Harry Potter y el retorno de la Luz
by billiwig
Summary: CONTINUACION DE: HP y la hija del traidor a los sangre pura. Harry se reencuentra despues de un tiempo con alguien que no espera y que guarda muchos secretos. ¡¡¡FINALIZADA! TERCERA PARTE
1. Default Chapter

**Y como prometi aquí esta la primera parte de la nueva historia soy una chica de palabra que le vamos ha hacer... espero que tambien os guste**

**Antes que nada diré que practicamente todos lo personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rowling, menos uno que no tengo ni idea a quien pertenece pero que desde luego no es mio y no me apetece vovler a ponerme la peli para ver quien es la productora.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Volver a ser**

Era una de las noches más movidas que se recuerdan en el hospital del sagrado corazón de Nueva York. Había cambio de luna y como suele suceder todas las parturientas parecían haberse puesto de parto a la vez.

Las enfermeras corrían de arriba a abajo preparando a las mujeres y colocándoles los monitores para sus partos. Pero todo estaba bajo control, pues no habían sido partos complicados y se habían solucionado fácilmente.

- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE- gritó una voz desesperada desde la entrada de urgencias de maternidad.

Un hombre que parecía haberse vestido rápidamente llevaba a una mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Dana, la enfermera jefa, consciente del nerviosismo que tenían los padres en esos momentos se acercó a ellos con toda la calma del mundo para dar sensación de tranquilidad, unos celadores ya habían situado a la mujer en una de las camas y se la llevaban hacia uno de los paritorios.

- Cálmese. En seguida estamos con su esposa- le dijo Dana amablemente¿podría decirme que ha pasado?

-Se ha desmayado, estábamos en casa a punto para acostarnos cuando ha sentido un fuerte dolor y ha perdido el conocimiento- respondió el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos- Por favor, salve a mis hijos- suplicó el hombre

¿Hijos?

-Si, son gemelos

-Dana- dijo una de las enfermeras- mira- añadió enseñándole unos de los registros del monitor en los que se podía ver la frecuencia de los bebes.

-Avisad a Chris- dijo Dana con autoridad mientras una de las enfermeras salía rápidamente del cuarto- Avisad a quirófanos para que nos preparen uno inmediatamente, llamad a rayos y que nos traigan un ecógrafo. Ahora- las enfermeras empezaron a salir apresuradamente para cumplir las ordenes de su jefa.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó el padre desesperado-

-No puedo decirle nada hasta que no venga la doctora, pero parece que el parto no va bien

¿Cómo- gritó el padre- quiero al mejor médico del hospital

-Pues esta de suerte- dijo Dana mientras se abría la puerta y entraban con el ecógrafo- la doctora Hidalgo es joven, pero es la mejor que hemos tenido en años- Ah, doctora

El hombre se quedó pasmado, aquella era la chica más imponente que había visto en su vida, le sacaba mas de 4 dedos, y eso que el media 1,78 cm, y además era joven, tremendamente joven, no tendría mas de 24 años y sin embargo había gran sabiduría en aquellos ojos.

-Hola, soy la doctora Hidalgo- le dijo al hombre tendiéndole la manoél se la estrechó y en el mismo momento en que lo hizo los ojos de la doctora se clavaron en los suyos, y como por arte de magia la paz lo envolvió, se sentía tranquilo.- mire, voy a hacerle unas pruebas a su mujer, seguramente, por lo que me han contado voy a tener que practicarle una cesárea, una de las enfermeras le acompañará a quirófanos.

-No puedo quedarme con ella?

-No lo siento, pero le prometo que en cuanto sus niños hayan nacido se los llevaré de inmediato.

-Esta bien, cuídelos- dijo el hombre saliendo por la puerta acompañado por una de las enfermeras.

-Tiene mi palabra- respondió la doctora¿qué se ve en el ecógrafo- preguntó acercándose.

-Parece que una de las niñas tiene una vuelta de cordón- dijo Dana mostrándole el lugar.

-Cierto- añadió Chris palpándole la tripa– ya esta listo el quirófano?

-Lo ordene hace unos 10 minutos, así que ya podremos llevarla.

-De acuerdo, voy a lavarme. Nos vemos allí. Buen trabajo Dana

-Gracias Chris.

-Por cierto¿quién está en anestesia?

-Creo que Taylor

-Oh bien- respondió satisfecha- es muy bueno

La doctora Hidalgo salió de la habitación hacia los quirófanos. Dana sonrió, le encantaba hacer guardias con ella. Solo tenía 24 años, pero era la mejor ginecóloga que había tenido el hospital, cosa que no podía entender, ya que la sanidad pública de su país no era la que tenía los mejores medios, y una doctora como ella podría estar en cualquier hospital ganando una buena suma, y en cambio allí estaba, trabajando infinidad de horas por un mísero sueldo. Aunque esto solo despertaba mas su admiración por ella.

Le parecía una chica extraña, la mayoría de las enfermeras la temían pues era exigente con todos, y mas con ella misma. Dana la apreciaba mucho, además estaba el hecho de que parecía haber sufrido mucho en su corta vida, sus ojos así lo reflejaban en las pocas veces en las que se sentaba a charlar con ellas en la sala de enfermeras. De pronto se quedaba callada y su mirada se perdía en medio del dolor, sin decir nada, se levantaba y desaparecía. Pero ya todos sabían donde buscarla, iba a la sala de neonatos, como para buscar la paz interior que no lograba encontrar.

Llegaron los celadores y se llevaron a la mujer por los pasillos interiores del hospital directamente hacía quirófanos.

La doctora Hidalgo entró en la sala de esterilización con el pijama verde ya puesto, se acercó a lavarse en la pila y al levantar la vista pudo verse reflejada en el espejo, unos ojos verde- amarillentos que recordaban a los de un gato le devolvieron la mirada. Su pelo negro azabache de rebelde rizado estaba recogido en una coleta alta, era hermosa, pero no era una chica como las demás, su aspecto no era frágil, pues era mucho más alta y atlética, en cambio sus movimientos eran delicados cuan princesa criada solo para ser contemplada, pero a diferencia de esto Chris era una mujer sumamente inteligente, termino la carrera en menos de 6 años. Su piel era blanca y tersa, herencia de su madre a la que nunca llegó a conocer pues murió dándola a luz, quizá ese fue uno de los motivos por los que decidió hacerse ginecóloga.

Empezó el ritual de lavarse sus suaves manos tranquilamente, cuando entro Taylor, era un chico alto de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel un poco más mayor que Chris:

-Hola preciosa- le dijo al entrar con su habitual sonrisa de conquistador.¿has pensado lo que te dije ayer?

-No tengo nada que pensar- respondió esta sin mirarle- ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para salir con nadie

-Oh, venga. Quizá te lo pases bien- respondió empezando a lavarse las manos a su lado.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías. Date prisa, uno de los niños tiene una vuelta de cordón.

Chris con las manos levantadas se dio media vuelta y procurando no tocar la puerta paso al quirófano donde una de las enfermeras empezó a vestirla.

Muchos hombres del hospital la habían invitado a salir desde que empezó a trabajar hacía unos meses, no es que se hubiese negado a salir con ellos, lo hacía de vez en cuando, solo para distraerse, pues era incapaz de amar a ninguno, ya amó una vez con toda la intensidad y lo perdió. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, no podía pensar en él, no podía pensar en sus ojos verdes o se vendría abajo y no era el momento, debía traer al mundo a dos niños. Vació su mente creando un poderoso muro impenetrable, los volvió a abrir y empezó a colocarse los guantes estériles.

-Ya está dormida Chris- dijo Taylor

¿A que hora me recoges mañana- respondió esta. Una sonrisa asomó a los labios del médico.

-A las ocho?

-Perfecto.

Lo que no sabía Chris es que nunca llegaría a aquella cita, pues lo que había sido durante 16 años y había evitado ser en los últimos 8 volvería a ella aquella noche.

Chris salió una media hora más tarde del quirófano para hablar con el padre de los niños, llevaba a uno de los gemelos en los brazos. Los dos eran preciosos, los había salvado, el pequeño que tenía la vuelta de cordón estaba perfectamente, aunque decidió dejarlo en una incubadora durante 24 horas para controlarlo.

En cuanto la vio, el padre de los niños se acercó a ella rápidamente, Chris le puso al niño en sus brazos y el hombre la miró preocupado.

- Su mujer esta perfectamente, un unos momentos la subirán a la planta, está recuperándose de la anestesia, había perdido bastante sangre, pero en unos días se recuperará aunque estará débil por un tiempo. El otro niño también esta bien, pero voy a dejarlo esta noche en una incubadora para controlarlo. Mañana se lo llevaran a su habitación.

-Gracias doctora Hidalgo- respondió el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos y ante la sorpresa de Chris la rodeo con el brazo que no sostenía al niño y la abrazó- gracias.

-De nada- respondió esta totalmente sonrojada "Dios mío, huele muy parecido a él" pensó la chica mientras se separaba del abrazo del hombre - si me disculpa tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles.

Chris, tomo al niño y se lo paso a una de las enfermeras para que la llevasen con su madre. Le estrechó de nuevo la mano al hombre y se dio media vuelta desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Sus piernas casi la llevaron a la sala de neonatos, unos 20 niños estaban allí en sus cunitas, había un silencio y una paz que ella necesitaba. Se fue al fondo de la habitación y acurrucándose en el suelo empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña: "Anhelo tus brazos" pensó entre sollozos, "tu olor, tu oscuro cabello, tu risa, pero no puedo olvidarte¿cómo hacerlo si todos los días te veo de nuevo?". Necesitaba a aquel muchacho y se enfadaba consigo misma por ello, cuando aquella noche de verano tomo la decisión de separarse de él prometió no mirar atrás, empezar una nueva vida, pero no podía evitar recordarlo y sentirse tremendamente sola, lejos de los suyos, de su padre, de su padrino, de sus amigos..., de lo que era ella y que no había vuelto a ser desde hacía casi 8 años. Pero se prometió a si misma que no volvería a hacerlo, que ese ya no era su mundo, cuan equivocada estaba.

Unas horas más tarde finalizado el papeleo se marcho a su casa. Era una noche oscura, sin luna, las calles estaban infestadas de drogadictos y de prostitutas, pero ella no tenía miedo, sabía que podía defenderse de todos ellos, pero solo lo haría si era necesario

Pasó por delante de una discoteca en la que había varios hombres a la puerta que la miraron con ojos lascivos, ella apresuró el paso "mejor no darles oportunidad" pensó para sus adentros, pero sentía que la seguían, miró hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie, empezó casi a correr, cuando unos brazos la empujaron dentro de un callejón oscuro. Allí habían 10 hombres vestidos todos de negro, el que la había cogido la dejo en medio del circulo, ella se puso en pie y dejando su bolso en el suelo cerró los puños mirándolos desafiante estudiando a sus adversarios. Había algo en ellos que le hizo recordar sus años de escuela: ojos azul blanquecino, piel blanca, como si nunca le hubiese dado el sol... "Dios mío, que no sean lo que me estoy imaginando".

-Vaya, vaya... – dijo el que parecía ser el líder- así que la pequeña niña no tiene miedo- tras esto sonrió confirmando las sospechas de Chris al ver sus desarrollados incisivos.

¿Y porque iba a tener miedo de un asqueroso chupasangre- respondió esta altiva. Cosa que hizo que los hombres dejasen de sonreír. Chris se dio la vuelta, le había parecido que alguien seguía riendo. Pero no era ninguno de ellos

-Yo la haré temblar de miedo- respondió uno de los vampiros más jóvenes abalanzándose sobre ella.

Chris lo vio saltar por los aires como un murciélago, los demás vampiros se reían con ganas, esta se quedó de pie en su sitio y cuando lo tenía casi encima, con la velocidad de una pantera se movió ligeramente hacia el lado, lo tomo de la camisa y lo derribó con su cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo aturdido. Los demás vampiros la miraban expectantes, ya no reían:

-Hace años me juré que no volvería a usar la violencia, tenéis dos opciones, me dejáis ir libremente o preparaos para morir- les dijo con altivez.

Esta vez los vampiros empezaron a reír: "Aquí la única que va a morir eres tu" respondió el líder de los vampiros. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron cambiando, se hicieron más grandes, se les ensancharon las espaldas, su piel se hizo más verdosa y sus mandíbulas crecieron para dejar paso a sus enormes colmillos. El vampiro que estaba en el suelo se levantó y se dispuso a atacarla como los demás. Chris con un suspiro se quitó la chaqueta y elevó sus puños en una posición de defensa "por favor, que pueda aturdirlos sin hacer... eso" se dijo.

Los vampiros caminaban a su alrededor, y a una señal de su jefe se abalanzaron los 10 sobre ella. Esta se mantuvo en la misma posición y cuando casi estaban encima saltó casi 5 metros sobre sus cabezas y dando un mortal en el aire salió del circulo que la aprisionaba. Los vampiros llegaron al suelo y se volvieron a mirarla:

-Así que la niña quiere pelea- dijo el jefe

Tres de ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezó el combate. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, pero ella también lo era, esquivó perfectamente sus puñetazos y patadas y les dio otras tantas que ellos también eran capaces de esquivar. Otros tres vampiros se unieron al combate, a Chris cada vez le costaba más esquivar y evitar a las 24 extremidades que se cernían sobre ella, pero aún así se mantenía firmemente en pie, por lo que los últimos 3 vampiros se añadieron al combate. "Voy a tener que hacerlo" se dijo mientras esquivaba un puño y tres piernas con un ágil movimiento de su cuerpo "pero juré que no lo haría más, joder, joder, joder". En ese momento se oyó algo metálico surcando el aire, los vampiros se apartaron y Chris se agachó junto al tiempo que dos de las cabezas de los vampiros rodaban por el suelo salpicándola de sangre. Los miró y en ese momento se desintegraron.

Los vampiros recogieron filas y buscaron a su nuevo atacante. Entre la penumbra se veía la enorme silueta de alguien con un sombrero, y como por arte de magia un hombre muy alto apareció al lado de Chris. Llevaba un abrigo negro de piel largo hasta los pies, tenía el pelo por los hombros y de color negro y llevaba un sombrero que le ocultaba parcialmente su joven rostro.

-Toma tus cosas y márchate- le dijo con autoridad entregándole su bolso y su abrigo- yo me encargo

-No, te ayudo

-No es necesario, vete.

¿Quién eres?

-Ahora no pequeña, vete.

Chris aliviada por no tener que hacer lo que iba a hacer se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la luz de la calle.

Pero algo le impedía irse de allí, era una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía 8 años, era la emoción de la batalla, de probarse a si misma, de volver a hacerlo..., porque ante todo ella era una bruja, y no una cualquiera, era una de las mejores, era capaz de hacer magia sin usar varita, a diferencia de los otros magos que poblaban el mundo.

Se volvió y miró hacía su salvador, estaba rodeado por los vampiros tan tranquilo como lo estaba ella unos minutos antes. Sin pensárselo dejó sus cosas de nuevo en el suelo, entró un poco en el callejón para que nadie la viera y con un suave pop desapareció para volver a reaparecer dentro del circulo de vampiros al lado del hombre.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluso el hombre, que con una sonrisa añadió "una bruja, vaya, vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho"

-He decidido volver a ayudarte

-Esta bien

Los vampiros ya parecían menos tranquilos que antes, miraban aterrados a aquellos dos mortales que se atrevían a desafiarlos.

El combate empezó de nuevo, con un ágil movimiento el hombre sacó una espada de plata y atravesó el corazón de uno de los vampiros desintegrándolo, Chris por su parte esquivó a dos de ellos y tomando a uno del brazo lo hizo aterrizar en el suelo. "Toma" le gritó hombre lanzándole un puñal. Esta lo tomo y lo clavó en el corazón del vampiro dejando solo en el suelo cenizas, lo sacó y se lo lanzó al otro que lo había atacado que se desintegró también.

-Ahora estas desarmada- le dijo uno de los vampiros tomándola desde atrás

-Accio puñal- exclamó ella haciendo que el puñal surcara los aires hasta sus manos, le dio un pisotón que hizo que la soltara y tomándolo del brazo giró sobre él y volvió a repetir la acción de clavárselo en el corazón.

Los vampiros se reagruparon, solo quedaban tres, Chris corrió hacia el hombre que se sostenía con dificultad, pues lo habían herido en una pierna.

-Eres buena- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Tu también. Me permites- le preguntó señalando la pierna, el hombre asintió- Cerrare- dijo esta en voz baja mientras la herida dejaba de sangrar y se cerraba limpiamente.

-Ese me lo tienes que enseñar

-Cuando quieras.

En ese momento el líder de los vampiros lanzó un grito, los dos se volvieron a mirarlo:

-Me parece que van a venir más- le susurró el hombre- desaparecete.

-No me voy a ir sin ti

-Es mi misión no la tuya

-Me da igual, ahora también lo es mía

En ese momento unos 50 vampiros hicieron su aparición desde el aire, y empezaron a descender volando en círculos.

-Alguna idea- le preguntó el hombre

-Un hechizo de luz solar- respondió Chris

No creo que con un conjuro pronunciado por los dos a la vez haya suficiente para acabar con todos

-No lo has entendido

¿qué?

-He dicho que yo conjuraré a la luz solar y tu cerraras los ojos

-Mira ahora no es momento de discutir, se están acercando. ¿Qué te pasa?

Chris había cerrado los ojos, de pronto un resplandor rodeaba su cuerpo, su cabello se liberó rebelde y empezó a volar sobre sus hombros. Los vampiros cada vez estaban más cerca de ellos. La chica abrió los ojos de nuevo, y le dijo a su acompañante: "Si no quieres quedarte ciego cierra los ojos". Él la obedeció.

-Lumus Solem Máxima- dijo la chica gritando

Un resplandor como un sol al explosionar empezó a emanar de su cuerpo y fue avanzando iluminando a los vampiros desintegrándolos a su paso. De pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. El hombre volvió a abrir los ojos, Chris aún emitía un débil resplandor que se iba apagando poco a poco, y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron los fuertes brazos del hombre sosteniéndola. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

Poco a poco iba volviendo a la conciencia. Había tenido un sueño muy raro, bueno no tan raro, pues eran muchas las veces en las que como bruja se veía a si misma en sueños haciendo magia, quizá para aliviar la tensión de lo que era.

"Un momento" se dijo aún con los ojos cerrados "estas sabanas huelen diferente a las mías, entonces no ha sido un sueño, he convocado un conjuro de luz solar para acabar con los vampiros que me han atacado...a mi y a ese hombre, no huele como mi casa" lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en una cómoda cama de sábanas blancas, en una habitación modesta.

-Por fin te has despertado- dijo un hombrecito saliendo de la oscuridad vestido con un hábito marrón- Van Helsing se pondrá muy contento _(jajajajaja, ya os comente que se me había ido la pinza ajajajjaaj)._

¿Van Helsing- preguntó Chris por lo bajo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso al hombre que había estado con ella en el callejón. Ahora que no llevaba el sombrero lo podía ver mejor: era alto y corpulento, sus cabellos oscuros le llegaban hasta los hombros, su piel era morena y de aspecto curtido, como si hubiese pasado horas al aire libre. Tenía unos ojos agudos y grandes de un tono miel, su nariz era grande y con personalidad, no era guapo, pero si muy atractivo _(muy, muy atractivo... vaya... he vuelto a babear el escritorio)._

Avanzó hacia la cama sonriente, tras él entro un hombre mayor con el pelo corto y blanquecino vestido como un gran ejecutivo de una alta empresa, que a Chris le resultó familiar.

-Por fin te despiertas Chris- le dijo el hombre sentándose en la cama- tras el conjuro quedaste agotada

-Lo se, hacía tiempo que no hacía magia tan poderosa, de hecho no hacía magia de ninguna clase- respondió con sinceridad¿Por cierto¿Tu eres Van Helsing?

-Lo soy, pero puedes llamarme Gabriel¿Chris?

-Si, así me llamo

-Pues es curioso- respondió el otro hombre- porque en nuestro registro de magos no existe nadie llamado Christine Hidalgo

-Oh, quizá sea porque no estoy registrada

-O porque Chris Hidalgo no es tu auténtico nombre

¿Cómo se atreve- respondió esta ofendida levantándose de un salto de la cama

-Me atrevo porque si vas a unirte a nosotros queremos saber quien eres realmente

¿Unirme a ustedes, y ¿Quiénes son ustedes¿A que se supone que voy a unir, es mas que les hace pensar que me voy a unir a ustedes- respondió esta altiva poniendo las manos en las caderas

-Tus ojos durante la batalla- respondió Van Helsing poniéndose también en pie

¿Mis ojos?

-Eran los de una guerrera, los de alguien a quien le gustan los desafíos... aunque me parece que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no los has tenido desde hace mucho tiempo

-Me prometí a mí misma que no habrían más desafíos en mi vida- respondió esta mirándolo enfurruñada

-Pero los echas de menos- respondió Van Helsing con una sonrisa- por eso sueñas con la magia

-Bueno, yo...

-Venga pequeña, has hecho temblar el edificio en sueños- le sonrió Van Helsing

-Mira, danos tu auténtico nombre y te lo contaremos todo, y entonces tu decides lo que quieres hacer.

-Es que me cambie de nombre para evitar que me encontrasen

¿Quiénes?

-Mi padre, mis amigos, mis profesores... todos. Huí de ellos hace muchos años y decidí cambiar de vida

¿Por qué?

-Motivos personales Van Helsing

-Bueno- se adelantó el hombre- si vas a unirte a los Iluminati deberás darnos tu nombre. Te prometo que nadie sabrá que estas aquí- añadió al ver la cara de la chica

¿Los Iluminati- todos asintieron- no puede ser la última fecha en que se recogen sus actividades es en 1785, junto con la caída de los demonios, pero hasta incluso entonces los Iluminati eran una leyenda

-Vaya, entonces si que es verdad que eres bruja, pues para saber eso tienes que haber estudiado en un colegio de magia- respondió el hombre de cabellos blancos

-Mira Chris, vamos a hacer un trato- dijo Van Helsing- tu nos das tu nombre y yo te cuento lo que hacemos aquí.

-Cat

-Como...- empezó van Helsing pero el grito del otro ombre lo hizo callarse

-Cat!. Tu eres Catherine Black Addams

¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Dios mío, no puede ser

¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque Hannibal Lecter era mi hermano menor- Cat se dejó caer en la cama

¿Su hermano menor?

-Si, mi nombre es Alexander Lecter.

-No puede ser

-Lo es¿el nunca te dijo porque te estaba educando?

-Me contó algunas cosas- no quería decirles la verdad, pues no sabía si ellos conocían la verdadera historia.

-El entrenaba a descendientes de clanes de magos para unirlos a nosotros, pero contigo hizo una excepción al unirte a la orden del fénix para que ayudaras al joven Potter

-No quiero oír ese nombre- respondió con ojos peligrosos

-Bueno, entonces te vuelves a Italia con nosotros, Van Helsing te entrenara de nuevo.

-Pero, soy médico. Me gusta mi trabajo

-Puedes trabajar de médico en nuestro hospital de Florencia. Pero solo cuando no tengas ninguna misión.

-Pero aún tengo un pequeño problema...

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS +

Una chica de ojos verdes abrió los ojos aturdida, le dolía todo el cuerpo. "Sigo estando aquí, porque no me muero de una vez, cuanto te hecho de menos, tengo que aguantar, pero estoy tan cansada", miró a su alrededor, estaba en su conocida, húmeda y oscura mazmorra llevaba casi dos meses encerrada allí y nadie había conseguido dar con ella.

-Aun sigues viva, estupendo- le dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras

-Hola Lucius¿qué tal tu hijo?

"Crucio"

Un grito inundo la mazmorra, la chica volvía a estar revolcándose de dolor en el suelo, Malfoy estaba sorprendido, llevaban dos meses torturándola con la maldición cruciatus todos los días varias veces y seguía siendo tan altiva como siempre. Levantó la varita. La chica se llevó la mano al costado. Se le había vuelto a abrir la herida del abdomen, con tanto dolor no había manera de cerrarla. "¿Por qué no me matan?", saben que no se nada de la orden"

-No vuelvas a nombrarme al traidor de mi hijo

-Ohhhhh, pobre papito que vio como su hijo se casaba con la pobretona Weasley y se unía al loco amante de los muggles.

-HE DICHO QUE CALLES CRUC...

-MALFOY BASTA...- dijo una voz desde la puerta- el señor oscuro te busca

-Volveré

Malfoy salió de la mazmorra, el otro hombre se quedó en la puerta unos momentos hasta que Lucius se alejó de allí. El hombre se acercó y levantándola de suelo le puso un poco de poción en la herida, luego la abrazó como si de un padre se tratase.

-Cat, por el amor de dios. No puedes seguir así. Déjame avisar a los de la orden

-No Severus, los mortífagos sabrían que has sido tu

-No quiero verte sufrir pequeña

-Pues no vengas a verme

-No puedo evitarlo- la abrazó aún mas fuerte- ese estúpido Potter. Si no te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo ahora estarías junto a la orden, sabrían de ti y haría semanas que estarías libre

-No pienses en eso. Sirius no me hubiese dejado unirme a la orden. Ya te conté lo que me dijo

-Lo se, pero al final hubiese acabado cediendo

-Alguien se acerca- le empujó con fuerza- vete

-Pero

-QUE TE VAYAS

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió de la mazmorra. No quería dejarla sola, sabía quien venía a por ella, lo sabía desde que el frío inundó la habitación, "no puedo dejarla", después de dos meses de torturas por parte de mortífagos para sacarle información ahora venía el señor de todos ellos.

Cuando de pronto una explosión hizo temblar al estructura de la casa. Empezaron a oírse voces y gritos por todas partes

-QUE PASA- bramó Lord Voldemort desde el pasillo de la mazmorra

-MI SEÑOR- llegó uno de los mortífagos corriendo por el pasillo- los de la orden de fénix están aquí con Potter y Dumbledore a la cabeza

Algo en el frío corazón de Snape comenzó a arder, una llama de la esperanza, quería mucho a aquella niña y por fin la iba a poder liberar.

El señor oscuro y sus fieles mortífagos salieron de allí y con las prisas del ataque por sorpresa dejaron las mazmorras sin protección. Snape salió corriendo hacia la jaula de Cat. Entró y la vio inconsciente en el suelo. La tomó en brazos, cosa que le costo bastante porque era muy alta y pesaba bastante. La dejo de nuevo en el suelo. Rebuscó entre sus túnicas, sacó una poción roja y se la puso en los labios

-Vamos, no puedo cargarte. Despierta

¿Qué pasa- dijo esta abriendo los ojos- aun no me he muerto, pero no pierdo la esperanza de ver...- dijo a punto de volverse a desmayar.

-Levántate- gritó Snape tomándola con fuerza de los brazos- tienes que salir de aquí, los de la orden están arriba.

-Una fuerte explosión hizo retumbar las paredes, y Cat abrió los ojos de nuevo:

-Esto son las mazmorras- dijo una voz desde el pasillo- no hay nadie. Vamos

-Esperad- gritó Snape- estamos aquí

-Oyó pasos corriendo por el pasillo, dos personas entraron en la habitación:

-Dios mío- dijo una de ellas¿Quién es Severus?

-Tu ahijada, Remus- respondió Snape, empujándola hacia él, ya que ella no se sostenía en pie.

-Cat- exclamó Remus envolviéndola en un abrazo, antes de que se desplomara sobre él

¿Qué le han hecho- preguntó el otro chico que estaba allí

-La capturaron hace dos meses y desde entonces la han estado torturando. Vamos Weasley, Lupin lleváosla de aquí. Por favor

-Ron- dijo Lupin con autoridad pasándole a Cat- ayúdala. Yo os cubro. Gracias Severus.

Snape corrió en dirección a las escaleras, mientras que Lupin, Ron y una medio inconsciente Cat salían por el boquete que habían hecho en la pared.

La casa era un caos, había un montón de miembros de la orden agrupados de dos en dos por la casa luchando contra los mortífagos.

-Lupin, Ron- gritó una voz- Voldemort se ha escapado. ¿qué lleváis ahí?

-Sirius, ahora no hay tiempo- respondió Lupin lanzando un conjuro bloqueador sobre uno de los mortífagos

-Cat- grito una voz de chica desde atrás corriendo veloz hacia ella.

-Hermione- respondió esta soltándose desesperada de los brazos de Ron, cogiendo a su amiga de los hombros¿Cómo esta¿Dónde esta,Dime algo Hermione

-Esta bien, tranquila.- Cat pareció perder las fuerzas de nuevo y fue sostenida por Hermione, cayendo las dos al suelo de rodillas. Hermione miraba a los demás preocupada, y rápidamente cambio de tema- Dos meses sin saber nada de ti

-Ya ves- respondió Cat recuperando la compostura- me dejé el espejo en el otro vestido de noche- respondió esta con una débil sonrisa señalando la túnica sucia y rota que llevaba puesta.

¿Qué te han hecho- preguntó Sirius

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEÍS TODOS AHÍ PARADOS- exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para Cat, al menos en la entonación, porque se había vuelto mucho más grave- los mortífagos se han escapado- Alguien ha resultado herido- preguntó Harry al acercarse quedándose estático al ver quien estaba en el suelo.

Cat se estremeció cuando los ojos de Harry pasaron de sus pies descalzos y sucios, a sus rodillas llenas de arañazos y sus muslos llenos de moretones que ella intentó ocultar inútilmente tirando de su corta y raída túnica. Cosa que fue peor, porque había restos de sangre de la herida que tenía en el abdomen.

Harry se arrodillo delante de ella y la miro a los ojos. Tenía un labio hinchado y partido con sangre reseca, uno de sus ojos estaba amoratado y la marca de una mano surcaba su mejilla. El pelo de Cat estaba enredado, sucio, lleno de paja y sangre reseca de los golpes que le habían dado en la cabeza.

¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-QUE HACEIS TODOS EN EL SUELO. LOS MORTÍFAGOS SE HAN ESCAPADO.

Albus Dumbledore llegaba seguido de Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus, Bill, Charly, los gemelos y varios alumnos mas de sus años en Hogwarts, entre ellos Cho Chang. Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a la persona que estaba en el suelo apoyada en Hermione.

-Oh, genial- replicó Cat con fastidio- Una reunión familiar. Que bonito

-Por favor deja el sarcasmo Cat- la reprendió Sirius

-Bueno. Os agradezco que hayáis irrumpido en la casa. Pero tengo trabajo y debo irme- empezó esta levantándose del suelo, cosa que no consiguió porque las piernas le fallaron y Harry tuvo que sostenerla.

-No puedes irte así- Harry le había puesto la mano sobre la herida del abdomen, por lo que Cat saltó empujándolo hacía atrás y volvió a desplomarse tomándose el lugar de la herida- tampoco es para que te pongas así, solo quería ayudarte

-Ya me has ayudado bastante, gracias.

-Si quiere quedarse aquí, que se quede- empezó Harry molesto- Vámonos. -Avanzó hasta Cho y tomándola de la cintura desaparecieron.

-Marchaos todos, yo hablaré con ella.- Con suaves Pops todos fueron desapareciendo- Vosotros también chicos- añadió dirigiéndose a Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione.

-Espera Hermione, habrá que avisarlos- Los presentes se las quedaron mirando

-Avisar a quien- preguntó Sirius

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió Cat

-Soy tu padre

-Ja, eso es discutible

-Bueno- interrumpió Dumbledore- marchaos. -Los magos desaparecieron- Esta bien. Déjame ver eso- Dumbledore se arrodillo ante ella

-No es nada

-Una herida provocada por una maldición cruciatus no es poca cosa. Ven con nosotros al cuartel general y si quieres cuando estés curada te vuelves a marchar. Además necesito que me cuentes lo que ha pasado.

-Esta bien

Dumbledore atrajo con un movimiento de varita un viejo zapato que alguien había dejado olvidado allí. Conjuró un traslador "Ya sabes como funciona" le dijo a Cat.

Esta asintió y puso un dedo encima sintiendo el ya conocido tirón en el estomago. Cerró los ojos, estaba muy agotada

* * *

¿ Y Bien, se me ha ido la pinza, os ha gustado, espero muchos reviews muchos besos a todos. 


	2. De vuelta con la orden del fénix

Holaaaaaaaa, como me habeis dejado reviews enseguida y estoy muy contenta he decidio subir antes el capítulo 2. definitivamente los reviews me hacen feliz jajajaajajaja

**K Potter ex etc**.: Si, Van Helsing es el de la peli ylos Iluminati son los de la peli de Lara Croft, aunque yo la idea la saqué de un libro. Muchas gracias por el review y deseo que te siga gustando.

**Algida:** m'ha cridat molt l'atenció el review que m'has deixat a l'ultim capitol de la historia anterior. No se si lo de embarazada ho dies de conya o enseriojajajajaajajajajajajaja. mnnnnnnnn ¿saps que m'agra molt jugar a despistar?. Crec que t'agradara este capítol. Moltes gracies pels teus reviews.

**Mandy:** No me digas que lloraraste, si no es para tanto si total Cat y Harry acabaran juntos. Y se querían, y mucho, pero Harry es algo impulsivo y Cat tambien aunque hay que tener en cuenta que se ha marchado de una batalla, ha perdido a alguien muy especial para ella, sus compañeros la miran raro, pilla a Harry con Cho en una situación rara y si a eso le sumamos...jajajjajajajajajaaja, ya verás. Ah, y lo que noto Harry no era la transformación de Cat, nop, fue algo mejor. Y en cuanto a lo de Hermione, en este capítulo se aclara, pero es su mejor amiga, creo que eso lo dice todo. Y por desgracia Harry y Cho si estan juntos (era por darle un golpe bajo a Cat a su regreso). Muchos besos y espero que te guste tambien esta capítulo.

**Cornamenta727:** Muchas gracias por el review. Siento decirlo pero Harry si está con Cho, lo siento y en cuanto a ellos... ya veremos, hay demasiadas cosas que los une, quien sabe. Muchos besos y espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Patty- sly:** Es cierto, pasan un monton de años, como 10, en este capítulo podrás ver las cenizas que quedan jajajajaajaja, y los de los momentos difíciles me temo que si, y algunas sopresas claro. Muchos besos

**Ellie Barnes: **Hola me ha llegado el review cuando estaba a punto de darle a salvar cambios para subir el capítulo jejejejejejeje. Ella ya sabe que decía la verdad, pero había muchos motivos para no volver. Cat huyo basicamente de la batalla porque descubrió algo desconcertante y no podía arriesgarse a luchar. Gracias por el review.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: DE VUELTA CON LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX:**

Harry apareció en el salón de su casa junto con Cho Chang entre sus brazos. La soltó y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

¿Que has sentido al verla de nuevo?

¿Qué quieres decir Cho?

- Pues eso, que has sentido al verla tan vulnerable y débil

- Nada, ella ya no significa nada para mi.

Harry bastante enfadado salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia su habitación a darse una ducha. ¿Qué había sentido? Era difícil de decir, casi no la había reconocido bajo aquella suciedad, sus ojos eran distintos, ya no eran vivos y alegres como lo fueran hacía 10 años, sino tristes y doloridos "Quizá como los míos" pensó "Dios, que he sentido. Primero una gran alegría al verla, luego terror al ver lo que le habían hecho y cuando la he tenido entre mis brazos, me he sentido como aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos".

Harry entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se quitó lentamente la ropa. Estaba muy molesto, el solo quería ayudarla y ella le había rechazado "Si al menos no se hubiera ido le podría haber explicado lo que pasó aquella noche y ahora estaríamos juntos, parecía tan frágil"

Entro en la ducha, no deseaba pensar en nada, y menos en ella, debía ser fuerte, porque estaba seguro que vendría a su casa, el nuevo cuartel general de la orden, y se quedaría al menos hasta estar restablecida "Quizá pueda lograr que se quede...no¿pero que digo, ella me abandonó y la odio".

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió la cintura con una toalla. Un silbido hizo que mirase hacia el espejo que le dijo: Menudo aspecto nene. Harry se miró detenidamente, el también había cambiado, medía más de1,90cm, sus espaldas eran anchas y bien formadas, mejor que antes de salir del colegio, ya que los múltiples duelos y enfrentamientos le habían hecho desarrollarse más, su pecho era musculoso y bien formado, en él ya había algo de pelo negro, pero no mucho, justo donde debía estar. Sus ojos verdes seguían teniendo ese tinte salvaje, pero más acentuado por la edad, aunque en raras ocasiones se dejaba ver un deje de nostalgia y de hastío probablemente acrecentado por aquella estúpida guerra.

Salió del baño, bajo se oían voces, ya los miembros de la orden estarían llegando. Empezó a vestirse, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Se puede- dijo Ron entrando si esperar respuesta- es increíble- respondió enfadado.

-No me lo digas, Dumbledore a traído a Cat

-Pues si, ahora la están curando en su cuarto. Pero...Hermione es increíble, no puedo creerme que nos lo ocultara

-El que- respondió Harry cansinamente

-Que ella y Cat estaban manteniendo contacto durante todos estos años. De hecho cuando los mortífagos mataron a sus padres hace un año y mediopaso este tiempo con ellaMerlin sabe donde.

- La mujer del entierro- susurró Harry

- Pues si, era Cat

¿cómo lo has sabido- le preguntó Harry sorprendido

- Porque cuando Dumbledore y ella han llegado. Dumbledore ha dicho que se quedaría un tiempo y Hermione se ha levantado y ha dicho "Entonces voy a tu casa a traerte algo de ropa"- explicó Ron imitando la voz de Hermione

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo no nos había dicho nada?

- Según ella porque Cat se lo pidió. Bueno eso nos ha dicho al verse descubierta.

¿Quién esta con ella ahora?

- Ginny, estaba muy contenta de verla y mi madre, le han dado algunas pociones para...

- Ya voy- oyeron la voz de Hermione desde el pasillo.

Harry abrió la puerta y la vio ante él, llevaba una maleta con lo que supuso era ropa de Cat, tomó a Hermione del brazo que a duras penas le paso la maleta a Ginny antes de verse dentro de la habitación de Harry con Ron a su lado.

- Harry, ahora no

- Porque no nos dijiste que sabías donde estaba Cat

- Porque ella me lo pidió- respondió Hermione

- Sabías que la estuvimos buscando durante años- le reprochó Harry

- Bueno, cuando yo supe donde estaba ya no la buscabas. Ella vino a verme después del entierro. Sabía que estaba bien porque hablabamos, pero no sabía donde se encontraba

¿estuviste con ella todo el tiempo que pasaste fuera?

- Si

¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste?

- Yo ...

- Hermione- dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta- Lupin quiere que le ayudes con la poción revitalizante de Cat, Fawkes ya la ha curado.

- Voy- respondió esta saliendo por la puerta

- Harry- dijo Dumbledore una vez que ella salió por la puerta- se como te sientes, habrá tiempo para las explicaciones. Pero Cat ahora esta malherida y necesita cuidados

- Pues aparte de hecha un asco, yo la vi bien

- Cuando Cat se aparto de ti, no fue un rechazo, sino que le hiciste daño en la herida que tiene en el abdomen.

¿Qué herida- preguntó Harry preocupado

- Uno de los efectos de la maldición cruciatus mantenida es que produce heridas que se abren de nuevo fácilmente. Ella estuvo sometida a esa maldición dos meses. Así que dale un respiro- respondió Dumbledore saliendo por la puerta

- Nos vemos abajo- le dijo Ron- creo que ella bajará a cenar.

Harry se terminó de vestir, estaba algo molesto consigo mismo, pues se había comportado como un estúpido, la verdad es que muchas veces había soñado como sería volver a ver a Cat, y ahora que podía haber suavizado un poco las cosas con ella lo había vuelto a estropear.

Salió de la habitación, había mucho ajetreo en la habitación de enfrente, sabía que la habían hospedado a Cat allí, tras muchos años podía sentirla de nuevo, además esa fue la habitación que ocupó cuando estuvieron entrenándose, y él no había permitido que en todos aquellos años nadie durmiese allí, estaba tal cual ella la dejó. Harry cerró los ojos, de nuevo podía sentirla, notaba su dolor, "Quizá este demasiado cansada como para cerrarme su mente", pero de pronto como si ella hubiera oído su pensamiento Harry dejó de sentir.

Se quedó en pie ante la puerta tentado de entrar y pedirle disculpas, abrazarla y... besarla, como había añorado sus besos, su piel, sus ojos, en aquellos años. Había habido muchas chicas, pero ninguna llenó nunca el vacío.

La puerta se abrió y Harry se sobresaltó, pero solo era Ginny que se quedó mirándolo: "Bajará a cenar, Dumbledore quiere interrogarla. Vamos" le dijo tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo escaleras abajo.

Llegaron a la cocina, había mucho ajetreo, la señora Weasley estaba atareada con la cena, de inmediato Ginny se puso a ayudarla. Harry avanzó por la cocina y fue hacia Sirius que mantenía la cabeza entre las manos, a su lado estaba Lupin hablándole en voz baja.

Cuando Harry se sentó a su lado ambos levantaron la vista para mirarlo:

¿Cómo te sientes- le preguntó Remus

- Confundido- respondió Harry- tantos años sin verla y ahora reaparece malherida, torturada, y con un genio de mil demonios

- Si, en eso no ha cambiado nada- sonrió Remus para si

- Sirius¿cómo te sientes tu- le preguntó Harry, pues este había vuelto a enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos

- Pse- dijo este

- Mira, Sirius- empezó Lupin- no ha sido culpa tuya, sino de esos mortífagos que la secuestraron

- Si, pero si no nos hubiésemos peleado a lo mejor ella no se habría ido y entonces todo habría sido diferente.

- Eso no lo sabes Sirius

- Buenas noches a todos- dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde la puerta¿Ya ha bajado?

- Aquí estoy profesor- dijo Cat algo cohibida apareciendo entre las sombras.

- Oh!. Me alegro de verte... otra vez

Harry la miró embobado, llevaba un pantalón vaquero desgastado y un jersey negro de mangas largas y cuello alto, se había lavado el pelo dejándolo de nuevo brillante y sedoso, lo llevaba rebelde y suelto recogido en una diadema dejándolo caer hasta casi la cintura. Las marcas de su cara habían desaparecido probablemente al efecto de las pociones que le dieron al llegar, parecía más recuperada, aunque aún estaba blanquecina y delgada, mas delgada de lo que Harry nunca la recordase. "Pero esta aquí" pensó "Mi Cat"

- Profesor, yo... bueno quiero pedirle disculpas por como me marche. Estoy avergonzada

- Cat, eso ya no tiene remedio, solo espero que tu vida haya sido feliz, y que te hayas recuperado de tus heridas- Dumbledore le sonrió, a Harry le pareció que de nuevo parecía joven.

Cat le devolvió la sonrisa y se echo a sus brazos dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo que Dumbledore se sonrojase.

- Bueno- dijo cohibido- nunca me había dado un beso una chica tan guapa

- No me lo creo- respondió Cat entre coqueta y tímida

- A que te ayudo Molly- respondió Albus dirigiéndose hacia los fogones.

Cat miró a Harry e inmediatamente bajó la mirada, se quedó en pie notaba las miradas de todos sobre ella, excepto de Sirius que tenía la cabeza entre las manos. En ese momento entró Hermione: "Que haces ahí de pie?" la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa sentándola frente a Harry y Sirius junto a Lupin.

- Me alegro de verte más recuperada Cat- dijo Lupin algo formal

- Y yo a ti de verte tan bien- respondió esta dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo hace caer.

- No sabes como te hemos echado todos de menos

- Y yo a vosotros

- A todos- respondió Harry con ironía en la voz, a lo que Cat lo miró levantando una ceja- porque que yo sepa Hermione siempre supo de ti.

- Claro, ella es mi amiga, es lógico-contestó

- Y nosotros- habló Sirius de pronto- no sabes lo que te buscamos

- Bueno- respondió esta repantigándose en la silla- a vosotros también os eche de menos, pero tenía que irme. Debía hacerlo si quería ser feliz.

¿Y lo has logrado- le preguntó Harry molesto

- Pues si

- Me alegro por ti- respondió Sirius poniéndose en pie

Harry se levantó y tras mirar a Cat por encima del hombro salió detrás de Sirius: "Te has pasado" oyó a Lupin antes de salir tras de su padrino.

Harry vio a Sirius entrar en el comedor, entro tras de él y se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

- La has oído- preguntó Sirius- Todos estos años preocupados y ella no nos ha echado de menos

- Ha dicho que si- respondió Harry tratando de consolarlo, aunque pensaba igual que él

- Mentira, ella habrá estado por ahí pasándoselo bien y nosotros preocupados por ella. Que estúpidos

Harry guardo silencio, y le colocó a Sirius la mano sobre el hombro para reconfortarlo, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza sus palabras "pasándoselo bien... a saber con cuantos hombres habrá estado, con lo guapa que esta" pensó Harry notando un nudo y una punzada de celos en el estomago.

- La cena esta lista- les dijo Ron desde la puerta

- No voy a cenar- respondió Sirius

- Dumbledore dice que vayáis- insistió el pelirrojo- va a interrogarla tras la cena y quiere que estéis presentes.

Los dos se levantaron del sofá y volvieron a la cocina, todos hablaban animadamente incluidas Cat, Hermione y Ginny, todos excepto Sirius que se limitaba a remover su plato.

Desde luego Harry habría preferido quedarse en el comedor pues la conversación de las chicas no le gustaba nada:

¿Has tenido algún novio- le preguntaba la pelirroja a Cat en ese momento

- No he tenido tiempo, he estado trabajando mucho

- Pero algún hombre habrá habido

Alguno- respondió Cat evasiva mirando nerviosamente a Hermione

- Era guapo?...

- Ya esta bien Ginny- la reprendió Hermione- no quiere hablar de ese tema

¿Por qué no- preguntó Harry molesto- Acaso ha habido tantos que has perdido la cuenta

- Porque mi vida ya no es asunto tuyo- respondió enfadada

- Gracias a dios ya no

- A si- respondió esta temblando de furia

- Si

- Me alegro de saberlo

- Y yo, porque tu silencio solo me da a entender una cosa... que ha habido muchos

- Yo no soy como tu Potter. No me acuesto con cualquiera que se me pone a tiro

- SI NO TE HUBIERAS MARCHADO SABRÍAS QUE ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO- gritó Harry

- Y QUE PASO?... SABES, YA NO ME INTERESA SABERLO. TENGO UNA VIDA, Y SABES GRACIAS

- PORQUE

- POR DARME LO MEJOR DE TI, POR DARME FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE, PARA OLVIDARTE.

¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR- preguntó Harry confuso

¡BASTA, sentaos los dos- se enfado Dumbledore

Los dos volvieron a sentarse, ninguno recordaba el momento en que se habían puesto de pie, pero si en ese momento sus miradas hubiesen matado habría dos cadáveres en la cocina.

- Buenas noches- dijo una chica rubia con un enorme tripón desde la puerta de la cocina

- Luna, cariño- exclamó Ron¿Que haces aquí?

- Me has dicho que Cat había vuelto y quería verla

- Vaya- exclamó Cat- Oh Dios mío, dios mío- Cat se puso en pie- porque no me dijiste nada Hermione

- Porque no me lo dijeron hasta hace dos meses, a mi no me regañes.

Cat empezó a avanzar por la cocina hacia Luna y le dio un fuerte abrazo:

- Enhorabuena cariño. Ron, me alegro tanto por ti- exclamó Cat.

Varias miradas fueron a parar a Hermione que estaba sentada en la silla con los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa mirando a Cat:

- sabía que te encantaría- le dijo ante la sorpresa de todos.

- Vamos siéntate, debes estar agotada con los gemelos

Un silencio inundo la mesa.

¿Cómo sabes que son gemelos- le preguntó Ron ayudando a Luna a sentarse

- Ponle unos cojines detrás de la espalda, estará mas cómoda- añadió Cat cambiando de tema.

- No nos has contestado Cat- insistió Ron

¿A que?

¿Cómo sabias que son gemelos?

- No lo sabía- dijo esta sonrojándose levemente- es que tiene una tripa enorme para estar de 7 meses

De nuevo silencio

¿Cómo sabes que son 7 meses- preguntó esta vez Harry

- Por la altura de su tripa... Puedo tocarla- de nuevo silencio

- Claro- respondió Luna contenta levantándose el suéter que llevaba dejando al descubierto su enorme tripa.

Cat sonrió satisfecha, se frotó las manos y las puso dulcemente por la tripa de Luna y empezó a recorrerla con una sonrisa, se detuvo en varios puntos, cuando de pronto su cara cambio.

¿Qué pasa- le preguntó Ron

¿Has dicho que estas de 7 meses- le preguntó a Luna

- Si- dijo esta levemente, pero de pronto su cara se congestionó por el dolor- me duele la espada últimamente

¿Desde cuando- le preguntó Cat tomándole la mano y poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Todos la observaban alucinados

- Desde hace unos días- le respondió

¿Muy seguidos?

- Tengo 3 o 4 al día

¿Has sangrado- Luna abrió la boca sorprendida

¿Cómo lo sabes- Cat fue a responder, pero Ron la interrumpió

¿A que viene ese interrogatorio- exclamó Ron molesto- ella está bien y los niños van a estar bien.

- Lo siento- respondió esta poniéndose en pie- si yo fuera tu la llevaría a su médico, y me informaría de si hay un hospital cerca

- Y eso porque- respondió Ron altivo

- Porque esos dolores de espalda suelen ser contracciones, son normales a partir de las 34 semanas de embarazo, pero no con 28 semanas. Puede que el parto se adelante

- Tonterías- contestó Ron- creo que los hechizos te han dañado la cabeza, porque desde que has llegado no has hecho y dicho mas que tonterías

- No te enfades Ron- exclamó Cat- era solo una recomendación de amiga

¿Y que sabes tu de partos- saltó Ron

- Si- añadió Ginny desde atrás- aquí la sanadora soy yo, la he estado reconociendo y ella esta bien

- Os ruego que me disculpéis, no volverá a suceder

- Cualquiera diría que eres una experta en partos- añadió la señora Weasley

Cat bajó la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros lo cierto es que se había pasado de entusiasta, pero no podía evitarlo, "Es mi trabajo, y además tener un hijo es lo mejor del mundo" se dijo y sonrió levemente al recordar a los niños que había traído al mundo, y... Fue a sentarse a la mesa. Nadie se había dado cuenta de esa reacción, excepto Hermione que sabía la verdad y Harry que se quedó mosqueado "Habrá estado embarazada y por eso lo sabe, no su cuerpo no tiene señales de embarazo¿no?".

La cena prosiguió tranquila hasta el final, a medida que avanzaba llegaron mas miembros de la orden, que fueron conducidos al salón de la casa de Harry en el valle Godric, nuevo cuartel de la orden del fénix.

Todos los presentes tras la cena se levantaron y fueron hacia el comedor. Muchos magos conocidos de Cat se acercaron a ella para saludarla, antiguos compañeros de escuela sobre todo, la profesora McGonagall que le pidió que la llamase Minerva y Hagrid que se alegró mucho de verla.

Harry entró en la sala detrás de Cat, paso por delante del grupo que la rodeaba y fue a sentarse al lado de Cho que le estaba haciendo gestos para que se acercara. Pesadamente se dejó caer en el sillón. Cho le tomó la mano e intentó darle un beso en el cuello, pero Harry se apartó: Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me beses el cuello, le dijo de mal talante. Notó a alguien mirándolo, recorrió con la mirada el salón y vio a Cat sentada en un sillón junto al fuego mirándolo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Dumbledore se levantó, por lo que todos guardaron silencio.

- Os he convocado a todos esta noche aquí para informaros sobre el ataque a la fortaleza de Voldemort, pero lo que en principio fue hecho para debilitarlo a él y sus seguidores, se convirtió en un reencuentro con una vieja amiga- muchos ojos se volvieron hacia Cat, que permaneció impasible y con su actitud autosuficiente- Cat, me alegro de ver lo rápido que te has restablecido.

- Bueno- respondió esta con una sonrisa- es que los cuidados que me han dado han sido los mejores.

- Bien- prosiguió Dumbledore- ahora lo que necesitamos es que nos cuentes como llegaste allí.

Cat fue a abrir la boca para empezar su relato, pero Dumbledore le indico que parara y le señaló un vaso con un líquido transparente que había sobre la mesita. Cat lo tomó y lo olió

¿Veritaserum- preguntó contrariada

- Es obligatorio para todos los miembros que van a entrar en la orden.

¿Y quien le ha dicho que voy a entrar en la orden, usted me dijo que permanecería aquí hasta que me restableciera. No es lo que acordamos

- Bueno, pensé que reconsiderarías...

- No he hecho magia desde que me marche de Hogwarts, así que dudo mucho que pueda serles de alguna ayuda, además tengo muchas responsabilidades- Hermione bufó desde el final del salón.

¿Cómo puedes darnos la espalda- saltó Harry de pronto- se esta librando una guerra contra el mal, sabes que creo, que tienes miedo, que te marchaste porque eras una cobarde y que ahora vuelves a hacerlo

- No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde Potter

- Cobarde, si- Harry se puso en pie- demasiado cobarde para luchar, por favor querías ser auror y ahora que puedes serlo te escondes.

- Yo no me escondo- respondió esta poniéndose en pie- no me escondido nunca, tu no sabes nada, no sabes nada de mi o de mi vida ni de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos años, ni de lo que he tenido que luchar.

- Has estado escondiéndote de mi, de todos. COBARDE!

- Yo no...

En ese momento una hermosa lechuza cruzó el salón dejando una carta en el regazo de Dumbledore y salió por la ventana de nuevo. Cat y Harry seguían en pie mirándose con ojos amenazantes:

- Harry cariño- empezó Cho tomándolo de la mano- todos sabemos que ella es una cobarde y no la vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, así que no te sulfures que no vale la pena.

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Cho y la rodeó con una brazo, Cat por su parte chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

- Buenas noticias- dijo Dumbledore terminando de leer la carta- por fin los Iluminati han respondido a mis peticiones de ayuda.

¿Los iluminati- preguntó Cat sorprendida

- Si, son una orden similar...

- Ya se lo que son los Iluminati- lo interrumpió esta ante la sorpresa de todos¿Para que necesitan su ayuda?

- Porque Voldemort ha reunido un ejercito de Vampiros y Demonios y necesitábamos a 2 expertos- Cat resopló desde su sillón

¿Y que han dicho- preguntó Lupin

- Que nos mandan a Van Helsing y a Chris Hidalgo

- Eso es genial- exclamó Hermione contentísima

- Ufffffffffffffff, si genial- todos se volvieron a mirar a Cat, que de pronto se puso de pie- Brrrrrr, voy a matarlo- paseó varias veces maldiciendo por lo bajo y se volvió a sentar- Vale, me quedo.

- Espero que esos ataques no te den muy a menudo- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, a lo que Cat solo le respondió con una mirada desafiante que lo hizo callar de inmediato.

¿Entonces te quedas- le preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa

- No tengo más remedio- respondió en un susurró enigmático- hay que joderse- añadió de malas formas

- Profesor, cree que es prudente que dos magos a los que desconocemos se unan a la orden- le preguntó Harry- he oído hablar de ellos y los tachan de asesinos, en especial a ese Chris Hidalgo. Dicen que ese hombre tiene un genio de mil demonios.

- Dime una cosa Potter- respondió Cat con su sonrisa de suficiencia de nuevo en el rostro¿Qué te hace pensar que Chris Hidalgo es un hombre- Hermione soltó una carcajada, que convirtió en una áspera tos.

¿Estas insinuando que el cazador de demonios mas temido del mundo es una mujer- respondió este con una sonrisa de incredulidad en los labios

- Yo no insinúo nada- Cat tomó el vaso de veritaserum y se lo bebió de un trago¿Y ahora que quieren saber?

El interrogatorio a Cat duró varias horas, esta respondió a sus preguntas perfectamente, lo que nadie sabía es que la chica había desarrollado inmunidad al veritaserum hacía años, aún así les contó lo que querían saber evitando una serie de detalles de su vida.

"_Malfoy me capturó un día en que me estaba tomando un café en la cafetería que hay enfrente de mi anterior trabajo" _empezó con voz monótona igual que si estuviera bajo los efectos de la poción_ "cuando salí varios mortífagos me acorralaron en el callejón que hay al lado, me aturdieron. Cuando me desperté estaba en la celda de la que me sacasteis, querían que les diese información acerca del paradero de la orden, pero yo no sabía nada. Ellos no me creyeron y durante estos dos meses estuvieron torturándome todos los días con la esperanza de sacarme algo_". Cat miró a los presentes que la observaban con los ojos muy abiertos, Sirius había vuelto a esconder la cabeza entre sus manos y Harry la miraba con pena en los ojos sosteniendo muy fuerte la mano de Cho.

¿Por qué no quisiste que Severus nos hablara de tu paradero- le preguntó Harry

- Porque los únicos que sabían que estaba allí eran Voldemort, Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Parkinson- respondió esta- hubiesen sospechado de él si os lo hubiera dicho.

- Cierto- respondió Dumbledore- fue una suerte que encontrásemos la mansión al seguir a Nott hasta allí. Bueno, si alguien quiere preguntarle algo más...

¿Dónde has estado estos años- intervino Sirius

- Nueva York, Italia, España, Grecia..., trabajando

¿En que?

- En todo lo que me salía. Fui camarera, recepcionista de un hotel, limpie escaleras, fui guía turística, bibliotecaria... Cualquier cosa- Hermione le sonrió levemente "Menuda mentira" pensó.

- Bueno- empezó Dumbledore- algo...

¿Y eso era mejor que quedarte aquí- saltó Sirius de pronto

- Para mí si- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo- tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba aclararlas todas. Estar aquí no me ayudaba.

- Tu mundo era un estorbo para ti- siguió Sirius

- No lo era- respondió esta- pero...pero no podía quedarme

Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero alguien le interrumpió:

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Necesita descansar

- Hola Snape- respondió Sirius sarcásticamente- Gracias por avisarnos de que mi hija estaba en peligro

- Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera- Snape se acercó a ella y le tendió otro vaso de color trasparente- es el antídoto para el veritaserum.

Cat lo cogió y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

- Me alegro de verte Severus

- Y yo a ti pequeña

- Bueno- prosiguió Dumbledore¿hay alguien que no este de acuerdo en que Cat pase a formar parte de la orden?

Todos se miraron con sonrisas, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

- En ese caso, bienvenida de nuevo Cat. Mañana por la mañana Hermione empezará con tu adiestramiento. Te necesitamos en forma.

Poco a poco los miembros de la orden fueron abandonando la casa, algunos felicitando a Cat, otros con una mirada de descortés incredulidad, en especial de Cho

- Nos veremos Black- le dijo desafiante

- No lo dudo- respondió esta de igual modo.

Cho avanzó hacia Harry y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta. Todos se habían ido del comedor excepto Cat que se había quedado mirándolos:

- Se os ve tan enamorados- dijo esta con sorna

- Lo estamos- respondió Harry dolido por el tono que había empleado "Como le digo que aún siento lo mismo por ella después de tantos años"

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo- "porque tengo que sentir esto después de tanto tiempo. Joder"

- Y Yo a ti. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches Harry

Harry subió lentamente hasta la habitación "Sigues siendo la misma" pensaba mientras se quitaba la ropa para acostarse "mi hermosa, tozuda, irritante, inteligente, independiente... Cat" Harry volvió a sonreir. Cuanto la había echado de menos, "pero ahora ella esta aquí, quizá no sea demasiado tarde para hacer las paces, ha dicho que se alegraba de verme". Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Mientras en la habitación de enfrente una chica se ponía el pijama. "Estoy tan cansada, pero solo pensar que él esta a dos pasos de mi puerta me desconcierta. Me ha dicho que me echaba de menos. No Cat, te marchaste porque te engaño, para alejaros de él, para que el no supiera y se quedase contigo por lástima...pero lo sigo queriendo". Muy cansada cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida. Y por primera vez en 10 años dejó su mente libre de barreras para todo aquel que quisiera entrar.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado en mitad de la noche. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, tenía un sentimiento de desconcierto en la boca del estómago, que poco a poco se convirtió en terror. "Pero no me duele la cicatriz" y en ese momento lo supo: "Algo le pasa a Cat". Se levantó de golpe de su cama y corrió al cuarto de su amiga. Abrió la puerta, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las cortinas blancas iluminando su suave cuerpo. Harry se acercó rápidamente, entonces pudo ver que ella se removía intranquila en sueños, se había destapado por las patadas, estaba sudorosa y en su cara había una expresión de dolor: "Yo no se nada" empezó esta "no se nada de Potter, por favor. Otra vez no, por favor..., ella me necesita... no" Harry la tomo de los hombros y la abrazó

- Cat, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla. Cat.

Esta abrió los ojos de miró "Harry" susurró con los ojos en lágrimas y se abrazó sobre su pecho desnudo para empezar a llorar "Ha sido horrible. Estaba otra vez encerrada en el calabozo y me volvían a torturar". Harry la abrazó más fuerte sobre su pecho para protegerla, sentía una ternura que no había sentido en años. Le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla mientras le decía:

- No te preocupes, pequeña. Mientras yo este aquí no te pasará nada.

- Gracias- susurró- siento haberte despertado

- No te preocupes

- Fue horrible. Solo quería morirme para dejar de sufrir, y cuando os vi sentí que la esperanza volvía a mi.

Harry la notaba temblar entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos fuertemente, por la impotencia. Él había sufrido la maldición cruciatus en sus carnes, pero soportarla todos los días durante dos meses era algo que no sabría si sería capaz de aguantar.

Cat se separó lentamente de él y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto había echado de menos en 10 años, pero que tan presentes estaban todos los días de su vida. Harry le subió un rebelde tirante de la camiseta negra de Cat rozando su piel con los dedos, cosa que hizo que esta se estremeciera entre sus brazos, y bajase la mirada.

Harry paso de su hombro a sus perfecta barbilla, no podía dejar de mirarla, anhelaba volver a besar esos labios, volverlos a sentir cálidos y dulces. Le levanto la cara y corrió con sus dedos los labios de Cat, tenían el mismo tacto que él recordaba. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella temiendo que lo rechazara, pero eso no paso, ella se quedó quieta al sentir el roce de los labios de Harry. Este al ver que ella empezaba a responderle al beso aumento más el contacto, la atrajo más hacia si sintiendo la respiración agitada de la chica.

Cat rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Harry como con miedo a que se fuera de su lado. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, hacía tiempo que había olvidado todo lo que aquel hombre la hacía sentir y quería que durase para siempre.

Y allí, en el cuarto que compartiesen hacía muchos años volvieron a tener sentimientos que ambos creían que ya estaban enterrados, volvieron a ser solo uno. Quedando unos minutos más tarde totalmente dormidos.

Cat abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche y sintió un pesado brazo rodeándola protector, lo miró detenidamente, cuanto lo había echado de menos "quizá aun me ama y pueda decirle la verdad, pueda decirle porque me marche..." volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó de nuevo profundamente dormida.

Harry abrió los ojos más descansado de lo que había estado en años, lo cierto es que había dormido muy bien. De pronto una extraña sensación inundó su estomago "Esta no es mi habitación". Miró alrededor y a su lado notó algo caliente acurrucado contra él. La miró:

- Dios mío¿qué he hecho- Harry se levantó de la cama buscando sus boxers que estaban al fondo de la habitación, se los puso y volvió a mirar a Cat- esto ha sido un error. Como puedo ser tan imbecil, estoy con Cho. Esto es un error

Harry no se dio cuenta, pero su acompañante lo miraba desde la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras un lágrima recorría su rostro "Como pude pensar que el aún me quería, han pasado 10 años, el esta con otra. Pero sus besos, el desespero con el que me tomó anoche...". Vio como Harry tomaba la manivela de la puerta:

- Harry- lo llamó, él se detuvo pero no se volvió a mirarla

- Lo siento- susurró desde la puerta- no debí darte falsas esperanzas con lo que hice anoche- algo se rompió en el corazón de Cat que dejó de latir de pronto, aunque lo que siguió fue peor- ayer te vi tan desvalida que no se me ocurrió otra forma de consolarte

- Pues a mi se me ocurrían algunas mejores- respondió esta dolida

- Mira- Harry se volvió- algo en su mirada hizo que Cat se sobresaltase- quiero que quede claro, ayer solo tuve un momento de debilidad, y no volverá a ocurrir porque ya no siento nada por ti

Cat recogió la sabana y se envolvió en ella para ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo:

- Largo- gritó fuera de sí- espero que te lo pasaras bien, porque es la última vez que me pones una mano encima

- Tranquila, no lo haría aunque fueras la ultima mujer del mundo

- Me alegra saberlo estúpido. Y déjame decirte que nunca más me verás débil. Y si vuelvo a tener pesadillas no vengas

- Tranquila que no lo haré

- Bien

- Bien- respondió Harry saliendo de su habitación y dando un portazo.

Harry entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe recostándose sobre esta: "La quiero, después de 10 años la quiero como si fuera el primer día, pero no puedo permitir que se marche y me vuelva a hacer daño. Yo estaba bien hasta que ella volvió...¿por qué, porque, porque?". Harry se recostó en su cama, oyó la puerta de la habitación de Cat y unos pasos rápidos "Vuelve a huir" se dijo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Vio a Harry salir de su cuarto, Cat resbaló hasta el suelo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho "no me quiere, me odia... porque sigo sintiendo esto por el después de tantos años?" se estaba ahogando en aquella habitación, se puso en pie, la sábana resbalo hasta sus tobillos, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba de nuevo vestida.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo, llegó hasta los terrenos de la casa y allí con lágrimas en los ojos desapareció.

Una niña de 8 años dormía plácidamente en su cama ajena a todo lo que había en su habitación. Una mujer había aparecido de la nada y se había acostado a su lado abrazándola llorando desesperadamente hasta quedarse dormida.

El sol hizo su aparición por una de las ventanas dándole en los ojos a la niña que los abrió inmediatamente. Notó algo a su lado y al volverse vio a la persona que estaba junto a ella:

¡MAMA- gritó emocionada tirándose encima para darle un abrazo.

- Hola Lily- respondió Cat devolviéndoselo¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien- la niña soltó a su madre y se sentó en la cama.

Cat la imitó, la niña empezó a contarle todo lo que había echo y aprendido desde que ella se había marchado. Mientras, Cat observaba a su hija con orgullo creciente. Su cabello era igual de rizado y rebelde que el suyo, pero de un rojo oscuro como el fuego, sus ojos de un color verde-amarillento eran iguales que los de ella, pero la forma de mirar y el corte elegante de sus labios eran igual que los de su padre. Su piel era blanquecina y con algunas pecas le rodeaban la nariz. Tenía una sonrisa de niña buena que podía convertirse en traviesa fácilmente, como en ese momento en que le contaba a su madre como se había vengado del tío Van Helsing por regañarla al no hacer los deberes. Pues cuando este la llevó al zoológico, ella había hecho desaparecer el cristal de las serpientes cuando el tío estaba apoyado mirando una enorme boa.

¡Lily- exclamó Cat¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hacer magia?

- No te preocupes mama, lo volví a reaparecer enseguida, pero tenías que haber visto la cara de Gabriel. El tío Alex se rió con ganas

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que hagas magia

¿Por qué, tu, y la tía Hermione la hacéis constantemente?

- Porque, aún eres muy joven y no la controlas bien

- Esta bien... Mamaaaa- le dijo con voz melosa

- Dime

¿Cuándo me comprarás la escoba?

- Quedamos que te la compraría cuando cumplieras 10 años

- Si, pero mi cumple es dentro de unos días y ya tendré nueve, que más da que tenga uno más o menos

- Bueno, déjame pensarlo. Venga, vístete y vamos a desayunar

Lily sonrió satisfecha, y le dio un beso a su madre "Si ella no me la compra se la pediré al tío Alex, me muero de ganas por probar el amago de Wronski".

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

* * *

Bueno que, os gusto¿No os gusto?. Portaos bien con los reviews e igual mañana o el domigoos subo el tercer capítulo jajajajaajajjaaj mnnnnnn me estoy haciendo chantajista, pero soy feliz cuando recibo reviews.

Muchos besos


	3. La llegada de los Iluminati

**Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste.**

**Besos a todos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: La llegada de los Iluminatti**

Harry se levantó aquella mañana con mal sabor de boca. "No debí haberme portado así con Cat". Se levantó de su cama y bajó a desayunar. Sirius ya estaba allí, junto con Lupin y Ron conversando animadamente.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry con desánimo

-Hola Harry- le respondieron los demás

¿Qué tal has dormido- le preguntó Lupin cosa que hizo que este se sobresaltara recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Bien

-Se te nota, pareces más descansado- respondió Sirius-

¿Por cierto¿sabéis donde esta Cat, he pasado esta mañana por su cuarto y ya no estaba, solo había una sabana en el suelo- Harry se removió en su silla

-No lo se Remus- respondió Nervioso

-Yo no la he visto- le dijo Ron. Sirius se limitó a negar con la cabeza

Los chicos continuaron desayunando. Hasta que media hora más tarde apareció Hermione: "Buenos días" les dijo con una sonrisa

¿Has visto a Cat- le preguntó rápidamente Lupin- no estaba en su habitación

-No la he visto, pero no os preocupéis, estará resolviendo... asuntos pendientes antes de quedarse

¿No se habrá vuelto a ir- le preguntó Ron

-No, si dijo que se quedaría, lo hará. Aunque le pese

¿Y porque iba a pesarle?

-Porque quedarse aquí le supone dejar muchas cosas atrás- respondió Hermione misteriosamente- y no me preguntéis más porque no os lo voy a contar- añadió al ver la cara de Ron

Terminaron de desayunar, Harry, Ron, Sirius y Lupin se marcharon a trabajar en el departamento de Aurores, mientras Hermione subía a la planta de arriba a terminar de establecer la seguridad de unos edificios que el Ministerio estaba construyendo.

El día paso sin muchos contratiempos, por la noche todos volvieron al cuartel, Dumbledore había convocado una reunión para ver cual sería su siguiente paso.

Harry llegó agotado, había sido un día terrible, el y Ron se habían pasado la mañana estudiando informes de ministerios de magia de otros países buscando información sobre la nueva ubicación de los mortífagos, aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que los dispersaron era posible que tuviesen más emplazamientos donde Voldemort fuese capaz de ocultarse.

La señora Weasley había llegado a la casa y ya estaba preparando la cena. Luna y Ginny estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina ayudando a Molly a pelar patatas, ya que esa noche serían bastantes personas.

La señora Weasley en cuanto los vio se dirigió a darles un beso: "id a cambiaros para la cena" les ordeno a los chicos.

-Buenas noches Potter, Weasley- dijo una voz fría desde la puerta

-Hola Draco- respondieron los chicos dándole la mano.

Desde que Draco se había casado con Ginny los chicos intentaban llevarse bien. No es que la familia de Ron se lo hubiese tomado bien, pero decidieron apoyarla, y como más tarde se demostró el chico la quería con locura y se unió a la orden aportándoles importante información sobre los mortífagos infiltrados dentro del mundo mágico.

-Ginny me ha dicho que Cat ha vuelto

-Así es- le respondió Ron- la encontramos anoche en la guarida de Voldemort

-Algo me ha contado¿Se queda?

-Si- le respondió Harry

¿Y donde esta?

-Aún no ha llegado- respondió Hermione entrando en la cocina- pero no tardará. Estaba resolviendo algunas cosas

¿Has hablado con ella- le preguntó Ron

-Si, por el espejo de doble cara.

¿Dónde ha estado- preguntó Harry molesto- creía que tenías que entrenarla

-Buscando trabajo- respondió Hermione

-Trabajo muggle?

-Si Draco- respondió Hermione escuetamente

¿Y ha tenido suerte?

-Pues si. Buenas noches a todos- dijo entrando por la puerta.

-Hola Cat- le dijo Draco tendiéndole la mano

-Hola Draco, me alegro de verte- le respondió mirándolo fijamente pero ignorando su mano

¿Estas enfadada conmigo- le preguntó el chico

-No, pero te pareces tanto a tu padre- le dijo temerosa

-Yo no soy como él

-Lo se, pero... entiéndeme

-No te preocupes, espero que llegues a confiar en mi

-Dame tiempo vale?

-Claro

Poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de gente, ya que toda la familia Weasley estaba al completo junto con la esposas de Bill y Charly que también pertenecían a la orden.

Tonks, el profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Cho Chang, Neville... y algunos compañeros de clase de los muchachos.

La cena fue bastante calmada. Finalmente y tras recogerlo todo se dispusieron a tratar el tema que les traía allí.

Luna estaba sentada con Cat, Hermione y Ginny. Pero cuando intentó levantarse tuvo otro dolor muy fuerte y se quedó sentada en la silla agarrándose fuerte la espalda, totalmente blanca.

-Tranquila Luna- trató de calmarla Ginny un poco nerviosa

-Lo... se...- dijo esta entre respiraciones entrecortadas, mientras Ron iba hacia ella y le cogía temeroso la mano

¿Sigues con los dolores de espalda- le preguntó Cat

-Si, cada vez son más seguidos, y me cuesta respirar

Todos se habían quedado en pie mirándola, Cat pasó a través de la mesa y tomo uno de los almohadones de los sofás.

-Ponte esto en la espaldaéchate un poco hacia delante y respira despacio- le dijo Cat tomándole con disimulo la mano y tomándole el pulso- dejadnos solas- añadió mirando a los hombres- ella estará bien enseguida.

Poco a poco la sala se quedó vacía. Excepto por Ron y Harry. Pasados unos minutos la respiración de Luna fue normalizándose y poco a poco recuperó el color.

-Deberías subir a acostarte- le dijo Cat

-Si, creo que me vendrá bien

-Luna, creo que debería verte un profesional

-Cat- saltó Ginny molesta- soy sanadora

-Si, pero no especializada en partos. Y esto no es normal

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo la señora Weasley- como se nota que no tienes hijos querida. Vamos Luna te acostaré.

Las chicas salieron de la habitación seguidas de Ron y Harry que se dirigieron al salón de reuniones. Cat y Hermione iban detrás

-Creo que se le va a adelantar el parto

-Bueno, creo que son un poco necios al no llevarla al medico Cat. Pero Ron no quiere hablar de ello.

-Mira, mañana empiezo a trabajar en el hospital del Consuelo. Esta a 5 minutos de aquí- le tendió un papel- este es el número de mi busca. Si se pone de parto y no os da tiempo a ir al hospital, llámame y llegó en nada.

-Esta bien- Hermione se guardó el papel¿Cómo estaba?

-Muy bien, me moría de ganas de abrazarla

-Se lo vas a decir a Harry

-No

-Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo

-El no me quiere, y no quiero que se vea obligado a permanecer a mi lado por alguien a quien se ha perdido 8 años.

-Creo que te estás equivocando

-Pues yo no.

Llegaron al salón, el resto ya estaban allí sentados y habían empezado a hablar:

-Estábamos diciendo- les informó Dumbledore- que mañana llegan nuestros expertos de Italia y habrá que recogerlos. ¿Puedes ir tu Hermione?

-Por supuesto. ¿Dónde?

-Llegaran en un traslador al bosque que esta cerca de la laguna a las nueve de la mañana

-Entonces me llevaré unos caballos para recogerlos- añadió mirando a Cat de reojo.

-Bien, entonces entremos en el tema... ¿Pasa algo Harry?

-Es que no se si hacemos lo correcto trayendo a esos hombres que no conocemos de nada- Cat bufó desde su sillón- He estado leyendo informes sobre ellos enviados por la policía muggle y ese Chris tiene una larga lista de desapariciones de muggles a sus espaldas.

-Quizá porque esos muggles eran demonios- preguntó Cat con fastidio

-O quizá no. Ese hombre es bastante violento

-Te vuelvo a repetir Harry¿cómo sabes que es un hombre?

-Bueno, estoy ya un poco harto de esto- saltó Dumbledore- Mañana saldremos de dudas, respecto al tal Chris. Creo que nos vendrán bien Harry. Y ahora contadme lo que habéis averiguado tu y Ron.

-Pues podemos informarle de poco profesor- empezó Harry- porque se han registrado movimientos de mortífagos en París, Italia, Noruega y Grecia. Pero en ningún informe se observan datos concluyentes sobre donde pueda estar escondido Voldemort

¿Alguna idea- preguntó Dumbledore

-Quizás- empezó Hermione- podamos sacar datos mas concluyentes cuando Van Helsing e Hidalgo estén aquí

¿Por qué lo dices Hermione- preguntó Sirius

-Porque estoy segura de que ellos tendrán técnicas para registrar los movimientos de los vampiros y de los demonios. Seguramente Voldemort querrá habar con sus líderes. Quizá detectemos energía demoníaca con su ayuda

¿Por qué demoníaca- pregunto Harry

-Porque su estela es más fácil de seguir- respondió Cat seguido de uno de los silencios más aplastantes que ha habido en las reuniones de la orden- lo leí en un libro hace años- respondió mordiéndose la lengua

-Bien, si eso es todo. Mañana en cuanto estén establecidos nuestros invitados nos pondremos a trabajar. Cat y Hermione les ayudaran, ya que parece que tenéis mas idea que los demás.

¿Dónde se quedaran- preguntó Cat

-Aquí, por supuesto- añadió Dumbledore- así los tendremos más controlados

-Creía que confiaba en ellos- susurró Cat molesta

-Si, pero mejor tener los ojos abiertos. Buenas noches a todos.

La mañana siguiente Harry se levantó pronto, bastante pronto para ser sábado. En el fondo estaba un poco inquieto, porque a pesar de no sentir a Cat, sabía que había vuelto a tener pesadillas esa noche ya que la oyó gritar varias veces, pero no podía volver a ir a la habitación porque estaba seguro de que volvería a caer.

Se levantó y dándose una ducha rápida, bajó a desayunar. Los más madrugadores, Sirius y Lupin, ya estaban almorzando. Se sentó junto a ellos y empezaron a comer en silencio. En el fondo estaban preocupados por la llegada de dos desconocidos a la casa.

Unos minutos más tarde bajó Cat:

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- respondieron todos¿por qué te has puesto tan elegante- añadió Sirius.

-Porque es importante causar buena sensación en el primer día de trabajo- respondió sirviéndose un café.

Harry la observó detenidamente, la verdad es que estaba muy elegante con aquel vestido verde claro sin mangas hasta las rodillas, con un pequeño cuello en forma de pico. Se había alisado el pelo y recogido en una coleta baja.

¿Dónde vas a trabajar- le preguntó Lupin

¿Y eso que mas da- respondió esta molesta

-A nosotros nos da igual- le respondió Sirius enfadado- es por si pasa algo y necesitamos que vengas

-En ese caso Hermione tiene mi número y la dirección- se puso en pie, tomó una chaqueta de tres cuartos de piel marrón claro que había dejado en la silla, se la puso y tomando un maletín se marcho- Por cierto, no me esperéis despierta que no volveré hasta mañana por la mañana- dijo desde la puerta de la cocina. Y entonces salió de la casa.

Los tres se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos y en silencio:

¿Qué clase de trabajo tiene que esta 24 horas seguidas- preguntó Sirius- es más¿porque trabaja en sábado?

-Ni idea, quizá le podríamos preguntar a Hermione- respondió Lupin

-Pues a mi francamente me da igual.

Dicho esto Harry se levantó y se marcho a la sala de entrenamientos que había adaptado en su cuarto, hacia días que no iba y le apetecía hacer magia y sobre todo ejercitarse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que sabía había flojeado. Pero ahora que había descubierto un hechizo que le permitía crear un reflejo suyo para luchar contra él mismo sabía que mejoraría rápidamente.

Unas horas más tarde se oyó la puerta de la casa. Harry dejó de luchar consigo mismo cuando oyó la voz de Hermione desde la entrada:

-Hemos llegado

Harry tomó su camiseta del suelo, se la puso y bajo las escaleras . En el fondo sentía curiosidad por conocer al tal Chris, sobre todo para poder decirle a Cat el conocido "Te lo dije", ya que estaba seguro que un mago como él solo podía ser un hombre. Cual fue su decepción al encontrarse en el salón de casa a Hermione y a un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

-Hola- saludó el hombre en cuanto lo vio- mi nombre es Gabriel Van Helsing

-Harry Potter- respondió este mirando el salón en el cual solo estaban Lupin y Sirius- creía que vendría usted con un amigo?

-Oh, y yo creía que me amigo ya estaba aquí- respondió con una sonrisa- pero es un poco imprevisible

-Yo más bien diría que es un hombre irresponsable

-Oh, te equivocas Harry, es muy responsable...¿y por cierto, porque piensas que Chris es un hombre- la cara que puso Harry debió ser un poema, porque Van Helsing se puso a reír con ganas.

-Entonces es Chris es una mujer- afirmó Lupin

-Bueno, esperemos a que de la cara y entonces lo sabréis.

Pasaron casi una semana, todos se habían echo muy amigos de Van Helsing, era un mago muy capaz además de tener un profundo conocimiento sobre vampiros, de hecho tenía varios contactos que aportaron información sobre los movimientos de los vampiros, pero no eran concluyentes ya que no daban con su líder y su rastro era difícil de seguir.

Harry estaba algo disgustado, el tal Chris no había hecho su aparición, pero Hermione, Gabriel y Cat no le daban ninguna importancia, se encerraban durante horas en la biblioteca, salían a la ciudad, pero no informaban de nada concluyente, además su comportamiento era bastante raro. Hablaban entre susurros y cuando alguien entraba donde estaban se quedaban en silencio o inmediatamente cambiaban de tema. Pero de los tres Cat era la que más rara estaba. Pasaba días enteros fuera, luego desaparecía de la casa muchas noches y no volvía hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no decía a nadie donde iba, e incluso llegó a ausentarse un fin de semana entero.

-es increíble- refunfuño Harry una mañana en que Dumbledore había ido a comer- te vas otra vez

-Mira Harry, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-Pues como sigas así no nos vas a ser nada útil

¿Y eso porque- contestó Cat molesta

-Porque con tanto ir y venir no te entrenas, y sin tu habilidad para la magia no nos sirves de nada en una batalla.

¿Quién ha dicho que no me entreno- le preguntó molesta

-Yo, no te he visto ir ningún día a la sala de entrene

-No te preocupes Harry- intercedió Hermione- si que se esta entrenando

-Entonces deberíamos comprobar los resultados- exclamó Cho que ese día había aparecido por sorpresa para comer con Harry

-No tengo porque demostrar nada- le contestó Cat molesta

-Pero yo tengo curiosidad por ver tus progresos- intervino Dumbledore- lo cierto es que ya son varios los que me han comentado que no te ven entrenar.

¿Y que propone- le preguntó Cat cada vez mas molesta

-Un duelo con algún miembro de la orden- propuso Dumbledore

-Cat sonrió con suficiencia y miró de reojo a Harry

¿Cómo quien?

-Yo

¿Tu- contestó Cat burlona- tu no eres rival para mi Cho

-Eso es lo que tu crees, soy una gran bruja

-Bueno señorita Chang, si quiere hacer un duelo con Cat por mi no hay problema- contestó Dumbledore mirándola con una sonrisa¿Qué dices Cat?

-Si no hay más remedio- contestó esta con fastidio

Tras la comida se levantaron para salir al patio trasero de la casa, Cho caminaba muy confiada en si misma, pues el mismo Harry le había dado unas lecciones muy útiles y la verdad es que era una de las brujas más fuertes de la orden.

Cat por su parte caminaba con aburrimiento, con la manos metidas en los bolsillos hacia el patio trasero. Hermione la tomó del brazo:

-No te confíes- le susurró- es buena

-Tranquila Hermione. Primera regla del combate: nunca subestimes a tu enemigo- añadió con una sonrisa

Las chicas se pusieron una frente a la otra, Cho la miraba con odio y ansias, quería demostrar que era la mejor de las dos para impresionar a Harry. Cat permanecía con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

-No quiero que os hagáis daño- las advirtió Dumbledore- adelante

Cho sacó su varita de la túnica, Cat seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo "parece que va a llover" se limitó a decir ante la sorpresa de todos.

"Impedimenta" gritó Cho haciendo salir un rayo de su varita en dirección a Cat. Esta bajó la vista del cielo y miró al rayo que pasó rozándole la mejilla. Ni si quiera se había movido de su sitio. Volvió a mirar a Cho con ojos aburridos, cosa que hizo que se enfadase más "Desmaius" grito apuntando al corazón de Cat, esta miró el rayo unos segundos y son un ágil movimiento lo esquivó. Se volvió hacia donde estaba Cho pero había desaparecido. Cat miró a un lado y otro del campo, pero no había ni rastro de Cho, cerró los ojos y se concentró, era capaz de oír hasta el mínimo murmullo de aire, el mínimo movimiento de los pies de los presentes... "Petrificus totalus" gritó una voz lanzando un rayo azul hacia Cat, pero esta no abrió los ojos y permaneció estática de espaldas a él. Harry cerró los puños, si Cat no reaccionaba iba a darle de lleno.

-Cat, detrás de ti- gritó el joven, pero para su sorpresa Cat había desaparecido.

Cho desconcertada miró a un lado y a otro "cierra los ojos Cho, debes sentir su magia" le apuntó Harry así lo hizo la chica, pero no podía sentirla. De pronto abrió los ojos sobresaltada al notar en su espalda algo duro "inmovilus" susurró una voz. Cho cayó al suelo inmóvil, Cat estaba de pie junto a ella varita en mano.

-No eres tan buena como crees- le dijo en tono despectivo- menuda perdida de tiempo- añadió mientras desaparecía con un suave pop.

Todos los presentes se miraron confundidos.

-Después de todo parece que si ha estado entrenando- comento Dumbledore

-No ha hecho gran cosa profesor, solo ha esquivado los hechizos de Cho- observó Harry ayudándola a levantarse.

Lo cual ya es mucho teniendo en cuenta que hace poco que ha vuelto a hacer magia- repuso Hermione.

-Cierto, pero aún no esta a su nivel habitual, y si sigue marchándose como lo hace nunca lo estarí comentó Harry

-Bueno- repuso Hermione incómoda- quizá en sus escapadas lo que hace es entrenar

-Eso seguro- dijo Cho de pronto- porque cuando ha desaparecido no he notado ni el mínimo rastro de magia.

¿Nada- preguntó Harry algo molesto

-No, emite menos magia que tu Harry

-No ha podido lograrlo en tan poco tiempo.

-Te digo lo que se Harry- respondió la chica molesta- ella no desprende magia cuando se desaparece- Cho le dio un beso y tras despedirse se marchó a su casa.

-Bueno- dijo Dumbledore pensativo- Entremos quiero que me contéis lo que habéis averiguado- les dijo a Hermione y Van Helsing.

Ron llegó unos minutos más tarde a través de la chimenea junto con Luna, cuya tripa había aumentado considerablemente en esas semanas, por lo que se unieron a las conversaciones sobre los movimientos de los vampiros.

Ya bien entrada la tarde, mientras Hermione salía a por algo de comer y beber los demás se dejaban caer tranquilos en los sofás meditando todo lo que habían consultado.

-Esto es inútil- dijo Harry exasperado- los movimientos de los vampiros son muy aleatorios

-Lo se Harry- contestó Van Helsing- pero es lo mejor que tenemos

-Si al menos el tal Chris se dignara a aparecer- le reprochó Harry

-Siento que no este aquí...

-Luna- gritó de pronto Ron

Luna tenía la cara congestionada de dolor, Ron se acercó rápidamente a ella y le tomo la mano

¿Qué te pasa cielo?

-Algo no va bien, avisad a Ginny- dijo esta entre jadeos y susurros- estoy mojada.

Hermione que entraba en ese momento dejó caer la bandeja en el suelo causando un gran estrépito

-Ha roto aguas- exclamó acercándose rápidamente a ella

-No puede ser Hermione- le dijo Ron- aun le falta un mes y medio

-Ahhhhhhhhh- gritó Luna de pronto- avisad a Ginny

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital- dijo Van Helsing calmado mirando a Hermione- el Consuelo esta cerca de aquí

¿Un hospital muggle- preguntó Ron incrédulo- nunca

-Ron- exclamó Hermione exasperada- no llegaríamos a San Mungo, y Luna no puede viajar en la red Flu en este estado

-Pero...

-Ron- dijo Dumbledore calmado- creo que deberían llevarla allí. Yo avisaré a su familia

-Esta bien

Tomo a Luna en brazos, Harry rápidamente cogió las llaves del coche y lo llevó hasta la puerta. Ron metió a Luna en el asiento trasero, entró él y Hermione, mientras Van Helsing subía en el del copiloto. Harry salió disparado en dirección al hospital.

Seguidos en otro vehículo por Lupin y Sirius que quisieron acompañarlos para darles apoyo.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, Luna no hacía mas que gritar cada poco tiempo, mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano y le decía "toma aire y respira, expúlsalo". Llegaron a la entrada de urgencias.

Rápidamente un celador salió con una silla de ruedas y sentó a Luna en ella. Ron le cogía la mano, mientras Hermione entraba directamente a urgencias sin pararse. Van Helsing tomo las llaves de Harry y se marchó a aparcar el coche. Lupin y Sirius que ya lo habían echo llegaban corriendo.

Rápidamente entraron todos. Dejaron a Luna acostada en una cama del pasillo y el celador se marcho.

Harry no veía mucho ajetreo en aquel servicio de urgencias, no entendía porque no había ya nadie con Luna.

¿dónde esta Hermione- preguntó Luna de pronto mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor.

-Aquí- respondió esta tomándole la mano- no la encuentro- añadió mirando a Van Helsing preocupada¿no tenía guardia hoy?

¿Quién- preguntó Harry un poco asombrado.

-Si, estaba de guardia

-Luna- gritó al señora Weasley entrando por la puerta de urgencias seguida del señor Weasley, Ginny y Malfoy.

¿por qué no me avisasteis antes de traerla aquí- preguntó Ginny molesta

-No teníamos tiempo- repuso Ron molesto

¿Qué hace Black vestida como esos matasanos- preguntó Malfoy mirando hacia el final del pasillo.

Todos se volvieron hacía allí, Harry sintió un gran alivio cuando reconoció a Cat, llevaba un pijama blanco y una bata del mismo color, estaba anotando algo en una carpeta negra y dándole instrucciones a una chica vestida con un pijama azul.

¡Cat - gritó Hermione. Esta levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el final del pasillo. Su sonrisa se borró en cuestión de segundos. Termino de anotar algo y recorrió veloz el pasillo hasta donde estaban todos.

-Dios mío- exclamó en cuanto vio a Luna ¿Quién es el imbecil que no me ha avisado de que tenía un parto- preguntó enfadada- Maxwell, gritó a un hombre que pasaba por allí- lleva a la señorita Lovegood al box 5. Tiffany, llama a rayos y pídeles una eco- portátil, luego avisas a quirófanos y que me preparen uno para ya, y llama a pediatría y pide dos incubadoras- la chica asintió y se dio la vuelta- ah! Y que baje alguien de pediatría a los quirófanos.

Los dos obedecieron a Cat de inmediato y rápidamente Luna en estaba en uno de los cuartos, con varias mujeres para desvestirla. Cat se dirigió hacia allí, pero Ron la detuvo del brazo.

¿Qué pasa?

-En cuanto reconozca a Luna te lo digo- respondió esta- pero creo que tus hijos vienen de nalgas y tendré que practicarle una cesárea si en estas dos semanas no han modificado su posición

¿tu- preguntó Harry mirándola atónito, Cat abrió la boca para contestar

-Doctora Black- dijo la joven que se había marchado- ya esta todo listo.

-Bien, avísame a una matrona para que me asista en el parto

-Esta bien- respondió la chica- tendrá el quirófano listo en 10 minutos.

-Bien- respondió Cat ¿Hay algo que quieras saber o yo puedo irme a hacer mi trabajo- les preguntó a los presentes molesta.

-Eres medico muggle- le preguntó Sirius atónito

-Si, más concretamente ginecóloga- añadió dándose la vuelta- en cuanto sepa algo os aviso- y entró en el box de Luna.

Ron se apoyó en la pared exhausto, mientras Harry le ponía una mano en el hombro, aunque estaba tan aturdido como él. "por eso pasaba tantas horas fuera de casa. Tenía guardias" pensó Harry entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

-No te preocupes Ron- le dijo Hermione poniéndole su mano en el hombro- ella es realmente buena.

-Sabias que era gincolola- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Es ginecóloga- añadió su amiga- y si lo sabía. Y Por si no sabes lo que significa, te diré que su especialidad son los partos.

Ron suspiró más tranquilo. Pasaron unos minutos más antes de que Cat saliera de la habitación. Muy seria se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Bueno, como suponía vienen de nalgas- le dijo escuetamente- Ron, han llevado a Luna a los quirófanos, voy a intentar que nazcan mediante un parto natural ya que para ser primeriza ha dilatado bastante, pero necesito tu permiso por si dado el caso fuera necesario operar a Luna para traerlos al mundo.

¿Estarán bien- preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado con cara de no haber entendido nada

-Si- respondió Cat- no te preocupes, si el parto no va bien en menos de 45 segundos puedo tener a tus niñas fuera.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Cat- le dijo la señora Weasley en medio de lágrimas- pero salva a mis nietos y a mi nuera- añadió con los ojos en lágrimas.

Cat asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a los quirófanos, pero de pronto se detuvo y se volvió:

¿Quieres ayudarme con el parto Ginny?

El rostro de la joven Weasley se iluminó, asintió y se marcho por el pasillo con Cat.

Unos minutos mas tarde fueron conducidos por un celador hasta la sala de espera de los quirófanos. Todos se sentaron excepto Ron que no hacía más que dar vueltas arriba y abajo. La señora Weasley trato de que Ron se sentase un momento para que pudiera tomarse una tila bien cargada, pero no había manera y termino por derramarla toda por el suelo y volvió a pasear.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez que se abrían las puertas del quirófano todos miraban hacia allí, pero no había ni rastro de Cat o Ginny.

Harry se levantó, no aguantaba ver a su amigo en ese estado de ansiedad, se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ron, cálmate- le dijo- estoy seguro de que todo va bien

-No puedo perderlas Harry- le contestó abatido- son mi vida

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del quirófano y salió una Ginny sonriente y feliz vestida de verde:

-Cat viene enseguida- les dijo contenta- Ron, eres papa de dos niñas preciosas.

Ron se dejó caer al suelo asombrado y empezó a llorar de la emoción:

-Ha sido fantástico, al final ha tenido que hacerle la cesárea a Luna. Es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida- contaba Ginny a su madre que estaba en medio de las lágrimas.

Las puertas de quirófano se abrieron y apareció Cat vestida también de verde, con dos mantitas una en cada brazo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Os presento a las señoritas Weasley- añadió con una sonrisa mirando a Ron en el suelo

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia ella, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Son preciosas- exclamó la señora Weasley tomando a una de ellas en brazos.

-Son perfectas- añadió Cat poniéndole a Ron a la otra niña en brazos.

Las niñas tenían una pelusilla rubia sobre sus cabezas y unos enormes ojos muy similares a los de Luna.

-Bueno- dijo Cat- debo llevármelas para que las suban a la habitación, pasaran unos días aquí porque aunque sus pulmones están perfectamente al ser prematuras me quedo más tranquila si están unos días en observación- Ron asintió- Un celador vendrá a acompañaros hasta allí.

Tomo a una de las niñas y Ginny a la otra y entraron de nuevo en los quirófanos.

Ron estaba muy emocionado y no dejaba de dar la mano a todos lo que estaban allí felicitándolo.

Pasados un rato se fueron a casa dejando a Ron y la señora Weasley con Luna y las niñas esa noche. Había sido un día largo y muy raro.

Casi al mismo tiempo, una chica de ojos verdes salía del hospital, se marchaba por un callejón y desaparecía con un suave "pop" para volver a aparecer en un pequeño y acogedor comedor en el que una niña de cabellos rojos que jugaba en el suelo y se levantaba para darle un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**K Potter ex K will be**: Muchas gracias por el review. Yo tambien entiendo a Harry, la partida de Cat le hizo mucho daño y teme que se lo vuelva ha hacer, aunque ella tambien sufriese mucho con la separación. Me alegro de que te guste. Hasta otra.

**Ellie Barnes:** Como te dije aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo. A mi tampoco me gusta qeu esten seprados, aunque aún pasará un tiempo antes de que se vuelvan a juntar, además tengo dos opciones para seguir con la historia y antes he de consultarlo con mis asesoras, ya veremos. Si, Lily es hija de Harry, se enteró de que estaba embarazada en el dia de la batalla. Tienes razón, parece una novela, creo que he visto demasiadas en esta vida jajajajajajajaaj.

**Gandulfo: **Gracias por tus reviews. Siento que Harry y Cat esten siempre como el gato y el raton, pero es que si siempre fueran felices me parece que no sería interesane la historia, ademas me gusta que se peleen. ¿que le vamos ha hacer, soy un poco masoca. Espero que este capítulo aunque más corto tambien te guste.

**Algida:** lamente dir-te que la reconciliació encara tardará un poc. Ademés¿com creus que reaccionara Harry quant sapiga que te una filla, el mes segur es que se enfade en Cat, pero ha vorem perque encara no he decidit molt be com será. En quant a lo de Van Helsing jajajajajajajaaj, será molt original pero no se en que estava pensat quant ho vaig escriure, bé, si ho se, el que passa es que jo (i les meues amigues)a Sirius sempre ens l'haviem imaginatamb la cara de Hugh Jackman i digam que aço es un poc una revindicació de eixa idea... Si, ho se... se men va la pinssa¿pero que anem a fer? yo son asín. Molts besets i espere que tambe t'agrade aquest capitol


	4. Lilian Hidalgo

**Holaaaaaaaaa, soy una impaciente un lugar de dosificar los capítulos para que me de tiempo a escribir las continuaciones no me puedo resistir a subirlos. Que le vamos a hacer jajajajajajaaja. Cuando se acaben me tendreís que tener mucha paciencia.**

**Aqui queda esto... Por cierto, Van Helsign pertenece al escritor Abraham Stroker jajajajajaajaj intenet es un gran invento. muchos besos**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Lilian Hidalgo**

Harry estaba algo nervioso en la casa, y empezaba a pensar que sus vacaciones se volverían interminables. Ron ya no pasaba tanto tiempo allí porque tenía que ayudar a Luna con las gemelas, que se llamaban Imogene y Aleera, Sirius y Remus se encontraban en una misión de aurores, Hermione cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Van Helsing, al igual que Cat las pocas veces que no estaba trabajando.

Ese día por la mañana Harry estaba desayunando solo en la cocina dispuesto a terminar pronto para poder irse a entrenar un rato cuando entró Cat que venía del turno de noche con unas enormes ojeras.

- Mala noche- le preguntó Harry cortés, a lo que solo obtuvo un gruñido mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa ¿quieres un café o algo- volvió a intentar Harry acercándole la cafetera.

- Gracias- musitó Cat preparándoselo

Empezó a tomárselo, dejando un incómodo silencio en el ambiente, pero Harry sabía que cuando la chica venía de trabajar por las noches era mejor no molestarla. En ese momento entraron Van Helsing y Hermione por la puerta, este llevaba una carta en las manos y parecía algo contrariado:

- Buenos días- dijo Harry

¿Qué te pasa- le preguntó Cat

- He recibido una carta de los Iluminatti- anunció

¿Respecto a Chri¿Saben algo de él?

- No tiene nada que ver con él Harry, me piden que vaya a recoger a uno de nuestros protegidos y que lo traiga al cuartel de la orden. Creen que esta en peligro- Cat levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba

¿Protegidos- preguntó Harry¿Tenéis protegidos?

- Si- respondió este mirando a Cat significativamente, cosa que a Harry extraño bastante- en este caso es una niña de 8 años llamada Lily...

- En serio- exclamó Cat de pronto muy feliz, pero se calló rápidamente al ver la mirada de Harry- ehhhhhh... ¿y porque corre peligro una niña tan pequeña?

- Porque su madre es una de los nuestros y creen que estará mejor con... ehhhh, bueno creen que estará mejor con nosotros hasta que su madre regrese de su misión- añadió poco convincente

¿Y cuando llega- preguntó Harry

- Esta tarde me marcho a por ella, pasaré una semana allí hasta poder traerla

- 1 semana aún- exclamó Cat enfadada, y ante la mirada de Harry se levantó de pronto- me voy a dormir un rato- les dijo mientras desaparecía de la cocina.

- Habrá que informar a Dumbledore de que viene- dijo Harry- y prepararle una habitación. Yo me ocupo

- Gracias Harry

Empezaron a desayunar mientras comentaban los avances o los pocos avances que habían hecho en sus investigaciones cuando entró Cho.

- Buenos días- le dijo

- Hola- respondieron al unísono¿Y tu que haces aquí- le preguntó Harry algo enfurruñado

- Desearte buenos días y sacarte a dar un paseo.

¿Cómo?

- Se que últimamente te aburres mucho en casa, y he pensado que como estas de vacaciones podríamos hacer algo especial.

- Ah, bueno si.

- Entonces termina que nos vamos

Hermione y Van Helsing se levantaron porque tenían cosas que hacer para la orden. Así que como siempre se encerraron en la biblioteca.6

Harry los observó detenidamente, lo cierto es que Van Helsing se había hecho muy amigo de ellos, pero con Hermione y Cat había una familiaridad que no era normal, con Hermione a veces parecía haber una relación que iba más allá de la amistad, y con Cat era como un hermano mayor, ya que a ambas las cuidaba y malcriaba como si fueran sus chicas, como oyó que las llamaba una vez.

Harry terminó su desayuno y salió con Cho de la mano de casa, subieron al coche de Harry y se marcharon.

¿Dónde vamos- le preguntó el chico

- Tuerce por ese cruce- le indicó la chica con una sonrisa- Vamos a un sitio muy especial

Harry asintió y la obedeció. Al poco rato llegaron a una laguna. Harry apagó el coche y bajaron.

¿Verdad que es bonito?

- Muy bonito Cho

- Vamos a bañarnos- le dijo ella con una sonrisa empezando a quitarse la ropa

- Pero no he traído bañador

- No lo necesitas- le contestó entrando en el agua desnuda

Harry la imitó y se quitó la ropa, estuvieron nadando un rato en las frías aguas del lago.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero, Harry- le dijo la chica abrazándolo por detrás

- Y yo a ti- le respondió dándole un pequeño beso

¿Eso es cierto, Me quieres?

- Ya sabes que si- le respondió Harry sin mirarla mientras se soltaba y salía del agua.

Cho lo siguió y observó como Harry se vestía.

- Estas raro desde que Cat ha vuelto- le susurró en un cierto tono de reproche

- Es que se me hace raro tenerla en casa después de 10 años

¿La sigues queriendo verdad- le dijo la chica con odio en los ojos que Harry no vio porque se había quedado mirando al horizonte

- No, ella ya no significa nada para mi- le respondió Harry

- No me lo creo- le dijo Cho llorando- dejaste su habitación tal cual esta aguardando a su regreso, por las noches la has llamado en sueños, incluso cuando hemos estado juntos me has llamado Cat... ¿cómo puedes decir que no la quieres?

- Cho, lo siento- le contestó Harry abrazándola incómodo- ya se que a veces puede parecer que la he echado de menos, con eso de que sueño con ella y a veces te llame por su nombre, pero paso hace años. La habitación sigue como esta porque le prometí que sería la suya. ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas-

- Cásate conmigo- le dijo de pronto (_por favor no mateis a la autora_)

¿Que?

- Necesito saber que eres mío, que ella no nos va a poder separar de nuevo, como lo hizo hace 10 años

- Cho yo...

- Harry, yo he estado aquí todo este tiempo, junto a ti apoyándote en los buenos y malos momentos¿dónde ha estado ella, a saber donde y con quien. Pero yo estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar...

"Ella tiene razón, me quiere y ha permanecido a mi lado todo este tiempo, es lógico que quiera que nos casemos, puesto que llevamos de novios casi 5 años, pero yo sigo queriendo a Cat, a pesar del tiempo, de los años, del daño que me hizo... "

- Vale me casaré contigo- le respondió Harry "quizá así olvide a Cat de una vez. (_por favor no mateis a la autora)_

Cho saltó a sus brazos contenta y empezó a besarlo.

Una chica de cabellos castaños entró en una habitación oscura al final del pasillo de una gran casa. Al fondo de la habitación, sobre una gran cama dormía, o eso parecía, una chica de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos verdes como los de un gato.

- Hola Hermione- le dijo sin volverse¿Ya se han ido?

- Si, hace un rato. ¿Has dormido algo Cat?

- No- respondió esta tristemente- cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo pesadillas. Pero no te preocupes, he dormido un rato esta noche en la unidad de neonatos- le contó sentándose en la cama

- Cat, dormir dos horas solo cuando tienes guardia no es suficiente.

- Nada es suficiente, yo no era suficiente para él- susurró esta con lágrimas en los ojos

- Harry- le preguntó sentándose a su lado¿cuándo vas a contarme lo que paso la noche que volviste?

¿Por qué crees que paso algo- preguntó girando la cara

- porque desde ese día estas más huraña, mas triste, como ausente, de hecho solo pareces feliz cuando vienes del hospital o de ver a Lily,

- Pero tus ojos se vuelven tristes cuando Harry aparece- añadió Gabriel entrando para sentarse a su lado

- Lo sigo queriendo, a pesar de todo- susurró

- Lo sabemos¿por qué no le dices la verdad- insinuó Hermione tomándole las manos- cuéntale que tiene una hija, que te marchaste porque descubriste que estabas embarazada y al verlo con Cho pensaste que ya no te quería, sabes que aquello fue una trampa de ella, que él si te quería, y sobretodo que no volvíste porque tenías miedo de lo que le podía pasar a Lily si Voldemort descubría de quien era hija.

- Pero es que cuando me marche si me quería, pero ahora no, es tarde

¿Cómo lo sabes, Cat yo creo que él...

- El mismo me lo dijo la primera noche que pasamos aquí

¿Cómo- preguntó Van Helsing sorprendido

- el y yo nos acostamos la primera noche que pase aquí

¿Pero Cat- exclamó Hermione

- Lo se, tuve una pesadilla, y vino a despertarme, me tenía entre sus brazos y no me pude resistir. Pero cuando nos despertamos me dijo que ya no me quería y que había sido un error- Cat se levantó- pero aún así le diré que tiene una hija, no es justo para él no saberlo. Voy a darme una ducha, ahora bajo a ayudaros.

Y dicho esto despareció por la puerta que daba al baño, dejando a Van Helsing y Hermione solos en la habitación totalmente alucinados.

Harry y Cho yacían en la hierba junto a la laguna, con sus cuerpos enlazados, la chica dormía placidamente en brazos de Harry, pero este no podía relajarse, se sentía terriblemente mal, y ahora volvía a tener ese sentimiento de que estaba traicionando a Cat "Basta Harry" se dijo " te tienes que acostumbrar, Cho va a ser tu esposa"

- Harry- le dijo Cho¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y se lo contamos a todos, ya debe ser casi la hora de comer

- Me parece bien

Los dos se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse.

En ese momento unas chispas verdes salieron de la chimenea y aparecieron Luna y Ron

- Hola- saludó el pelirrojo¿Hay alguien?

- Hola- dijo Hermione apareciendo en el salón¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Harry nos ha dicho que viniéramos que tiene una noticia que darnos

- Lo mismo nos ha dicho a nosotros- dijo Ginny desde la puerta cogida de la mano de Malfoy¿Sabéis que pueda ser?

- No tenemos ni idea- respondió Hermione recelosa

- Quizá haya decidido casarse con Cho- apuntó Luna

- No puede ser eso- contestó Hermione cerrando los puños con fuerza

¿Por qué no, después de todo llevan 5 años juntos- respondió Ron

- Veo que ya estáis todos aquí- dijo Harry entrando por la puerta cogido de la mano de Cho

¿Para que nos has hecho venir- le preguntó Malfoy

- Para que nos vayamos a comer todos juntos- respondió Harry

¿Ya se ha levantado Cat- preguntó Cho

- Si, está arriba dándose una ducha- contestó Hermione mirándola de muy mala manera

- No, estoy aquí- respondió desde lo alto de las escaleras- Harry¿crees que tu y yo podríamos hablar un momento asolas?

- Si, claro- respondió el chico algo sorprendido caminado hasta ella

- No- saltó de pronto Cho cosa que hizo que todos se girasen a mirarla- quiero decir, nos íbamos a comer, porque no habláis luego?

¿Te parece bien Cat?

- Si Harry, nos vemos luego- respondió ella subiendo las escaleras

¿Por qué no vienes Cat- le dijo Cho

- Voy a por mi bolso

La comida pasó bastante tranquila, Cho estaba más sonriente que nunca como pudo observar Hermione, Cat por su lado permanecía silenciosa concentrada totalmente en la comida.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos comidos- empezó Ginny- podríais contarnos que celebramos

- Pero que impaciente- le contestó Harry

- Pero si que podíamos hacerlo¿no crees amor- dijo Cho mirando a Cat que le devolvió la mirada cruzando los brazos

- Si, lo haces tu o yo- le preguntó Harry mirando a Cat que en ese momento cerraba los puños con fuerza

- Yo- respondió la chica- Harry y yo vamos a casarnos- exclamó con un júbilo casi indecente mirando a Cat

¿En serio- saltó Ginny- vaya, enhorabuena- abrazó a Harry y Cho y luego los felicitó Luna

- Enhorabuena amigo- le dijo Ron a Harry dándole una mano pero sin dejar de observar sus ojos tristes

¿No me vais a felicitar- preguntó Cho, mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano, a Hermione, Cat y Van Helsing que se habían quedado parados muy serios.

- Enhorabuena, a los dos- respondió Cat con una media sonrisa en los labios, pero sus labios eran diferentes, se habían vuelto más rojos, como la sangre.

¿Qué les pasa...- empezó Harry que era el único que se había percatado

- Vamos Cat- le dijo Hermione tomándola de la mano para levantarla

¿Por qué- preguntó ella

- Porque creo que ya no tiene sentido que estemos aquí- le respondió Van Helsing- además llegaremos tarde para coger el traslador

¿qué traslador- preguntó Cat

- el que nos llevará a Italia

- Eso quiere decir que puedo ir contigo?

- Por supuesto, tendrás que aclarar muchas cosas allí- añadió en tono misterioso

- Oh- Cat sonrió abiertamente- genial. Hasta luego, y felicidades Harry y Cho- añadió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero sus ojos estaban más oscuros

Cat se levantó de la mesa les dio un beso a los dos y siguió a Gabriel hacia la salida, en cambio Hermione permanecía sentada con el entrecejo fruncido mirando a Harry con ojos encendidos.

- Creía que te alegrarías por mi Hermione- le reprochó Harry

¿De que quieres que me alegre- le dijo esta- de que estas cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida?.- Pues me alegro. Enhorabuena.

- Yo creo que no cometo ningún error- respondió Harry- Cho ha estado a mi lado desde siempre, a pesar de lo que me hizo, y ella se marchó

- Tenía motivos para hacerlo

- No me digas¿cuáles?

- Eso te lo ha de contar ella, y creo que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que has metido la pata. No tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de perder, y no estoy hablando de Cat- le respondió dándose la vuelta airosa.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hermione sorprendidos, esta sin mirar atrás se marcho de allí.

- Y yo que creía que la que se pondría así sería Cat- exclamó Cho

¿A que se refería Granger con lo de perder, Potter?

- No tengo ni idea Malfoy, y lo cierto es que me ha defraudado bastante, creía que se alegraría por nosotros.

- No le hagas caso Harry cielito, después de todo ella es amiga de Cat- le dijo Cho atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso en los labios.

Cat salió hecha una furia a la calle y corrió hasta un parque cercano, que aún estaba cerrado y saltando la verja se dirigió al centro de este.

- Imbecil, soy una imbecil- gritó

- Cálmate Cat- le dijo Gabriel algo asustado que la había seguido hasta allí

- Que me calme, he estado a punto de decirle a Harry que tenemos una hija, y yo ilusa de mi pensaba que me estrecharía entre sus brazos. Imbecil- las cristaleras de un invernadero cercano se partieron en mil añicos- VOY A MATAR A ESA ZORRA, VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS- bramó su voz al mismo tiempo que un huracán sacudía todos los árboles del parque, pero no solo de allí, sino en cuatro calles a la redonda, haciendo que la asustada gente que paseaba por la calle tuviera que agarrarse a algo para no volarse, al mismo tiempo que miles de rayos surcaban el despejado cielo.

Varias personas salieron a la calle, pero a diferencia de los demás que estaban asustados, ellos parecían más bien sorprendidos.

- Esto no es normal- dijo Ron

- No, parece magia muy poderosa- susurró Ginny cogiendose a Malfoy para no volarse

¿Pero quien es capaz de algo así- susurró Luna con pavor en su voz- que mago es tan poderoso para crear una tornado y una tormenta de rayos.

Harry bajó la cabeza, el desde luego no era capaz de crear ventiscas y rayos, pero si de crear terremotos, y fuego, el tenía control sobre la tierra, y había alguien que tenía poder sobre los cielos¿Pero quien? _(lo se un para ser auror es un poco cortito)_

¿Qué pasa- dijo Hermione que llegaba hasta donde Gabriel y Cat se encontraban, pero el viento la hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo- Cat cálmate- pero en cuanto la vio su cara se volvió lívida- dios mío otra vez no

- NO ME DA LA GANA- gritó, de pronto el viento y los truenos cesaron, un silencio inundó el ambiente, no se oían coches, ni pájaros, solo había un silencio mortal, unos rayos comenzaron a aparecer del brazo de Cat, que lanzó una terrible bola de energía contra uno de los grandes y centenarios árboles que poblaban el parque haciendo que se encendiese en llamas.

Hermione y Gabriel la miraban asustados, Cat había cambiado: su tez se era de un tono blanco verdoso, que hacía resaltar sus labios de un rojo sangre y sus acentuados incisivos. Sus ojos eran negros como dos túneles oscuros, acentuados por la línea negra que había aparecido debajo de sus ojos, y su barbilla se había alargado, su pelo era de un tono negro azulado con hebras de color blanco que le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Su cuerpo era más delgado permitiendo ver las engrosadas articulaciones, sus dedos se habían hecho más largos y sus uñas se habían afilado como puñales. Llevaba un vestido largo y negro sobre su esquelético cuerpo.

Se volvió hacia los dos asustados magos, que la miraban con las varitas en alto, en su frente había tatuada una media luna negra invertida rodeada de líneas que se cerraban sobre su frente a modo de corona, la corona de una reina, la reina que pudo haber sido y que no fue, la que consiguió enterrar en lo más hondo de su ser reaparecía, la reina del inframundo en su forma demoníaca volvía a la vida.

- Cat- susurró Hermione poniéndose en pie- esta no eres tu, recuerda quien eres

Cat la miró curiosa, y esbozó una sonrisa. De su espalda se desplegaron dos enormes alas, que empezaron a agitarse haciendo que la reina del mal emprendiese el vuelo.

- Dios mío, corre Gabriel, hemos de aturdirla antes de que haga algo- exclamó Hermione corriendo del parque hacia la calle.

Los magos seguían en pie en el medio de la calle viendo el resultado del tornado, aquello era un caos total, había muggles heridos por todas partes, se oían gritos de gente asustada, pero no había nadie gravemente herido.

- Por suerte ya ha pasado todo- dijo Ron tomando a Luna fuertemente de la mano.

- Si, parece que no hay heridos graves- dijo Harry

¿Qué es aquello?

Cho señalaba algo negro que volaba veloz hacia ellos, parecía un pájaro, pero era demasiado grande. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo, a medida que se acercaba a ellos podían distinguir su silueta

- Parece una mujer- dijo Luna

Pero esa era una afirmación dudosa. La criatura aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y los miró con sus fríos ojos color negro. A Harry le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía porque, quizá era la forma de andar. Se detuvo frente a ellos y los recorrió con la vista haciendo que sintiesen autentico terror, inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas. La calle se había quedado desierta ante esta aparición. La criatura sonrió con malicia _(espero que lo que viene ahora os recuerde a algo)_

- Guardad eso- dijo con una voz profunda como de ultratumba- soy inmune a vuestra magia- y fijó su vista en Cho que estaba detrás de Harry

¿Quién eres- le preguntó Harry

- Soy la reina del inframundo

¡Un demonio- exclamó Ron

- No- respondió la mujer- la reina de todos ellos

¿Qué quieres- preguntó Malfoy

- Ver morir a uno de vosotros, o a dos- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- para liberar definitivamente su sufrimiento debéis morir, solo así ella perderá el control que tiene sobre mi, como lo ha hecho ahora.

¿Quién perderá el control- preguntó Harry furioso

- La bruja en la que habita mi alma- respondió el demonio

Como si se hubiesen quedado petrificados miraron como a cámara lenta levantaba su mano y unos rayos rojos iban desde su hombro hasta su mano, una une bola de energía empezó a formarse. Apuntó a Harry y Cho con ella, pero cuando iba a lanzarla se escuchó un grito desde el otro extremo de la calle.

- Demonio Excilim blocatio- gritó la voz de Hermione haciendo aparecer de su varita un rayo de luz dorada que cruzó rápidamente la calle

El rayo fue a estrellarse en la espalda de la mujer, esta lanzó un grito de dolor y trastabillo, pero consiguió mantener el equilibro, se volvió hacia Hermione y de su cuerpo empezó a salir un humo negro, poco a poco su piel se fue aclarando, sus brazos se engrosaron sus manos volvieron a la normalidad.Todos la miraban sorprendidos, el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer empezó a apreciarse, Van Helsing se quitó el abrigo, corrió hacia ella y en el mismo momento en que el humo se estaba aclarando, la rodeó con su abrigo cubriéndola de los pies a la cabeza impidiendo de ese modo ver a los presentes quien era esa mujer que cayo desmayada entre sus brazos.

- Llévala al cuartel rápido- gritó con pánico Hermione corriendo hacia él, tomo una de las manos de la mujer- Su pulso es débil, corre, vete.- Van Helsing asintió y desapareció con un suave pop.

¿Dónde la lleva, esa loca a intentado matarnos- preguntó Harry con furia

- La lleva al cuartel de los Iluminatti- empezó Hermione con una explicación que tenía bien aprendida, pues desde el momento en que Cat había vuelto a la orden sabía que la reina tarde o temprano aparecería- donde la interrogaran y debilitaran con magia.

¿Qué le has lanzado?

- Un conjuro para que bloquear su forma demoníaca y que vuelva a su forma humana

¿Esa cosa tiene forma humana- preguntó Ron como si no se lo creyera

- Por supuesto, como todos los semidemonios

¿Cómo sabes tanto- preguntó Malfoy

- Por favor, llevo bastante tiempo estudiando sobre ellos recordáis?

- Porque quería matarnos- preguntó Cho muy asustada tomando la mano de Harry

- Eso no lo se Cho- Hermione bajó la mirada, sabía perfectamente que la transformación de Cat se debía a todo el sufrimiento que tenía en su interior, que había llegado a su punto máximo esa tarde sacando lo peor de Cat, que en ese caso era su parte demoníaca.

¿Cómo se llamaba ese demonio- preguntó Luna

- Creo que Argonath

¿Por qué Gabriel la ha cubierto antes de que viésemos quien era- preguntó Malfoy

- Bueno, no lo se, supongo que porque estaba desnuda, y se ha tenido que marchar rápido porque estaba muy débil.

- Creo que sabes más de lo que cuentas- saltó Harry de pronto- creo que Cat, Van Helsing y Tu nos habéis estado ocultado cosas.

¿Pero que dices Harry, os hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos

- Por cierto¿dónde esta Cat- preguntó Ginny

- Se... desapareció antes de que pasara esto. Debe estar ya en Italia.

- Bueno- respondió Harry con enfado- Volvemos a casa, es tarde- con suaves pops desaparecieron.

En Italia, Van Helsing aparecía en medio de una habitación llena de monjes con una Cat inconsciente en brazos.

- Gabriel¿qué ha pasado- preguntó un hombre de aspecto venerable corriendo hacia él

- Alex, Argonath ha vuelto, hemos tenido que aturdirla

- Rápido llevadla a la enfermería- gritó Alex

Varios mojes la tomaron y se la llevaron.

- Ha sido horrible- susurró Gabriel- ha estado a punto de matar a Cho y Harry.

¿Cómo?

- Alex, Argonath era la dominante, Cat no tenía el control sobre Argonath como otras tantas veces.

- Cálmate, Gabriel, y cuéntame con más tranquilidad. ¿Qué ha pasado para que Cat perdiera el control de esa forma, nos costó meses que aprendiera a controlar a ese demonio.

- Pues veras, para empezar, Harry va a casarse...

En los días sucesivos, en el valle de Godric se Vivian momentos de autentica histeria, Cho los estaba volviendo locos a todos con los preparativos para la boda, pasaba días seguidos allí, e incluso había hecho que Harry pasase unos días en casa de sus padres para que se conocieran.

Pero Cho no era la única que los sacaba a todos de quicio, porque Sirius en cuanto volvió de su misión y se enteró abrazó a Harry con mucha fuerza y se unió al batallón de Cho en los preparativos de la boda, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo como para que fuera real.

Harry por su parte se limitaba a dejar que hiciesen lo que les viniese en gana, la verdad es que no tenía el entusiasmo de un novio que iba a casarse, al menos no el de un hombre enamorado que va a casarse con la mujer que ama. Se pasaba los días sentado en el salón de lectura y por las noches se acostaba en la habitación de Cat para recordarla como hiciera durante los casi 10 años que pasaron separados. Pero sabía que había dado su palabra y que no habría marcha atrás. Luego estaba el hecho del ataque de esa tal Argonath, le recordaba mucho a alguien, aunque no lograba averiguar a quien.

Había encontrado un viejo libro en la biblioteca que no tenía conocimiento de que estuviera, donde aparecían un montón de demonios y la forma de matarlos entre ellos estaba Argonath, tenía unos poderes increíbles, sabía que había sido la reina del inframundo y que fue asesinada por magos hacía mucho tiempo, pero que existía una ceremonia para su reencarnación en el cuerpo de una bruja. Así que estaba decidido a encontrar la forma de matarla, pues no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella quisiera acabar con él y creía que ella era la que estaba liderando las tropas demoníacas para su aliación a Voldemort.

Y en medio de preparativos, e investigaciones pasó una semana...

- Hola a todos, Hemos llegado- gritó Van Helsing desde el recibidor

- Lily, recuerda lo que te hemos dicho- la advirtió Cat mirándola seriamente

- Si, Cat, no te llamaré de esa forma a menos que estemos solas- repitió la niña de carrerilla guiñándole un ojo a su madre, haciendo que esta asintiese complacida.

Harry salió por la puerta del salón con un libro sobre los demonios entre las manos, que Cat miró con recelo, pero sabía que no se lo podía quitar. De la cocina apareció el resto de la familia. Cat sintió la mano de Lily que se agarraba con fuerza a la suya, estaba nerviosa, sobre todo porque había visto a Sirius y le habían contado que era su abuelo, aunque claro esta no podía decírselo.

- Hola- saludó Harry- lo que te perdiste el día que te fuiste a Italia- añadió.

Cat dio un respingo incómoda, y más cuando Harry se la quedó mirando detenidamente de arriba abajo, estaba más demacrada de lo normal, con unas enormes ojeras que ni tan solo el maquillaje que llevaba podían disimular, y estaba delgada, pero era esa delgadez que tienes cuando has estado enfermo y no has comido en varias semanas. Por suerte, Harry se fijó en la niña que estaba cogida de la mano de Cat ocultándose un poco tras ella y que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos: "Vaya, si tiene los ojos igual que los de Cat, y yo que pensaba que esos ojos eran irrepetibles".

- Hola- la saludó- Soy Harry Potter¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ya se quien eres- le respondió la niña saliendo de detrás de Cat- te tengo repetido 10 veces en los cromos de ranas- añadió arrugando la nariz como si tener a Harry repetido 10 veces fuera la cosa más terrible del mundo

Ante esta afirmación tan aplastante Harry no pudo menos que echarse a reír, hacía días que no lo hacía con tantas ganas.

- Vaya, vaya- exclamó Sirius acercándose a ella y agachándose para estar a su altura al igual que Harry- hasta las niñas de 8 años conocen al famoso Harry Potter. Hola, Soy Sirius

- Hola señor- Respondió la niña con una sonrisa "Vaya" pensó Sirius "tiene los ojos como Cat, y el pelo del mismo tono que lo tenía Lily. Extraña combinación".

¿Cómo te llamas- le preguntó Sirius a la niña

- Oh si, aún no se lo he dicho... me llamo Lily Hidalgo

¿Hidalgo- repitió Harry sorprendido- entonces tu eres hija de Chris Hidalgo-

- Si, ella es mi madre- Lily dirigió una mirada fugaz y nerviosa a Cat que la miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados- Harry...- la niña pareció dudar un momento

¿Qué pasa- Harry vio como la niña sacaba algo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo tendía

- Me firmas el cromo de magos?

Cat soltó tal carcajada que los sobresaltó a todos

- Ya me extrañaba a mi que tardaras tanto- dijo con los ojos en lágrimas- desde que hemos salido ha estado preguntándome si se lo firmarías y si le darías un abrazo- añadió mirando a Harry

La niña bajo un poco sus verdes ojos y le puso pucheritos a un Harry que la miraba atontado: "A quien le he visto yo antes ese gesto", pero no era él único que la miraba pensando lo mismo, pues Sirius la miraba de la misma forma.

- Entonces no me lo firmarás- repitió la niña con voz melosamirando a Harry

- Claro que si- saltó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Tomó el cromo de magos y haciendo aparecer una pluma en su mano se lo firmo. La niña cogió el cromo entusiasmada y lo miró con ojos brillantes, volvió a mirar a Harry y saltó a sus brazos.

- Gracias- le dijo a un asombrado Harry y más cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sin saber porque Harry sintió el impulso de abrazarla y retenerla a su lado. El tenerla tan cerca le hizo sentir una sensación de ternura que no había experimentado nunca, sintió en su corazón una calidez que hacía años que no sentía y que solo había vuelto a sentir la primera noche que Cat había vuelto.

Para sorpresa de todos Harry respondió al abrazó de la niña, estuvieron así unos momentos que a Harry se le hicieron unos de los mejores de su vida.

- Espera a que les diga a mis amigas que he abrazado a Harry Potter, se van a morir de la envidia- dijo la niña separándose de Harry y mirando nuevamente a Cat.

Esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Por un momento los ojos de Cat se cruzaron con los de Harry, que sintió una sacudida en el estómago, había algo diferente en los ojos de Cat, había una ternura que nunca había visto, pero el mismo tiempo había tristeza y culpa.

- Harry... ella... yo... (_ups, casi_)- de pronto pareció incómoda, suspiró, bajo la mirada, y cuando levantó la mirada era la misma de siempre la mirada fría y dura que le dirigía¿Dónde va a dormir?

- Le he preparado la buhardilla- respondió el chico con la sensación de que eso no era lo que Cat iba a decir, porque inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada.

Van Helsing la rodeó protector con su brazo "porque no acompañas a la niña a su habitación Cat?", "Si" respondió en un susurró.

- Lily- la llamó, pero esta miraba fijamente a Lupin, como evaluándolo- Lily- la volvió a llamar

¿Tu eres un hombre lobo- le preguntó, ante la sorpresa de todos y del mismo Lupin

- Si, soy Remus- respondió mirando a Cat y Van Helsing interrogándolos con la mirada, pero estos se encogieron de Hombros

- Ya me lo parecía- respondió la niña- en el colegio aún no nos han enseñado a reconocerlos, pero leí en un libro como hacerlo.

- Entiendo- respondió Lupin con una mirada triste- pero no debes tenerme miedo- añadió

- No te lo tengo- respondió la niña con una sonrisa- mi mama me explicó que hay hombres lobos buenos y malos, al igual que con los gigantes y lo mismo con los magos.

- Tienes una madre muy lista- añadió una voz profunda desde el salón.

Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición.

- Tu debes ser Lily- la niña lo miró con curiosidad

- Si, y ud. Es el profesor Dumbledore- añadió ante la sorpresa de este- lo tengo en los cromos. Además me leí su libro sobre las 12 aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón.

- En serio, tan pequeña- respondió Dumbledore agachándose para estar a su altura.

- Si- la niña lo miró unos momentos arrugando la nariz como pensando algo. De pronto y con la rapidez de un felino tiro fuerte de la barba de Dumbledore¡Cielos, es de verdad- exclamó entusiasmada haciendo que la risa de Dumbledore resonara por toda la sala.

¡Lily- la regaño Cat¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

- No te preocupes Cat, esta damita tiene permiso para tirarme de la barba siempre que quiera

- Venga, vamos que voy a enseñarte tu habitación

- Si- la niña se volvió y tomó la mano de Cat¿Dónde esta?

- En el piso de arriba al final del pasillo hay una escalera que lleva a una buhardilla, esa es tu habitación.

- Vale... te echo una carrera- y dicho esto la niña corrió escaleras arriba dejando a Cat plantada en medio del recibidor mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

- Tramposa- le gritó Cat saliendo a toda prisa tras ella.

Todos permanecieron en silencio escuchando las risas de ambas y sus pisadas en el piso de arriba.

- Se han hecho muy amigas- comentó Gabriel como quien no quiere la cosa

- Yo diría mas que eso- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara mirándolo- parecen madre e hija.

- Pero... que dice- exclamó Van Helsing incómodo- eso es imposible

- Claro, solo era un comentario

Todos sonrieron y entraron a la cocina, Pero Dumbledore se quedó en pie en el recibidor oyendo las risas felices de dos chicas y sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

**Derichbin: **Me alegro de que te gusten los fics, y eso de estupendástico me ha encantado, así que me lo voy a apuntar jajajajaja. También estoy contenta de que te guste que haya mezclado a Van Helsing y si, sabía lo de que es inmortal y es el arcángel Gabriel y todo el rollo ese, lo que pasa es que mi Van Helsing, aunque físicamente es como el de la peli esta más basado en el personaje de Abraham Stroker, el autor de Drácula, bueno, tiene un poco de los dos. Y si he visto Underworld, lo que pasa es que en el mismo momento en que la terminé...se me olvidó (que ya es difícil que a mi me pase eso con una película), no me llego mucho la verdad, mis pelis favoritas de vampiros son las de Blade me parto viendolas viéndolas. De todas formas no creo que meta muchos vampiros porque bueno digamos que Cat como habrás visto en el capítulo tiene más relación con los demonios. Muchas, muchas gracias por el review y los buenos consejos. Espero que te siga gustando y que me dejes algún review más. 

**Gandulfo:** me alegro de que te guste el capítulo, yo el problema de no saber por donde seguirlo lo estoy teniendo a partir del 6, pero parece que ya ha vuelto la inspiración. Muchas gracias y besos.

**Álgida:** Intentaré que la reconciliació siga molt romántica, encara que jo soc com Ron romántica a baixes dosis y quant la ocasió ho requerís jajajaajajajajaja. No, soc prou romántica el problema es escriureu, pero intentaré que quede be. Per cert¿qué te fa pensar que el Van y l'herm no estan junts ja, després de tot Hermione ha estat en Cat quasi un any, i en el fic jo creía que per les reacciones de l'Herm quedaba clar que se coneixien, a vore si tinc que ser mes explícita. I en quant a lo de la filla de Cat, podría parlate de genetica, pero crec que sería una explicació molt llarga jajajajajajajjajaja (i els meus records de les classes d'institut ja van fallant), De totes formes se sol dir que les netes se sembles mes a les avies que a les mares jajajajaajajaja i ademés me pareixia gracioset que la nena fora pel roja pero en els ulls de Cat. Molts petons i fins un altra

**K Potter ex K will be:** Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo, pues espera un poco y verás la lección que le da Cat a Cho jajajjajajaja y sin despeinarse (porque ya va despeinada claro)jjajajajajaa. Harry esta con Cho porque a pesar de lo que le hizo ha permanecido junto a él todos estos años, por eso al final terminó saliendo con ella. Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Gracias y besos.

**Ellie Barnes:** ¿sabes que no se me había ocurrido ponerles nombre a las hijas de Ron? Jajajajajjaa. Menos mal que me lo recordaste, mil gracias. Tranquila que no se perderá más años de Lily, ya no. Vamos a ver lo de Van Helsing... necesitaba un novio para Hermione, y a mi y a mis amigas siempre nos ha gustado el actor que lo interpreta para hacer de Sirius, por lo que les comente meter a Van Helsing un poco... por tenerlo en la historia... no se son esas cosas raras que se te ocurren un aburrido sábado por la noche. Se lo propuse y claro, ellas siempre me dicen que si, así que aquí esta el raro remezclado. No se si te has aclarado... en fin. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

EEEEEEEEsto es todo amigos... jajajajaajaja. muchos besos, no mateis a la autora y dejadle algún review, o en su caso un vociferador.


	5. Se conocían de antes

**Wolassssssssss a todos.**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo este capítulo, un poco corto, pero es que el que viene luego es muy muy muy largo (el más largo de todos los que he escrito). **

**En los reviews, ha habido algo muy repetitivo, pero en general se os ha olvidado la pregunta fundamental ahhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Muchos besos**

**ahhh, no voy a ponerle restricciónes a la historia, porque me parece que hoy en día se ven cosas más fuertes de las que yo pueda escribir, pero aún así quizá alguna pelea o forma de torturapuede resultar desagradable para alguien, así que estais avisados.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5: Se conocían de antes**

Desde que Lily había llegado a la casa, el descontrol era todavía mayor, al principio, parecía tímida, ya que se sentaba a la mesa y no decía nada. Pero en cuestión de días los estaba volviendo locos a todos, era traviesa como nadie, y una bromista nata. Pero Harry no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella de inmediato, al igual que Sirius que le prestaba todas sus atenciones, consintiéndola quizá de una forma excesiva.

Una mañana en que Harry estaba desayunando como de costumbre solo en la cocina entró Cat, que se le unió a la mesa. Ya parecía más recuperada de la pequeña gripe que había pasado en Italia como les había contado unos días después de su llegada, además la venida de Lily parecía haberle sentado bien, ya que estaba más receptiva y se la veía más resplandeciente que nunca, algo que extrañaba a Harry pues había descubierto que Cat poseía una dulzura con la niña que no había visto nunca. Era una dulzura maternal, ya que en ausencia de la verdadera madre de la niña había adoptado este papel.

De hecho pasaba más tiempo en casa, ya que había limitado su trabajo a unas cuantas guardias a la semana, para según ella poder ayudar más a la orden, en opinión de Harry para estar más tiempo con la niña.

-Buenos días- lo saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola Cat

¿Cómo van los preparativos para el gran día?

-Pse, supongo que bien

-Me alegro

¿Ya se ha levantado Lily?

-No, por?

-Había pensado llevarla al lago a dar un paseo a caballo

-Oh, pues seguro que le encantarí respondió Cat algo huraña- pero tendrá que ser otro día, hoy voy a comprarle ropa, la que tiene se le esta quedando pequeña.

¿Y no podéis ir otro día?

-No- se limitó responder

¿Sabes, a veces me da la sensación de que no quieres que pase tiempo con ella

-Tonterías

¿Solo vas a responderme con monosílabos?

-Si

-Eres imposible

-Ya- Harry se levantó para salir de la cocina¿Sabes Potter, yo que tu no me encariñaría mucho con la niña.

-Y eso porque- le preguntó volviéndose

-Porque en cuanto todo esto termine, ella y su madre se marcharán y tu no volverás a saber nada de ellas.

-Eso mismo te podría decir yo a ti.

-No es lo mismo

¿Por que no- Cat se puso en pie y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Caminó hacia él y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla

-Eso nunca lo sabrás- le respondió- esta bien, pasa el día con ella, quizá pronto ya no la veas más- se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación.

Ante esta afirmación Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago, sabía lo que Cat había insinuado con aquello, le había dicho que cuando todo terminase ella también desaparecería de su vida de nuevo "quizá sea mejor así" se dijo mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca "Si ella se marcha, quizá pueda tener una oportunidad con Cho" se sentó en el sofá y sacó el libro sobre los demonios, mientras trataba de ignorar el desasosiego que le producía saber que Cat y la niña tarde o temprano saldrían de sus vidas.

Harry se puso a leer el libro tranquilamente y tan concentrado que no vio como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y una pequeña criatura avanzaba hacía él silenciosa como un gato, caminó por detrás del sofá en que Harry estaba sentado:

-HOLA- gritó Lily logrando que Harry se levantara del sofá de un salto y mirase a todos lados asustado, pero su cara cambió al ver a Lily trepar por detrás del sofá y saltar encima de el gritando- jajajajaja, menuda cara has puesto.

-Ahora verás- exclamó Harry con una sonrisa abrazando a la niña.

-Nooooooo, cosquillas no, Harry, que no lo soporto

-Pues te aguantas, habértelo pensado mejor

Lily estaba atrapada por Harry en el sofá que seguía haciéndole cosquillas, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

Cat los miró desde allí y no pudo evitar que una triste lágrima rodase por su mejilla al ver la escena, una lágrima que limpió rápidamente. Harry estaba jugando con su propia hija, dándole un cariño de padre sin saberlo.

Harry pareció percibir que alguien los observaba y levantó la vista. Cat estaba de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca mirándolos tristemente.

-Me parece que tenemos visita Lily- le dijo a la niña.

Esta desde el sofá levantó la cabeza "Hola Cat" saludó la niña liberándose del abrazo de Harry y saltando a sus brazos para darle un beso.

-Lily, Harry va a llevarte a dar un paseo a caballo

-En serio- preguntó la niña mirando a Harry desde el brazo de Cat

-Si¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-Claro¿puede venir Cat también?

-Si, es decir, si ella quiere- respondió Harry algo incómodo mirándola

¿Vendrás- le preguntó Lily con ojos brillantes

-No puedo- respondió Cat dejándola en el suelo- tengo trabajo

-Ohhhhh, bueno, pero me tienes que prometer que iremos otro día los tres.

-Prometido, y ahora sube a por una chaqueta, vamos

Lily salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Cat y Harry solos en la biblioteca.

¿Por qué no vienes- le preguntó Harry

-Tengo cosas que hacer- fue lo único que respondió Cat, dándose la vuelta para salir, pero movido por un impulso Harry la retuvo del brazo y la volvió hacia él mirándola con ojos penetrantes.

Cat bajó la mirada, sabía que no podía resistirse a esa mirada, que si se la devolvía acabaría besándolo, y no quería volver a ser débil. Intentó soltarse de las manos que le rodeaban la cintura, pero le fue imposible, porque Harry la atrajo más hacia él.

-Ven con nosotros- volvió a repetir Harry con voz ronca pasado la mano por la barbilla de Cat para obligarla a mirarlo.

-No puedo- consiguió articular Cat, mientras veía el rostro de Harry acercarse a ella- No me hagas esto- susurró

Cerró los ojos, no quería que la besase, bueno, si quería, pero no deseaba volver a sufrir, volvió a abrir los ojos, Harry se había detenido a escasos milímetros de su rostro mirándola con tanta intensidad que Cat pensaba que sus piernas no le responderían, volvió a acercarse más a ella, prácticamente sus bocas se estaban rozando. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, Cat llevó los brazos al pecho de Harry y le empujó hacia atrás liberándose de su abrazo. Se apoyó en el picaporte de la puerta y salió de allí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones abatido, había estado a punto de besarla, se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, y había estado a punto de hacerlo, lo volvía loco, el estremecimiento de ella al estar entre sus brazos, la felicidad de Harry al notarla tan suya de nuevo, y de pronto nada, ella se había marchado dejándolo vacío de nuevo "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?" se dijo cerrando los ojos en el sillón.

-Harry- oyó una vocecita desde la puerta¿No te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien- respondió- tranquila Lily. ¿Nos vamos- preguntó poniéndose en pie

-Si- respondió la niña tomándolo de la mano.

Salieron por la cocina en silencio rumbo a las cuadras, Harry ensilló uno de los caballos, su favorito "Comet", un gran corcel de pelaje marrón brillante. Subió a Lily y él se situó detrás de la niña protegiéndola con sus brazos.

¿Lista- le preguntó

-Por supuesto.

Harry azuzó al caballo y este empezó a caminar al paso. Haciendo que Lily soltase un gritó de júbilo.

-Más rápido- gritó la niña cuando Harry hizo al caballo ir al trote.

Así que Harry lo volvió a animar haciendo que el poderoso caballo corriese cuan veloz era en dirección hacia uno de los setos bajos que cercaban la casa.

¿Lo saltamos- le preguntó Harry

-Siiii- gritó Lily riéndose con ganas junto con Harry al aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo.

Desde lo alto del tejado una figura vestida con un largo abrigo negro y un sombrero de ala ancha que le ocultaba parcialmente la cara los observaba, apretó fuertemente los puños cuando los vio ir a toda velocidad hacía el seto, y no respiró tranquila hasta verlos de nuevo en el suelo. "Este Harry" se dijo mirándolos desde lo alto "Bueno, y ahora vamos a ver que averiguo con la información de Tom", el cuerpo de Cat, empezó a vibrar, una especie de ondas transversales recorrían su cuerpo enfundado en un traje de cuero negro y en pocos segundos desapareció del tejado, o mejor dicho Chris Hidalgo desapareció del tejado.

Harry cabalgaba rápido por un sendero a través del bosque situado detrás de la cuidad, Lily no paraba de reír. Aminoró la velocidad del caballo, estaban llegando a una zona en la que se solía ver a muchos animales correteando por los árboles. Detuvo el caballo, bajó el él y bajó a la niña al suelo.

-Si permanecemos en silencio es posible que veamos ardillas- le comentó en un susurró

-Oh, que bien.

Harry ató las riendas del caballo a un árbol y se sentó junto a la niña en el suelo, que miraba los árboles con avidez.

¿tendremos que esperar mucho para verlas- le preguntó a Harry

-Quizá si o quizá no. Depende de si tienen ganas de salir

¿Y si no tienen ganas?

-Pues vendremos otro día hasta que confíen en nosotros y salgan.

-Esta bien- Lily volvió a callarse y a mirar hacia los árboles con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry sonrió mientras veía la cara de máxima concentración de la niña, "Ese gesto me recuerda a alguien", contempló a la niña detenidamente, lo cierto es que le recordaba mucho a alguien, aunque no sabía a quien. La forma de mirar, la sonrisa traviesa, la forma de apartarse su rebelde pelo de la cara... y luego estaban esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Cat, aunque solo en el color, pues la forma era ligeramente diferente.

-Harry- empezó la niña¿Eres un mago?

-Si- contestó Harry¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que no llevas varita, y la única persona a la que he visto hacer magia sin varita es a mi mama

¿Tu madre hace magia sin varita- la niña asintió¿Cómo es tu madre?

-Ohhhh- exclamó Lily- es la mejor mama del mundo, me quiere mucho, es buena y amable aunque a veces se enfada, pero es muy raro

-Ya- respondió Harry algo decepcionado, pues esperaba una descripción un poco más detallada de Chris Hidalgo¿Pero como es su aspecto- volvió a preguntar

-Pues es alta- empezó la niña- con el pelo negro muy bonito, los ojos ... ¿por qué te interesa tanto- le preguntó algo recelosa

-Simple curiosidad- respondió Harry moviendo la mano- es que tengo ganas de conocerla

-Ya- añadió la niña

¿Y tu padre?

-No tengo padre- respondió la niña con mirada triste- no se nada de él. Antes le preguntaba a mama, pero se ponía tan triste que dejé de hacerlo. No me gusta oírla llorar por las noches.

¿Tu mama llora por las noches- preguntó Harry atónito

-Antes cuando era más pequeña si, hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo, pero siempre parecía tan triste

-Entiendo- respondió Harry dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

Esa descripción no se correspondía con la Chris que él se había imaginado, al enterarse de que era una chica, creía que sería alguien rudo y muy masculino, después de todo cazaba demonios y no era tarea fácil para ser llevada a cabo por una mujer, y sobre todo no entendía como Lily podía ser tan dulce teniendo una madre que se dedicaba a eso "quizá se parecerá a su padre" pensó Harry " quizá es por eso por lo que llora" se dijo el chico.

-Harryyyyy

¿Qué pasa?

¿Me haces algo de magia sin varita- preguntó Lily con ojos brillantes. Harry se incorporó.

¿Qué quieres que haga?

¿Puedes transformar aquella piedra en una copa?

Harry se volvió hacia la piedra que Lily le indicaba, y al instante la piedra desapareció dando paso a una delicada copa de cristal. Lily se levantó y la tomó entre sus manos.

-Oh, le has puesto mi nombre- comentó la niña divertida- volviendo a dejarla en el suelo- vuelve a convertirla en piedra.

-Así lo hizo Harry y la niña sonrió.

-Lo haces igual que mi mama.

¿En serio?

-Si, lo piensas y sucede- contestó la niña

Harry se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia ella "¿Que te parece si volvemos, es casi hora de comer". La niña asintió y los dos volvieron rumbo a la casa a galope tendido sobre el caballo.

* * *

Chris Hidalgo apareció en una calle con casas destrozadas donde vagabundos, drogadictos, prostitutas y borrachos llenaban las esquinas. Desde luego era un lugar ideal para ocultar el mal. 

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el único edificio que permanecía en pie en la calle, donde en el dintel de la puerta de la entrada había unos extraños símbolos. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlos y enseguida los reconoció, era el lenguaje de los demonios, que ella leía y hablaba perfectamente. Aquella era una casa de reunión donde los demonios hacían viejas ceremonias de reconversión de almas, lugar donde simples mortales pasaban al servicio de los demonios adquiriendo los poderes más bajos y el rango inferior de demonio.

Muchos de ellos morían en aquellas ceremonias, y los que sobrevivían debían hacer trabajos para sus demonios de rango superior, y si obraban bien podían ascender adquiriendo nuevos poderes, hasta llegar incluso a ser un demonio de rango superior, aunque eran escasos los que lo lograban, ya que los demonios de rango superior solían nacer demonios, o en su defecto mataban a cualquiera que pudiera tener posibilidades.

Sonrió tristemente recordando aquel cementerio en el que un día recibió el alma de la reina del inframundo, aquel día en que su vida dio un giro drástico, pues dejo de ser una Iluminati experta en criaturas semihumanas para convertirse en cazadora de demonios, puesto que ella en parte era un demonio, un demonio al que logró dominar, someter a su voluntad y con ello usar sus poderes para lo que ahora era.

Recorrió el edificio hasta la parte trasera buscando un lugar por el que acceder a él, y finalmente lo vio. Una ventana abierta en el segundo piso del edificio.

Cerro sus ojos, una pequeña brisa procedente de su cuerpo empezó a rodearla, abrió los ojos lentamente, se habían vuelto violeta, como pasaba siempre que invocaba a los elementos, pues ella controlaba los cielos.

El viento comenzó a hacerse más fuerte hasta que lentamente se elevó del suelo, siguió elevándose más y mas hasta llegar a la ventana. Se apoyó en la cornisa y sus ojos verde-amarillentos miraron hacia e interior. Era una habitación oscura y destartalada llena de muebles viejos y rotos.

Entró dentro, la casa parecía estar en completo silencio, avanzó por la habitación hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente, para ver un pasillo cuadrado ante ella con las habitaciones distribuidas a través de él. Con una barandilla a la otra parte por la que se podía ver la planta baja del edificio.

Chris salió y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, pero de pronto un resplandor rojo procedente de la planta baja hizo que se pegara a la pared y empezase a descender por las escaleras. Conocía perfectamente ese resplandor y los cánticos que habían comenzado. Era el final de una ceremonia de conversión.

Llego a la planta baja y se ocultó tras un pilar, había como unos 20 demonios rodeando una hoguera de llamas rojizas, en el centro estaba el mortal inconsciente atado a una estaca mientras la sacerdotisa terminaba de pronunciar las palabras del conjuro.

Un poco más alejado, en medio de la oscuridad y sentado en su trono estaba el líder del grupo, que por los símbolos de la entrada supuso que se trataba de Balsthor, un demonio con increíbles poderes y uno de los más influyentes dentro de su mundo, de hecho tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en el nuevo rey.

En otra situación Chris los habría matado a todos para salvar al mortal, pero ahora se encontraba allí para seguir a Balsthor, pues su contacto le había informado que se reuniría con el Lord oscuro de los magos, para negociar su unión.

La ceremonia terminó y el mortal paso a ser inmortal adquiriendo los poderes de un demonio carroñero, los de más baja calaña. Los otros demonios de diferentes rangos fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar Balsthor y su sacerdotisa. Hablaron unas palabras, consultaron el reloj de pared y fluctuando desaparecieron.

Chris se concentro en su energía, era muy fácil para ella sentirla, e inmediatamente fluctuó para aparecer en un descampado. Chris miró a su alrededor, los demonios entraban en ese momento por las puertas de lo que parecía un castillo del siglo XV. Con sumo cuidado de no ser vista recorrió el perímetro del castillo buscando un lugar por donde entrar, tratando de localizar los puntos débiles. En cuanto termino su recorrido lo vio claro.

Se dirigió hacia uno de los accesos al castillo, necesitaba saber con certeza que es lo que estaban tramando, cuando de pronto notó algo sobre su hombro. Muy lentamente empezó a darse la vuelta para ver un enorme demonio serpiente

-sszzzzz¿No deberíassss essssstar aquí- le dijo en un siseo

-Pues entonces tendré que irme- respondió ella intentando soltarse

-Lo ssssssiento, pero me paresssse que no ¡AHHHHH- el demonio abrió su boca donde sus incisivos serpentinos y su lengua bífida eran de lo más evidentes- eressssss un buen bocado

¿en serio?

Chris cogió con su mano libre uno de los puñales que tenía atados a su pierna y en un rápido movimiento cortó el brazo del demonio a la altura del codo. Este ahogó un grito mientras se agarraba fuertemente el brazo

-Me lasssssss pagarassssssss

El demonio volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, que lo esquivó con facilidad volviendo a asestarle otro golpe de puñal cortándole una de sus piernas. Con lo que el demonio cayó de bruces al suelo, pero en su caída arrastró a la chica que cayó boca abajo

Chris intentó soltarse de él, pero una de sus piernas estaba atrapada bajo el cuerpo del demonio seminconsciente por el dolor, intentó hacer fuerza para salir cuando sintió como su carne se desgarraba por dos colmillos, el demonio la había mordido en uno de los muslos. Inmediatamente se sintió muy mareada y sus pulsaciones cayeron peligrosamente a causa del veneno. Haciendo un último acopio de fuerzas sus ojos se ennegrecieron como el carbón para lanzar una bola de energía al demonio que aún seguía aferrado a su pierna introduciendo el veneno en su cuerpo.

En el mismo momento en que la bola se estrelló contra el demonio, este se desintegró, y Chris sin perder tiempo fluctuó hacia un lugar seguro.

* * *

En la casa había bastante ajetreo procedente de la cocina. Harry y la niña entraron y se encontraron con media familia Weasley allí. Luna, las niñas, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, los gemelos y los señores Weasley, y para desgracia de Harry, Cho. 

-Hola Harry- saludó Ron- no me digas que se te había olvidado que hoy veníamos a comer

-Ehhhhh...- empezó Harry incómodo- claro que no, solo que a Lily y a mi se nos ha hecho tarde.

-Hola Harry querido- se acercó Cho apartando a Lily a un lado y le dio un beso.

-Hola Cho- contestó el chico con una sonrisa cuando vio la cara de Lily con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos en jarras mirando a Cho.

-Buenas a todos- dijo Hermione entrando en la cocina seguida de Van Helsing¿Dónde esta Cat?

-Se ha ido esta mañana, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- respondió Harry rodeando la mesa para sentarse al lado de Lily que ya estaba al lado de Sirius que le contaba historias sobre los merodeadores.

-Entiendo- fue lo único que respondió Hermione tomando asiento en la mesa.

La comida fue bastante tranquila, a ratos, ya que los gemelos se encargaron de poner el toque divertido a la velada con algunos de sus cohetes mágicos que encantaron a Lily.

Cuando ya estaban en los postres, una lechuza negra entró volando en la habitación y dejó una carta sobre el regazo de Hermione antes de reemprender el vuelo. Todos se quedaron mirándola, y más cuando se levantó, cogió algunas pociones que tenían en la cocina para curar heridas y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿Y a esta que mosca le ha picado- preguntó Ron

-Ni idea- le contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros¿Qué pasa Lily, pareces muy preocupada- la niña seguía mirando la puerta por la que Hermione había salido y parecía tener ganas de salir corriendo.

-Nada- fue lo único que respondió sin mirar a Harry haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero la mirada penetrante de Gabriel la hizo retractarse.

-Harry- empezó el Fred¿Qué te parecería si después de comer jugamos un rato al quidditch?

-Genial- respondió este

-No puedes- le dijo Cho- hoy tenemos que ir con mi madre al callejón Diagon para elegir la vajilla de la boda

-Oh- respondió Harry algo fastidiado- sabes, creo que es mejor que lo hagáis vosotras, después de todo yo no tengo gusto para esas cosas.

-Pero Harry...- respondió molesta- hoy teníamos que elegir los vestidos para los niños

-Hazlo tu también- respondió con fastidio

-Pero quiero que lo hagamos juntos- respondió- ni tan solo me has dicho quien quieres que lleve los anillos- Harry lo meditó un momento

-Que los lleve Lily- respondió Harry de pronto¿Te gustaría Lily- le preguntó a la pequeña.

-Pero Harry...- empezó Cho

-Quiero que los lleve Lily

-Pues Lily no los va a llevar- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos se volvieron y vieron a Cat de pie en el umbral con los brazos cruzados mirándolo totalmente enfadada.

¿Por qué no- preguntó Harry

-Por que lo digo yo y basta- respondió tomando asiento en la mesa

-Tu no eres su madre para decidir eso- le respondió Harry algo molesto

-Pues como si lo fuera, ella no llevará los anillos.

-Pero yo si quiero Cat- dijo la niña- nunca he llevado los anillos de una boda

-Pero Lily- exclamó Cat

-Quiero llevarlos- respondió la niña con los brazos en jarras de pie en la silla- Harry es mi mejor amigo, es como mi papa- Cat se sobresaltó y volvió a mirar a Harry con ojos encendidos- y me encantará llevarlos- añadió la niña

-Esta bien- fue la única respuesta de Cat antes de empezar a comer.

-Bien, si eso es todo yo me voy- añadió Cho- dándole un beso a Harry¿Qué talla usas Lily- le preguntó a la niña

-La doce- respondió Cat sin levantar la mirada.

Cho asintió y salió de la cocina después de lanzarle a Cat una mirada de desprecio.

¿Juegas al quiditch con nosotros Cat- le preguntó George para aligerar un poco la tensión

-Bien- fue lo único que respondió

¿Puedo jugar yo también- preguntó Lily

-No- dijo Cat

-Si- afirmó Harry al mismo tiempo

¿Si o no- preguntó la niña molesta

-Eres muy pequeña- empezó Cat- y no tienes escoba

-Pero Cat- le respondió Harry- no es tan pequeña, no seas así, además le podemos dejar una escoba

-No hace falta, tengo escoba- respondió la niña

¿Cómo- preguntó Cat soltando la cuchara en el plato, la niña se mordió la lengua y bajo los ojos.

-Mi tío Alex me la regaló - añadió la niña cerrando un poco los ojos como si esperara que Cat saltase a su cuello.

-Esta bien- añadió con ira contenida- jugarás, pero solo si lo hacemos sin bludgers.

-Lo haremos sin bludgers- añadió rápidamente Sirius mirando a Cat que a su vez miraba a Lily muy enfadada- será mejor que vayamos a por las escobas.

Se levantaron de la mesa para ir a recogerlas, Lily y Catse encaminarona las habitaciones:

- Lo siento- decía la niña- pero quería una escoba

- Se que querías una escoba- le respondía Cat- pero quedamos que hasta que no tuvieras 10 años no te la compraría

- Me perdonas- le preguntó la niña

-Ya sabes que si, pero no puedes pedirle al tío Alex las cosas que yo no quiero comprarte...

Harry salía en ese momento de la concina en la que se había quedado rezagado un momento hablando con Ron. Cuando unas voces al pie de la escalera le hicieron detenerse.

-... Lo se- decía Lily en ese momento

- Lo sabes, pero siempre me haces lo mismo pequeña

- Lo siento- volvió a decir la niña¿me vas a castigar?

- Mummmmm, vamos a hacer un trato- Cat se volvió hacia la niña y Harry se ocultó bajo la escalera

- Dime ma...(casiiiiiiiii)

- Psssssse- le puso un dedo sobre la boca- vamos a ver, si juegas de buscadora y coges la snitch antes que Harry no te castigo, si él lo hace antes me escribirás una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre los unicornios.

- Vale- respondió la niña con una sonrisa en los labios- trato hecho, solo espero que Harry no me tenga lástima y me deje ganar.

- Es posible- respondió Cat riéndose mientras reemprendían el camino hacia la habitación- pero si te ve volar bien, no lo hará

- Entonces tendré que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

Harry se apoyó sobre la pared que lo ocultaba, "Estas dos se conocían de antes" se dijo "si no a que viene toda esa familiaridad, y si Lily es hija de Cat?... no, Lily es hija de Chris Hidalgo. Pero ellas se conocen de antes, no es posible que en tan poco tiempo se hayan hecho tan amigas" Harry salió de la escalera y empezó a subirla "He de llegar al fondo de esto" pensó mientras entraba en su habitación y recogía su saeta de fuego. Volvió a bajar, en el patio trasero ya estaban todos hablando animadamente y admirando algo.

- Es fantástica- exclamaba Ron en ese momento- de 0 a 250 en cinco segundos, con un sistema de frenado irromplible, y un equilibro que supera a las antiguas saetas de fuego

- Pero esa escoba no es muy potente para una niña tan pequeña- preguntaba Ginny a alguien

- Yo no soy pequeña- exclamaba una Lily enfadadísima.

¿Que pasa- preguntó Harry acercándose

- Mira la escoba de Lily- respondió Ron entregándole a Harry una escoba fantástica

- Oh, es la nueva Saeta de Fuego EX¿podrás con ella Lily?

- Claro que si

-Bien, entonces hagamos los equipos

Tras discutirlo quedaron así:

Fred, Gabriel y Cat como cazadores, Lily como buscadora y Hermione de guardiana

Malfoy, Ginny, George de cazadores, Harry de buscador y Ron de guardián.

Sirius de arbitro

Empezó al partido, Harry se elevó del juego con Lily, este la miró un momento, lo cierto es que la niña volaba muy bien, sus pequeños brazos dominaban la potente escoba a la perfección, entonces fue cuando Harry decidió que no se dejaría ganar por la pequeña. Miró hacia el juego, su equipo no lo hacía mal del todo, pero Cat, que no había perdido su toque con la escoba, estaba dándole mucha guerra a Ron, además ella y Gabriel se complementaban a la perfección.

Harry se puso a escrutar el campo de juego en busca de la snitch, vio a la pequeña Lily totalmente concentrada en el terreno de juego, de pronto Lily viró en seco y se lanzó en picado hacia el otro extremo del campo, Harry miró pero no vio la snitch, aunque siguió a la niña en su vuelo pensando que tarde o temprano la vería.

Los demás jugadores habían detenido el juego. Harry cada vez estaba más cerca de Lily, que cada vez estaba más cerca del suelo, Harry iba en picado detrás de ella, faltaban unos pocos metros y no había rastro de la snitch, pensó en frenar su caída, pero no iba a dejar que la niña le ganara, de pronto Lily volvió a cambiar el rumbo de su escoba y se elevó del suelo haciendo un movimiento circular, entonces Harry lo entendió "El amago de Wronsky", frenó su escoba y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, volvió a mirar hacia arriba y observó a Lily ir rápidamente a por la snitch, volvió a emprender el vuelo, pero ya era tarde, la pequeña ya la había cogido, y con una sonrisa se acercaba a él.

Todos descendieron maravillados por el juego de la niña, pero la mas contenta era Cat.

- Oh, Harry- dijo Cat con lágrimas en los ojos- una niña de 9 años te ha ganado y encima te ha hecho el amago de Wronsky.

-No me lo recuerdes- respondió Harry sin poder dejar de sonreír orgulloso mirando a lily que sonreía satisfecha- me debes una revancha

- Cuando quieras

-Vaya, Potter- exclamó Malfoy- y yo que pensaba que no viviría lo suficiente para ver como alguien cogía la snitch antes que tu.

-Pues ya ves, tenemos una buscadora en potencia- respondió Harry¿Tu madre te enseño eso- le preguntó a Lily

-No, mi madre quería que fuera cazadora, pero yo prefiero este puesto

-Gracias a Merlín- exclamó Sirius

Toda la tarde pasó en medio de risas y fiesta, ninguno de ellos se podía imaginar que a la noche siguiente se llevaría a cabo una importante batalla contra los mortífagos

* * *

**K Potter ex will be**: Me alegro de que te gustase tanto el capítulo, tranquila que no tardará mucho en apañar a Cho...aunque quizá se pase un poco con ella, pero ¿que le vamos ha hacer, van a pasar ciertas cosas que haran que Cat se vuelva un poco sarcastica y sobre todo que se ponga las pilas con Harry. 

**Mandy**: siento no haberte respondido al review, pero cuando me lo mandaste el capítulo 4 ya estaba subido. Para que te quedes tranquila, Harry cortará con Cho antes de la boda, entre otras cosas porque va ha tener otras...opciones. Y en cuanto a lo de Lily y de que ella sea argonath aún no he decidido exactamente como se enterar� pero se lo contar� es qeu ademas Cat va ha sufrir algunos cambios más con respecto al demonio así que ya vere como lo aclaro luego todo. En realidad Dumbledore esta más despistado de lo que parece, porque ciertas decisiones que va a tomar con respecto a Harry y Cat no van a ser las mejores, o quiza si?. jajajajajajajajjaja. gracias por las canciones, la verdad es que expresan muy bien los sentimientos de los personajes. Un beso y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Gandulfo**: Gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te gustase tanto...ayer no puede poner el capítulo, pero total un día mas que menos...jajajaajajaja. Espero que te guste este tambien, aunque creo que el siguiente te gustará mas.

**Algida:** Ja vaig demanar que no matareu al a autora, m'esperava alguna reaccio així jajajajajajajaja, en realitat les coses nomes han escomensat a liarse, ja vorás quant Cat conega a una amigueta jajajajajajaajajaja, no hi ha res com te diguen que no fasses algo per a encabotarte. Respecte a la relació de L'herm en el proxím capítol hi ha algo. Molts besets

**Mariet Malfoy:** Gracias por tus dos reviews. Respecto a Harry y Cat...es que soy un poco masoca jajajajajajajaja, pero creo que lo que viene unos capítulos mas adelante te gustara, aunque Cho no muere, perooooooooooo uyyyyyyyyyyyy jajajajajajaja. No entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres con lo de la niña, Lily es la hija de Cat y de Harry y ya esta en el cuartel. Respecto a la pareja de hermione ese problema esta solucionado, es Van Helsing. ahora estoy subiendo capítulos en días altenos, pero es que ya los tengo escritos, cuando llegue a los que tenga que escribir y subir a la vez depende de la inspiración del momento pero normalmente entre 2 y 3 días. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Niv Riddle**: Hola. Muchas gracias por el review. Aun no he decidido en que momento se enterara Harry de lo de lily así que tendrás que tener paciencia. y como ya he dicho arriba a todos se os ha olvidado una pregunta importante sobre el tema Harry- Cho jajajaajajajajaja. Tienes razón Harry se pasa, pero es que si no se pasase ya lo sabría todo desde el primer capítulo. muchos besos.

**Ellie Barnes**: Lo de Harry y Cho fue un momento tonto, pero al menos en el capítulo siguiente se soluciona, ahora que en el 7 se vuelve a liar a si que...no se en que capítulo se juntaran porque aún no lo tengo escrito. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

* * *

¿**Os gustaría que os dejase un spoiler?**

**Como estoy contenta por todos los reviewa os lo dejo va.**

- Bien Potter, déjame proponerte un intercambio, dos rehenes a cambio de uno.- se acercó a la otra figura y al quitarle la capucha, pudieron ver el demacrado rostro de Snape. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Estoy dispuesto a cambiarme por ellos- le dijo Harry en voz alta caminando hacia la puerta.

- No es a ti a quien quiero- respondió Voldemort mirándolo fríamente con los ojos rojos

¿A no- preguntó Harry atónito

- No, quiero a nuestra querida Catherine

¿QUÉ?

- Ya me has oído Potter, te cambio a estos dos por Cat


	6. La trampa de Voldemort

**Holaaaaaaa. Aquí otro capítulo.**

**Bueno, primero que nada decir que la pregunta me parecía bastante obia jajajjajajajaja. Vamos a ver: "Harry y Cho van a casarse", y la pregunta es ¿Habrá boda? jajajajajajajajajaja**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Y recordad que la mayoria de los personajes no son míos**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: La trampa de Voldemort**

Era bien temprano en la casa, y como siempre Harry ya se encontraba desayunando, Cat hacía un rato que se había marchado al hospital. Cuando de pronto entró Van Helsing carta en mano:

-Ha llegado carta de Chris- anunció sin dar los buenos días- hay que reunir a la orden para tomar medidas

¿Cómo- preguntó Harry¿Chris está investigando?

-Si, por eso no ha venido aún- se limitó a responder- acaba de llegarnos información de que posiblemente Voldemort se encuentre en una zona apartada de escocia, con los planos de la casa.

-Vaya- exclamó Harry cogiendole toda la información de las manos, le echo un rápido vistazo- voy a avisar a los de la orden- y rápidamente salió de la cocina.

Unas horas después de la comida la cocina era puro ajetreo, Dumbledore había llegado hacía unos minutos y no dejaba de contemplar toda la información obtenida por Chris con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Estamos todos- preguntó Dumbledore mirando a los presentes.

-Falta Cat- respondió Hermione de pronto, haciendo que hubiese silencio en la cocina¿Qué pasa- preguntó Hermione

-Que no la hemos avisado- respondió Dumbledore un poco incómodo

-Bueno, ella esta trabajando, pero no creo que tenga problemas para venir- añadió Van Helsing

-Ehhhh- empezó Dumbledore incómodo- es que pensamos que aún no esta lista para una misión y hemos decidido no informarla.

¿QUÉ- exclamó Hermione de pronto poniéndose de pie- No pueden hacer eso. Ella tenía gran capacidad para encontrar puntos débiles en edificios y... y habilidad para el mando.

-Y eso desde cuando- preguntó Sirius

-Bueno, lo se

-Además tu lo has dicho Hermione- añadió Cho- "Tenía", desde que ha vuelto no entrena, solo se dedica al hospital y a esa niña, bueno, y a esas escapadas de las que nadie sabe nada.

Cho, no subestimes a Cat, no me parece justo que no se la tenga en cuanta para este ataque.

-Hermione- interrumpió Dumbledore- lo hemos decidido entre todos.

-Pues a mi no se me ha consultado

-Porque sabíamos que no serías imparcial- añadió Harry- como muy bien se esta demostrando

-Definitivamente- concluyó Sirius- Cat no esta preparada, y como siga así nunca lo estará. Y ahora siéntate y empecemos con esto.

Hermione soltó un bufido y se dejó caer en la silla con los brazos cruzados y totalmente enfurruñada.

-Bien- empezó Dumbledore- Según los informes de Chris, parece que Voldemort esta oculto en el norte de escocia, en este castillo fortificado. En las capetas tenéis el plano del castillo- Todos abrieron las carpetas

-Prácticamente es inaccesible- comentó Harry observándolo- un foso de 10 metros, murallas rodeándolo y cuatro puntos de vigilancia. No creo que podamos entrar ni atacándolo con 1000 hombres

-Pues solo podemos ser 50- respondió Dumbledore- así que será mejor que pensemos en como hacerlo.

¿Cómo ha averiguado Chris esto- preguntó Sirius- hemos estado meses recogiendo información y no habíamos logrado nada.

-Parece ser que ha seguido a varios demonios- contestó Gabriel- además tiene sus contactos en el inframundo, según dicen varios de rango superior han estado entrevistándose allí con Voldemort.

-Entiendo- respondió Harry¿Ella ha estado en el castillo?

-Supongo que si- respondió Gabriel- al menos en el exterior

-Entonces nos vendría muy bien que estuviera aquí para ayudarnos a entrar- Hermione chasqueo los labios con desprecio y se cruzó de brazos¿Tu como entrarías Hermione?

-No se- se limitó a responder

-Bueno, lo primero será verificar la información- indicó Dumbledore-. Severus crees que podrías saber algo para esta noche?

-Desde luego. A las 10 tendréis noticias mías- respondió saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno pues entonces prosigamos- indicó Harry¿Qué os parecería si usamos un señuelo?

-Te escuchamos Harry

-Bien, he pensado que unos cuantos podríamos distraer a Voldemort con un ataque frontal, mientras alguien se introduce en el castillo y abre la puerta norte

-Esta bien, pero seguimos con el mismo problema. ¿Cómo entramos al castillo- preguntó Sirius

Silencio en la cocina. A nadie se le ocurría como entrar en el castillo.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Cat entrando en la cocina¿Por qué estáis todos reunidos¿Ha pasado algo- añadió algo recelosa

-Hemos recibido carta de Chris...

-Hermione- la interrumpió Harry

¿Qué, ella vive aquí¿no querrás ocultárselo?

-No, pero...

-Mira Cat- Cho se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la chica- estamos en una reunión muy importante de la orden...

¿Y porque no me habéis avisado- preguntó molesta

-Porque tu no estas incluida en los planes- respondió la chica de mala manera

-Oh¿entonces puedes explicarme que hago aquí?

-Es algo que yo tampoco entiendo- respondió airosa- y ahora si te marchas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-Cho- interrumpió Harry- no creo que sea como para decírselo así

¿Por qué no, es lo que todos pensamos. Que desde que se fue no sirve para nada, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que a mitad batalla huya.

¿Perdona?

-Pues que todos hemos decidido apartarte de la misión por el momento ya que no has entrenado nada

-Ya veo¿Y ya sabéis como entrar al castillo?

¿Cómo sabes que es un castillo- preguntó Dumbledore

-Porque he visto el mapa al entrar- respondió- un castillo del s. Xv a juzgar por el foso de 10m que lo rodea y las 4 torres en los cuatro puntos cardinales, tiene un río en el sur que da a un fortín. La torre homenaje esta situada al este, y la principal al norte, junto con la puerta de entrada.

¿Todo eso lo has visto solo con darle un vistazo al mapa- preguntó Sirius atónito

-Yo entraría por el sur, por el fortín, aprovechando las compuertas de barrotes que dan al río que se usaban antiguamente para introducir los troncos en el castillo.

Todos miraron el mapa detenidamente, era cierto que al sur la muralla era más pequeña y que como ella decía había un río desviado ligeramente.

-Podría funcionar- susurró Harry mirando el mapa- gracias Cat

-De nada

-Pero eso no cambia nada- añadió el chico- tu no vienes

¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque seas muy observadora y conozcas la arquitectura del castillo no estas preparada

-Si lo estoy

-No, no lo estás, y ahora vete

-Pero

-Vete Cat- añadió Dumbledore- te damos las gracias pero no te corresponde a ti decidir quien está listo y quien no.

Cat se dio media vuelta y salió veloz de la cocina dando un portazo enfadada.

¿Quién entrará por la armería- preguntó Dumbledore

-Yo lo haré- dijo Cho- puedo convertirme en un delfín y llegar hasta allí

-Esta bien- prosiguió Dumbledore- quien será el señuelo

-Creo que debería ser yo- añadió Harry

-Yo te acompaño- afirmó Ron

-Y yo y Gabriel también- añadió Hermione

-Y Remus y yo- se ofreció Sirius

-Bien, cinco magos más os acompañarán, los demás nos dividiremos en dos grupos y atacaremos cuando las puertas se abran- finalizó Dumbledore- Ahora marchaos y a las 10 nos vemos todos aquí, cuando Severus nos confirme la información. A las 12 atacaremos.

Todos los allí presentes fueron desapareciendo, una muy enfadada Hermione salió rápidamente hacía la biblioteca sin mirar a nadie seguida de Gabriel.

-Cat se lo ha tomado bastante bien- comentó Ron- yo creía que montaría una de las suyas

-No cantes aún victoria- comentó Harry- me marcho a mi habitación para descansar un...

-ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO- gritaba Hermione desde la biblioteca¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DEJARLA FUERA?

-Uffff, yo creía que la que daría voces sería Cat- comentó Sirius

-Ya ves...

-PORQUE NO QUIERO DEJAR SOLO A HARRY POR SI HAY DEMONIOS- seguía Hermione desde la biblioteca- PERO ME DAN GANAS DE MANDARLOS A TODOS A LA PORRA

-Como cambian las personas- comentó Harry saliendo del comedor junto con los demás

-Y que lo digas, bueno, os dejo, voy a ver a Luna. Nos vemos esta noche

-Hasta luego Ron- dijeron todos mientras esta saludaba con la mano

Harry, Sirius y Remus entraron a la cocina y se sentaron para seguir mirando el mapa.

¿Creéis que Cat haga algo para venir- preguntó Remus algo preocupado- sería lo normal conociéndola... ¿Qué son esos golpes?

Desde el patio de fuera venían golpes sordos y rápidos

-Creo que alguien esta con el saco de boxeo

-No puede ser Harry, estamos todos aquí- observó Sirius- Vayamos a ver

Los tres hombres se levantaron de la cocina y salieron al patio exterior, donde se encontraba Cat dándole puñetazos al saco. Y con más estilo del que esperaban. Harry la observó detenidamente, no estaba tan delgada como parecía, de hecho era pura fibra, como se podía apreciar a través del top negro que solo le cubría el pecho y del ceñido pantalón negro.

-No nos habías dicho que boxeabas- dijo Sirius acercándose a ella. Que se detuvo al escuchar la voz, bajo los puños y se volvió a mirarlos

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis de mi- se limitó a responder antes de volver a empezar con los golpes

¿Qué haces- Cat se detuvo y los volvió a mirar levantando una ceja- bueno ya vemos que boxear- añadió Sirius- pero porque?

¿Por qué, porque me quita el estrés

¿Qué estrés- preguntó Harry algo sorprendido

¿mañana me contareis lo que pasa esta noche o tampoco estoy capacitada para eso?

-Te lo podemos contar cuando volvamos- añadió Sirius

-No estaré aquí cuando volváis

¿qué, no te vas a quedar- preguntó Remus, ella le asestó una última patada al sacó haciendo que toda la tierra se derramase por el suelo, los miró y empezó a desatarse las vendas de la muñecas.

¿Para que¿Para ver como los hombres vuelven de la guerra?

-No, porque siendo médico nos vendría bien te quedes

-No es necesario, no creo que ninguno de vosotros se ponga de parto esta noche- contestó pasando por delante de ellos.

-Aun así deberías quedarte- comentó Sirius

-No lo haré, hasta mañana- les respondió entrando a la casa.

Los tres chicos se la quedaron mirando un poco sorprendidos, pero tras encogerse de hombros volvieron a entrar en la casa en silencio. Cat ya había desaparecido por la cocina supuestamente a su habitación.

Harry fue a su cuarto a descansar, le gustaba tumbarse en su cama antes de un enfrentamiento para recordar los hechizos que le serían útiles en la batalla, y teniendo en cuenta los que había aprendido para demonios eran muchos. Pero esa tarde no podía concentrarse, tumbado en su cama solo podía pensar lo injustos que habían sido con Cat al no dejarla ir con ellos, es más, desde que Cho lo había propuesto antes de la reunión tenía esa sensación, pero también estaba el hecho de que pensaba que Cat no estaba aún lista.

A las nueve de la noche se empezó a oír ajetreo en la casa, supuso que los miembros de la orden estaban llegado, se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse y se colocó la túnica roja de la orden.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, entre ellos los hermanos Creevey. Se acercó a algunos de los panecillos que la señora Weasley siempre preparaba antes de la batalla y comió algo.

-Harry..., Harry- le dijo Colin acercándose a él- sabes, mi hermano y yo vamos a acompañarte en el señuelo

-En serio- preguntó Harry algo preocupado- que bien- añadió sin entusiasmo, realmente le seguía fastidiando que aquellos niños continuaran viéndolo como una especie de héroe.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras continuaban entrando más magos de la orden vestidos con túnicas rojas. A las nueve menos diez llegó el profesor Dumbledore vestido con la túnica roja, saludó a Harry y se acercó a él

-Ya tienes pensado que harás para despistar a Voldemort- le preguntó

-Si, pediré hablar con él, y quizá un pequeño terremoto para llamar su atención

-Bien...- Dumbledore calló de pronto mirando a la entrada del salón, varios magos más miraban hacia allí hablando en voz baja.

Harry se incorporó lentamente, en la puerta del salón estaban Van Helsing y Hermione vestidos de negro, en lugar de llevar las túnicas rojas de la orden. Entraron los dos y se sentaron. Van Helsing llevaba debajo de la túnica lo que parecía ser una ballesta, aunque algo más moderna. Se pusieron a hablar en silencio en un rincón, Hermione continuaba con cara de estar muy enfadada.

-Profesor- dijo Sirius avanzando desde la chimenea- creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha, son más de las 10.

-Lo se, pero aún no tenemos la confirmación de Severus

-Aún así deberíamos partir al lugar acordado

-Esperemos un poco más- dijo el profesor

-Hermione, me podías dejar tu coche- preguntó Cat desde la entrada mirando el interior de su bolso.

A Harry se le resbaló el vaso del que estaba bebiendo hasta el suelo causando un gran estrépito, pero nadie se dio cuenta, estaban mirando a Cat. Estaba de pie en la entrada del salón enfundada en un fino vestido negro hasta encima de las rodillas, la parte de arriba eran simplemente dos tiras negras que empezaban en su cintura y se ataban al cuello. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de un finísimo tacón de al menos 10 cm. El pelo lo llevaba liso con la raya partida a un lado y recogido elegantemente por encima de su nuca. Llevaba un maquillaje que le hacía resaltar sus verdes ojos y sus labios.

-Si, están encima de la mesita de mi habitación- respondió esta algo enfurruñada¿Vas a salir?

-Si- contestó sin mirar a nadie buscando en su bolso, de pronto levantó la mirada y abrió ligeramente la boca mirando a su alrededor¿Vais a ir de rojo- preguntó algo sorprendida

-Son las túnicas de la orden- le aclaró Hermione

-Ah, Pues son geniales para camuflaros en la noche. Bueno, suerte- volvió a mirarlos- la necesitareis. Adiós.

¿Dónde crees que vas- le preguntó Sirius avanzando hacia ella.

-He quedado, ya te lo he dicho esta tarde

-No, has dicho que no dormirías aquí, así que pensé que te ibas al hospital.

-Pues no, he quedado con un amigo- le contestó poniendo la mano en la que llevaba un abrigo negro en la cintura.

-Pues no vas a ir vestida así- saltó Harry desde el sofá

-Impídemelo- fue lo único que le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta rumbo a la escalera.

Harry cruzó en dos pasos el salón y salió detrás de ella.

-Ya te estas cambiando de ropa porque así no sales, y menos con ningún hombre- Cat no se volvió y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

¿Cómo puede subir las escaleras con esos zapatos- preguntó Ginny al lado de Harry

Este resopló y volvió a entrar en el comedor, miró a los presentes y vio a Cho sentada mirándolo con ira, la ignoró y se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados mirando enfadado el abrigo que Cat había dejado encima de una silla a la entrada del salón.

Cat bajó unos minutos después y cogió el abrigo para ponérselo, le llegaba casi hasta los pies.

-Cat- Hermione se acercó a ella¿Estas segura de marcharte?

-Por supuesto, porque me lo preguntas, tu me animaste a salir con Stefen.

-Porque Snape aún no ha vuelto.

¿No ha vuelto- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior- él no es de los que se retrasa

-Lo se¿Debemos atacar esta noche?

¿Por qué le preguntas a ella- saltó de pronto Cho enfadada

-Haced lo que creáis- respondió tomando su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta- después de todo yo no estoy lista para tomar esas decisiones- y dando un portazo cerró la puerta de la calle.

-Bueno, no podemos esperar más- dijo Dumbledore- Vamos al punto de reunión.

-Todos los presentes asintieron Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con su mano y todos desaparecieron con suaves pops dejando el salón sin nadie.

Cat salió a la calle pisando fuerte y con el corazón acelerado, entró en el coche de Hermione y apretó el volante con fuerza "mierda" susurró sacando el móvil de su bolso.

-Hola Steffen... si estoy bien, pero he tenido un imprevisto y no podré ir esta noche... lo se... lo siento. ¿Quedamos otro día, vale... hasta luego- Cat colgó el teléfono y marcó otro numero- Te quiero en el callejón Funish en 30 minutos, y será mejor que tengas algo bueno para mi- puso en marcha el coche y salió disparada hacía la ciudad.

* * *

En un claro del un profundo bosque aparecieron 50 hombres vestidos con túnicas rojas, bueno 48, porque dos de ellos iban de negro. 

-Bueno- empezó Dumbledore- es hora de agruparse- Todos asintieron. Cho, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, a las 12:15 Harry estará en la puerta del castillo, intentará distraer a Voldemort. Tienes 15 minutos para llegar a la puerta.

-Bien- la chica se separó del grupo y dándole a Harry un beso desapareció por el bosque

-Bien- se dirigió a Harry- creo que deberíais poneos en marcha. Yo y mi grupo estaremos al este y Arthur y los demás os cubriremos desde el oeste.

-Bien pues...

-Creo que deberíais hacer caso a Cat

¿Qué quieres decir Hermione- preguntó Ron

-Esas túnicas rojas llaman mucho la atención, deberíais hacer un hechizo desilusionador antes de esconderos en el bosque.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apuntó Dumbledore- que haciendo un movimiento de varita se fundió con el suelo de su alrededor.

-Cuando se abra la puerta atacaremos

-Suerte- susurraron todos a la vez

Cada uno de los magos tomó su camino hacia el castillo para situarse en las posiciones que se les había asignado.

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de allí una chica aparcaba un coche en un callejón oscuro. Iba vestida de fiesta, pero ganas de fiesta no es lo que había en sus ojos. Bajó del coche y se subió las solapas de su abrigo, hacía bastante frío. De pronto entre las sombras vio avanzar hacia ella la enorme silueta de un hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos negros. 

-Llegas tarde- le susurró

-Lo siento, me avisaste con poco tiempo. ¿Ibas a salir- preguntó el hombre mirándola algo enfurruñado

-Si. ¿Me contaste la verdad?

-Si, pero esta noche me he enterado de que es una trampa. Es una suerte que me hayas llamado porque como no se donde localizarte.

¿Trampa, vamos Tom habla

-Veras, sabes que el mago oscuro esta en negociaciones con varios demonios, pero al parecer ellos le han pedido algo para unirse a él

¿Y que tiene que ver eso con los de la orden?

-Parece ser que lo que los demonios quieren lo tienen ellos- Chris se mordió el labio inferior- pero hay más, esta noche va a matar a un traidor a su causa ante todos los de la orden

-Entonces todo esto ha sido preparado por Voldemort para lograr eso que quiere. ¿qué es?

-No lo se- el hombre bajó la cabeza- siento haberte dado información falsa, no lo sabía

-No te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo de evitarlo

-Chris¿nunca vas a darme una oportunidad?

-Lo siento Tom, ya tuve suficiente con un demonio en mi vida

-Pero todos no somos igual. Sabes que me convertí en demonio para salvarte

-Lo se y te lo agradezco. Pero no puede ser

-Sigues enamorada de ese hombre ¿verdad, ese Potter, lo estabas incluso cuando estuviste a punto de casarte con Damon

-Ya sabes que si

-Bien, lo acepto, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me ames- Cat asintió- Adiós

-Adiós, y gracias

El demonio desapareció mediante una fluctuación. Chris se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por la calle. Había un viejo espejo quebrado. Chris se detuvo delante de él contemplando su reflejo, dejó caer su abrigo en el suelo y se soltó el elaborado peinado que llevaba dejando caer su pelo, liso ahora sobre su espalda. Se lo recogió en una coleta de caballo, y cuando se volvió a contemplar, vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negro con unas botas hasta debajo de las rodillas. Encima llevaba un top también de cuero negro que se cruzaba en el pecho y que iba atado a su cuello y espalda. Unos brazaletes negros le llegaban hasta los codos. Se miró, le faltaba algo, apareció un abrigo ancho y largo hasta los pies. Con una sonrisa en los labios se colocó un sombrero de ala ancha negro que le cubría parcialmente la cara, pero no del todo. Él la reconocería fácilmente, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ató a modo de bandolero en la cara dejando solo ver uno de sus ojos verdes. "Tendré que volverlos azules si estoy cerca de él" pensó y sin mirar atrás desapareció de la oscura calle.

* * *

Harry y su avanzadilla esperaron hasta que sus compañeros se hubieron marchado al lugar donde debían esconderse. Les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros y emprendieron la marcha internándose por el profundo bosque. 

-Esto no me gusta nada- oyó susurrar a Hermione a sus espaldas- este lugar me pone los pelos de gallina.

-Lo se, quizá se a el silencio. No se escucha ni un alma- le contestó Gabriel.

Harry aguzó su oído, ellos tenían razón, el silencio de aquel bosque oscuro era desconcertante.

Pasados unos minutos, el bosque pareció aclararse, siguieron avanzando y salieron a un claro y por fin vieron la silueta del castillo reflejada a la luz de la luna. Harry se detuvo, tomó aire y avanzó seguido de sus compañeros hasta la puerta.

-Voldemort- gritó Harry- HE VENIDO PARA ACABAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CON ESTO. SAL.

-Hola Harry- la voz fría de Voldemort retumbó cuando su silueta apareció en lo alto de la torre vestido con una túnica más oscura que la noche- te esperaba- Harry dio un respingo al oír esas palabras

¿En serio- le preguntó Harry un poco menos altivo

-Pues si, después de todo esto forma parte de mi plan- Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la mano y aparecieron dos personas atadas a dos postes en lo alto de la torre, al igual que dos mortífagos cargados con destrales- Bien Harry, muy astuto de tu parte, lo que aún no entiendo es como enviaste a tu futura esposa a la muerte- Voldemort le quitó la capucha a una de las siluetas. Cho estaba atada a ella con aspecto indefenso y totalmente empapada.

-Mierda, Chris nos ha traicionado- susurró Harry a sus amigos

-Lo dudo, ella no sabría nada de esto- le respondió Hermione en voz baja

-Bien Voldemort¿Qué quieres a cambio de su libertad- preguntó el muchacho.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia mirando a Harry, como si supiera el impacto que sus palabras iban a tener de antemano.

-Bien Potter, déjame proponerte un intercambio, dos rehenes a cambio de uno.- se acercó a la otra figura y al quitarle la capucha, pudieron ver el demacrado rostro de Snape. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Estoy dispuesto a cambiarme por ellos- le dijo Harry en voz alta caminando hacia la puerta.

-No es a ti a quien quiero- respondió Voldemort mirándolo fríamente con los ojos rojos

¿A no- preguntó Harry atónito

-No, quiero a nuestra querida Catherine

¿QUÉ?

-Ya me has oído Potter, te cambio a estos dos por Cat

-No puedo permitirlo- respondió Harry- además, ella no estaba preparada y no ha venido- respondió Harry algo molesto y a la misma vez aliviado por que Cat no estuviera allí

-Sabía que dirías eso- respondió Voldemort- pero se que ella esta oculta junto con los otros magos que ocupan los bordes este y oeste del castillo.-

Harry palideció ante esta afirmación, y más cuando vio a unos 25 mortífagos salir del bosque varitas en ristre apuntando a sus compañeros. Entre ellos estaba Dumbledore, que caminó rápidamente hasta Harry para ponerse a su lado.

¿Dónde están los demás- le preguntó Harry en voz baja a su profesor, pues de los 50 que eran solo había unos 25 magos.

-Chris está aquí- fue lo único que contestó Dumbledore

-Sabía que vendría- susurró Hermione con júbilo

-Jajajajajaja.- Resonó la risa fría de Voldemort haciendo que a Harry se le erizase el pelo de la nuca- con 30 magos queríais tomar este castillo, sois patéticos.

-Tom- empezó Voldemort- No nos subestimes.

-Bueno, que me decís, Cat por estos dos?

-Lo siento- siguió Dumbledore- Cat no está aquí para tomar esa decisión, y aunque lo estuviera no la cambiaríamos por dos rehenes, ni a ella ni a nadie de la orden.

-Sois unos necios, os estoy ofreciendo a dos magos por esa estúpida chica y no me la queréis entregar

-Y tu para que quieres a Cat- preguntó Harry

-Eso son asuntos míos- respondió Voldemort- pero visto que no vais a aceptar. Matad a estos primero y luego a los demás, quiero ver como mueren.

Voldemort desapareció de lo alto del castillo. Los dos hombres levantaron sus destrales apuntando al cuello de los presos. Cho gimió de terror y empezó a llorar, mientras que Snape levantó la cara con valor hacia su asesino. Harry apretó los puños, sabía que si levantaba la mano para hacer algo lo matarían al momento, además la mirada de Dumbledore de que no hiciese nada lo había detenido.

Los verdugos mantenían las destrales en el aire, como para darle más tensión al ambiente. Pero cuando ni tan solo habían pensado en dejarlas caer sobre sus prisioneros se oyeron dos chasquidos muy seguidos, que sonaron casi como uno solo. Dos flechas cruzaron el espacio directas a los encapuchados y fueron a estrellarse en sus cuellos provocándoles la muerte inmediata. Casi al mismo tiempo, una serie de hechizos aturdidores salían del bosque directos a los mortífagos que rodeaban al grupo central. Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero cuando los abrió ya no eran verdes, sino amarillos como el ámbar. Levantó sus manos y derribó a un grupo de 5 mortífagos provocando un pequeño corrimiento de tierra.

Volvió a mirarlos y los aturdió con un simple hechizo a los 5 a la vez. Se volvió, pero su inquietud aumento por momentos, ya que del castillo estaban saliendo una serie de criaturas aladas. "Vampiros" se dijo "Tengo que bajar a Snape y Cho", pero alguien ya se le había adelantado. Una silueta vestida de negro corría veloz por la muralla, en dirección a los dos prisioneros, de la nada hizo aparecer un puñal y cortó las ataduras de Snape y luego de Cho. Les dio algo y ambos desaparecieron en mitad de la noche.

Un grupo de vampiros la rodeó, pero la chica no se amedrantó y empezó a luchar con ellos.

Harry oyó un grito ahogado, Hermione estaba en el suelo herida en una pierna en medio de la batalla mientras uno de los encapuchados caminaba con una sádica mueca en su cara hacia ella.

-Desmaius- gritó Harry haciendo que un rayo se impactara en el mortífago, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el de Gabriel.- No te separes de ella- le dijo Harry

-No pensaba hacerlo- respondió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Harry se volvió justo a tiempo de ver como una criatura iba hacia él rápidamente, la identifico de inmediato ya que aparecía en el libro sobre demonios que había en su biblioteca, era un carroñero, un demonio de rango bajo. Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, conocía el hechizo para derrotarlo, pero no lo había hecho nunca "Mostreus", susurró, pero un débil rayo de luz salió de su mano, que no logró frenar a al demonio que se abalanzó sobre el y lo arrastró varios metros por el suelo alejándolo del grupo. Harry sintió la túnica resquebrajarse por el suelo y su piel abrirse por el contacto con las rocas. El demonio se levantó y Harry también, cual fue su sorpresa al verse rodeado de otros 6 demonios de su misma especie.

Los demonios se abalanzaron sobre él, de la nada hizo aparecer una espada y empezó a luchar con ellos. Pero eran muchos y muy rápidos, no estaba acostumbrado. De pronto notó algo muy frío golpeándole la espalda y cayó de bruces al suelo, notó como tiraban de él y lo último que oyó al desmayarse fue a Hermione gritar: "CHRIS, SE LLEVAN A HARRY"

* * *

La oscuridad lo envolvía, Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba rodeado por los demonios que lo habían atrapado. Estaban hablando entre ellos, fingió que seguía dormido. 

¿Por qué no lo matamos?

-Tenemos que esperar a que venga

-Y si no viene?

-El señor oscuro dijo que vendría a buscarlo, cuando ella este aquí le mataremos y nos la llevaremos con nosotros.

-Creo que ya viene- susurró uno de ellos.

Harry notó que alguien estaba de pie a su lado, levantó levemente los ojos y pudo ver un par de botas negras junto a él, sin atreverse a mirar más volvió a dejar caer la cabeza.

-Hola chicos- los saludó una profunda voz de mujer, que a Harry se le antojó familiar.

-Sabíamos que vendrías a buscarlo

-A si?

-Si, el señor oscuro nos lo dijo, nos dijo que darías tu vida por él.

¿Voldemort?

-No, nuestro señor, el rey del inframundo

Harry notó a la chica un poco inquieta a su lado, ya que cambió el apoyo de sus piernas.

-Él está muerto, yo lo mate- Los demonios empezaron a reír

-Bueno, será mejor que nos dejemos de cháchara.

Harry notó como la chica se alejaba de su lado, algo inquieto levantó la cabeza para mirar lo que ocurría. Vio a Chris lanzar el hechizo que él había intentado antes contra uno de los demonios y al demonio en cuestión desintegrarse ante sus ojos. Chris era realmente fantástica, sabía defenderse a la perfección de los demonios, Harry se fue incorporando para ver mejor la lucha, quería intervenir, pero ella lo estaba haciendo bien y pensaba que quizá solo sería un estorbo

Ya solo quedaban dos demonios, Chris había dejado a uno aturdido en el suelo y plantaba cara al último. Harry vio al demonio que estaba en el suelo lanzarle a la chica una bola de color azul. Movido por un impulso Harry se levantó y corrió hacia Chris abalanzándose encima de ella, cayeron los dos al suelo. Harry se dejó caer encima de la chica para protegerla con su cuerpo, pero ella lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y con el otro mando a los demonios sendos rayos de color verde haciéndolos desaparecer.

Chris se volvió a dejar caer al suelo notando el peso de Harry sobre ella.

-Gracias- musitó

-De nada- respondió Harry

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, los de la orden estarán preocupados-

-Si- Harry se incorporó y ayudó a levantarse a la chica. La observó detenidamente, su voz le resultaba muy familiar, pero se quedó decepcionado.

Chris lo miraba con unos increíbles ojos violáceos, que fascinaron a Harry, y que no podía dejar de mirar, sobre todo cuando ella le devolvió la mirada lo que le hizo sentir una sacudida en el estómago. Pero para decepción de Harry, sus ojos eran lo único que se podía ver de su cara, ya que se la ocultaba un pañuelo y un sombrero de ala ancha. Lo que Harry si pudo observar bien fue su pelo negro y liso y su perfecto cuerpo enfundado en un traje de cuero negro, cuyas curvas se le hicieron familiares, como si ya las hubiese recorrido con sus manos, de pronto sintió el deseo de tocarla y acariciarla "Pero que dices Harry" pensó "Si ni tan solo la conoces... pero su piel tiene un aspecto tan suave".

¿por qué no muestras tu rostro- le preguntó Harry llevando una mano hacia su cara con la intención de bajarle el pañuelo

-Vamos- fue lo único que Chris le contestó empezando a caminar seguida por Harry.

Su forma de caminar era sensual, felina y muy atractiva para Harry, notó como su pulso se aceleraba.

¿me podrías enseñar ha hacer los conjuros para matar demonios- pero Chris no le contestó.

Cat llevaba las manos dentro del abrigo apretando fuertemente los puños, deseaba decirle a Harry que le enseñaría todo lo que quisiera, pero temía que si hablaba demasiado terminaría por descubrirla, luego estaba el hecho de lo que había sentido al estar entre sus brazos, anhelaba besarlo, pero sabía que no podía. De pronto notó como la detenían. Harry la había tomado del brazo y la había obligado a mirarlo directamente arrinconándola contra un árbol.

Harry aún estaba sorprendido por su atrevimiento, pero en ella había algo que lo atraía, por lo que la había arrinconado contra un árbol y la había rodeado con sus brazos. Harry la miró directamente a aquellos ojos violetas, avanzó su mano hacia el pañuelo que cubría su rostro, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, había miedo en su mirada. En lugar de quitárselo, Harry levantó un poco la punta del pañuelo y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

La notó temblar en sus brazos, el mismo sintió una descarga eléctrica como hacía años que no sentía, abrió un poco los ojos, ella aún los mantenía cerrados, volvió a cerrarlos y la volvió a besar, esta vez con pasión y urgencia. Ella abrió lentamente la boca y le respondió al beso atrayéndolo, tomándolo por la nuca. Harry llevó sus manos a su fina cintura y la atrajo más hacia él notando su cuerpo pegado al suyo, todo él sintió un escalofrío y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo con sus manos.

Los labios de Harry bajaron por el delicado cuello de la chica haciéndola gemir de placer, volvió a su boca, le encantaba su sabor, era tan dulce y familiar, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un punto sensual y pícaro que impedía a Harry parar.

Llevó sus manos al trasero de la chica y la subió a sus caderas manteniendo su espalda apoyada en el tronco. Ambos estaban muy excitados y sudorosos.

Harry llevó sus manos al cuello de la chica y dejó resbalar el abrigo sobre sus hombros desnudos empezando a besarlos, notó como ella arqueaba sus espalda sobre el árbol, y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo

De pronto Chris abrió los ojos, y fue una suerte que Harry estuviese concentrado en sus hombros, porque los ojos de la chica volvían a ser verde-amarillentos, Harry había conseguido bajar las defensas de Cat y esta se había asustado ante la posibilidad de que la mirase, ya que se encontraba tan débil y vulnerable entre sus brazos que no creía ser capaz de volver a cambiar el color de sus ojos. Ella llevó las manos al pecho de Harry y lo empujó, primero con temor a separarlo de ella, ya que deseaba que la tomara en aquel bosque, pero no podía flaquear de nuevo.

-NO- gritó la chica empujando a Harry haciéndolo caer al suelo. Ella se volvió rápidamente para que no la viera, se colocó el abrigo y el pañuelo

¿Quién eres que causas este efecto en mi- le preguntó Harry respirando rápidamente desde el suelo.

-Por ese camino llegarás hasta donde están tus compañeros. Será mejor que te apresures- y Dicho esto Chris despareció con un suave pop.

-NO- gritó Harry- No te vayas- susurró bajando la cabeza decepcionado.

Harry pasó unos minutos en el suelo mirando el vacío que había dejado Chris, lentamente se levantó y empezó a caminar por donde le había indicado la chica, pero no veía por donde iba, estaba aturdido, él pensaba que la única chica a la que era capaz de amar era Cat, pero Chris había conseguido que al besarla la otra chica desapareciera de su mente, al contrarío de cuando estaba con Cho que al cerrar los ojos solo podía ver a Cat.

-Harry- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él- Estábamos muy preocupados...¿Dónde esta Chris?

-Se ha ido- respondió algo molesto

-Bien- empezó Dumbledore- Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos. Mañana por la mañana a primera hora en el cuartel para hacer balance de la batalla

Con suaves pops todos desaparecieron.

* * *

Cat apareció dentro del coche de Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Tiró el sombrero y el pañuelo que le cubrían el rostro y empezó a sollozar con fuerza "Porque... porque tengo que sentir esto" se decía para si la chica "y encima me ha besado y no sabía que era yo, al parecer le gustan todas menos yo, debo olvidarme de él", Cat cogió el pañuelo que había usado para taparse la cara y se secó las lágrimas con él "Ya basta de llorar" pensó. Levantó la cabeza y vio que frente a ella había una discoteca muggle "por que no?", cerró los ojos y cambió la ropa de la batalla por un pantalón pirata rojo sangre y un top negro que caía suelto en V delante de su pecho y que se ataba a la espalda y cuello, arrancó el coche y se dirigió a un bar muggle que le encantaba de Londres y en el que había trabajado cuando estudiaba medicina para pagarse los estudios, necesitaba olvidar.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Gabriel, Remus, Sirius y Ron aparecieron en el salón de la mansión de Godric. Inmediatamente Luna corrió a abrazar a su marido y le dio un beso. 

-Harry- Cho entró corriendo y se abrazó al muchacho empezando a llorar.

Harry se sintió bastante fastidiado, no le apetecía abrazar a aquella chica, y mucho menos después de lo sucedido en el bosque con Chris, pero haciendo gala de una enorme fuerza de voluntad la rodeó con un brazo:

-Tranquila, ya paso

-Si, si no hubiese sido por esa chica que nos salvó

-Esa chica era Chris Hidalgo- añadió Hermione

-Ohh, vaya, yo pensaba que era Cat, tenía los ojos como ella, pero era lo único que se veía.

-Te equivocas, Chris tiene los ojos violetas- le dijo Harry- a mi me capturaron unos demonios y vino a salvarme.

-Puede que tengas razón, fui una tonta al pensar que era Cat, además estaba muy asustada.

-Estoy seguro de que Cat no era- respondió Harry separándose de ella.

Muy cansados poco a poco todos fueron marchándose a dormir, había sido un día muy largo y poco fructífero.

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa con el libro sobre demonios sobre su regazo. Apenas el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte, pero al no poder dormir decidió aprovechar el tiempo. Aunque lo que se dice aprovechar...

Desde que había llegado a la biblioteca permanecía sentado sin hacer nada, sentía que había demasiadas incógnitas en toda la batalla que había habido con Voldemort. Primero este quería que le entregaran a Cat, pero luego los demonios lo habían capturado para llevar a Chris hasta él y poderla capturar, lo cual no tenía sentido, si ambos estaban formando una alianza capitaneada por Voldemort y Argonath, porque pedían rehenes diferentes... "No lo entiendo" pensó mientras se frotaba las sienes con fuerza. "Entiendo que Argonath quiera a Chris para vengarse si ella la mató, pero¿Para que quiere Voldemort a Cat, y encima quien es esa Argonath?..., vale la reina del inframundo pero cuando los demonios hablaron lo hicieron acerca de un señor oscuro que no era Voldemort... _(No se si seguís el razonamiento de Harry... jejejejejeeje)_ un extraño ruido procedente del salón lo hizo sobresaltarse, había alguien allí que se había tropezado con algo tirando un jarrón al suelo.

Harry se levantó rápidamente avanzando hacia el salón, cual fue su sorpresa al ver quien estaba allí..., o más bien el estado de quien estaba allí.

-Oh, jijijiji. ¿Desde cuando hay un jarrón aquí- susurró Cat mirando el suelo con ojos vidriosos- mejor me voy a dormir... ¿mi cama?...- miró a su alrededor sin ver nada

-Cat- la llamó Harry

-Ohhhhh, Harry, hola, vienes a darme las buenas noches- le preguntó intentando mantener el equilibrio

¡Estas borracha- Cat entrecerró un poco los ojos sin saber que contestar- No habrás venido conduciendo en ese estado- le preguntó alarmado

-No- respondió esta¿Crees. Hip! Que estoy tonta?. Me aparecí

¿Y porque no lo hiciste en tu habitación?

¿No estoy en ella- Harry la miró totalmente frustrado al verla intentar dar unos pasos para mirar a su alrededor con mucha dificultad

-No, estas en el salón- exclamó enciendo la luz de la habitación

-Ohhhhhhhhhh- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza dejándose caer sobre el sofá

-Deberías acostarte

-Iré cuando la habitación deje de dar vueltas

Harry la miró detenidamente, estaba algo sorprendido, no iba vestida igual que cuando se había marchado la noche antes, "Quien la entiende" pensó divertido, caminó hasta donde estaba y le puso una mano en el hombro, ella abrió un ojo y lo miró

¿Qué haces?

-Voy a llevarte a tu habitación

-De eso nada. Tu a mi habitación no entras

-Tranquila, no te haré nada

-Pues mejor evitar tentaciones- exclamó poniéndose en pie, pero perdió el equilibrio con los altos tacones que llevaba y Harry tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que cayera al suelo.- Suéltame Potter

-Pero si no te sostienes en pie

-Ohhhhhh, mejor en el suelo que en tus brazos- pero no era eso lo que su cuerpo estaba diciendo, porque se agarró a Harry con fuerza para que no se separara de ella.

Harry notó como se ablandaba con ese simple gesto y se acercó a ella con la intención de besarla, ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió ligeramente los labios. Pero unos ojos violáceos se cruzaron en su mente y perdió todas las ganas, algo que Cat notó y vio, vio los ojos de Chris en la mente de Harry.

-Tranquila, no te pondría una mano encima aunque la vida me fuera en ello- resopló Harry soltándola

Notó a Cat resbalar hasta el suelo al perder su apoyo, pero no se volvió a levantarla, aunque se detuvo al oírla... Estaba llorando! Tomó aire y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-HARRY, PORQUE- gritó desesperada

El chico se detuvo en la entrada y la miró. Estaba sentada en el suelo sin los zapatos con un brazo apoyado en el sofàsu pelo totalmente pegado a su cara, el rimel corrido bajo sus ojos.

-PORQUE... ¿Qué- Harry volvió a ver los ojos de Chris (Cat también)

-PORQUE TODAS MENOS YO, Cho, Chris...¿TANTO TE REPUGNO?

-No es eso, simplemente ya no me atraes- respondió dándose la vuelta

-IMBECIL- le gritó ella totalmente histérica lanzándole uno de los zapatos a la cabeza, que Harry esquivo, pero el segundo fue a estrellarse en su cara

-ESTAS LOCA, SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES

-ERES UN IMBECIL, UN CRETINO...- Cat se puso en pie, agarrándose a la mesa para evitar caer- ... IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO...

-QUIERES PARA YA DE INSULTARME, AQUÍ LA ÚNICA IMBECIL QUE HAY ERES TU BORRACHA

-OHHHHHH, VUELVE A LLAMARME IMBECIL Y TE MATO. CRETINO

Las luces de la casa se encendieron y varios pasos apresurados empezaron a bajar.

-TU- preguntó burlonamente Harry- TU ERES INCAPAZ DE MATAR A NADIE, POR ESO TE QUEDASTE AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE, POR ESO TE ESCONDISTE HACE 10 AÑOS. COBARDE

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME COBARDE. TU NO SABES NADA

¡Que esta pasando aquí- exclamó Sirius entrando por la puerta seguido de Hermione, Remus, Gabriel y Cho

-COBARDE, NO TE ENTRENAS PORQUE ERES UNA COBARDE, HUISTE DE LA BATALLA POR COBARDE, ME ABANDONASTE POR COBARDE...

-HARRY BASTA- gritó Hermione avanzando hacia Cat que tenía un estado deplorable¡Estas borracha!

¿Qué- preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella¿Qué has bebido?

-No se, creo que Whisky¿Por?

-Whisky...- bramó Sirius- ESTAS LOCA, COMO SE TE OCURRE... EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO ESTUPIDA

-DEJAME EN PAZ TU TAMBIEN- le gritó Cat intentando avanzar pero cayendo en el sofá

-Esta totalmente borracha- apuntó Cho

-NO ESTOY BORRACHA IMBECIL... Y CALLA TU SUCIA BOCA

Sirius, en un arrebato de ira la levantó del sofá por los hombros

-NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A CHO, PORQUE NO LE LLEGAS NI A LA SUELA DE LOS ZAPATOS. NUNCA ME HABÍA AVERGONZADO TANTO DE TI

-Y que quieres que haga- le respondió ella sin gritar pero con una terrible malicia en su voz y gran dolor en sus ojos- nunca he tenido un padre de verdad, un padre que me enseñara como comportarme...

Sirius levantó una de sus manos amenazante de caer sobre el rostro de Cat, que miró su mano y sonrió "atrevete" le susurró con mirada peligrosa. Sirius la empujó al sofá "Eres una...una..."

¡SIRIUS- exclamó Lupin avanzando hacia el sofá en que Cat había caído.

Lo cual fue una suerte, porque Cat se levantó echa una furia cara Sirius y Hermione no podía con ella.

-VOY A MATARLO, SOLTADME- gritaba mientras era fuertemente agarrada por Lupin y Hermione

-BASTA- gritó Harry haciendo temblar el suelo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos mirándolo, menos Cat que seguía forcejeando con Hermione

¿PARA QUE HAS VUELTO- le gritó a la chica- ESTABAMOS MUY BIEN SIN TI. TODO IBA BIEN HASTA QUE TU LLEGASTE, MARCHATE... NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE... TE ODIO, NO SE COMO ALGUNA VEZ PUEDE ENAMORARME DE Ti

Cat dejó de forcejear y miró a Harry con ojos llorosos. Hermione la soltó.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio- susurró esta con ojos en lágrimas (ahora si que se le había pasado la borrachera)

-Nunca en mi vida he dicho nada más enserio, no te quiero, te odio.

¿Y a quien quieres- le preguntó ella con una mirada cargada de odio

-A Cho- respondió rápidamente Harry

-Jajajajajaajajjajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajjaa

¿De que te ríes- preguntó la chica molesta

-De Cho, jajajajajajaajjaajajajajajajaja, pobre infeliz que no sabe lo que le espera

-Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia- preguntó Harry molesto

-Oh, dime Harry- esta avanzó hacia el con paso seguro, con odio en sus ojos¡Y sabe Cho lo de esta noche- Harry dio un respingo "No puede saber lo de Chris, ella no estaba allí"

¿Qué de esta noche- preguntó la chica algo preocupada

¿Harry no te ha contado nada- preguntó Cat con malicia en la voz- no te ha dicho lo que él y Chris han hecho en el bosque después de que lo rescatase?

¿Harry- preguntó Cho empezando a enfadarse

-Yo,..., pues si es verdad, bese a Chris en el bosque, y si, me atrae y mucho.

¿cómo puedes decirme eso- exclamó Cho con los ojos en lágrimas

-Te lo digo porque estoy harto de todo esto, y no voy a casarme contigo.

¿por qué?

-Porque no te quiero, no te he querido nunca

¿y a quien quieres- preguntó la morena

-A Chris- respondió seguro de si mismo mientras en su mente aparecían aquellos ojos que le traían de cabeza.

-Patético- susurró Cat lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran

¿Perdona- preguntó Harry con los ojos brillantes por la ira

-Que eres patético. Te has enamorado de unos ojos y un cuerpo

-Aquí la única patética eres tu, que todos te dejan atrás porque no sirves para nada

¿eso piensas?. Pues tu no te quedas corto, porque hasta hace unos días pensabas que Chris era un hombre violento y ahora la ves una vez y te enamoras sin saber nada de ella

-Se muchas cosas de ella

¿cómo cuales?

-Se que es dulce, se que es inteligente y astuta. Se que es preciosa...

¿No has pensado que quizá llevase cubierta la cara por que se parece a un troll- preguntó Cat con una sonrisa

-Imposible- respondió Harry- todo lo que emana de ella es precioso

-Harry, la has visto una vez- respondió malhumorada

-Y además esta Lily

¿Qué tiene que ver Lily en esto?

-Que una niña como ella solo puede tener una madre estupenda- Harry no lo noto pero Cat se hinchó de orgullo

-Entonces todo esto- saltó Cho- es por esa niña estúpida

¿a quien llamas niña estúpida- salto Cat de pronto

-Tranquila Cat- la cogió Gabriel del hombro

-Cho- siguió Harry- puedes dormir aquí, pero mañana te quiero fuera de casa

-Desde luego que me marcho. Estoy harta de todo esto y de poner mi vida en peligro solo para poder decir que Harry Potter es mi novio

Cho salió con paso airado hacia la habitación en la que Harry dormía, dejando al joven con cara de pocos amigos

¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

-Simple- respondió Cat- él arruinó mi vida...,

-QUE YO ARRUINE TU VIDA- bramó el chico- MAS BIEN FUISTE TU LA QUE ARRUINASTE LA MIA AL IRTE

-YO NO ME HABRÍA IDO SI NO TE HUBIESE VISTO CON ESA ZORRA QUE TIENES, OH PERDONA TENÍAS POR NOVIA EN LA CAMA

-OHHHHH, SI TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO SABRÍAS QUE FUE MENTIRA

-SE QUE FUE MENTIRA, PERO YA NO PODÍA VOLVER

¡PORQUE- Cat abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Hermione- susurró débilmente, se volvió de espaldas a ellos y se cubrió la cara con las manos

-CAT- Hermione corrió hacia ella

-ATÚRDEME- le gritó sin mirarla, un humo negro empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo

-No puedo, cada vez que lo hago pasas tres días en coma

-ATÚRDEME MALDITA SEA

¿Qué pasa- Lupin se acercó a Cat poniéndole una mano sobre su espalda, pero Cat soltó de él y avanzó hacia la chimenea siempre dándoles la espalda.

-Atúrdeme por favor- volvió a pedir- no la dejes salir

-Pero tienes que luchar contra ella- le dijo Gabriel cerrando los puños

-No puedo, ya viene, déjame dormir

-Cat

-Que me aturdas!

Hermione miró a Gabriel y sacó apesumbrada la varita de su bata, y entonces tuvo una idea "Abre la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos" le dijo a Gabriel.

-ATÚRDEME- volvió a gritar Cat- RAPIDO

-Cat, de verás siento esto, pero ha llegado el momento de que luches

Hermione hizo un movimiento de su varita que golpeo en la espalda de Cat y la impulso hasta la sala de entrenamientos de la que Gabriel estaba sosteniendo la puerta cerrándola cuando había entrado. Unas palabras bien dichas y la puerta quedó sellada, pero ninguno pudo dejar de ver el humo negro que había empezado a salir de debajo de la puerta antes de ser sellada.

¿qué ha sido eso- preguntó Sirius alarmado

-Uno de los ataques de ira de Cat- respondió Hermione incómoda

-Eso no era un ataque de ira Hermione- respondió Harry sarcástico

¿Y según tu que era?

-No lo se, pero desde luego no un ataque de ira

-Mira Harry- empezó Hermione- creo que yo conozco a Cat más de lo que tu la conocerás nunca, y créeme, cuando se enfada su magia se dispara y no la puede controlar, te aseguro que no te habría gustado verla, además¿no recordáis en el colegio cuando después de uno de sus ataques de celos rompió uno de los espejos de hall?.

¿Y Aturdiéndola la controla- preguntó Lupin mirándola dudoso

-Si, pero cada vez que la he aturdido ha pasado entre 3 y cinco días en coma por el agotamiento, ya que su magia es mayor que entonces.

¿Y supones que ahora si la saca no se quedará en coma?

-Espero que no Remus

-Pero, ella no es tan mágica como para todo eso

-Por favor Sirius, créeme, he visto su magia desatada y es capaz de arrasarlo todo. ¿Cómo tu no Harry?

-Si, pero yo la controlo

-Si, pero como muy bien dijisteis anoche ella aún esta desentrenada como para contenerla

-Creo que no nos estáis diciendo toda la verdad sobre Cat, pero os prometo que llegare al fondo de esto a como de lugar- exclamó Harry saliendo de la sala con paso airado seguido por los demás.

-Buena excusa- le dijo Gabriel rodeándola con un brazo

-No se la ha tragado, Harry no

-Tarde o temprano se enterara, pero ya veremos

-Oh Gabriel, no quiero ni pensar lo que pueda pasar cuando Harry sepa que Lily es hija suya, que Cat es Chris y que en su interior esta el alma de la reina del inframundo.

-Si, y a eso añádele que sois unas Iluminati, que tu y yo nos casamos hace cinco meses y que somos los padrinos de Lily

-Se va a enfadar cuando sepa que le mentimos

-No te preocupes cielo

Hermione bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras Gabriel le levantaba la barbilla para fundirse en un apasionado beso. Unos minutos más tarde Gabriel subía en brazos a la pequeña Hermione hasta su cuarto sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, entraron y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

**Gandulfo: **Hola, muchas gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Pues la pregunta fundamental sobre Harry y Cho va a ser que queda mejor respondida aún en este capítulo no?. Bueno, espero que te guste. 

**Álgida:** pos si, me va pareixer gracios que Lily guanyara a Harry encara que fora un poc irreal. No se lo que tardaran en ser felices y comer perdices, pero tu tranquila que tot arriva, nomes falta que Cat es posse les piles. Ah, no había posta res de Van y Hermione en este capítul, pero tens rao, ja hi ha que anar dixant caure alguna cosa...y menuda cosa he dixat caure ehhhhhh. Jajajajajajaj Molts besets i espere que aquest capitol tb te agrade.

**Niv Riddle: **muchas gracias por el review. Pues espero que este capítulo tambien te haya gustado. Es un poquito largo, pero no me atrevía a quitarle nada...con lo que me costo de escribir.

**Mandy:** jajajajajajajano no era necesario calentarse tanto la cabeza con la pregunta, pero yo si voy a responder a las tuyas. Esta con ella por comodidad, porque la ha tenido siempre a mano y al final decidió quedarse con Cho, y digamos que se casaba con ella más por obligación que por otra cosa, y no, Cho no es una mortífaga. Me alegro que te guste lily, ya es irreal que gane a Harry, pero me parecía gracioso. Un poco torpe si que es, pero el interesado suele ser el último que se da cuenta de las cosas¿o no, pero ya se enterara, por lo pronto Cat tiene que darle una repasada a Cho y a otra lagarta que vendrày por lo que tengo escrito creo que me lo voy a pasar bomba jajaajajaj, por lo menos Cat se pondrá las pilas con Harry. Muchos besos

**Ellie Barnes:** ¿este es lo suficientemente largo? Jajajajajajajajajaja. Uffffff hasta yo me cansé subiéndolo. Bueno, Harryy Cat van a estar algo más juntos a partir del siguiente capítulo, pero Harry no se va ni a enterar. Muchos besos

**Julio:** ¡que alegría alguien más se lee mi historia! Muchas gracias por el review. Tranquilo que no dejaré la historia a medias (aunque tengo otra que la empecé y no la he seguido, así que la borre), pero estas me gustan demasiado como dejarlas. Muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando.

**Avispilla- zape:** Hola zape...aquí tu zipi jajjajajajjajaaj o eso nos dicen, encima cachondeito jajajajajajaja. Si, la veritat es que Harry está carabassa perdut, pero si fan proves molt dificils en la academia de aurors, lo que pasa es que l'últim en esterarse sempre sol ser el interessat. La veritat es que si que te algo de embrujadas i si, de Phoebe jajajjajajajajaj i pensar que una vega una amiga me digue que me pareixia a ella jajajajajajajajaja casi me la menje a besets jajajajaajjajaa. ¿Perque m'has tingut que recordar lo de la faena que tinc, ara tinc remordimients i farás que estudie podo física i tot...bueno, tants remordiments crec que no tinc jajajajajajajaja. Molts besets.

Y ahora un spoiler

- _Esta bien. Quiero que traslades tus cosas a la tercera habitación de la izquierda_

_¿y eso porque?_

- _Porque esta habitación va ha ser ocupada por otra persona_

_¿Lo sabe Harry?_

_- No, pero acatará una orden mía- contestó rápidamente Dumbledore_

_- Esta bien, pero da por supuesto muchas cosas_

_- Te equivocas Cat, ya no me dejo influenciar por las apariencias_

_¿Algo más- respondió en un tono de voz que escondía una sonrisa burlona_

_- Si, solo una cosa...quiero que te alejes de Harry_

_¿perdón?..._

,mnnnnnnn me porto bien y os dejo algo más...

- _En eso no estoy deacuerdo. Me gradué con las máximas calificaciones, estudie mucho para lograrlo. ¿qué has hecho tu?_

_- Me tire al decano y la mitad de la plantilla de profesores. También me gradué con la máxima nota y en menos tiempo que mis compañeros, no hay nada como lamer unos cuantos cucuruchos a viejos salidos- Harry dio un respingo en el sofa mientas la miraba con ojos abiertos caminar hacia Hermione y Gabriel que estaban tratando de contener la risa._

Si, lo se a veces soy un poco burra... me encanta este dialogo jajaajajajajaja, bueno, mientras esperais para el siguiente capítulo, yo esperare con muchas, muchas ansias los reviews


	7. Angel y demonio

**Hola a todos. **

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste mucho, y que me gustaría dedicar a Prue-Potter por leer algunos de mis diálogos para ver si me había pasado de borde. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por tener tantos en solo 6 capítulos. Haber si al final de la historia tengo mas que en la primera jajajaajajajajajjaaj.**

**Hoy contesto a los reviews antes ale.**

**K potter ex K will be:** ¿Eso te pareció una lección?. Espera a leer este capítulo jajajajaajjajajaja. El lado mas cruel de Cat sale a la luz con Cho. Besos

**Gandulfo:** Bueno, gracias por decir que es el mejor capítulo, porque no sabes lo que me costo de escribir y las veces que lo cambie, así que me alegro de que al final haya quedado bien. Este que viene ahora no tiene tanta acción pero me gusto escribirlo más que el otro, lo encuentro guason.

**Mandy:** Me has dicho lo mismo que Prue cuando le conté lo de Harry y Chris antes de escribirlo. ¿Cómo se puede enamorar de ella si solo la ha besado, Vamos a ver: Chris es Cat, ya esta enamorado de ella, simplemente no se ha dado cuenta de quien es, y lo que quería transmitir es que a pesar de todo la quiere sin saber que es ella. ¿Me explique?. Bueno, creo que según van las cosas a no ser que se me crucen los cables y se líe el asunto, Harry no tardará mucho en enterarse de todo. Ah, y Harry sigue siendo todo eso que tu dices, solo que usa esa forma de comportarse porque esta a la defensiva y no quiere que Cat le vuelva ha hacer daño. ¿crees que con la partida de Cho se acabó todo, nada es tan fácil. Por cierto, si con la loquita nueva que llega te refieres a la de los cucuruchos, te aseguro que no es un personaje nuevo, vaya y yo que creía que ya sabíais lo sarcástica que puede llegar a ser.jajajajajajajaja. Muchos besos.

**Niv Riddle**: Muy observadora, has visto el fallo del capítulo, pero hay que tener en cuenta que han pasado 10 años, y que la letra de las personas cambia, y más si has estudiado medicina...¿Tu sabes como escriben los médicos? Jajajajajajaajajajaja, no en realidad esto es una excusa para justificar el fallo. En principio pensé en meter una explicación de que Cat envía toda la información que recibe a los Iluminati y de ahí se la mandan a la orden justo para evitar que reconozcan la letra, pero no sabía donde incluirlo, así que ENHORABUENA, me pillaste. Ah, Y te digo lo mismo que a Mandy, Que se haya ido Cho no significa que las cosas sean más fáciles.

**Álgida:** jajajajajajaja, pos espera a que pasen uns mesos i voras jajajaajajajjajjajaajaj, a tu tambe te dic lo mateix que a Niv i Mandy jajajaajjajajajajajaa. Arriva una nova amiguetaaaaaaa, pero no hi ha color, Harry es de Cat.

**Julio: **bueno, estoy actualizando pronto porque ya lo tengo escrito, pero el capítulo anterior era el último que tenía, de todas formas siempre procuro tener uno de remanente, pero no me lo tengas en cuenta si alguna vez tardo mas que ando liada con las clases, que me quedan 4 meses para terminar la carrera y no me puedo encantar ahora. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Mariet Malfoy: **Cho se va muy, muy lejos, pero no sin antes vérselas con Cat jejejejejejejeje. Creo que Harry no tardará mucho en enterarse de lo de Lily, pero no puedo asegurar nada, de momento si no se lía la historia creo que será en como mucho 2 capítulos mas pero no prometo nada porque llega alguien que va a complicar las cosas. Ya te añadí a mi messenger, a ver si algún día nos vemos por ahí. Muchos besos

**Gala Potter: **jajajaajajajaj y tanto que los secretos van a ser un escándalo cuando se sepan, y más con lo que viene ahora jajajajajajaja, soy puñetera por naturaleza, no lo puedo evitar. Gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste la historia

**Sakumino:** que bien", un review de alguien nuevo. Muchas gracias. No creo tal y como van las cosas que Harry tarde mucho en enterarse de todo, menuda sorpresa eh?. Muchos besos.

**Ellie Barnes: **Bueno, los Iluminati se dice que son una especie de secta secreta o algo así tipo los masones. En mi historia, los Iluminati son magos cazadores de criaturas tenebrosas, Por ejemplo Van Helsing es un Iluminati especialista en vampiros, y Cat se unió a los Iluminati en el primer capítulo y es experta en demonios, Hermione estuvo con Cat cuando murieron sus padres, allí fue donde conoció a Van Helsing y se caso con él, y por supuesto se unió a los Iluminati, solo que ella es más una ¿cómo lo diría, vamos es como K de James Bond, ella les ayuda a investigar y esas cosas...¿me explique?. Espero que si y gracias por el review.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: Angely demonio**

Era cerca de media mañana cuando Lily llegó a través de la red Flu a la casa del valle de Godric procedente de la madriguera donde había pasado la noche junto con el resto de hijos de los miembros de la orden a cargo de Molly Weasley.

Cruzó rápidamente el salón directa a la cocina esperando encontrar a alguien en la casa, pero nadie estaba allí, muy desconcertada se fue a la biblioteca y eligió uno de los libros, más concretamente uno sobre unicornios para empezar a preparar la redacción que Cat le había pedido.

Volvió al salón y se sentó en una cómoda butaca para empezar la lectura, siendo consciente por primera vez de que habían dos maletas junto al pequeño mueble de la puerta.

En ese momento una chica de rasgos orientales apareció murmurando para sí muy enfadada con otra maleta. Lily la observó por un momento y le preguntó:

¿Dónde vas- Cho levantó la cabeza en busca de la dueña de la voz para torcer el rostro con disgusto al ver de quien se trataba.

-Y a ti que te importa niñata- respondió de mala manera, Lily simplemente arrugo las cejas en señal de disgusto

-No me importa donde vayas, solo que me ha sorprendido

-Pues para que lo sepas me largo de aquí para siempre

¿Ya no te vas a casar con Harry?

-No

-ESO ES GENIAL- exclamó la niña con júbilo

Cho la miró detenidamente con desprecio en su rostro, y cruzando el salón en dos pasos tomó a Lily con el brazo:

¡QUE LE HAS DICHO A HARRY!

-Yo no le he dicho nada- respondió la niña intentando soltarse de ella

-EL HA ROTO CONMIGO Y ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ES POR ALGO QUE TU LE HAS DICHO NIÑA ODIOSA

-Si él ha roto contigo será porque eres una creída y una superficial que solo se preocupa de si misma

-TE VAS A ENTERAR- Cho apretó más fuerte el hombro de Lily y levantó una de sus manos con toda la intención de abofetear a la niña...

* * *

En la sala de entrenamientos, una mujer desnuda yacía en el suelo boca abajo, empezó a moverse lentamente, tenía un increíble dolor en todo su cuerpo, y sobre todo no era capaz de recordar como había llegado hasta ahí. 

Se puso boca arriba y tomo aire con fuerza esperando que le pasara el mareo que sentía, lentamente fue encontrándose mejor, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada, como si hubiese estado luchando durante horas.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de entrene, la abrió con cuidado y salió, por suerte había una sábana encima de uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, lo tomo y se envolvió con ella para dirigirse a su cuarto a seguir durmiendo.

* * *

-TE VAS A ENTERAR- Cho apretó más fuerte el hombro de Lily y levantó una de sus manos con toda la intención de abofetear a la niña... 

-Eso es una mala idea- susurró una voz perfectamente audible desde detrás de ellas haciendo que Cho se quedase paralizada. Esta se volvió lentamente para ver lo que a ella le pareció una mujer envuelta en una sábana blanca, pues su cabello negro y enmarañado le cubría gran parte de la cara.

-Cat- susurró Cho al reconocerla unos instantes después

-He dicho que sueltes a Lily

Cho miró a la niña y luego a Cat, ellas eran las culpables de su fracaso con Harry, tantos años de trabajo para lograr enamorarlo para poder ser la señora del niño que vivió, alguien debía pagar su fracaso, volvió a levantar la mano y la soltó con fuerza

Lily cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llegaba y un gemido ahogado la hizo volver a abrirlos.

Cho estaba con la mano detenida a mitad camino con cara de estar haciendo una fuerza sobre humana para lograr su propósito. Lily notó como Cho iba soltándola, lentamente los dedos de su mano empezaron a liberarla, pero Lily tenía la intuición por la cara congestionada del esfuerzo, de que Cho no era la que lo estaba haciendo, así que instintivamente dirigió una mirada a su madre.

Cat permanecía en pie totalmente estática en la puerta del salón, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante y la cabeza bajada pero mirando a Cho a través del cabello que le tapaba la cara. Lily ahogó un gritó de sorpresa, los ojos de su madre ahora desprendían un brillo como ella nunca había visto, eran de un verde tan intenso que solo con mirarlos sentías que te podías quemar vivo.

Lily volvió a mirar a Cho que ya la había soltado y permanecía elevada unos centímetros en el aire, empezó a sollozar.

Cat ando unos pasos por el salón hasta llegar a la altura de Cho.

-Has hecho una mala elección- le dijo a la morena levantando un poco la cabeza para mirar directamente a la chica- intentar pegar a una niña indefensa es algo muy cobarde de tu parte y debes pagar- Chang reprimió un gritó de terror.

-No puede ser- sollozó- eras incapaz de hacer magia

-Jajajajajaja. ¿Y como sabes que no os he mentido- sin moverse Cat del sitio, Cho se desplazó unos centímetros en el aire hasta quedar con el oído pegado a la boca de Cat¿quieres saber un secreto- le susurró- Yo soy Chris Hidalgo, soy Argonath y Lily es mi hija, y vas a pagar por todo lo que me has hecho- Cho lanzó un gritó de terror y empezó al luchar con la magia que la detenía.

-Legeremens- susurró Cat sin perder el contacto visual.

Cho se vio a si misma en un lugar oscuro y fúnebre un lugar en el que no había nada y empezó a caminar por el, le faltaba el aire, o mejor dicho era como si la nada entrase a sus pulmones, y lo que es más no recordaba como había llegado allí.

Se sentía asustada y desprotegida pero no podía quedarse en pie en medio de la nada. Empezó a andar sin rumbo, hacía mucho frío cuando de pronto...empezó a caer y caer y caer...como si de un pozo sin fondo se tratase, le pareció perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio, solo sabía que su alma estaba desamparada en una oscuridad sin fin.

Pero cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de tocar tierra firme y su cordura llegaba al límite, su cuerpo topo con algo.

Cho se removió inquieta, estaba encima de algo de textura gelatinosa, una tranquilidad pareció llenar su cuerpo, intentó levantarse pero algo la hizo tropezar y caer. Intentó gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, al notar como una mano le asía con fuerza primero una pierna, luego otra, un muslo, una mano, el cuello, unas manos que la rodeaban, estrujaban, oprimían...intentando romper todos sus huesos... y que poco a poco la iban hundiendo dentro del cuerpo de la criatura.

Una de las manos invisibles le tapo la nariz y la boca, ella apenas pudo moverse. Los pulmones empezaron a dolerle por el esfuerzo de respirar, de seguir despierta, pero cada vez estaba más cansada. Y entonces, en medio de su delirio lo recordó de sus clases de Historia, un coccus la había cogido, pero no era posible, fueron extinguidos por las amazonas hacía miles de años.

Un terror indescriptible se apoderó de su alma y de su cuerpo y empezó a gritar de miedo y de dolor. Cuando de pronto ...había vuelto al salón de la casa de Godric.

Miró a su alrededor esperando ver al coccus, pero los únicos que estaban allí eran Cat, Lily y Van Helsing, aún asustada se acurrucó contra el sofá y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

¿cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso, podrías haberla hecho perder la razón- reprendía Van Helsing a Cat. Pero esta no respondió simplemente se dirigió donde estaba Cho y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Chang dio un respingo y escondió la cabeza más profundamente. Tenía miedo de Cat, de lo que podía ver en sus ojos si la miraba. Noto un aliento en su oído

-Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla- le susurró la voz de Cat a su oído

-NOOOOOOOOO- gritó la morena- DÉJAME, NO TE ACERQUES A MI- Cho intento levantarse del suelo para huir de Cat, pero tropezó con sus propias piernas, así que gateando se apartó de ella que permanecía en pie – NO TE ACERQUES A MI

¿qué esta pasando- Harry estaba en pie en el umbral de la puerta Cho se levantó del suelo y se abrazó a él

-NO DEJES QUE SE ACERQUE A MI POR FAVOR- gritó llena de pavor. Harry la rodeó por la cintura

¿qué te pasa?

-QUE NO SE ACERQUE A MI...SI TE ACERCAS A MI LE CONTARÉ LA VERDAD- amenazó a Cat

¿Qué le has hecho?

Cat no respondió, lo miró y empezó a caminar para dirigirse a su cuarto. Al pasar por el lado de ellos dos se detuvo y susurró de forma inaudible "obliterar" Cho se quedó rígida , y puso los ojos en blanco resbalando al suelo, pues Harry no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Harry miró a Cat con los ojos muy abiertos, ella no le miró simplemente continuo su camino hacia su cuarto y desapareció por las escaleras. Llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama quedando profundamente dormida, mientras de su cuerpo una luz plateada como la luna parecía rodearla, una mano suave se poso sobre su frente, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules estaba guardando su sueño: "Duerme Cat, porque cuando despiertes tu nuevo destino te aguarda".

Harry se agachó para recoger a Cho del suelo y acostarla en el sof� seguía inconsciente tras el hechizo.

¿qué le ha hecho- preguntó a Lily y Gabriel

-Cho ha intentado pegarme- saltó Lily de pronto

¿qué- preguntó Harry enfadado

-Cálmate Harry- le susurró Van Helsing- yo solo se que cuando he llegado Cho estaba gritando asustada. ¿podrías contarnos tu que ha pasado Lily?

-Pues le he preguntado a Cho si se iba y me ha dicho que si, y yo me he alegrado porque es una tonta, entonces ella me ha acusado de ser la culpable de que no te cases con ella y ha intentado pegarme. Entonces ha llegado mi ma..., Cat y le ha advertido de que no lo hiciese, pero ella no le ha hecho caso y ha vuelto ha intentarlo, y entonces Cat le ha lanzado alguna especie de hechizo y ella se ha asustado

-Ya veo- respondió Harry¿pero entonces porque se ha desmayado?

Cho en ese momento empezó a gemir y los tres se volvieron a mirarla. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada incorporándose en el sofá.

¿dónde estoy?

-En el salón- respondió Harry

-Ohhhh¿qué ha pasado?

¿No te acuerdas- preguntó Van Helsing sorprendido. Cho negó con la cabeza

-Pues Lily dice que has intentado pegarle- añadió Harry de mal talante, a lo que Cho dirigió a la niña una mirada de profundo odio, que por primera vez, Harry vio¿así que no lo niegas?

-Pues no- respondió ella- estoy harta de ponerle buena cara a la... la...- de pronto Cho cayó desmayada de nuevo

¿pero que le ha hecho- preguntó Harry sorprendido

-No tengo ni idea

-No le ha hecho nada- saltó Lily de pronto muy enfadada- solo me ha defendido

Gabriel miró a Cho atentamente, desde que había entrado en el salón y había visto a Cat dentro de la mente de Cho, se estaba imaginando algo así. Le había creado una ilusión (o mas bien una pesadilla) que se repetiría una y otra vez siempre que ella quisiera hacer daño a alguien, y lo mejor era que al despertar su consciente no recordaba nada, pero su inconsciente se liberaría en los sueños...y esos si sería capaz de recordarlos, creándole momentos de autentico pavor, que serían tan frecuentes como "ausencias" pasase Cho.

Era una forma de castigo muy similar a la que los Iluminati más poderosos solían recurrir con aquellos que atrapaban durante una batalla para lograr información, al final su mente estaba tan agotada que acababan cediendo, la única diferencia es que a los que apresaban los mantenían en el trance hasta que suplicaban basta...pero con Cho no tenía ni idea de cuanto le iba a durar (N/A: probablemente hasta que deje de ser capulla perdia... ejem toda la vida?)

-Creo que deberíamos dejarla dormir- apuntó Van Helsing

-Si, mejor será. ¿Vienes Lily?

-Si

Muy decididos los tres se dirigieron a la cocina donde Hermione estaba sentada ante una taza de café con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

¿por qué estas tan contenta- preguntó Harry dejándose caer en una silla

-No se- respondió ella con ojos brillantes

¿Sabes que Cat ya ha salido de la sala de entrenamientos- añadió Van Helsing

¿En serio¿despierta?

-Si, pero creo que ha ido a acostarse otra vez

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo

¿Cuántas veces le había pasado a Cat lo de anoche- preguntó Harry

-Ah!... una o dos veces

-Ya veo...- en ese momento un rayo surcó el cielo despejado haciendo que Lily se tapase los oídos asustada, por lo que Harry la rodeó con uno de sus brazos¿cómo puede haber truenos si esta despejado- como si hubiesen oído a Harry en apenas unos segundos el cielo se volvió negro, se hizo casi de noche y una lluvia torrencial comenzó a azotar la casa.

¿Decías- preguntó Van Helsing en tono despreocupado, pero mirando a Hermione con ojos asustados "Cat esta soñando de nuevo" pensó "espero que no dure mucho o necesitaremos barcas".

La noche se estaba acercando mientras el sol descendía por el horizonte, la tormenta había pasado hacía una media hora, dejando enormes regueros de agua corriendo por todas partes.

Cho hacía unas horas que se había marchado (para no volver más) tras despertarse asustada por una pesadilla que había tenido en la que caía por un oscuro pozo sin fondo.

Los miembros de la orden estaba a punto de llegar para estudiar el siguiente paso a tomar, después de todo se habían quedado sin informador dentro de las filas de Voldemort y era necesario saber como había sido posible.

Además Dumbledore había aparecido por la casa unas horas antes para comunicarles que Neville había completado su misión con éxito después de 5 años de búsqueda. Una misión de la que solo Dumbledore estaba enterado, pero que esa noche sería revelada a la orden.

Nada más llegar Dumbledore había pedido ver a Cat, pero como le contaron lo que había pasado la noche anterior y la pelea con Cho le comunicaron que seguía dormida en su cuarto. Dumbledore pareció algo nervioso, era urgente para él hablar con ella.

-Cat esta en la ducha- les comunicó entrando por la cocina, pues se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo viajes a su habitación- le he dicho que la esperara en la biblioteca

-Gracias Hermione- repuso Dumbledore levantándose.

* * *

Cat salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca, no recordaba como había llegado a su habitación desde la sala de entrenamientos, pero se sentía como nueva y no era para menos. Pero algo la perturbaba más que en otras ocasiones y era su aspecto, o mejor dicho su nuevo aspecto. 

Se dirigió a su armario a buscar algo de ropa, pero, todo era muy aburrido, excepto su traje de cuero negro.

Saco una minifalda vaquera o un cinturón ancho según se viese y un suéter negro que le dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Se contemplo en el espejo, desde luego era lo menos adecuado para una reunión con la orden, pero ya que era la oveja negra de la familia... una sonrisa divertida y traviesa apareció a su rostro, se sentía juguetona y rebelde. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero alguien llamo

¿quién es- preguntó

-Soy Albus¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto- se volvió de espaldas a la puerta mientras se abría para ir a sentarse al afetizar de la ventana.¿creía que hablaríamos en la biblioteca?

-Pensé que aquí estaríamos más tranquilos,

-Usted dirá

¿No podemos encender la luz?

-No

-Esta bien. Quiero que traslades tus cosas a la tercera habitación de la izquierda

¿y eso porque?

-Porque esta habitación va ha ser ocupada por otra persona

¿Lo sabe Harry?

-No, pero acatará una orden mía- contestó rápidamente Dumbledore

-Esta bien, pero da por supuesto muchas cosas

-Te equivocas Cat, ya no me dejo influenciar por las apariencias

¿Algo más- respondió en un tono de voz que escondía una sonrisa burlona

-Si, solo una cosa...quiero que te alejes de Harry

¿perdón?...

* * *

La sala estaba repleta de gente cuando Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición en el salón, pero nadie pareció percatarse, pues todos hablaban con Neville que había cambiado mucho en esos 5 años fuera. Dumbledore carraspeó para hacerse notar y todos ocuparon sus puestos. 

"Buenas noches a todos y en especial a ti Neville" empezó el profesor " en primer lugar os diré que os he convocado aquí para daros una buena noticia. Neville ya puedes traerla".

El joven mago se acercó a la chimenea con paso seguro y lanzó un puñado de polvos Flu, e inmediatamente una silueta apareció en medio del fuego. Todos los de la orden guardaron silencio, la mujer que había aparecido allí era sin duda preciosa. Era casi tan alta como Cat, tenía el cabello rubio como el oro que le caía por su bonito rostro a grandes bucles. Sus ojos eran azules como un cielo de primavera, sus mejillas sonrosadas como dos petalos de rosa, y sus labios rojos como las cerezas. Tenía un cuerpo escultural enfundado en una hermosa túnica azul cielo que se pegaba remarcando todas sus curvas bien formadas y sus largas piernas eran más que visibles a través de la fina seda con el contraste del fuego.

- Os presento a Savannah Spedford- exclamó la voz de Dumbledore

-Encantada- saludó la joven con una cándida sonrisa y una voz semejante a la de un ángel. Neville le indicó que se sentará en el sillón que Cat había ocupado meses atrás durante su interrogatorio.

¿qué significa esto profesor- preguntó Harry sin apartar la vista de la chica

* * *

Cat permanecía en pie mirando a través de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte, pero enfadada como nunca antes lo había estado "Así que ese viejo chocho quiere guerra¡la tendrÂ¿quien es el para decirme que no me acerque a Harry, al padre de mi hija. Ja, no sabe con quien esta jugando y el gran error que esta cometiendo. Bien, así que ha encontrado a otra. Pues muy bien... quiere que deje mi habitación, lo haré, quiere que pase a ser apoyo táctico de la orden, pues muy bien...pero Harry es mío, solo mío...¿quiere que Cat no se acerque a él, pues no lo hará...otra lo hará por mi y no me verá ni llegar."

* * *

" Hace unos años cometí un error al suponer cierta persona era la elegida para acompañarte en la batalla contra Voldemort" empezó Dumbledore mirando a los presentes y sobre todo a Harry "tenía gran talento para la magia y un carácter ganador, pero al parecer cometí un error y Cat no era la descendiente de Ayla" Harry dio un respingo en el sofá 

-Esta diciendo que tanto entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo¿tanta conexión no han servido de nada¿qué estamos como al principio?

-No Harry, por suerte hemos encontrado a la verdadera descendiente de Ayla... Savannah es descendiente directa de una hermana de la amazona.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver- saltó Hermione de pronto- Cat es una amazona igual que ella, la que recibió sus poderes

-No estoy tan seguro de eso Hermione, Cat siempre demostró ser muy mágica, con lo que nos pudimos confundir.

-Si usted lo dice

¿Entonces Neville ha estado todo este tiempo buscándola- preguntó Sirius

-Así es

¿y como sabíais que existía una descendiente de Ayla- preguntó Remus

-Descubrimos un viejo registro por casualidad sobre los clanes de magos

-Pues fue una suerte- añadió Harry

-Si, estuvieron muy acertados- susurró Hermione por lo bajo

¿Y que opinas Savannah- preguntó Harry mirándola

-Estoy muy contenta de poder ayudaros a derrotar al mal, si ese es mi destino- respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione arrugó las cejas y Van Helsing puso los ojos en blanco los dos estaban pensando más o menos "parece un caramelo meloso y empalagoso"

¿Y donde estudiaste- empezó Ginny

-En Buxbeatons- respondió ella mirando a la pelirroja con sus dulces ojos- luego estudie para auror y me gradué con los máximos honores.

-Que impresionante- susurró Hermione por lo bajo, haciendo que Gabriel se sonriera.

-Entonces Savannah es nuevo miembro de la orden- siguió Dumbledore- Harry espero que la pongas al corriente de todo en estos días y de paso la entrenes, quiero que domine los elementos lo antes posible

-Bien Albus- respondió Harry

-Y ahora...- Dumbledore fijo su vista en la entrada del salón con los ojos tan abiertos haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirar.

Cat estaba allí de pie, pero si su atuendo era poco adecuado para una reunión de la orden, quizá lo que más inquietaba eran sus ojos que se habían vuelto de un verde tan intenso que parecían fuego corriendo salvaje, sus pestañas se habían alargado y ennegrecido haciendo que pareciese que una delgada línea negra le recorriese los ojos. Su cabello antes oscuro de por si ahora era de un tono tan negro que desprendía destellos azules, sus labios eran más rojos que antes y su piel se había vuelto como el marfil.

Una sonrisa divertida e irónica apareció en sus labios, que se ensanchó más cuando vio a Savannah entre los presentes, con paso seguro moviendo sus caderas como si tuvieran ritmo de tambores, se acercó a ella.

-Tu debes de ser la nueva elegida- le dijo estrechándole la mano

-Si, mi nombre es Savannah y soy descendiente directa de Ayla

¡No me digas- exclamó Cat llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto tan exagerado que resultó burlesco- Por merlín, y yo que creía que no viviría lo suficiente para conocer a alguien tan ilustre

-Cat- empezó Dumbledore- el sarcasmo es el recurso de una mente débil

-Y buscar salidas absurdas y desesperadas el de una mente senil

¡CAT- la reprendió Sirius poniéndose en pie¿cómo te atreves?

-Uy, perdona papa (esto último con mucho recochineo) ya sabes que no se comportarme cuando hay gente delante- Se volvió hacia Savannah- te ruego que me disculpes, un chiste fácil a tu costa- la miró de arriba abajo desde su túnica a su cabello y con una sonrisa traviesa bajando la voz hasta un maullido casi inaudible le dijo- es que no soporto a las rubias.

Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que diera dos pasos la dulce y melosa voz de Savannah cantó:

¿Puedo saber porque no te gustan las rubias?

-Oh, en general...son todas tontas, lo llevan en los genes _(la autora, que por cierto es rubia, no se hace responsable de las opiniones de los personajes jejejejeje. ¿hay algo más peligroso que una rubia al volante...si, yo jajajajajajaja, hoy estoy chistosa mira)_

-En eso no estoy de acuerdo. Me gradué con las máximas calificaciones, estudie mucho para lograrlo. ¿qué has hecho tu?

-Me tire al decano y la mitad de la plantilla de profesores. También me gradué con la máxima nota y en menos tiempo que mis compañeros, no hay nada como lamer unos cuantos cucuruchos a viejos salidos- Harry dio un respingo en el sofá mientas la miraba con ojos abiertos caminar hacia Hermione y Gabriel que estaban tratando de contener la risa.

Un silencio tenso reinó en el ambiente ya que todos la estaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro, todos menos Snape que permanecía en su rincón pasándoselo bomba.

-Ejem, ejem- tosió Dumbledore tratando de cerrar la boca- bueno... por donde íbamos...a sí. Bien Savannah iba a entregarte las armas que utilizaras durante la guerra.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia uno de los estantes y tomó una vieja caja de ébano con una media luna negra tallada en la tapa y se la entregó a la chica, la susodicha abrió mucho los ojos con la sorpresa.

-Son los puñales que tu tía Ayla uso hace muchos años

-Son perfectos- susurró la joven

-No, no lo son- la voz de Cat volvió a resonar en el salón haciendo que el silencio volviese

-Otra interrupción Cat- preguntó la señora Weasley molesta

-Solo doy mi modesta opinión

-Nadie te la ha pedido

-Pues hasta ahora no ha venido mal, porque que yo recuerde la he dado dos veces y he acertado. Eso me deja... un porcentaje del 100 de acierto.

-Ahora lo entiendo- contestó Savannah con los puñales en las manos- tu eras la otra elegida

-Si, y use esos puñales hace años. Y te aseguro que no son perfectos

-Cat, fueron tallados por los mejores orfebres del mundo mágico

-Es posible, pero al puñal izquierdo le sobra medio gramo de la empuñadura, así que si no lo coge más bajo será fácil desarmarla.

-Demuéstralo- la retó Dumbledore

-En ese caso que los coja como toca, los tiene del revés

Savannah enrojeció ligeramente y se los cambió de mano, tras observarlos unos momentos los volvió a guardar en la caja, Cat sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien- prosiguió Dumbledore- ahora debemos tratar otro asunto, ayer nuestro contacto en las filas de Voldemort, Severus, fue descubierto no sabemos como.

-Si que lo se Albus, Voldemort me leyó la mente- añadió mirando a Cat

¿Creía que eso lo tenías superado?

-Creo que no me he explicado con claridad- volvió a intervenir Snape- quiero decir que al intentar leer mi mente se dio cuenta de que mi forma de cerrarla era muy similar a la de alguien de la orden

-Oh no- exclamó Cat

-Oh si- añadió Snape

-Lo siento

-No fue culpa tuya pequeña

¿Podríais explicaros- preguntó Sirius algo molesto

-Yo...- empezó Cat- bueno es que verás...durante mi sexto año tuve algunas pesadillas que no cedían con las pociones, así que le pedí al profesor Snape que me diera clases de oclumancia

¿Qué- exclamó Dumbledore¿cómo no me contaste nada Cat?

-No quería preocuparlo, además las clases me sirvieron, dejé de tener sueños.

¿dominas la oclumancia- preguntó Harry

-Si

-Por eso no he podido sentirte todos estos años- le dijo Harry molesto

-Te cerré la mente es cierto

¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería que supieras donde estaba

-Y ¿qué te pasó el 21 de febrero de hace ahora 9 años- Cat abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Harry sorprendida mientras enrojecía ligeramente. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo el aliento- porque aquel día note como si te estuvieras partiendo en dos y luego una gran alegría

-No lo recuerdo- susurró ella incómoda

-Por favor¿podemos volver al tema- preguntó Sirius- Entonces Cat dominas la oclumancia

-Si- empezó ella aliviada- Voldemort trato de leerme la mente varias veces cuando estuve prisionera para averiguar cosas, pero yo se la cerraba, así que posiblemente cuando Severus llegó de nuevo ató cabos.

-Entonces podemos estar tranquilos- prosiguió Dumbledore- porque yo pensaba en un golpe desde dentro.

-En realidad así fue- añadió Cat- porque al cerrarle yo la mente inconscientemente le descubrí la verdad

-Pero tampoco podemos culparte de ello- añadió Remus- solo de que no tuvieras la confianza suficiente como para contarnos lo de los sueños

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparos- añadió avergonzada por primera vez desde que había entrado

-Bueno, eso ya no tiene solución, al menos sabemos que no nos dijiste más mentiras porque te interrogamos con veritaserum- añadió Dumbledore, haciendo que de nuevo la sonrisa irónica de Cat volviese a su rostro mas satisfecha si cabe.

-Entonces- siguió Harry¿ahora que hacemos?

-Deberemos seguir investigando, aunque sin un espía es posible que nos cueste más. Espero que Chris tenga más suerte que nosotros

¿Confía en ella- saltó la voz de Cat

-Desde luego, ayer en apenas unos minutos se hizo cargo de la situación demostrando ser una bruja muy capaz y una gran guerrera- Cat sonrió maliciosa

-Pues yo no me fiaría mucho, se la podría pegar y ni se enteraría...

-Vamos Cat- saltó Harry- eso lo dices porque estas celosa

¿Celosa¿de Chris? Jajajajajaja

-Esas risas no hacen sino confirmarlo

¿En serio?

-Si, estas celosa porque ella es mejor que tu en todos los aspectos, porque tiene una hija a la que adoras y que sabes que no es tuya y por que...porque sigues enamorada de mi y no puedes soportar que me atraiga

-Mnnnnnn- susurró Cat a especie de maullido- dime Harry- la voz de Cat tomó un tono juguetón y sensual que hizo que al chico una descarga eléctrica le recorriese la espalda¿Qué comes que adivinas- Harry hizo ademán de abrir la boca para contestar

-Bueno- saltó Sirius- ya esta bien este no es momento ni lugar para tus burlas Cat, y te agradecería que si no sabes comportarte te marches

-No volverá a pasar- respondió ella empezando a jugar con uno de los bucles que le caían sobre los hombros

-Señor Dumbledore- intervino Savannah- se que la orden es muy capaz porque he seguido sus movimientos, lo que no entiendo es como permite que en sus filas este alguien tan insubordinado

-Puedes llamarme Albus Savannah, y estoy de acuerdo en que a Cat se la puede considerar una insubordinada

-Mira, toda la vida creyéndome una mala influencia para vosotros y ahora resulta que soy una insubordinada- le susurró Cat a Hermione lo bastante alto como para que todos la oyeran, haciendo que esta ahogase una risa

-Pero ya he tomado medidas- habló Dumbledore más alto para ver si lograba callar a Cat

-Me alegro de saberlo- respondió la rubia

¿Qué clase de medidas- preguntó Remus

-Cat pasa desde este momento a apoyo táctico

¿qué- saltó Hermione- no puede hacer eso. Una bruja como Cat ha de estar en las batallas

-Te equivocas Hermione, una bruja tan poco capacitada para cumplir las normas debe estar donde no cause problemas, y creo que leer informes y buscar datos es donde menos va a ser un lastre

-Eso es totalmente...

-Déjalo Herms- intervino Cat- no tiene importancia

-Pero Cat...

-Es la decisión Dumbledore y la acepto, solo espero que haya medido las consecuencias que puede tener

-Es eso una amenaza jovencita- preguntó el director

-No, solo le estoy advirtiendo de que relegarme a apoyo táctico puede hacerle perder algunas de sus...ventajas

-No se lo que te ha pasado- respondió Dumbledore- pero estas empezando a hartarme

-Pues solo acabo de empezar- respondió ella insolente

-Si sigues así, puedes terminar expulsada de la orden

-Entonces usted perdería...y mucho, porque no tiene ni idea del poder de convicción que puedo tener ante algunos grupos.

-Creo que necesitas una habitación más grande para llenar tu ego

-Profesor- intervino Van Helsing antes de que Cat volviera a abrir la boca- puede que Cat este algo arisca teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido anoche

-Bien Gabriel, como siempre tu intervención es oportuna

-Aun así- siguió- no dude de lo que Cat le esta diciendo. Expulsarla de la orden conllevaría consecuencias nefastas para su guerra contra Voldemort

¿Y eso porque?

-"_Porque es la única capaz de seguir demonios y matarlos con eficacia, porque es una gran guerrera, porque es la elegida aunque usted no quiera verlo y porque Hermione y yo nos largamos con ella"_- pensó Van Helsing- porque como muy bien quedo ayer patente, Voldemort quiere a Cat, el motivo lo desconozco, pero si ella no esta bajo la protección de la orden podría capturarla y eso no creo que nos gustase a nadie teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias

-Bien, has dado en el siguiente punto a discutir- respondió el director¿Por qué Voldemort quiere a Cat?

-Yo añadiría más- interinó Harry- si Voldemort quiere a Cat y los demonios se están aliando con el¿Por qué ellos quieren capturar a Chris?

-Una buena pregunta Harry, pues eso no tiene sentido. Es una pena que Chris no este aquí para responderla

-Si, una pena...- se oyó la voz de Cat

-Cat¿por qué te quiere Voldemort?

-Sinceramente...creo que me ha elegido para que alguno de sus mortífagos me viole y dejarme embarazada para tener un cuerpo en el que reencarnarse, si no me equivoco en alguna de sus últimas batallas le dejaron muy débil... pensándolo mejor, El nuevo rey del inframundo me dejará embarazada y de ese modo tendrá los poderes de ambos mundos, con lo cual será invencible

-Eso tiene sentido, entonces lo de Chris no es mas que un ajuste de cuentas

-Eso seguro- susurró Cat entre dientes

¿Pero porque tu- saltó de pronto Sirius preocupado

-Le habrá fascinado mi inteligente conversación- añadió con sorna

-Si, seguro que fue eso- se oyó la voz de Savannah

-Pues si realmente esas son las intenciones de Voldemort- empezó Dumbledore- desde este momento quedas recluida en casa Cat. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Pues algunos ya lamentaron una decisión parecida

¿Vas a discutir todas mis órdenes?

-No, solo doy mi opinión

-Bien Cat¿sabes? Haz lo que te de la gana- respondió Dumbledore cansado

-Pero es una suerte que Voldemort me quiera a mi- añadió ella

¿Y eso porque- preguntó Sirius

-Porque el cree que soy la elegida, lo cual mantiene a Savannah a salvo

-Eso es cierto- susurró Dumbledore para si

-Y además sería un cebo cojonudo en caso de tenderle una trampa

-odos los de la orden se la quedaron mirando en silencio sopesando sus palabras, cuando de pronto Sirius se levantó de golpe.

-Tu no vas a ser ningún cebo, así que olvídate de eso. Te quedaras en apoyo táctico que es donde debes estar

-No te pongas así, solo era una sugerencia por si no somos capaces de encontrar la nueva guarida de Voldemort, estoy segura de que Chris sabrá como ponerse en contacto con los jefes del inframundo para que ellos vengan a por mi y me llevan hasta Voldemort

-Eso es absurdo- exclamó Sirius alzando la voz- no te atrevas a proponerlo.

¿Por qué cuando se trata de mi te pones hecho una fiera?

-Porque eres mi hija- susurró Sirius- y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Ya te perdí una vez hace 10 años y no quiero hacerlo otra vez- una dulce sonrisa apareció a los labios de Cat mientras miraba a su padre que enrojeció ligeramente

-Cálmate Sirius- intercedió Dumbledore- no vamos a hacer nada que ponga en peligro la vida de Cat.

-Pero...

-Cat, te agradezco tu gesto de veras, pero vamos a dejar eso como nuestro último -recurso.

-Como quiera- suspiró ella

-Aunque sería interesante que a pesar de todo Voldemort siguiera pensando que eres la elegida, al menos hasta que Savannah controle los elementos

-Me parece bien, pero¿y si no llega a controlarlos nunca?

¿Por qué dices eso- preguntó Harry- Si es la descendiente de Ayla eso es innato en ella

-Esta bien- contestó Cat mirando a Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Bueno, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, en una semana los miembros del consejo nos reuniremos para ver que hemos averiguado. Buenas noches a todos.

Los miembros de la orden se levantaron y fueron marchándose de la casa a través de la red Flu, hasta que quedaron solo los habitantes y Savannah.

¿Dónde voy a dormir- preguntó la chica con una dulce sonrisa a Harry

-Pues ordenare que te preparen la habitación...

-Ya esta todo listo- interrumpió Dumbledore

-A si- intervino Harry

-Espero que no te importe que me haya ocupado de ello

-No¿qué habitación le ha preparado?

-La que esta enfrente de la tuya

¿QUÉ- bramó Harry- ni hablar esa habitación es la de Cat

-Lo siento Harry, pero es una habitación especial preparada para albergar a una amazona

-Y Cat es una amazona. Además yo le dije que esa sería su habitación hasta que...- "_Hasta que lo nuestro sea oficial y podamos dormir juntos_" susurró una voz en la cabeza de Harry

-Por mi no te preocupes Harry- intervino Cat- ya la he vaciado

-Ni hablar, yo te di esa habitación- se volvió hacia Dumbledore- debería habérmelo consultado antes

-Lo siento, pero esa habitación es para la elegida

-No quiero causar problemas- respondió Savannah

-Lo siento, pero Savannah va ha dormir en la habitación que he dicho- intervino Dumbledore- es preciso ya que su situación bajo la constelación de Orion es la que guarda a la elegida

-Eso es una tontería- saltó Harry

-Así deben ser las cosas

¿qué pasaría si la elegida no durmiera allí- intervino Cat algo preocupada

-que ella no recibiría sus poderes- respondió Dumbledore

-Pero una vez los haya recibido no hay problemas ¿no?

-No, pero es necesario que Savannah este allí ya que la magia esta más concentrada.

-Bien- respondió Harry cansinamente- Lo siento Cat

-No pasa nada- respondió ella

¿me acompañas Harry- le susurró la dulce voz de Savannah al oído haciendo que el chico se sonrojase

-Claro, sígueme.

Harry y Savannah se marcharon por las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore que sonreía satisfecho _"Bien todo esta en marcha"_ se dijo el anciano.

Al mismo tiempo, Cat los miraba subir las escaleras y pensaba "_Creo que esta noche una amiga le hará una visita a Harry"_, mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo el director desapareciendo por la chimenea

En el salón se quedaron Cat, Hermione y Gabriel que pasaron a ocupar los sofas. Gabriel rodeó protector a Hermione con uno de sus brazos, mientras Cat daba vueltas arriba y abajo.

¿Crees que Voldemort te quiere para engendrar un hijo- preguntó Gabriel

-Creo que pretende que el rey y la reina del inframundo, que casualmente es la elegida de las amazonas, engendren un cuerpo en el que el pueda reencarnarse

-Entonces tendrás que tener cuidado- susurró Hermione

-Si, pero se algo que ellos no saben

¿el que- preguntó Gabriel

-Que ya no hay reina del inframundo. Solo una bruja mortal que ha absorbido sus poderes y destruido su alma para siempre

¿QUÉ- saltaron los dos a la vez.

* * *

Y ya estaaaaaaa!

Bueno, me quedo esperando que me dejeis muchos reviews.

Un Spoiler:

¿Sabes que tengo una amiga que dice que me ocultas tu cara porque pareces un troll- dijo rápidamente para recuperar la compostura, se sentía vulnerable ante ella, que en ese momento reía dulcemente.

- Bueno- añadió ella con ojos divertidos- si te sirve de consuelo no soy un troll, pero tampoco soy tan guapa como tu amiga Savannah

¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Yo se muchas cosas- volvió a añadir en un misterioso susurro mientras dejaba caer sus párpados en un sensual pestañeo.

¿qué haces aquí- le preguntó Harry

- He venido a ver a Lily- respondió ella- y entonces he recordado que tenía que vengarme de ti

¿de mi¿por qué?

- Por besarme sin darte permiso.


	8. Mil noches y una mas

Hola a todos. Aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo... hasta yo estoy emocionada. 

Hoy voy a dedicar este capítulo a Avispilla- zape, por leerse la historia a pesar del trabajo que tenemos y lo agobiadas que estamos con los piiiiip trabajos de la facultad, y porque tenemos compenetracion ( Como si fueramos Zipi y Zape jajajajajajaj) hasta para quedarnos dormidas a la vez en clase (menos mal que el profe nos vio y se apiadó de nosotras dándola por finalizada).

Y ya no me enrollo mas que canso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Mil noches y una más**

Harry entro a su habitación tras dejar a Savannah en la suya. Debía reconocer que era una chica muy guapa, y que desde el mismo momento en que la había visto se había sentido fascinado por ella, lo cierto es que últimamente tenía sentimientos contradictorios en su corazón, y todos desde que Cat había llegado.

Primero cometió la locura de decirle a Cho que se casaría con ella sin amarla, por suerte recuperó la cordura a tiempo, luego había besado a Chris, una total desconocida movido por un impulso y se había sentido bien...tremendamente bien y completo.

Ahora, estaba Savannah, la amazona, la descendiente de Ayla, a la que debía entrenar y que le había atraído nada más verla, su bonito rostro, su sincera sonrisa, su cabello de aspecto sedoso... y claro Cat, a la que en cuestión de horas le había crecido una lengua viperina, había retado y amenazado a Dumbledore, humillado a alguien tan dulce como Savannah y permanecía con sus aires de superioridad como si estuviera salvando al mundo, debía reconocer que Cat y todo lo que la envolvía lo tenía desconcertado, desde su familiaridad con Lily hasta su cambio en las últimas horas, y lo peor de todo es que cada día descubría algo nuevo de ella.

Se desvistió y se dejó caer en su cama reflexionando sobre lo que se había dicho en la reunión, tampoco le gustaba la idea de Cat de servir de cebo para apresar a Voldemort, pero menos gracia le hacía que la hubiese elegido para engendrarse en ella, y eso lo tenía desconcertado "Porque ella, porque justamente ella de entre todas las mujeres".

Reflexionando sobre todo esto le llego la dulce caricia de Morfeo, sintió una fresca brisa por todo su cuerpo, y como algo le rozaba los labios. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio ante él la silueta de una mujer sentada en su cama, no podía distinguir bien sus facciones con la luz de la luna, lo único que era perfectamente visible eran sus ojos violáceos.

-Chris- susurró Harry sentándose en la cama frente a ella

-Hola- le saludó- No enciendas la luz- le pidió al ver que Harry iba a encenderla- deja que siga el misterio

¿por qué?

-Porque es más mágico- le susurró al oído acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios y su cálido aliento mientras subía con su mano hasta su hombro. Harry notó como su piel se ponía de gallina

¿Sabes que tengo una amiga que dice que me ocultas tu cara porque pareces un troll- dijo rápidamente para recuperar la compostura, se sentía vulnerable ante ella, que en ese momento reía dulcemente.

-Bueno- añadió ella con ojos divertidos- si te sirve de consuelo no soy un troll, pero tampoco soy tan guapa como tu amiga Savannah

¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Yo se muchas cosas- volvió a añadir en un misterioso susurro mientras dejaba caer sus párpados en un sensual pestañeo.

¿qué haces aquí- le preguntó Harry

-He venido a ver a Lily- respondió ella- y entonces he recordado que tenía que vengarme de ti

¿de mi¿por qué?

-Por besarme sin darte permiso.

Harry sintió como la mano que Chris tenía en su hombro subía a su cabello acariciándolo dulcemente para bajar a su nuca.

¿qué va a hacer- preguntó Harry

-Esto

Chris se acercó rápidamente y rozó sus labios con los de Harry, se separó lentamente y rozó su nariz con la de él, antes de atrapar su labio inferior con sus labios.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Harry, que rápidamente la cogió por su cintura descubierta y la atrajo hacia él respondiendo a su beso con pasión.

Chris empujó a Harry y se quedó acostada sobre él mientras acariciaba sus fuertes pectorales, y sus abdominales. Harry recorría la espalda de la chica acariciando su suave piel.

Su beso se fue volviendo más apasionado hasta que al final se quedaron sin aire, el ambiente en la habitación había subido unos cuantos grados. Harry sentía sus mejillas arder por el deseo, y sabía que a Chris le pasaba lo mismo, estaba aprisionada entre sus brazos, notaba su calor y los latidos de su corazón.

-He de irme- le dijo ella

¿qué, no puedes dejarme así

-Claro que puedo- respondió ella juguetona- yo controlo este juego

¿esto es un juego para ti?

Chris recorrió el cuello de Harry alternando suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos, lentamente se separó de él

-El amor es un juego que prefiero abordar despacio- le susurró. Harry la soltó con temor, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de roce con su piel. Tenía la sensación de que iba a dejar ir algo maravilloso.

¿Volverás- le preguntó mientras ella se dirigía a la ventana

-Vendré mañana a darte un beso de buenas noches- le contestó ella de espaldas a él

-Te esperaré con ansias mi ángel de la noche _(jajajajjaaja. ¿yo he escrito eso? Jajajajajajja, he sido poseída)_

-Soy cazadora de demonios. Deberías llamarme tu demonio nocturno

-Eres un ángel

-Hasta la noche- Chris se acercó a la ventana haciendo que su perfecta silueta se iluminase con la luz de la luna que producía un extraño resplandor sobre su piel como el marfil.

Chris se apoyó en la ventana, mientras su cabello negro azulado liso y brillante caía sobre sus hombros y saltó hacia el exterior.

-Hasta mañana- susurró Harry dejándose caer en la cama boca arriba mientras se quedaba dormido con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios y el calor en su corazón.

Harry Potter estaba de nuevo enamorado.

* * *

Una figura vestida de cuero negro se colaba por la ventana de una pequeña habitación, un montón de trastos estaban desperdigados por el suelo, como si hiciese poco que habían hecho mudanza.

Chris observó todo con el entrecejo fruncido, y en menos de lo que dura un simple parpadeo la habitación quedo ordenada. Estaba oscura, solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, pero Chris veía perfectamente, de hecho veía mejor que cuando había luz.

Llegó hasta la cama, se agacho y sacó una caja de madera que abrió con un hechizo pronunciado en palabras irreconocibles para alguien no familiarizado con el lenguaje demoníaco. En el interior había sendos puñales de afilado filo guardados en sus fundas, un arco de madera tallada, un carcaj con flechas y el sombrero de ala ancha que esa noche no había usado.

Lentamente Chris empezó a desvestirse y a guardarlo todo pulcramente en la caja. Cuando terminó pronunció otro hechizo para cerrarla y la guardo debajo de la cama. Al levantarse caminó hasta el armario y tomo su camisón corto de seda negra, lo dejó caer por su cabeza y libero sus cabellos rizados y rebeldes.

Cat había vuelto, se dirigió a la cama, se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormida en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Por la mañana Harry se despertó como nuevo, había soñado con Chris toda la noche, y aún podía sentir sus labios en su piel, como una huella que le acompañaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, una sonrisa que duraría todo el día.

Salió de su cuarto para bajar a la cocina a desayunar, encontrándose con Savannah en el pasillo.

-Buenos días- lo saludó ella con una sonrisa

-Hola

¿qué tal has dormido?

-Muy bien

¿Empezamos hoy a entrenar?

-Por supuesto, tengo que ir al departamento de aurores a revisar unos informes, en cuanto vuelva empezamos.

-Estupendo, estoy deseando aprender a manejar esos puñales- respondió ella colocándose uno de sus mechones de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

Estaba muy guapa ese día, con un sencillo chándal azul celeste pegado a su cuerpo de Barbie.

Llegaron a la cocina e inmediatamente Savannah se ofreció para preparar el desayuno de Harry, el chico acepto gustoso y mientras ponía la mesa ella se puso ante los fogones.

Hermione entró unos minutos después junto con Lily vestidas las dos de calle.

-Hola- saludó Harry¿vais a salir?

Hola. Si, Cat quiere comprarse ropa- respondió la castaña- y de paso ver algo para Lily, esta niña se hace mayor- respondió dándole un beso mientras le tendía un vaso con leche y cereales.

-Gracias- respondió Lily empezando a comer con avidez

¿Y esta señorita tan encantadora quien es- preguntó Savannah

-Soy Lily- respondió la niña sin levantar la vista de los cereales

-Hola, yo soy Savannah

-Encantada

¿cuántos años tienes?

-Ocho, casi nueve

-Que mayor- la niña la ignoró y siguió comiendo¿Vas al cole?

-Si

¿Donde?

-Oye- saltó Lily de pronto- estoy tratando de comer, y si me hablas no puedo hacerlo- Harry ahogó una risita y miró a Savannah que había arrugado las cejas.

-Buenos días- saludó Cat entrando a la cocina

-Hola- respondieron los demás

Harry miró a Cat algo huraño, no le gustaba nada su nuevo estilo, y si el vaquero ya le parecía demasiado bajo de cintura, un top salmón que acababa justo debajo de su pecho y que se ataba a la espalda le parecía aún peor, pero estaba decidido a no decirle nada por mucho que le disgustase su comportamiento, cuando vio algo que le sorprendió

¿por qué no tienes la media luna en la parte inferior de tu espalda?

-Porque ya no soy la elegida- respondió Cat- hace tiempo que se fue

Savannah notó la mirada de Harry sobre Cat, y un gesto de disgusto apareció en su cara.

¿quieres algo para desayunar Cat- le pregunto

-No gracias, ya comeré algo por ahí. ¿Ya estáis listas?

-Si

Hermione y Lily se levantaron de la mesa y desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina dejando solos a Harry y Savannah.

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien a Cat

-No te preocupes, es solo que ella era la elegida, y ahora tu ocupas su puesto

¿Te molesta eso?

-Realmente no, además Cat ha perdido mucho en estos años

¿Y eso?

-Estuvo fuera durante un tiempo y no ha practicado la magia, eso la ha debilitado bastante

¿Y Lily es su hija?

-Lily, no que va. Lily es hija de Chris Hidalgo, una cazadora de demonios que trabaja para nosotros

-Vaya, he oído hablar de ella

¿En serio?

-Si, hace unos años hubo una matanza en un viejo edificio en Paris, aparecieron los cuerpos de 10 personas muertas sin rastros de violencia, y unas manchas en el suelo como si los cuerpos hubiesen sido...volatilizados, pero quedaba vivo un hombre que antes de morir dijo que había visto los ojos de un demonio, tan verdes como los de un gato, y nos dijo que Chris Hidalgo había estado allí.

-No sería ella, Chris tiene los ojos violeta- respondió Harry

-No- siguió la rubia- todas las personas que la han visto solo recuerdan su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes como los de un gato

-Y yo te digo que no es posible porque he hablado con ella dos veces y tenía los ojos violeta.

-Qué raro

-No es raro, quizá no era Chris la que atacó, o si lo era no la verían bien

-Lo que quieras- Savannah sonrió¿Entonces esta tarde empezamos con el entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto- respondió Harry levantándose para irse al Ministerio- Nos vemos

-Hasta luego.

Harry salió de la casa para poder aparecerse en el Ministerio, siendo lunes sabía que le esperaba trabajo duro, pues era el jefe de su sección y tendría que revisar los informes del fin de semana. Ron ya estaba ante su mesa cuando el entró.

¿qué tal esta mañana- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Bien¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Por si Cat se había levantado igual de borde que ayer por la tarde

-Pse, se ha ido de compras, y no ha dicho gran cosa

-Entonces sigue enfadada

-Puede, pero creo que Dumbledore ha hecho bien relegándola a apoyo táctico

-Si, quizá se ponga las pilas y empiece a entrenar mas

-Ya veremos...oye Ron. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Dime

-Necesito que me busques todos los informes que hablen de Chris Hidalgo, en especial aquellos que recojan su descripción

¿Para cuando lo quieres?

-Cuanto antes, pero no me corre prisa

-Esta bien...¿Para que los quieres?

-Simple curiosidad

-Ya- añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisita¿Te gusta?

-QUE, NO!

-Jajajajaja. Menuda cara has puesto. Pues yo creo que si, además la besaste en el bosque

-Eso fue un impulso- añadió Harry

-Si, más o menos como los que tenías con Cat, solo que a ella en lugar de besarla le gritabas- añadió el pelirrojo con una sonrisita- aunque eso demuestra que has madurado

-Yo no le veo la gracia.

-Pues yo si, porque ahora te atrae Chris. Y si a eso añadimos que tienes a Savannah y a tu exnovia bajo el mismo techo, las cosas se presentan interesantes

¿Y eso porque?

-Porque también te atrae Savannah...

-No se de donde sacas esas cosas

-Yo se lo que veo, y ayer te quedaste embobado mirándola bastante rato, cosa que a Cat no le hizo ninguna gracia

-Eso es absurdo

¿Y porque Cat iba a ridiculizar a Savannah delante de todos si no?

-No se Ron, supongo que no le gusto perder su estatus de elegida

-Si ya

-Bueno¿me buscaras lo que te pedí?

-Desde luego

-Gracias

Harry se dirigió a su despacho, cuya mesa era un total caos por los informes, así que se puso a leerlos. Para la hora de comer ya había terminado, así que decidió volver a casa para iniciar el entrenamiento de Savannah.

La rubia estaba en la cocina delantal puesto (_seguro que de color rosa jajajajajajajaja, lo siento, no me resistí_) preparando la comida junto con los elfos domésticos justo cuando Harry entro, por un momento sintió una punzada de nostalgia al pensar que él no tenía una mujer que le esperase al llegar a casa y con la que compartir las tareas, pero se le paso enseguida al recordar que Chris volvería esa noche.

-Hola Harry- le saludo con una sonrisa- Te has adelantado- empezó poniéndole morritos- yo te estaba preparando la comida

¿En serio, no tenías que molestarte

-No es molestia, quería hacer algo especial para agradecerte que me dejes quedarme en tu casa y que me entrenes.

-No tiene importancia

-Aún así quería hacerlo

-Pues muchas gracias

-Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de la comida

-Si, en media hora bajo

Harry subió a su cuarto para darse una ducha rápida, lo cierto es que estaba hambriento y el olor procedente de la cocina impregnaba toda la casa. Rápidamente se vistió de manera cómoda y bajó a la cocina de donde se escuchaban algunas voces.

Las chicas habían vuelto y estaban sentadas en la mesa rodeadas de bolsas mientras Lily le contaba a Gabriel todo lo que habían hecho, Savannah por su parte seguía cara a los fogones y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furiosas a las chicas.

Harry se sentó junto a ellas para escuchar el relato de Lily, que fue interrumpido por Savannah:

-Deberíamos poner la mesa

Hermione saco su varita y de un simple movimiento las bolsas desaparecieron y al segundo la mesa apareció puesta.

-Ya esta- añadió la castaña con una sonrisa

-No deberíais hacer eso delante de la niña- las reprendió Savannah

¿Y eso porque- saltó Cat

-Porque no es un buen ejemplo, pensará que todo lo puede hacer con magia

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- replicó Cat algo arisca

-Cat, no hace falta que le hables así

-Hablo como me da la gana Potter y dile a la rubia oxigenada que se meta en lo que le importe si no quiere vérselas conmigo

¡a quien llamas rubia oxigenada?

-A ti

-Haced el favor de calmaros las dos- empezó Hermione- Lily ya sabe que la magia no lo arregla todo

¿En serio- preguntó Savannah incrédula- me extraña con una madre que no esta nunca con ella.

Cat se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, pero Van Helsing la cogió del brazo para pararla puesto que ya estaba cara a Savannah con toda la intención de partirle la cara.

-Mi mama es la mejor del mundo- saltó Lily de pronto poniéndose también en pie

-Cariño, si tu madre fuera una madre como debe estaría contigo- Cat hizo un movimiento de soltarse de Gabriel, pero este la retuvo con más fuerza.

-Ya esta bien Savannah- intervino Harry- conozco a Chris me parece que es una buena madre.

-Hermione- saltó Cat- suéltame no le voy ha hacer nada- añadió mirando a Gabriel que la obedeció- quieres acompañar a Lily a su habitación?

-Por supuesto

-Me quiero quedar

-Haz caso a Cat Lily- intervino Gabriel

-Vale- La niña y Hermione salieron de la cocina

-Cat esto es innecesario

-Calla Potter- respondió sin mirarlo- Mira bonita, esto es solo una advertencia, pero por tu bien ten cuidado...lánzale a Lily una mirada que no me guste lo mas mínimo, levántale la voz un ápice, o si ella me comenta que has sido antipática te juro que te arrepentirás

-No me das miedo Cat

-Pues deberías, la última persona que intentó comportarse mal con ella lo pagó muy caro

-Ya esta bien, las dos- las reprendió Harry- Cat, Savannah solo hacía una observación y tampoco es para que te lo tomes así, después de todo como muy bien tu dijiste en cuanto todo esto termine Lily se ira con su madre y ninguno la volveremos a ver- dijo Harry, aunque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de...que quizá...algún día estaría con ellas

Cat miró a Harry de arriba abajo con su mirada de suficiencia en el rostro y una sonrisita irónica: "eres un poco lento ¿verdad Harry?" le preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para desaparecer de la cocina.

-Creo que en honor a la paz nosotros cuatro comeremos en el patio- añadió Van Helsing marchándose

-Cat es insoportable- añadió Savannah en cuanto se marcharon todos

-Solo se pone un poco irritable cuando se trata de Lily

-Muy irritable- añadió la rubia, y de inmediato una nueva sonrisa apareció a su rostro¿Comemos?

* * *

Cat entró en la habitación de Lily como una estampida. Hermione y Lily estaban guardando las cosas que habían comprado. Cat las miró y al momento todo estaba organizado en su sitio.

-Ve a lavarte las manos Lily

-Si mama- Lily salió de la habitación hacia el baño.

-No deberías enfadarte con ella, lo hace para irritarte y restarte credibilidad delante de los demás

-No aguanto a esa rubia oxigenada...¿has visto como sonreía a Harry?

¡Estas celosa- exclamó Hermione

-Por favor

-Te molesta que Harry pueda sentirse atraído por ella

-A Harry nunca le atraería una chica como esa

-He dicho a los elfos que comeremos en el patio de atrás- dijo Van Helsing entrando a la habitación

-Bien- Cat les dio la espalda y tomando a Lily de la mano (que ya había salido del baño) se dirigió a la puerta

-Cat espera- le gritó Hermione- el hechizo esta pasando

-Cat se miró el bajo de su espalda en el espejo de la habitación, era más que evidente la media luna negra. Van Helsing sacó su varita

-Ocultus mirar- susurró apuntándole, inmediatamente la marca desapareció

-Gracias- añadió Cat- ojala el hechizo durase mas

* * *

El resto del día paso tranquilo, Harry entrenó a Savannah con los puñales y luego con la magia sin varita, lo cierto es que se quedó decepcionado, pues era una buena bruja, pero ni por asomo tan buena como lo fuera Cat.

La noche cayó sobre ellos con su manto tranquilo haciendo que todos se fueran a la cama, pero si había alguien más ansioso por que llegase ese momento ese era Harry.

Entró a su habitación nervioso pensando que quizá Chris ya estaría allí, pero no. Apagó las luces y se dejó caer sobre la cama... pasaban los minutos y Chris no llegaba, así que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Estaba en clase de transformaciones, volvía a tener 17 años y notaba como se partía en dos por el dolor, mejor dicho, como Cat se partía en dos...y de pronto una inmensa alegría, pero esta vez la alegría continuaba... de hecho notaba a Cat más cerca que nunca, tan cerca que parecía que lo estuviera besando...la conciencia volvió a Harry...lo estaban besando. Notó como se separaban de él y abrió los ojos, una mirada violeta estaba frente a él.

-Hola Harry

-Hola Chris- la saludó- creía que ya no venías

-Te di mi palabra �¿no?

-Si

¿Cómo ha ido el entrene de la rubia?

-Bien, pero esperaba algo mas de ella- Chris ahogó una risita¿nos espías?

-No...bueno, a veces- Harry empezó a reírse

¿qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Otra vez estaré más atento por si te veo y de ese modo conocer tu rostro- Chris volvió a reírse, pero su risa quedó ahogada por un beso de Harry que la sorprendió, pero al que respondió gustosa- Tenía que vengarme por besarme sin permiso

-Ya veo, entonces creo que a este paso nunca pararemos de vengarnos

¿Ya te vas- preguntó Harry al ver que se ponía en pie.

-Si, pero puedes venir conmigo si quieres- respondió ella mientras se ponía el sombrero y se ataba el pañuelo a la cara.

Harry se puso en pie y la siguió. Chris se encaramitó a la ventana y con la agilidad de un gato empezó a escalar hasta el tejado, seguida de Harry que también tenía la agilidad de un felino.

-Tu casa tiene una vista perfecta de las estrellas- añadió ella

¿En serio- preguntó Harry

-Si, mira allí delante puede verse la constelación de Casiopea, y el gran dragón.

-Cierto, y los dos canes más al frente.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron contemplando las estrellas en silencio. Perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Son preciosas- susurró Chris

-No tanto como tu

¿Cómo puedes saberlo- preguntó Chris- no me conoces, ni tan solo me has visto el rostro

-Lo se, y eso me basta- Harry apreció una sonrisa por debajo del pañuelo que ocultaba su cara¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Prueba, sino no me gusta no te contesto

¿Echas de menos al padre de Lily?

-Mucho- respondió ella mirándolo fijamente- lo quería con toda mi alma...aún le quiero

¿En serio?

-Si

¿Y que paso?

-Pues nos peleamos, y además pasaron ciertas cosas entre nosotros que no hablamos y me marche.

¿Pero el sabía que estabas embarazada?

-No, no llegue a decírselo

¿Pero porque?

-Porque pensé que ya no me quería

¿Y has criado a Lily sola?

-Si

-Sería muy duro

-En realidad tener un hijo es lo más maravilloso del mundo, lo duro fue verla crecer sin él, me siento terriblemente culpable por no habérselo dicho.

-Y no pensaste en buscarlo y contárselo?

-Miles de veces, pero no podía. Y cuando lo volví a ver me dijo que ya no me quería e iba a casarse con otra. Así que pensé que lo mejor era que no supiera nada (NA_: Harry es un poco lento verdad_?)

-Pues creo que le habría encantado saberlo

-Estoy segura, pero me dolió mucho que ya no me quisiera

¿Y no se lo dirás nunca?

-Si, por supuesto que se lo diré, pero ahora tengo miedo de su reacción

-Creo que si le explicas tus motivos lo entenderá

-Eso espero- suspiró Chris¿tu me entenderías?

-Por supuesto, dejaría que me explicaras tus motivos

Chris suspiró y recogió sus piernas alrededor de sus brazos, volviendo a quedarse ambos en silencio.

Harry permanecía estático debido al roce que Chris producía en su cuerpo, de pronto la notó temblar a su lado, lo cierto es que la noche era algo fría, así que haciendo acopio de valor pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Chris agradeció el gesto acurrucándose contra él, logrando que sus pulsaciones aumentaran.

Permanecieron allí unos instantes que para Harry fueron los más agradables de su vida, con ella entre sus brazos se sentía completo, como si ella formara parte de él o fuera una prolongación de su cuerpo...hacía 10 años que no se sentía así con ninguna chica, bueno, excepto la noche que pasó con Cat cuando regresó.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- susurró Harry.

Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire puro de la noche, una fragancia familiar llegó hasta él, pero no supo identificar a quien pertenecía.

Chris se movió a su lado separándose de él, y bajo su sorprendida mirada se puso en pie.

¿que pasa- preguntó Harry poniéndose también en pie

-Nada, es hora de irme

¿he dicho algo que no debía, si es así lo siento

-No es eso Harry, es que se me hace tarde

¿Volverás mañana?

¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Si

-Entonces vendré- le contestó Chris dándose media vuelta

Pero Harry la tomo de la mano, la volvió hacia él y con uno de sus brazos la tomó de la cintura, mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre le levantó el pañuelo y la beso, un beso tierno y dulce, un beso tranquilo, un beso con amor... pero no un beso de despedida, sino de hasta luego.

Lentamente se separaron, Chris acarició dulcemente el rostro de Harry y escondió su cabeza en su cuello abrazándose a él casi de una forma desesperada, el chico sorprendido al verla tan desamparada la rodeó protector con sus brazos.

Chris sintió los brazos de Harry protectores, se sintió tranquila y segura como hacía años que no se sentía, y contra su voluntad perdió su autocontrol, el color de sus ojos se volvió verde-amarillento de nuevo y el hechizo que disimulaba su voz desapareció.

Cat, asustada se separó rápidamente de él y se volvió de espaldas respirando agitadamente, y en un susurró le dijo "Nos vemos mañana". Y despareció del tejado dando un gran salto.

Harry se quedó unos minutos mirando al vacío que Chris había dejado, un vacío que había vuelto a él desde el mismo momento en que ella se había ido. El viento frío de la noche que antes no notase le hizo volver su carne de gallina, así que volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

Cat entró en su habitación por la ventana respirando aún agitadamente, miró a su alrededor, había un ramo de rosas frescas en un jarrón encima de una mesita.

Corrió hacia la cama, cayó de rodillas y tomó un cojín para ahogar el llanto, un llanto como hacía tiempo no tenía al pensar en él, solo que esta vez era diferente, era un llanto lleno de culpabilidad, de amargura al recordar como había sido su vida sin él, como había huido de su lado para no afrontar los problemas, para no tener que verlo junto a Cho... un llanto por todo lo que había perdido y sobre todo por lo que él se había perdido.

Pero una cosa la alentaba a seguir con su plan de visitarlo todas las noches, una cosa que estaba muy por encima de que quería que conociese a la nueva Cat, la Cat que se había forjado en los últimos 10 años a base de sufrimiento, fuego y espada, la que había engendrado a su hija y luchado por ella para protegerla de cualquier mal, la Cat que se convirtió en demonio...y que con ello selló su destino para siempre, y es que esa noche al despertarlo con un beso, había pronunciado unas palabras que hacía tiempo que no oía: "mi Cat".

**

* * *

Ellie Barnes: Me alegro de que te aclararas, si no entiendes cualquier otra cosa dímelo. Ah, no me ofendo con lo de las rubias, de hecho yo no me considero rubia, sino castaña clara, el problema es que los demás me dicen que soy rubia, que le vamos ha hacer. Lo cierto es que aunque no este bien lo de Dumbledore, él lo hace porque cree que es lo mejor para todos. Gracias por tu review.**

**Niv Riddle: **Gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando mucho la historia.

**Gandulfo: **Gracias por el review. No, Lily no sabe que Harry es su padre. Me alegro de que te guste lo de Savannah, me preocupaba un poco por si era rizar el rizo. En cuanto a la continuación no voy a seguir la historia, y lo de escribir otra es posible que lo haga, siempre y cuando se me ocurra algo, pero me gustaría que fuera un Harry Hermione, pero siempre termino cambiando de idea (me encanta la pareja). Besos y hasta otra.

**K Potter ex K will be:** Si, como ya te dije pretende ligarse a Harry, Más quisiera ella. Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando.

**Avispilla- zape**: jajajaajajajaja, m'ha que dir lo de la merda a la boca jajajajajjaa, això esta be que me ho digues en clase, pero posar-ho en un review, menos mal que crec que la majoria no ho entenen. Lo de la reina del inframon ja s'explciara mes avant, de totes formes no hi ha molt que dir. Ja se que la revenga de Cho era Heavy, pero es que a Cat quant se tracta de Lily pert els papers. M'alegre de que te haja agradat lo de la data de naixement, ajajajajajajajaja, soc poc original que anem a fer. Be, com veus ha esta el seguent, hi que conste que antes de acabarlo he fet el resum del Jonas jajajajajajajaja, que tio mes pessat (i que poca vergonya que ens posen deures en la universitat). En fi besets i ens vegem dema en el tren, bueno en el cotxe. Ajajajajajajajajajaja

**Josesita:** Muchas muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado. NO odies a Dumbledore que todo lo hace por bien, aunque se equivoque... pero mira por donde le salió bien el fallo, porque ha servido para que Cat se ponga las pilas con Harry. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos... ¿Qué significa lo de Mos, Mom, Mor, mll, tengo mucha curiosidad

**Mandy:** No detestes a Dumbledore que lo que ha hecho ha sido con la mejor intención. Si, estoy de acuerdo en que era hora que se deshiciese de Argonath... En el próximo capítulo es posible que Harry se entere de todo. Dumbledore no cree que Cat sea la elegida porque piensa que ha perdido mucha magia, y además la otra es descendiente directa de Ayla, lo cual puede llevar a confusión a cualquiera. Gracias por el review. Ahhhhhh, si la fecha que recuerda Harry es el día que nació Lily que si miras el último capítulo de la historia anterior también la nombra al final. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**La pirata**: Holaaaaaaa, gracias por el review. Me alegro de que te guste la historian y espero que siga así y que me dejes algún que otro review jajajajajaja, que morro tengo. Muchos besos

Bueno, hoy no dejo spoiler porque lo siguiente no lo tengo escrito, pero si puedo decir que la historia empieza a oler a... descubrir secretos, no se si en el 9 o 10 pero estamos cerca.

Muchos besos y dejadme reviews.


	9. Descubriendo la verdad

**Holaaaaaaaaa, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, y creo que muy emocionante.**

**Este voy a dedicarselo a Karo, por darme ánimos y sobre todo su opinión sobre ciertos aspectos de él, jajajajaajajajja**

**Aquí queda eso**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

Las cosas en la casa del valle Godric continuaban como siempre, Cat arisca con todo el mundo, aunque desde el día de la reunión las cosas parecían haberse suavizado con Sirius, ya que solían tener conversaciones amables. Hermione y Van Helsing vivían en su pequeño mundo, sin descuidar sus obligaciones, pero que había algo entre ellos era más que evidente para todos.

Harry, por su parte se despertaba como el hombre más feliz del mundo todos los días, pero a medida que se pasaba la mañana iba poniéndose cada vez más irritable hasta que desaparecía pronto a dormir, lo que nadie podía sospechar es que dormir no era precisamente lo que hacía, pues todas las noches sin falta se encontraba con su "ángel de la noche", de la que cada vez tenía mas dependencia.

Y finalmente Savannah, ella seguía con sus entrenamientos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo Harry empezaba a desesperarse, no es que fuera mala bruja, al contrarío, de hecho desde que habían empezado a entrenar hacia ya dos meses había mejorado mucho, pero seguía siendo incapaz de controlar la magia sin varita, y Harry tenía la sospecha de que estaba llegando al máximo de sus posibilidades, lo cual era incomprensible para él, pues Cat desde un principio ya demostró un talento natural para la magia... y es que las comparaciones en estos casos son inevitables, pero aún así Harry seguía entrenándola sin tregua.

Una soleada mañana de sábado, Harry decidió enseñarla a tirar con arco. Así que después del desayuno ambos se dirigieron a los exteriores de la casa.

Harry hizo aparecer una diana a unos 10 metros de distancia, el no era muy bueno en esa técnica, pero conocía todo lo que se debía hacer, así que le tendió un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Savannah tomo el arco entre sus manos, lo observó unos momentos y miró a Harry confundida. Harry empezó a explicarle como debía sostenerlo, colocar la flecha, apuntar, tensar y soltar la cuerda.

Savannah hizo un primer intento, pero la flecha cayó al suelo sin tan solo recorrer unos metros. Harry suspiró.

Tranquila- le dijo- es normal que no lo hayas logrado la primera vez.

Es que me cuesta tensar la cuerda, esta muy dura

Ya le cogerás el truco

Siguieron practicando durante un tiempo, durante el cual Savannah logró disparar la flecha pero sin acertar en la diana.

Unas risas procedentes de la casa se escucharon y ambos se volvieron a mirar. Cat y Lily salían al exterior ambas con un libro. Los saludaron con la cabeza y fueron a sentarse un unas hamacas que había frente a ellos junto a la piscina. Savannah y Harry les devolvieron el saludo y continuaron con los intentos.

Es bastante mala- le dijo Lily a Cat, que levantó la vista para mirar a la rubia, que en ese momento estaba rodeada por detrás por los brazos de Harry que la ayudaba a disparar

¿Cuáles son sus defectos- le preguntó Cat como si estuvieran en clase

Primero la posición- empezó la niña- debe equilibrar más las piernas para tener una mayor base de sustentación, lo cual le permitirá tensar más el arco y que el disparo llegue mas lejos. También debería inclinarse más para apuntar mejor, la flecha no la sostiene con los dedos que toca, por eso sale hacia abajo...

¿Algo más- preguntó Cat

Creo que no- respondió Lily mirándola

¿Segura?

No recuerdo más

Fíjate en su codo, el que sostiene la flecha

Ahhhh, es cierto, lo tiene muy bajo

Muy bien. Alex te enseño bien- le respondió Cat con una sonrisa

En ese momento Savannah disparaba el arco de nuevo sin ningún éxito, ya que la flecha salió disparada algunos metros y se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que Lily estallase en carcajadas, "Lily" le susurró Cat, intentando contener la risa.

Savannah la oyó y muy enfadada se volvió hacia ellas:

QUE OS HACE TANTA GRACIA- gritó

Que eres malísima- le respondió Lily con todo el descaro con los ojos en lágrimas

¿En serio- preguntó la rubia burlona

Si- respondió Lily, se puso en pie y avanzó hacia ellos con paso seguro. Cat la siguió- para empezar, tu postura no es buena, debes abrir más las piernas, debes subir más el codo e inclinarte más sobre el arco, Ah y coger la flecha con los dedos que toca.

Eres una sábelo...- Savannah se calló ante la mirada de Cat, que en ese momento echaba fuego por los ojos.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso- preguntó Harry

Porque me enseñaron a tirar con arco el año pasado.

¿De verdad- preguntó Harry asombrado

Si, mi tío Alex es un experto, también enseño a mi mama.

Vaya¿Y te gustaría probar- preguntó Harry

Claro

Ese arco tiene mucho peso para ti Lily- le apuntó Cat

Es verdad. ¿por qué no pruebas tu- le preguntó la niña

Será mejor que no- respondió Cat

¿Y porque no- preguntó Savannah¿Tienes miedo de quedar mal ante Lily?

No es eso

¿Y que es- le preguntó altiva

que no tengo ganas

Venga Cat, tampoco pierdes nada por probar- apuntó Harry mirándola con una sonrisa

Esta bien- suspiró Cat

Siiiiiii- Gritó Lily

Cat tomó el arco y una de las fechas, se colocó con una pierna delante de la otra y suspiró "será mejor que alejes un poco la diana" le dijo a Harry que la miró sorprendido y obedeció.

Cat lo miró unos instantes, volvió a suspirar y con un movimiento rapidísimo, casi imperceptible para ninguno de ellos disparó la flecha con un chasquido seco, haciendo que la flecha cruzara rápidamente el campo y se estrellara no solamente en el centro de la diana, sino que la atravesase para finalmente ir a parar a uno de los centenarios árboles que rodeaban la casa

Genial- gritó Lily entusiasmada mientras Harry y Savannah la miraban con los ojos abiertos.

Creo que tense demasiado el arco- respondió ella devolviéndoselo a un atónito Harry- Este arco tiene mucho calibre para la rubia y para la distancia con la que estáis trabajando

¿Y tu como lo sabes- Cat pareció incómoda unos momentos

Porque aprendí hace años- respondió ella- Vamos Lily, tienes que lavarte para comer

Hasta ahora- saludó Lily mientras seguía a Cat dentro de la casa.

Harry se quedó observándola, desde luego cada día estaba más sorprendido con ella, ya que a medida que pasaba el tiempo descubría cosas nuevas, haciendo que se preguntase si realmente la conocía, o peor aún, si la había conocido alguna vez.

El tiempo fue pasando inexorablemente, sin tregua y sin descanso.

Savannah había empezado a trabajar con Harry en el Ministerio de Magia en su mismo departamento, pero lejos de agradar a Harry cada día la tenía más aborrecida y es que no se despegaba de él para nada, le esperaba para irse a casa, para ir al trabajo, le llevaba café a la oficina, lo esperaba para ir a comer... Estaba hasta las narices de ella.

Cada noche se lo comentaba a Chris, y ella le decía entre risas que tenía que aguantarse porque era una imposición del Ministro de Magia.

Y poco a poco el 31 de Julio fue acercándose a la casa de Godric, y con él una fabulosa fiesta de etiqueta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry que Savannah se había empeñado en celebrar a pesar del disgusto del muchacho, que esperaba cenar tranquilamente con Chris en el tejado de la casa como ya habían hecho otras tantas veces.

La casa era un total y absoluto caos, cientos de camareros y cocineros estaban acomodando la cena en la carpa dispuesta en el jardín para la ocasión. Savannah iba de un lado a otro de la casa dando ordenes a todo el mundo, pero los habitantes de la casa que desaparecían cuando les era posible no le eran de ninguna ayuda (en especial Cat y Hermione, que en cuanto les insinuó que la ayudaran a prepararlo se marchaban todos los días temprano y volvían tarde por la noche).

Eso va ahí- le indicó Savannah a un mozo señalándole la mesa- las esculturas de hielo van junto a la mesa principal- seguía la joven

¿A quien se le ocurre poner esculturas de hielo como decoración en pleno verano- preguntó Hermione a Cat asomadas desde la ventana de su cuarto

A una rubia estúpida- respondió ella, por lo que las dos empezaron a reír con ganas

¿De que os reís- preguntó Van Helsing entrando por la puerta

De las esculturas de hielo

A si- respondió él con una sonrisa- Se esta haciendo de noche, deberíais cambiaros

¿Es necesario que bajemos a la fiesta- preguntó Cat con fastidio

Son órdenes de Dumbledore

Ah si, se me olvidaba que el viejo chocho tiene una nueva consentida

Venga Cat, igual te lo pasas bien y todo

Si- avanzó hacia la puerta mientras murmuraba- bien, genial con la rubia oxigenada esa toda la noche encima de Harry- salió y cerró la puerta del cuarto dejando a Van Helsing y Hermione mirándose con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana la noche, esa noche que no podría compartir con "su ángel" por culpa de Savannah y la estúpida fiesta en la que había invitado a todas las personas más influyentes de la comunidad mágica, incluyendo al Ministro de Magia.

¿Aún no te has vestido- preguntó Ron desde la puerta de su cuarto

Hola Ron- lo saludó Harry- solo he de ponerme la túnica de gala

Pues date prisa que ya están llegando los invitados y Savannah esta al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Como siempre- respondió el moreno poniendo cara de asco

Tengo una cosa que quizá te anime

¿Qué?

Los informes que me pediste de la descripción de Chris Hidalgo

¿En serio?

Si- respondió el pelirrojo dejando unos papeles sobre la cama- date prisa- añadió cerrando la puerta

Harry se dirigió veloz a la cama y tomó los papeles empezando a leerlos, todos coincidían en lo mismo, Chris Hidalgo: Mujer, entre 1,75 y 1,82 de estatura, pelo oscuro rizado/ liso, entre 26-30 años, de complexión fuerte... Harry siguió leyendo, pero no le decía nada que no supiera hasta que llego a algo que le llamó la atención: "ojos verde- amarillentos como los de un gato" Harry se quedó pensativo al leer esto, pues todos los informes coincidían en el mismo dato. "_Ojos verde-amarillentos que recuerdan a los de un gato... no puede ser, yo la he tenido a escasos metros y los tiene violetas, solo conozco a una persona que los tenga así... pero no puede ser, Cat no puede ser Chris, yo lo sabría...¿no, y todos los informes no pueden estar equivocados...pero yo la he visto"_ Muy aturdido y dándole vueltas a la cabeza Harry empezó a vestirse y bajó al salón. Los invitados se acercaron a él y empezaron a saludarlo, Harry dirigió sus mejores sonrisas, para escabullirse minutos después donde estaban Ron y Luna hablando con Sirius y Remus (que tenía un aspecto demacrado ya que hacía poco tiempo que había habido luna llena)

Buena fiesta- lo saludó Sirius tomándolo del hombro

Si- respondió Harry algo apático

Vamos Harry- siguió Luna- tu solo sonríe y en rato habrá acabado...Ahhhh, ahí están Lily y Cat

Harry se volvió hacia las escaleras, Cat llevaba un vestido de corte muggle consistente en un corpiño palabra de honor ceñidísimo de cuero negro y una falda que se pegaba a sus curvas, era muy posible que el vestido le impidiera respirar, al menos eso parecía a juzgar por... _(esto es difícil de decir)_ la compresión que parecía haber en su escote y la cinturita que lucía, al cuello llevaba un collar negro redondo del que caían colgantes de pedrería negra hasta su cintura, el cabello estaba recogido por debajo de su nuca en una coleta entrelazada y lo adornaba con una cinta negra en su frente _(me habría resultado más fácil deciros que vierais el ataque de los clones porque es el vestido que lleva Amidala en Naboo cuando cena con Anakin, pero en fin...)_, total que Harry y la mitad de los hombres del salón la miraban embobados pues parecía una reina, cosa que se acentuaba por su porte majestuoso y su barbilla levantada en señal de desafío.

¿No tenía nada mas...escotado que ponerse- refunfuño Sirius

Pues a mi me parece que esta guapísima- añadió Luna con su voz soñadora

Si, guapísima, solo que cuando se siente se le saldrán por encima- añadió Harry de mal talante

Feliz cumpleaños Harry- gritó Lily entusiasmada saltando a sus brazos para darle un beso

Gracias brujita- respondió Harry

Feliz cumpleaños Harry querido- lo saludó Savannah dándole un beso en la mejilla- baja Lily que le ensuciaras- la reprendió la rubia.

Lily saltó al suelo, miró a Savannah con aires de superioridad, y le sacó la lengua mientras le hacía una burla

¿Cómo te atreves- saltó la rubia de pronto elevando la voz

¿Cómo se atreve a que- preguntó la voz de Cat desde detrás

La tienes muy consentida- saltó Savannah- es una niña malcriada y desobediente**- **Cat levantó una de sus cejas mientras sus ojos se entornaban en una mirada peligrosa

Vuelve a decir eso- añadió en un susurro casi imperceptible

Hola a todos- saludó Gabriel tomando a Cat del hombro "tranquila" le susurró

Hola- saludaron los demás

Si no os importa- empezó Hermione- nos la llevamos a la mesa

Lily, pórtate bien- añadió Cat antes de irse con Hermione y Van Helsing

Todos lo invitados se dirigieron a la terraza que tenía una decoración algo recargada, pero que parecía ser del agrado de algunos.

Ven Harry- exclamó Savannah llevándoselo de la mano hasta una mesa presidencial para 7 personas

Muy contrariado fue situado entre Savannah y Dumbledore al centro de la mesa que también ocupaban Sirius, Lupin, Ron y Luna, de cara a todo el salón, unas mesas a su izquierda estaba sentada Cat junto a los Weasley, Hermione y Gabriel.

La cena dio comienzo y unos suculentos platos hicieron su aparición para el deleite de todo el mundo.

Cuando estaban llegando a los postres, un murciélago cruzó veloz entre las lonas que formaban el salón de recepción. Sobrevoló las cabezas de los invitados que lo miraban asustados y dejó caer una carta sobre el regazo de Cat.

Esta la tomó temerosa entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla, haciendo que su cara adquiriese un tono más blanquecino, pálido, sus labios se contrajeron con fuerza.

Levantó la mirada hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados los niños, pero Lily no estaba. Cruzó el salón corriendo ante la mirada de todos hasta allí

Donde esta Lily- preguntó a Billy (por supuesto hijo de Bill Weasley) el mejor amigo de la niña

Ha ido a la casa porque tenía que ir al baño

Cat salió corriendo hacia la casa ante la mirada de todos y se perdió por la puerta de la cocina. Harry aturdido y con una sensación rara en el estómago se levantó para seguirla, pero un brazo lo detuvo

Harry- exclamó Savannah- lo esta haciendo a posta para fastidiar la fiesta...

En ese instante Gabriel y Hermione que estaban leyendo la carta se levantaron y siguieron a Cat dentro de la casa varitas en mano

¿qué esta pasando Harry- preguntó Sirius

No tengo ni idea

Harry corrió hacia la casa, pues ruidos de golpes y cristales rotos llegaban hasta la silenciosa carpa.

En ese momento salieron Gabriel y Hermione (cambiados de ropa y vestidos de negro).

DEMONIOS- gritó Hermione corriendo hasta el Ministro proporcionándole un traslador

La gente comenzó a gritar despavorida, y fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar solo algunos miembros de la orden.

Seguían escuchándose cosas romperse dentro de la casa, Harry miró a su alrededor, en medio del pánico no se había dado cuenta de que ni Lily ni Cat estaban allí, por lo que intentó correr hacia la mansión siendo detenido por Gabriel.

Suéltame- le gritó Harry

De eso nada- respondió el- tenéis que iros no los podrá detener durante mucho tiempo

¿quién?

Pero la pregunta de Harry no fue respondida, ya que el cuerpo de Cat cruzó la ventana haciéndola añicos para ir a parar al suelo.

Cat- gritó Harry.

Pero su intento de correr hacia ella fue impedido por Gabriel que lo empujó fuertemente junto a los otros miembros de la orden, inmediatamente Hermione pronunció unas palabras y quedaron rodeados por una especie de muro trasparente pero con matices verdosos.

Harry avanzó hacia el muro e intentó traspasarlo siendo despedido hacia atrás por aquella barrera de energía.

Déjame salir- gritó- He de ayudarla

Lo siento Harry, pero solo la estorbarás

¿qué la estorbaré?

En ese momento tres terribles criaturas hicieron su aparición a través de la puerta de la cocina. El primero de ellos era una masa informe de color marrón con una terrible boca sin labios de la que sobresalían unos colmillos, Dientes de Sable era su nombre. El segundo era de color... rojo con tatuajes negros recorriéndole su horrible rostro, en la cabeza unos cuernos pequeños la rodeaban, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran ojos, amarillos inyectados en sangre, Se llamaba Darth. El tercero _(no me puedo resistir a poner un tópico) _era quizá el más "humano" de los tres, pero su piel roja como si se hubiese quemado al sol, los dos cuernos de su cabeza y la cola en punta de flecha lo delataban, era Mithio.

déjame salir- volvió a gritar Harry

Ni hablar- respondió Hermione- ella puede apañárselas sola

¿cómo va a apañárselas sola- gritó desesperado Sirius

Porque es la experta- respondió Van Helsing sin mirarlos

Que experta ni que ocho cuartos- gritó Lupin

Basta- gritó de pronto Hermione haciéndolos callar- estoy harta de todo esto...- los miró unos instantes, tomo aire y dijo- esa que esta en el suelo no es Cat...es Chris Hidalgo

Que- exclamaron los miembros de la orden excepto Harry que se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos al recordar ciertas palabras "_Ojos verde-amarillentos que recuerdan a los de un gato" _le gritó su mente que empezó a asociar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Se esta levantando- susurró Van Helsing

Cat empezó a moverse en el suelo, apoyó las manos y se puso a cuatro patas llevándose una de las manos a la cabeza. Lentamente se fue incorporando de cara a los demonios. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes a causa de los vidrios, pero cuando los miembros de la orden la vieron en pie vestida con las ropas de Chris ninguno de ellos tuvo dudas de que Hermione decía la verdad "como no nos dimos cuenta" susurró Dumbledore apenado.

Donde esta Lily- les gritó Cat desafiante

No te preocupes- dijo Mithio- la mocosa esta a buen recaudo

Donde esta- volvió a repetir- es mi última advertencia...DONDE ESTA MI HIJA- gritó

¿Hija- susurró Sirius, mientras Harry resbalaba de rodillas al suelo recordando cierta conversación en el tejado de su casa- esta de broma ¿no, es una forma de hablar

Hermione los miró a todos y finalmente puso sus ojos en Harry, suspirando tomó aire.

No, Lily es hija de Cat... es tu hija- añadió mirando a Harry que seguía con la vista perdida.

Mirad- gritó la molesta voz de Savannah.

Todos se volvieron de pronto, Cat tenía el puño cerrado y una especie de bola de energía verde iba acumulándose en ella. Sin decir nada la lanzó contra dientes de sable volatilizándolo.

Esto no es normal- susurró Hermione

Desde luego, tres demonios de rango superior trabajando juntos significa que su líder es mas poderoso que ellos.

Donde esta Lily- volvió a gritar Cat

Has matado a Dientes- susurró Darth- lo pagaras caro

Mas caro lo pagareis vosotros como no me digáis donde esta mi hija

Los dos demonios saltaron sobre Cat que esquivó sus ataques con maestría, eran muy rápidos, pero Cat también lo era, no en vano era la mejor cazadora de demonios del mundo.

Esto no puede ser verdad- susurró Sirius

¿Qué no puede ser verdad- preguntó Hermione sin volverse siguiendo los movimientos de Cat

Que no lo supiéramos, la interrogamos con veritaserum

Y ella es inmune al veritaserum- susurró una voz desde el lado de la barrera de energía.

Todos se volvieron a mirar hacia allí, un hombre que medía casi dos metros había aparecido, era alto y corpulento con el cabello negro casi azul y largo recogido en una coleta. Tenía un porte majestuoso, como el de un gran rey. Inmediatamente los dos demonios aparecieron a sus lados. El hombre llevaba a una Lily inconsciente en sus brazos.

Damon- exclamó Hermione

Hola Hermione¿ya te has casado con ese perdedor- añadió mirando a Gabriel que cerró sus puños con fuerza

Pues si- respondió Hermione altiva

Hola Damon. ¿qué tal por el otro mundo- hablo Cat por primera vez

Harry dirigió una mirada a Cat, sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto algo oscuros, mas malignos mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Yo también me alegro de verte cielo- añadió con una sonrisa

Y ahora devuélveme a Lily

De eso nada, tengo grandes planes para ella

¿A si?

Si, ella ocupará tu puesto, es más fantástica que tu

Ella no se convertirá en tu reina

Tu puedes impedirlo si quieres.

Como

¿Aún no lo sabes- volvió a sonreír- Te quiero a ti

Pues me temo que eso nunca lo tendrás

Pues ya una vez estuviste a punto de casarte conmigo- Harry dio un respingo y miró a Cat, iba enfadándose por momentos

Por suerte me di cuenta de cómo eras antes de cometer un error

Pero aún así caíste en mi trampa. Debiste aceptar lo que te ofrecía. Un mundo para nosotros dos

Si, gobernar el mundo como dos demonios ¿no?

Habríamos sido los reyes del mundo

No me interesaba

Fue una pena, yo te habría dado todo, pero ahora me voy a llevar a Lily

¿En serio- Cat sonrió- me gustaría ver como lo haces, porque para convertirla en tu nueva reina, tendrás que recuperar el alma de Argonath de mi cuerpo.

Yo te di esa alma, yo te la puedo extraer de nuevo

Hazlo entonces- Damon la miró dudoso

Sabes que para eso tienes que venir conmigo al altar negro.

Mmmmmmm, entonces creo que no podremos ponernos de acuerdo

¿el alma de Argonath en su cuerpo- preguntó Harry¿qué significa eso?

Es una larga Historia- le respondió Hermione- Cat te lo contará todo después

Mama- gritó Lily de pronto- Suéltame Damon, quiero ir con ella

Lo siento Lily, pero como tu mama no accede a mis peticiones te vienes conmigo

No quiero ir contigo

�¡Suelta a Lily- bramó Harry dando un paso a través del muro para salir de él. Sus ojos se habían vuelto marrones

Harry No- le gritó Hermione- deja que Cat se ocupe

Harry la ignoró y miró a Cat "te mataré cuando esto acabe" le susurró, "lo siento" murmuró Cat articulando los labios.

¿y tu quien eres- preguntó Damon intentando que Lily dejara de revolverse en sus brazos que estaba forcejeando con él.

Me llamo Harry Potter

Ahhhhh- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Cat querida¿por este mequetrefe me cambiaste?

Ya ves- respondió ella- a que duele

Damon no respondió, pero hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada hacia Harry que se quedó viéndola sorprendido, no podía moverse, algo se lo impedía.

Cuando de pronto algo vestido de negro se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo, mientras un grito atronador resonaba en el cielo. Cat se había interpuesto entre el fuego y Harry, por lo que el rayo había impactado en su brazo.

mama- gritó Lily asustada

Cat- gritó Harry asustado incorporándose tomándola entre sus brazos

Estoy bien- susurró ella separándose de él- solo me ha rozado

¿por qué has hecho eso?

¿No lo sabes?

Cat se puso en pie agarrándose el brazo malherido, Harry la miraba aturdido, "¿No lo sabes?" resonó en su cabeza "ella me ama" se dijo "sino porque se ha puesto delante de mi, pero que siento yo por ella?... la amo, la he amado incluso sin saber que era ella, por eso me sentí atraído en el bosque...era ella todo el tiempo, pero lo de Lily..." Harry se incorporó junto a Cat y miró a Damon que estaba riéndose con ganas.

Que escena tan bonita- respondió el- Voldemort tiene razón, sois patéticos.

Voldemort es un ser sin corazón- respondió Cat

Lo que tu digas. Y ahora querida, despídete de tu hija- Harry trató de avanzar hacia él, pero Cat lo detuvo del brazo

Lily, recuerdas lo que mama te dijo que no debías hacer- la niña asintió

Curiosa manera de despedirse- susurró Damon

Hazlo- Cat bajó su voz a un susurró y añadió- Necesito un pequeño corrimiento de tierra Harry

Harry se volvió hacia Cat mirándola sorprendido, pero un gritó por parte de Damon lo hizo volverse. El cabello de Lily volaba libremente y disparado, alrededor de su cuerpo, una especie de aura de fuego había aparecido.

AHORA- gritó Cat cuando Damon soltó a la niña con las manos ardiendo, Lily calló al suelo y corrió hacia el muro de Hermione traspasándolo sin complicaciones para saltar a los brazos de Gabriel.

Sin pensárselo, Harry creó un terremoto que hizo que todos se tambaleasen, todos excepto Cat, cuyos ojos eran violeta, en ese momento el terremoto cesó y dos rayos fueron a estrellarse contra los dos demonios volatilizándose al momento.

Damon miró a Cat con ira contenida

Muy lista, volveremos a vernos - susurró antes de desaparecer

Cat- gritó Van Helsing- pon hechizos antifluctuaciones rápido

Cat asintió, el viento comenzó a desatarse rodeando su cuerpo, y se elevó por encima de sus cabezas hasta estar muy por encima de la casa. Susurró unas palabras en lenguaje demoníaco y una especie de tela negra que procedente de su cuerpo lo envolvió todo, para luego desaparecer y quedar como al principio.

Cat volvió a descender, pero apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo perdió fuerzas y calló de rodillas.

Lily se liberó de los brazos de Gabriel y corrió hacia su madre abrazándola con fuerza

¿estas bien- le preguntó

No te preocupes- le respondió ella rodeándola con su brazo sano

Estas herida- susurró la niña en medio de las lágrimas

Me curaré. No pasa nada. Que miedo he pasado al ver que te habían cogido- le susurró llorando ella y abrazando a la niña con fuerza

No te preocupes, no me han hecho daño mama

Harry las miraba sin atreverse a acercarse, lo cierto es que el también se había asustado cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña no estaba, pero al saber que era su hija y verla en manos de Damon, había sentido una angustia en su corazón indescriptible para él, y en esos momentos deseaba abrazarla tanto como lo estaba haciendo Cat, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, le preocupaba la reacción de la niña si se enteraba que era su padre, además un sentimiento de ira contra Cat había empezado en su corazón, "¿Cómo no me lo dijo?" pensaba "Como pudo atreverse a tener una hija y no decirme que estaba embarazada, es mas, como no me lo ha dicho en todo este tiempo".

En cuanto los miembros de la orden se vieron libres del muro de Hermione, caminaron hacia ella, todos en general bastante sorprendidos, aunque quizá el que mas sorprendido estaba era Dumbledore, sorprendido y avergonzado por como se había comportado.

¿por qué no nos lo dijiste- empezó Sirius

¿qué yo era Chris Hidalgo?

No Cat, todo

Oh, claro, como si fuera tan fácil: "Mirad, en estos últimos 9 años me he convertido en una cazadora de demonios, tengo el alma de la reina del inframundo dentro de mi porque estuve a punto de casarme con su rey... y tengo una hija de 8 años que resulta ser la hija de...- Cat calló de pronto y miró a Lily que había abierto mucho los ojos y la miraba atenta

¿por qué no lo dices- saltó de pronto Harry

No creo que sea el momento- respondió ella- creo que sería mejor esperar a mañana.

¿qué ibas a decir mama- preguntó Lily separándose de ella¿te has enfadado conmigo por no llamarte Cat?

No es eso cariño- respondió Cat

¿Entonces puedo llamarte mama siempre que quiera?

Por supuesto

¿Y puedo llamar a Sirius abuelito- Sirius dio un respingo

Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a él

Con la velocidad de un felino, Lily se desprendió del brazo de su madre y corrió veloz hacia Sirius saltando a sus brazos

¿Puedo llamarte abuelito- le preguntó con ojitos melosos

Ehhh, yo... bueno...- Sirius estaba sonrojado- Pues claro, siempre que quieras- exclamó de pronto abrazando a la niña que también lo abrazó a él- Mi pequeña...Lily

Desde el suelo Cat sonrió y se levantó mirando a Sirius y Lily, pero de pronto la sonrisa desapareció al volverse hacia Harry que miraba la escena con ojos tristes. Posó una mano en su hombro haciendo que se sobresaltase. Harry al ver de quien se trataba se soltó rápidamente de ella.

NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME- le gritó

Lo siento- murmuró Cat

¿QUÉ LO SIENTES?...COMO TE ATREVES A NO DECIRME NADA, COMO PUDISTE SER CAPAZ DE MARCHARTE SIN DECÍRMELO

Pensaba que no me querías

HABRÍA DADO MI VIDA POR TI, Y TU ME PAGAS CON ESTO

Lo siento- volvió a susurrar con lágrimas en los ojos, desde los brazos de Sirius Lily los miraba sorprendida. Como atando cabos.

Has podido decírmelo todo este tiempo y no lo has hecho

Lo siento, no sabía como hacerlo, ya te dije que tenía miedo de tu reacción

AHHHH, Y ESO OTRO, HACERTE PASAR POR Chris PARA COLARTE EN MI HABITACIÓN

Yo soy Chris Harry

PUES PODÍAS HABERMELO ADVERTIDO

Quería que me conocieras

TE ODIO, NUNCA PENSE QUE LLEGARÍA A DECIRTE ESTO- las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Harry- HAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA... HAS PODIDO VOLVER TODO ESTE TIEMPO JUNTO A MI Y CONTÁRMELO, HABRÍAMOS SIDO MUY FELICES LOS TRES, EN CAMBIO ME LO HAS OCULTADO TODO...

Tenía miedo de volver, Lo siento

DEJA DE DECIR QUE LO SIENTES, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR ESTA NOCHE NO HUBIERA SABIDO QUE LILY ERA MI HIJA

�¡QUE- bramó la niña desde los brazos de Sirius, todos se volvieron a mirarla, la niña había abierto mucho los ojos¡eso es verdad mama, Harry es...- la niña miró a Harry- mi papa- susurró

Si- respondió Cat- es tu padre

COMO NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO- gritó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

No sabía como hacerlo, lo siento Lily- respondió Cat acercándose a ella para ponerle una mano en su hombro, pero la niña se soltó, saltó al suelo y salió corriendo hacia la casa

Lily- exclamó Cat siguiéndola, pero Gabriel la cogió del brazo

Yo hablaré con ella- le dijo siguiendo a la niña dentro de la casa

Mira Cat- gritó Hermione de pronto señalando los restos de lo que había sido la mesa presidencial

Un hombre de cabellos rubios gravemente herido había aparecido allí.

Tom- Cat corrió para sostener al hombre que se derrumbo entre sus brazos cayendo los dos al suelo¿qué te han hecho?

Sabían que yo era tu contacto

¿Cómo?

Chris...- el hombre empezó a toser sangre- él esta vivo y viene a por Lily

Lo se, ha estado aquí

Lamento no haber estado para ayudarte- susurró el hombre que empezó a toser de nuevo

Cálmate- pidió Cat abrazándolo- te vas a poner bien

No Chris. Me muero

No digas eso- Cat empezó a llorar- te vas a poner bien, no puedes dejarme.

No te preocupes pequeña. No llores por mi, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Estoy orgulloso de haberte ayudado solo lamento no haber ganado tu amor

Lo siento- musito Cat entre lagrimas

No lo sientas, tu estas enamorada de Potter desde siempre, hasta cuando te ibas a casar con Damon

Tom yo...

Al menos- el hombre levantó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Cat- te he visto por última vez. Morir entre tus brazos viendo la imagen de tu precioso rostro es más de lo que nunca desee.

Dime si hay algo que pueda hacer

No puedes...agggg, si hay algo... ¿podrías darme un beso?. Un beso a este hombre que se... se convirtió en demonio para salvarte

Shhhh- susurró Cat poniéndole un dedo en sus labios- No sigas

Cat lo miraba en medio de las lágrimas, lentamente le quitó el dedo de sus labios y se acercó a él hasta juntar sus labios para besarlo, un beso tierno, suave, dulce, el hombre sonrió en mitad del beso, cerró los ojos y su mano resbaló de la cara de Cat hasta el suelo.

Cat se separó lentamente de él y un gemido escapó de su boca, un gemido desgarrado mientras abrazaba con fuerza al hombre. Un silencio sepulcral se creó en el lugar, un silencio solo roto por las lágrimas de la chica.

Cat- susurró Hermione acercándose a ella- tranquila

Cat se levantó del suelo y abrazó con fuerza a Hermione mientras seguía llorando "Lo he hecho todo mal" susurraba entre lágrimas "debí hacerte caso", Hermione la abrazó con mas fuerza

Quien era ese hombre- Pregunto Sirius

El contacto de Cat en el inframundo, un buen amigo- respondió Hermione

¿Era un demonio- preguntó Remus

Era un semidemonio- respondió Hermione- es una larga Historia

Si, como todo en tu vida no Cat- respondió Harry de mal talante- también lo sedujiste para que te ayudara?

De que hablas- preguntó Cat hecha una furia soltándose de Hermione

Ese hombre ha dicho que estaba enamorado de ti

Si, y que

Estaba ayudándote por ello, lo utilizaste

Para tu información le dije que no le amaba, me ayudaba porque quería

Si, ya

¿Por qué me tratas así?

¿Cómo lo dijiste tu la noche de tu borrachera, a sí, has arruinado mi vida, es el momento de que yo arruine la tuya

ME DIJISTE QUE ESCUCHARÍAS MIS MOTIVOS- bramó Cat desesperada- Y TE JURO QUE SI NO VOLVI CON LILY ES PORQUE...

NO QUIERO SABER TUS MOTIVOS, ERES MALVADA...ERES COMO ELLOS UN SUCIO DEMONIO

NO SOY UN DEMONIO...YA NO

NO QUIERO OIRTE- le gritó Harry dándose la vuelta

LO SIENTO- bramó Cat, empezando a caminar hacia el- HARRY... ESCUCHAME...Harry- susurró Cat

Sirius la tomo del brazo sano y la rodeó con fuerza abrazándola contra él. Cat hundió la cabeza en su pecho llorando

Papa- susurró entre lágrimas- lo siento tanto, lo he estropeado todo

Tranquila, en cuanto se le pase te escuchar�, el te quiere- susurró Sirius dándole un beso en el cabello- siento no haber estado contigo para apoyarte cuando Lily nació

Y yo siento que no estuvierais para verla crecer

Eso tiene arreglo, habéis vuelto a nosotros, pero ¿por qué no volviste antes?

Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasarle a Lily si los mortífagos se enteraban de que Harry tenía una hija, no quería que ella creciera bajo la amenaza constante de ser secuestrada. Tengo tanto miedo

No te preocupes- intervino Remus- no dejaremos que le pase nada pequeña.

¿Qué es eso- bramó Savannah señalando el bajo de la espalda de Cat en la que un resplandor se hizo presente, y poco a poco la marca de una media luna negra empezó a materializarse.

Acabó el conjuro- susurró Cat

La media Luna de Ayla- susurró Dumbledore sintiendo como el alma se le caía a los pies "Como pude ser tan estúpido, tan necio, tan ciego... se supone que soy el líder de la orden del fénix y soy incapaz de ver a la elegida cuando la tengo ante mis ojos"- Lo siento Cat- musito el viejo.

* * *

Termine, costo pero lo logré Yupiiiiiiiii

**K potter ex K will be:** Muchas gracias por el review, aún espero que me digas donde poner lo de los elegidos. Se me había olvidado preguntartelo

**Caliope Alice:** gracias por el review, la verdad es que tienes razón respecto a Harry y cat, pero tu tranquila que tarde o temprano se llevaran bien. buneo, se que ponia un poco nabo a Harry, pero es que si se daba cuenta de las cosas no había histoira, al menos ahora ya esta enterado de todo. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre el capítulo

**Niv Riddle:** Vaya review, justo como me gustan jajajaajajjaaja. Bueno te contesto: 1.- estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a Savannah (creo que Harry tambien), 2.- No odies a Dumbledore, despues de todo es humano y comete errores, solo quiere lo mejor para todos, ademas me parecía buena idea mostrarlo como alguien que no es infalible. 3.- creo que respecto a Sirius este capítulo tambien te habrá gustado, 4.- estoy de acuerdo, ademas una bruja con poderes de demonio es una visión interesante. 5.- bueno, al fin Harry lo sabe todo. Lo de Cat ha sido porque como le dijeron que no se acercara a él, pues eso, ella es una chica obediente, pero imagina quien tendrá que pedir ahora disculpas. Bueno, espero tu opinión de este capítulo, se que estoy contestando rápido pero es que me muero por subirlo. Besos.

**Gandulfo:** Holaaaaaaa, aquí lo tienes, he tardado un poco pero lo subí, espero tu opinión.

**Ellie Barnes:** Hola wapa. Gracias por el review. Cat se oculta la marca porque es la marca de la elegida, y de momento no quiere que nadie sepa que lo sigue siendo, aunqeu despues de este capítulo ya no lo puede ocultar verdad? No he escrito el capítulo de Harry Cat juntos, pero no creo que tarde. Besos y dame tu opinión Si?

**Josesita:** Gracias por el review. Ya lo sabe todo Harry, o al menos casi todo. jajajaajajajajajajajaja, muy bueno lo de las siglas. Besos y espero tu opnión

**Mariet Malfoy**: gracias por el review, espero que te vaya bien en el examen. tranquila si no me puedes dejar reviews en todos los capítulos, me alegro mucho cuando los recibo pero entiendo que tengas otras cosas que requieran tu tiempo. Tranquila, Savannah y Harry nada de nada, en cuanto a Dumbledore creo que ver que se ha equivocado es suficiente para él. Muchos besos y gracias.

**La pirata**: Me encanta tu nick, me dan ganas de gritar: "PORQUE NO QUEDA RON" jajajaajajajaja o cantar "yojo, yojo un gran pirata soy" jajajajaajajajaj, creo que la neurona me ha echo cortocircuito. Espero que tambien te guste el capítulo y espero ansiosa tu opinión

**Avispilla: HOLA WAPISIIIIIIIIIMA**. Que emocio jajajajajajajaja. Lo de Savannah crec que ha sigut el meu subconscient jajajajaajajajaj igual si que esta inspirada en ella...pero sen vaaaaaaaaa yupiiiiiiiii jajajajajajajajaaja. En fi, esperem que lo proxim que ens porten siga un xic ben wapo no, i si de paso porta calcer de seguritat millor jajajajaajajaj y recorda cu chu bi lou an bi lou. Muax

**Algida:** Hola wapa. Me tenies enfada per no deixarme review, creia que te havíes olvidat de mi jajajaajajajaja, no es broma, espere que te vaja molt be als examens i que apreves tot, i que si lligues els capitols i tens un ratet em deixes un review, encara que siga curtet. Si que hi ha algunes rubies tontes, i la savannah la mes tonta de totes, per lo de la habitació no patixques que Cat anira a una millor... la de Harry, i sino ja voras. Espere que aquest tambe te agrade. Besets i sort.

Bueno, eeeeeeeesto es todo amigos.

DEJADME REVIEWS

MUCHOS REVIEWS

BESOS


	10. Tocando fondo

**Hola a todos, aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo... un tanto... bueno, ya lo vereis, ahora contesto primero a los reviews**

**La pirata:** hay un momento para todo, y Harry la escuchara tranquila. Gracias por tu review. Vamos a ver,para publicar una historia tienes que registrarte. Entra a registrer y sigue las instrucciones, luego entras a Login e introduces la contraseña y tu correo electronico y le das a document manager, introduces el documento y das a examinar. Luego pulsa Click here y aparecera el texto para que puedas darle formato y guarda los cambios. Despues entra a create story y rellena los campos que te pide. Luego cada vez que quieras subir un capitulo entras a Document manager haces lo mismo que el primero que has metido y luego Chapter Manager y rellenas el titulo del capitulo y esas cosas, le das a salvar cambios y ya esta. Espero que te aclares. besos

**Mariet Malfoy**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te saliera bien ese examen. Como podrás comprobar en este capitulo les falta poco para que hablen, aunqeu primero deben sanarse sus heridas. Es muy posible que lo de Hermione llegue pronto, e igual no es la única. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Mandy: **Siento no haber contestado a tu anterior review, pero cuando me llego ya había subido el capitulo. Espero que este tambien te guste. Y siento no poder complacerte en lo de Dumbledore, a mi no me importaria sustituir a Rowling, pero creo que no hay color jajajaajajajajajaja ella es la reina. Besos y espero que este tambien te guste.

**Doby Malfoy Weasley**: Gracias por el review, siempre me alegra recibirlos de gente nueva. Espero que te siga gustando y que continues dejandome tus opniones. besos

**Niv Riddle**: Hola wapa. jajajajajaaj, si que es malo Harry, pero tiene motivos para enfadarse, pero al final lo arreglaran todo ya lo veras. espero que te guste el capitulo, y que no llores mucho, que lo que quiero es que os lo paseis bien leyendo jajajaajajajajaj. besos

**Gala Potter:** Gracias por tu review y tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que me digas si te gusta. Besos

**Athe:** gracias por el review. Espero que te siga gustando la historia porque me parece que a partir de ahora viene lo bueno. Muchos besos y espero que me des tu opinion

**Algida**: Pos mira, al final he decidit ferte cas i arreglar les coses en este capitol, perque en principi anava a ser mes avant pero la cosa ha vingut aixi. Al seguent se explicaran tot millor. Molta sort als examens i espere que t'agrade. besets

**Wiggin**: Hola, muchas gracias por el review. espero que la historia te siga gustando y de paso que me dejes algun review mas en otro capitulo (que morro tengo, pero es que me encanta leerlos). Muchos besos.

**Kyhe:** Moltes gracies pel review. A mi la Savannah tambe em feia rabia, pero tu tranquila que no hi ha color, Cat es la reina del galliner jajajajajaajjaja. be espere que continue agradante i que me dones la teua opnio. besets i fins aviat.

**Josesita:** Gracias por el review. es de los que me gustan, largos jajajajajajajaja. No te enfades con Harry que lo del pobre no es para menos, tu imaginate enterarte de que tienes una hija, que la chica a la que quieres es la misma de siempre y que encima estuvo a punto de casarse con otro, ahhhhh y que intento matarlos cuando aún era un demonio. Me alegro que te gustase lo de Sirius, pense que ya era hora de que el y Cat se reconciliasen. Pues si el otro te dejo mal creo que este te alegrara. mnnnnn, tu eres de las mias chocolate para las penas mnnnnnnn, como sea jajajajajaajajajajaj. besos y espero que te siga gustando.

**Gandulfo:** Gracias por el review, pues aun espero superar el capitulo anterior jajajajajaajajaj (baja modesto que sube elena). Espero que este tambien te guste. besos

**Ellie Barnes**: Hola, gracias por el review, pues igual no tienes que esperar mucho para verlos juntos. Besos y espero que te guste.

**K Potter ex K will be**: Hola wapisima. Aqui tienes el capitulo, del cual creo que algunas partes te sonaran ¿nO?. Bueno espero tu opnion ansiosa. Muchos besos

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Net... (jodernano no se escribir el nombre de tu nick si no lo miro) Netzach por ayudarme y aguantarme en la parte final, y a Prue potter porque me encanta que a pesar de ser una fanatica de los Hyh al final se haya decidio a leerse mi histoira (mejor tarde que nunca). Muchas gracias a las dos por la traduccion de la cancion y por aguantar mis disertaciones sobre cual es la mejor manera de seguir la histoira. Sin ellas estoy perdida. Gracias y besos

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 10: Tocando fondo**

Harry llegó a su habitación y cerró dando un portazo. Su respiración agitada fue calmándose, pero los gritos de disculpa de Cat aún atronaban en su cabeza "¿_Qué la perdone?... nunca, me mintió respecto a todo, ha intentado seducirme de nuevo aún siendo Chris, estuvo liada con dos demonios...y encima me miente sobre Lily...¡_Lily!" suspiró Harry en voz alta y se dejó caer sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos, "_tengo una hija_" gritaba su mente "_una hija a la que empecé a querer el primer día que la vi, en el momento en que me abrazó_".

Harry se dejó caer bocarriba en su cama recordando la sensación tan extraña que tuvo la primera vez que vio a la niña, o cuando dieron el paseo a caballo, o las veces que el había hecho cosquillas porque le encantaba ver su carita _"sabía que era mi hija" _seguía su mente_ "lo he sabido desde siempre, solo que me negaba a verlo, al igual que sabía que Cat era Chris...¿cómo puede estar tan ciego_?"

Poco a poco las lágrimas llegaron al rostro de Harry, se sentía triste por haberse perdido 8 años de su hija, por culpa de Cat que huyó de su lado sin dejar explicarle que lo de Cho había sido mentira "_aquel día todo salió mal_" se dijo "_desde el momento en que Cat huyó de la batalla hasta que me sorprendió con Cho, el destino se empeño en separarnos aquella vez... quizá nunca podamos estar juntos"_

Unos cuartos más hacia delante, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rizados se dejaba caer en la cama de su cuarto llorando a lágrima viva, con el corazón destrozado por la culpa, por los errores cometidos, por la desazón de saber que había perdido a un gran amigo y al hombre de su vida la misma noche y de un plumazo.

Enterró la cabeza en el cojín para ahogar los llantos como solía hacer cuando era más joven para que su hija no escuchase sus lágrimas. No podía dejar de llorar ni mucho menos olvidar todo lo que le había dicho Harry, eso era lo que más le dolía, no esperaba que al enterarse de que Lily era hija suya se lo tomara bien...pero siempre había tenido la esperanza de que al menos la escucharía, y luego si quería odiarla tendría la conciencia tranquila con él. Sabía que había obrado mal desde el mismo momento en que se escapo del colegio, pero se sentía tan sola y desamparada tras la batalla que no vio otra opción... y ahora que lo pensaba con más calma le parecía que ese día el destino había jugado con ellos con el fin de separarlos, y que después de esa noche jugaría con ellos una y otra vez para que no volvieran a estar juntos. "Quizá lo mejor sea morir" pensó "de ese modo no volveré a cometer ningún error y nadie pagara por mis actos... Lo siento Tom" murmuró consumida por la culpa mientras el llanto amargo volvía a sus ojos.

En la buhardilla una niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verde-amarillentos estaba acostada en su cama contemplando la luna desde su ventana.

Su tío Gabriel hacia poco que se había marchado del cuarto, sus bellos ojos estaban bañados por las lágrimas, pero no por lágrimas de pena...eran de alegría pues aunque en un primer momento se sintió muy enfadada con su madre por mentirle respecto a Harry, ahora estaba feliz por ello... conocía a su padre por fin después de 8 años de cábalas estaba frente a ella... y que padre, no solo era el famoso Harry Potter, era mas que eso era un chico estupendo que se portaba muy bien con ella y al que había querido nada mas verlo.

Miró hacia el reloj de su mesita, eran casi las 5 de la mañana y el sol estaba a punto de salir, en cuanto fuera más tarde iría al cuarto de su madre para decirle que no estaba enfadada con ella, y luego al de Harry para preguntarle si a pesar de todo la quería como su hija, esto último la tenía muy nerviosa, porque quizá él se sentiría decepcionado, "bueno, mejor no pensar en eso, ya me encargaré de que me quiera como a su hija", y con una sonrisa se durmió.

La casa estaba tranquila cuando el sol se puso sobre las habitaciones de sus habitantes. Todos continuaban dormidos, todos excepto una figura de cabellos pelirrojos que bajaba por las escaleras de la buhardilla rumbo a la habitación de su madre.

Llegó hasta ella y escucho, no se oía nada, así que con cuidado abrió lentamente la puerta y miró hacia el interior, el sol ya bañaba el cuarto dándole matices alegres, pero a Lily se le encogió el corazón al ver a Cat sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama vestida como la noche anterior abrazada a un cojín.

Silenciosamente llegó hasta ella y pudo comprobar que estaba dormida, pero de lo que no había duda es de que había llorado durante horas, tenía la cara hinchada, los ojos rojos y restos de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Mama- susurró la niña, Cat solo se movió- Mama- repitió elevando un poco la voz. Entonces Cat abrió los ojos confundida y la miró con un dejo de dolor en ellos

Lily- susurró, y entonces se incorporó y se sentó en la cama- me he dormido- añadió con la mejor de sus sonrisas que no dejaba de ser triste

La niña la miró frunciendo el entrecejo observando su rostro cansado.

Mama- empezó Lily- No estés triste, no estoy enfadada contigo- añadió dándole un abrazo, a lo que Cat respondió con fuerza

Lo siento- le susurró dándole un beso en su cabello rojo

No lo sientas, supongo que no me lo dirías por algo- Cat se limitó a asentir y separó un poco a Lily de ella para mirarla a los ojos

Te quiero brujita¿lo sabes verdad?- la niña asintió- quiero que pase lo que pase lo recuerdes

¿por qué dices eso?- añadió la niña preocupada

Solo quería que lo supieras

¿Te cambias y vienes a almorzar?- preguntó la niña con una sonrisa

Tengo cosas que hacer hoy- respondió Cat poniéndose en pie

¿vas a cazar demonios?

Si

Ten cuidado

No te preocupes- Cat le dio un beso a la niña y se levantó hacia el cuarto de baño

Lily observó a su madre, y no pudo dejar de sentirse preocupada, su mirada había perdido la vitalidad y en sus preciosos ojos verdes solo había dolor y tristeza.

Con paso inseguro se marcho del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, aunque la inseguridad iba aumentando al pensar que quizá Harry se encontraría allí.

* * *

Unos instantes después, una Cat ya duchada pero con una mirada fría y oscura salía del baño. Estaba decidida a volver al inframundo, para vengar a Tom, así que vestida con unos pantalones negros y un suéter negro ceñido con cremallera y cuello alzado.

Se dirigió a la cama y sacó la caja para atarse los puñales que los Iluminati confeccionaron especialmente para ella a los muslos. Luego tomó una daga de filo de plata y se la ató al brazo.

Se volvió para dirigirse a la ventana y vio su imagen en el espejo, su piel había tomado un color cetrino enfermizo, sus mejillas antaño sonrosadas habían perdido su vida , y los ojos antes brillantes, se habían vuelto mates, haciendo que su mirada se asemejase a la de un espectro, un espectro frío y sin vida, pues así es como estaba ella fría por dentro y por fuera.

Salió por la ventana y subió al tejado, ese tejado en el que tanto calor había recibido y que sabía no volvería a sentir mas. El viento jugó salvaje con su pelo suelto alborotándolo más, pero ella no se molesto en recogerlo o cubrirlo con el sombrero, pues había decidido dejar de usar mascaras "Hoy muere Chris Hidalgo...hoy será Catherine Black la que haga correr sangre en el inframundo" y haciendo vibrar su cuerpo despareció del tejado.

* * *

Lily llegó a la cocina con la mirada baja, y cumpliendo sus temores oyó la voz de Harry desde el interior.

Sirius, no quiero que me cuentes nada- hablaba alterado- desde que ha vuelto todo han sido mentiras.

Harry, deberías escucharla- le pedía Sirius tranquilamente

No quiero oír nada, ya me hizo mucho daño el día que se marcho. No quiero mas excusas

Pues estas cometiendo un error, además vivís en la misma casa, no puedes estar sin hablarle. Piensa en Lily

He pensado en ella toda la noche Sirius, y créeme, lo que mas me preocupa es que se sienta decepcionada de mi

Nunca podría- susurró una vocecita desde la puerta

�¡Lily!- exclamaron los dos- ¿desde cuando llevas ahí?

Harry, mi mama esta muy triste por lo de ayer. No pierdes nada por escucharla

Lo siento Lily, pero ella y yo... es complicado

Todo lo de los adultos lo es, pero lo complicáis vosotros- respondió la niña, Harry abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sirius sonreía satisfecho

Me acabas de recordar a tu abuela Lily- añadió Sirius con una sonrisa, haciendo que la niña sonriera- Y mi brujita que quiere desayunar

Lo que tu quieras abuelito- respondió la niña con una sonrisa sentándose a la mesa.

Sirius se levantó para prepararle el desayuno a su nieta, mientras Harry contemplaba a la niña sin saber que decirle. Lily por su parte miraba como Sirius preparaba el desayuno, aunque sin verlo, sabía que Harry la estaba mirando y eso la ponía nerviosa, no sabía que decirle.

Sirius le tendió a Lily unas tostadas y un huevo pasado por agua. La niña tomó el huevo y empezó a partirlo con cara de máxima concentración intentando separar la yema de la clara sin romperlo.

Harry se quedó contemplando a la pequeña con ojos alegres, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior tratando de separar ambas estructuras.

En ese momento entró Hermione en la cocina seguida de Gabriel los dos muy nerviosos.

¿Habéis visto a Cat?

No- respondió Sirius, Harry simplemente gruño- estará en su cuarto

No esta- respondió Hermione alterada

¿Cómo que no esta?- saltó Harry

Pues eso que no esta, y la caja donde guarda sus armas estaba encima de la cama abierta.

¿cómo?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose en pie alterado

Ha ido a cazar demonios- añadió Lily como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, haciendo que los mayores la miraran

¿Cómo lo sabes Lily?- preguntó Hermione

Porque he ido esta mañana a su cuarto y me lo ha dicho

¿Te ha dicho algo mas?

Solo que me quería y que quería que pasase lo que pasase lo recordara siempre

Todos se lanzaron una mirada nerviosa, eso les había sonado a despedida, y ninguno quería pensar lo peor.

No ira a hacer ninguna tontería- susurró Gabriel

Espero que no- respondió Hermione- ¿Cómo estaba?- preguntó Hermione a la niña

Triste- añadió Lily- con los ojos hinchados y esas cosas,

Mierda- susurró Gabriel

pero yo le dije que no estaba enfadada con ella y se alegro

¿Dónde creéis que habrá ido?- preguntó Sirius preocupado

A destruir a los demonios que ayer mataron a Tom- respondió Gabriel

No puede ser, sus ropas de guerra estaban en el suelo- apuntó Hermione- nunca se va sin ellas

Cierto...- Gabriel empezó a rascarse la barbilla- a menos...

A menos que!- exclamó Sirius

A menos que sea Cat la que vaya a matarlos- terminó Hermione asustada

Rápido Hermione avisa a Alex, que mande a todos los rastreadores Iluminati a buscarla, quiero que se registre el inframundo de cabo a rabo y que cuando la localicen me avisen para ir a por ella y luego vuelve y empezaremos a preparar pociones.

Sin discutir Hermione salió de la cocina rumbo al salón

¿qué pasa tío?- preguntó Lily asustada

Nada de momento, no te preocupes- respondió acariciándole el pelo a la niña- Quieres bajar los calderos y los ingredientes para las pociones

Claro- respondió la niña poniéndose en pie saliendo de la cocina

¿Por qué estáis tan preocupados?- preguntó Harry que seguía sentado en la silla- Después de todo es su trabajo ¿no?

No Harry, Cat no es cazademonios, Chris si

Pero ellas son la misma persona- respondió el de mal talante

Si, pero no exactamente

Pues no lo entiendo

Verás, cuando Chris sale a cazar demonios es su trabajo, no hay emoción, ni sentimientos... nada. En cambio, si es Cat la que los caza se convierte en algo personal, se convierte en una venganza como en este caso, va a vengar a Tom. El problema es que esta cegada por la ira y eso es peligroso, porque una bruja tan poderosa como ella si no tiene su "equilibrio" puede destruirse al desatar la magia... y de paso destruir todo lo que encuentre a su paso

¿Tu también tienes una identidad secreta?- preguntó Harry

no, yo no la necesito

¿Y eso porque?

Porque a diferencia de Cat, yo me críe entre los Iluminati y se aplacar mi ira, pero alguien tan visceral e impulsivo como Cat necesita un... llámalo doble personalidad si quieres para no perder la cordura, y mas tratándose de demonios

Porque

Veras, hay demonios puros y semidemonios. Los semidemonios son mitad humanos y cuando no se consigue detener la ceremonia hay que matarlos, pero matas con el demonio al hombre. En cambio los vampiros, al matar al que lo mordió todos los demás vuelven a la normalidad. La carga emocional que conlleva no es la misma.

Tenemos que encontrarla- susurró Sirius

Ya esta- entró Hermione

¿Qué ha dicho Alex?

Se ha puesto frenético, ha mandado a todos los rastreadores a buscarla y algunos guerreros disponibles

Perfecto- respondió Gabriel

Y viene hacia aquí

¡QUE!

Eso

¿qué pasa?- preguntó Harry

Pasa que por el bien de Cat es mejor que no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir

¿Y eso?

Alexander es el Máximo Senador de los Iluminati

¿y?- preguntó Harry

Pues que el castigo por los actos de Cat puede ser terrible para ella

¿Castigo?- susurró Sirius

La última vez que desobedeció una orden directa estuvo recluida en una isla desierta 2 semanas

Si, y cuando se salto las normas estuvo en una celda recluida 3 semanas solo a pan y agua

Eso suena a tortura

Si, y eso que Cat es la favorita de Alex- añadió Hermione

Pues menos mal

Ya estoy aquí- Lily llevaba dos calderos llenos de ingredientes.

Rápidamente Harry se las cogió a Lily y todos empezaron a seguir las instrucciones de Hermione y Gabriel, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iban poniendo más nerviosos, pues no habían señales de Cat.

Albus Dumbledore llegó apenas unos minutos después de que le avisaran junto al profesor Snape que se puso a revisar las pociones que estaban preparando.

¿Y esto exactamente para que es?- preguntó mirando a Hermione

Cat y Karl las llaman pociones de bien- respondió

¿Perdón?

Estas pociones están compuestas de cosas puras y bonitas- saltó una voz de niña desde atrás- porque cuando estas con demonios te empapas de su maldad y son necesarias para limpiarte.

Entiendo- respondió Snape mirando con una sonrisa como Lily cortaba los pelos de unicornio a partes iguales- ¿y de donde las sacasteis, nunca oí hablar de ellas

Cat y Karl las diseñaron- respondió Gabriel. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Gabriel salió a abrir.

Siempre supe que Cat era buena para las pociones, no como otros- añadió mirando a Harry y Sirius que le pusieron mala cara mientras preparaban una poción revitalizante

Y quien es Karl?- preguntó Harry de mal talante

Yo soy Karl- se oyó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina

Buenos días- saludó otra voz profunda

TIO ALEX- gritó Lily saltando a sus brazos

Como esta mi niña preferida?- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa

Estaría mejor si mama estuviera conmigo

No te preocupes, ella esta bien, es la mejor recuerdas?- la niña asintió

Estos son Karl March- Gabriel señaló a un pequeño hombrecito de cabellos marrones y despeinados con pequeños y vivos ojos castaños- y Alexander Lecter

Lecter?- susurró Harry

Exacto Potter, Lecter, soy el hermano mayor de Hannibal- Harry abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Hannibal tenia un hermano mayor?- preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido

Si, Encantado de conocerle profesor Dumbledore, Hannibal me hablo mucho de usted

Lamento no poder decir lo mismo- el profesor le tendió la mano que Alexander acepto gustosa- Aun no hay noticias de Cat?

Pues no, mis hombres la están buscando, pero no hay señales de ella

¿Sus hombres?- peguntó Sirius

Si señor Black, Soy el Senador de los Iluminati

¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó Harry

Significa que es el líder- añadió Hermione- Me alegro de que estés aquí Alex

¿Os conocíais?- preguntó Snape

Por supuesto- respondió Lecter- yo fui el padrino de su boda

�¡QUE!- exclamaron todos a la vez

No me digáis que no habéis dicho nada!- exclamó sorprendido mirando a Gabriel y Hermione

Cat nos lo prohibió- respondió Gabriel

Vosotros...? Vosotros?...- preguntó Sirius

Si, estamos casados desde hace 7 meses- respondió Hermione

Mas mentiras- susurró Harry

Lo siento, pero revelar que Hermione y yo estábamos casados era revelar que ella y Cat son Iluminatis- explicó Gabriel

En ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina y dejó una carta para Alexander que la abrió mientras todos lo contemplaban expectantes

La han encontrado- explico

¿Dónde?- preguntó un nervioso Harry

En un piso franco de demonios. Pero ha fluctuado y le han perdido el rastro... por lo que veo esta haciendo un buen trabajo

¿Trabajo?- susurró Hermione

Si, Dark ha sido exterminado

Uno menos- respondió Gabriel

Si, solo espero que no tenga que bajar al inframundo a por Mithio

¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Sirius

Porque si se encontrara cara a cara allí con Damon sería fácil corromperla ya que su mal es más grande allí

No lo creo- añadió Hermione con una sonrisa- las cosas han cambiado ligeramente y tenemos algo menos de lo que preocuparnos

¿qué quieres decir?

Que Argonath ha muerto- respondió Gabriel

�¡QUE!- exclamó Alex sorprendido

Cat nos contó que había acabado con su alma- aclaró Hermione- y que había absorbido sus poderes, pero no nos dio detalles

Creo que Cat deberá aclarar muchas cosas cuando vuelva- sugirió Dumbledore

Si, por el bien de todos- añadió Sirius mirando de reojo a Harry que se puso a cortar pétalos de rosa para su poción.

La tarde llegó pesadamente a la cocina de la mansión, nadie se había movido de allí en toda la tarde, incluso Ron, Luna, Malfoy y Ginny se unieron a ellos al mediodía, por suerte Savannah se había ido al Ministerio porque durante la hora de la comida los estaba volviendo locos a todos.

Cuando los vapores producidos por las pociones eran tan asfixiantes que nadie podía aguantar allí, una lechuza negra entró y dejó una carta en el regado de Alex, que inmediatamente empezó a leerla.

Viene hacia aquí- susurró a todos de forma perfectamente audible, haciendo que todos incluido Harry suspirasen aliviados- Mis hombres la encontraron cuando salía del inframundo

Así que ha logrado entrar- susurró Hermione

Si, y matar a Mithio

¿te dicen como esta?- preguntó Van Helsing

Si, y eso es lo extraño

¿por qué?

Porque dicen que se encuentra bien, muy bien

¿pero eso es bueno no?- preguntó Harry, a lo que Hermione y Gabriel lo miraron sombríos

ya veremos- susurró la castaña.

Apenas 10 minutos después, oyeron un ruido y corrieron al salón, Cat estaba en pie con una mirada fría y perdida escoltada por dos hombres de aspecto fiero, que saludaron a Lecter con una inclinación de cabeza y se marcharon por la chimenea.

Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien- empezó Lecter, y entonces Cat parpadeo y miró a su alrededor por primera vez.

No deberías haber mandado a los rastreadores a por mi- respondió con voz autómata y carente de expresión

Lecter empezó a regañarla sobre su irresponsabilidad, pero ella volvió a dejar la mirada perdida, Harry la observó de arriba abajo. Físicamente estaba como siempre, pero daba la sensación de haber perdido luz, era como si su alma se hubiese apagado de pronto dejando paso a un ser carente de sensaciones, pero lo que más lo intrigaba eran sus ojos, parecían muertos, como si un velo blanco los cubriese, e incluso se habían vuelto mas oscuros.

Puedes decirme en que estabas pensado jovencita!

Cat lo miró unos momentos, y sin decir nada caminó hacia la salida del comedor.

te estoy hablando- pero ella lo ignoró.

Mama- susurró Lily saliendo entre las sombras, Cat bajó la mirada hacia ella y un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Dime brujita

¿Estas bien?

Perfectamente- respondió ella dándole un beso- no te preocupes por mi

Te quiero mama- le susurró abrazándola

Y yo a ti

Cat acarició el pelo de Lily, se levantó y sin mediar palabra con nadie, ni tan solo mirar a nadie salió del salón rumbo a su cuarto. Haciendo que los presentes se lanzasen miradas tensas y preocupadas.

Voy a llevarle algunas pociones- rompió el silencio Hermione saliendo del salón- Ven conmigo Lily- llamó a la niña que salió tras ella.

Parece que esta bien ¿no?- preguntó Sirius algo temeroso

Eso parece, pero creo que es solo fachada- añadió Lecter- me parece que hay mucho dolor en ella

Lo hay- susurró Dumbledore- demasiada culpa en un alma tan joven

Sabía que esto iba a pasar- exclamó Gabriel enfadado- tenía que explotar en algún momento.

¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Remus

Primero Damon, luego los entrenamientos para controlar a Argonath, el secuestro con los mortífagos, la vuelta a este lugar, donde no ha encontrado mas que desprecio,

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- saltó Harry enfadado

Pues que la menospreciasteis solo por lo que ella aparentaba ser, y nunca le disteis la oportunidad y mira por donde la niña que era incapaz de hacer magia resulta ser la única en esta casa que es capaz de proyectar ataques frente a Voldemort, y luego todo ese rollo de Savannah...- Dumbledore bajó la mirada avergonzado

Por favor Gabriel, se que aprecias mucho a Cat como su maestro que fuiste- empezó Alex- pero ella decidió mostrarse así frente a los de la orden, y Dumbledore pese a ser un mago muy poderoso es un hombre que comete errores

Cierto, pero Cat a pasado por mucho, y si a eso le sumamos la muerte de Tom... no se como lo resiste

Tom- susurró Harry- claro, lo utilizó para extraer información y ahora que esta muerto trata de vengarlo... muy bonito

Eres muy injusto Harry- empezó Gabriel- comprendo que estés enfadado con ella por que te ocultase lo de Lily, pero ella tomó la decisión que creyó conveniente, y te diré que a pesar de que Tom era su contacto lo apreciaba mucho

Si lo hubiera apreciado no lo habría mandado a su muerte- respondió el joven

No te atrevas a dudar de ella Harry, estas cegado por la ira y no razonas bien, además ninguno de vosotros conoce la verdadera historia, o al menos no la conocéis completa como para juzgarla, y os aseguro que lo ha pasado mal

Si ya, muy mal- Harry se cruzó de brazos y exclamó- se esta haciendo la victima para que corramos detrás de ella a consolarla, para que se sienta menos culpable, pero esta vez a metido la pata y de que manera. Yo no pienso consolarla, si queréis id vosotros- añadió dándose la vuelta para salir del salón

Me parece que esto es irreconciliable- susurró Lecter

No lo es- respondió Dumbledore seguro de si mismo- Harry ama a Cat y ella lo quiere a él.

¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Sirius

Porque siguen siendo los elegidos después de todo

No lo entiendo- añadió Remus

Una cosa que nunca les contamos para no sugestionarlos es que el motivo por el que ellos son los elegidos de Ayla y Heldar es que están enamorados, y si después de todo siguen siéndolo, es porque se quieren como el primer día.

Por eso Jane y James no fueron los elegidos

Si Remus, eso es.

* * *

En los días sucesivos, la casa continuaba con su marcha "normal", normal por decir algo, porque desde entonces Cat no había salido de su cuarto, pasaba las horas muertas en la cama, o sentada en el dintel de la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia ninguna parte.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong?  
Why carry on without me?_

Nadie, absolutamente nadie había conseguido arrancarle una palabra de sus labios, nadie excepto Lily, que entraba a verla y conseguía que sonriera contándole las cosas que había aprendido o que había hecho.

Pero poco a poco ella se levantaba cada vez menos de la cama, y estaba entrando en un estado de letargo continuo que frustraba a todos los habitantes de la casa, pues su aspecto cada vez se asemejaba más al de un alma en pena, había dejado de comer, y prácticamente si tomaba algo era bebido.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Se estaba dejando morir, ella lo sabía, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo, por su culpa Tom había muerto, y su venganza no la había aliviado, al contrario la había hecho sentirse peor de lo que estaba, además estaba el hecho de que por sus errores Harry, el único hombre al que había amado, la odiaba, y Lily... la niña estaba pasándolo mal, pero ella estaba perdida en medio de la oscuridad y no veía la luz, no encontraba el camino, o los motivos por los que seguir luchando y solo quería acabar con su sufrimiento, descansar de tanta oscuridad y llegar a un mundo lleno de luz, un mundo en el que él estuviera a su lado.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Pero los venenos no surtían efecto, era irónico que ahora que los necesitaba para ver la luz recordase desagrablemente que ella era la que había pensado la manera de inmunizarse contra sus efectos hacía diez años en Hogwarts. Así que solo podía dejarse caer, hasta que tarde o temprano su cuerpo decidiese quedarse atrás.

Cat cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

* * *

Harry procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible en la casa, y eso que hacia días que Savannah se había mudado con Neville. Pero era horrible permanecer allí y verlos a todos caminar por la casa en silencio absoluto como si estuviesen velando a un enfermo, mientras un sentimiento de impotencia acechaba todos los rincones de la mansión. Nadie había tenido éxito, y Harry se descubría a si mismo delante de la puerta de su cuarto (ni tan solo había consentido levantarse para ir a su cuarto de verdad) mirando atentamente la puerta, como tratando de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para entrar y hacerla reaccionar.

Y es que Harry empezaba a sentirse culpable por el estado en el que se encontraba Cat, quizá si solo la hubiese escuchado el día de su cumpleaños habría podido aligerar su carga y ahora seguiría enfadado pero con ella alegrándole las mañanas, pero no tenía valor para entrar le pesaba demasiado enfrentarse a aquella mirada consumida, todo un Gryffindor como él no tenía el valor suficiente para ver la culpa en alguien tan puro como Cat, una culpa que él había iniciado desde el momento en que hacía 10 años no había querido escucharla.

Llego a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, todo seguía igual, Hermione bajando con la cena de Cat en una bandeja sin que la hubiese tocado, Lily sentada en la biblioteca leyendo libros para luego contárselos a su madre. Sirius que seguía con aquella cara de impotencia en su rostro junto con Dumbledore y Lecter con miradas bajas sentados en la cocina.

Como hecho de menos a Hannibal en estos casos, el sabría que hacer- suspiró Lecter

Solo Cat puede salir del mundo en el que se encuentra- susurró Dumbledore

Hannibal debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba. Adoraba a Cat como si fuera una hija

No hables en pasado- respondió Hermione de pronto con los ojos en lágrimas- ella aún esta aquí

Hermione, ya no tiene fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos cuando Lily le habla- respondió Gabriel abrazándola mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas

Pesadamente Harry salió de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto cuando una voz lo detuvo:

Papa- lo llamó Lily

Dime brujita

¿por qué no hablas con mama, tu eres el único que aún no lo ha intentado

No puedo

A ti te escuchara

¿cómo puedes saber eso?

Te quiere, lo ha hecho desde siempre. Mira...- Lily llevó sus manos a su cuello y sacó una cadenita de plata con forma de media luna- nunca se la quitó hasta que me la regaló a mi, me dijo que mi padre, la persona a la que mas quería se la había regalado y que me protegería de cualquier mal.

Harry sintió como sus ojos se bañaban por las lágrimas, y abrazó a la niña. "Hablaré con ella" le susurró antes de subir a su cuarto.

Nuevamente se vio ante la puerta de Cat, ella estaba allí a unos pasos de él, lo sabía, la sentía, desde hacia unos días podía sentirla de nuevo, sentía su culpa, su dolor, su frío, su debilidad y no reunía fuerzas para entrar porque en parte él era el culpable de cómo se encontraba ella.

Respiró hondo y caminó hasta su cuarto. Entró y fue a darse una ducha, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, encima de la cama estaba lo que parecía un viejo album de fotos con una carta encima. Harry la tomó y empezó a leerla, pertenecía a Cat

_Querido Harry:_

_Se que te he causado un gran dolor al ocultarte lo de nuestra hija, pero créeme fueron mil las veces que pensé en volver junto a ti, pero el miedo me lo impedía._

_Se que mis disculpas por haberte perdido 8 años de su vida no serán nunca suficiente, y no puedo enmendar lo que he hecho, solo puedo regalarte mi vida de estos últimos 8 años junto a ella._

_Te quiere Cat_

_Pd¿recuerdas el día en que me sentiste tras mi marcha, lo recuerdas bien? Era el 21 de febrero, el día en que nació Lily _

Harry volvió a sentir las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos, tomó lentamente el libro y lo abrió, una Lily recién nacida le devolvía la mirada, sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver como Cat la sostenía en una cama de hospital, Siguió pasando páginas viendo como Lily iba creciendo poco a poco "¿Vas a dejarla morir?" preguntó la voz de una mujer desde dentro de la cabeza de Harry logrando que se estremeciera.

Dejó el libro sobre la cama y salió del cuarto rumbo al de Cat. Con decisión la cruzó y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro, así que encendió las luces del cuarto para comprobar con horror que Cat no estaba.

El terror lo sacudió, creyendo por un momento perder la razón, pero al volverse vio la ventana abierta, y casi inconscientemente salió al exterior y subió al tejado.

Allí estaba ella, bañada por la tenue luz de la luna llena vestida con un bonito camisón negro que caía por su delgado cuerpo, mientras el viento revolvía graciosamente su cabello.

Harry la contempló sorprendido, no entendía como había reunido fuerzas para subir allí arriba, pero estaba hermosa, tremendamente hermosa con la luna casi iluminando su piel.

Cat- susurró Harry para no asustarla. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró

Harry- suspiró apenas sin fuerzas esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Pero todo ocurrió en un momento, Cat se desplomo ante la mirada de Harry que corrió rápido para evitar que se diera contra el suelo. La sintió entre sus brazos y respiró aliviado. Pero solo duró unos momentos, ella esta fría, inconsciente y sin respirar.

CAT!- gritó Harry asustado- POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES- exclamó en medio de un gritó amargo acunándola sobre su cuerpo- no te vayas- sollozaba, siento haber sido un estúpido, siento no haberte escuchado. CAT!

Harry la separó de su cuerpo y le aparto desesperado el cabello de su cara, estaba tan pálida, tan hermosa "Solo esta dormida" le gritaba su mente "no esta muerta, ella se va a despertar" �¡CAT, volvió a gritarle acariciándole el rostro, pero sus ojos no se abrían.

Lentamente fue acercándose a ella, y la beso casi sin tocar sus labios " te quiero" susurró antes de volverla a besar.

Cat sentía la brisa sobre su cuerpo, pronto todo acabaría pero algo la hizo volver a la realidad, alguien la estaba llamando.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo vio allí, sonrió era la visión que estaba desando, lo que necesitaba para irse feliz, susurró su nombre, noto como las fuerzas la abandonaban y todo se volvió oscuridad.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido allí, pero algo la hizo reaccionar, unas palabras susurradas "te quiero" y un calor recorriendo su cuerpo, una sensación agradable la inundaba, si aquello era el cielo lo adoraba.

Pero no podía estar muerta, como estarlo si notaba la calidez de unos dulces labios sobre los suyos y unos fuertes brazos rodeándola, dándole seguridad. Un olor conocido la embargo, pero no podía ser, debia ser un sueño. Deseando no despertar nunca levantó sus brazos y rodeandole con ellos empezo a responder a su beso.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le paraba al sentir unas manos acariciando su pelo y unos labios respondiendo perfectamente acompasados a los suyos. Lentamente se separó de ella y la miró. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y el color parecía haber vuelto a su rostro.

Cat abre los ojos- ella obedeció y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida

Harry- susurró- ¿esto es un sueño?

No- respondió el- lo siento, siento no haberte dado la mano cuando lo necesitabas

Y yo siento el dolor que te he causado

Harry puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciendola callar

habrá un momento para las explicaciones- le susurró

te quiero, a pesar del tiempo y de todo te quiero

y yo a ti

Harry se incorporó con ella en brazos, era muy ligera, por lo que pudo regresar tranquilamente hasta su cuarto y acostarla en la cama, para luego seguir besándola con toda la pasión y el amor que ambos tenían acumulados durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Por finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

jajajaajajajajajajajajajajaj

bueno, ahi que da eso. Que a gusto me he quedado y sobre todo que emocionada estoy con todos los reviews, he superado a la primera y ahora quiero llegar a los 100 hjajajajajajajajaaj (no pido nada yo). En fin si he contestado muy rápido es que estaba ansiosa por subir el capitulo.

Besos a todos y recordad

Los reviews nos hacen felices


	11. La verdadera historia de Cat

Hola a todos, he llegado con un nuevo capítuloooooooo! jajajajajaja. Solo que ahora tendreis que tener paciencia porque tengo una crisis creativa... he perdido a mi muso jajajjajaajajajajaja, el muypippppp me da malas vibraciones y ya no me inspira como antes... y el muy piiiiipppp lo sabejajajaajjaajaj. Muchos besos

Ahhhhh, en el otro capitulo se me olvido. La canción que aparece se llama Everytime y es de la Britney... siiiiiii, Britney Spears (lo se a veces soy muy hortera) jajajajajajajaja, pero con todo mi respeto a los que les guste esta cantante..

Bueno, no me enrollo mas...

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: La verdadera historia de Cat**

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban a través de la ventana de una habitación de la mansión de Godric iluminándola, dándole toda su calidez a una pareja que dormía placidamente con sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados.

Ambos con cabellos oscuros y alborotados, él abrazándola de manera protectora, ella dormida sobre su pecho con su largo cabello rizado cubriéndole la espalda.

Lentamente el sol fue desplazándose hacia los ojos del muchacho, haciendo que los abriera molesto, miró a su alrededor un tanto desorientado, pero al instante una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus labios al ver a quien tenia entre sus brazos. Empezó a acariciarle su suave pelo, entrelazando sus dedos por sus oscuros rizos.

Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, había tanta paz en su rostro que casi parecía un ángel. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, el miedo que había pasado al notarla muerta entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, sabía que sin ella no era nadie, no lo había sido en los últimos 10 años, y ahora que la había recuperado de nuevo la sola idea de volver a perderla le aterraba, "Y pensar que casi te vas de mi lado por mi estupidez" pensó el chico.

Cat volvía del mundo de los sueños, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba el calor en su cuerpo, el frío se había ido dando paso a una agradable sensación de paz y seguridad. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al notar como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban apretándola con fuerza "Harry" susurró mientras abría los ojos.

Las verdes miradas de ambos se cruzaron en un momento eterno, en sus ojos había una intensidad como la hubiese antaño y sin decirse una sola palabra sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso suave y tierno. Cuando se separaron una sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Quiero despertarme así todos los días- le susurró Harry pasando su nariz por su rostro para besarla en una mejilla haciéndola sonreír

y yo también- le respondió ella feliz

¿cómo te sientes?

Hambrienta- respondió ella incorporándose un poco sobre la cama para mirarlo haciendo sonreír a Harry

Eso significa que ya estas mejor

Gracias a ti

No digas eso

Es la verdad Harry, tu me has salvado

Y tu me has salvado a mi

¡Pero que dices!- exclamó ella- no seas absurdo Harry

Digo lo que siento, sin ti estaba perdido, tu eres mi Luz

Pero...

Shhhhh!- susurró él poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Espérame- añadió el poniéndose en pie y empezando a vestirse

¿Dónde vas?

Aguarda

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a una Cat confundida en la cama, lentamente se sentó en ella, se sentía muy débil y llena de vida al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, que poco a poco se borró, siendo consciente de que tarde o temprano debería contar toda su verdad, en especial lo sucedido dos años atrás y sintió un nudo en su estómago, pero estaba decidida a decírselo todo con pelos y señales.

Intentó levantarse para darse una ducha, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayo sobre la cama de nuevo. Maldiciéndose, intentó coger el camisón con una de sus piernas, le costo un poco pero se hizo con él. Así que lo dejó caer sobre su cuerpo.

Desde la cama alcanzaba a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Continuaba estando delgada y algo demacrada, pero sus ojos volvían a tener vida, tenían brillo e intensidad, hasta su cabello parecía con mas luz.

Se volvió a dejar caer sobre el mullido colchón contemplando por la ventana como las nubes corrían veloces en el cielo. Cuando de pronto sintió algo de peso sobre su cama, se volvió de golpe y lo que vio hizo la hizo sonreír. Harry llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno y una rosa roja sobre ella, la poso con cuidado sobre sus piernas

Que aproveche

Gracias, pero no deberías hacer estas cosas...podría acostumbrarme- respondió ella tomando la rosa para olerla

Pues hazlo- respondió el sentándose a su lado- a ver- añadió poniéndole la servilleta en su regazo- Y ahora quiero que te lo comas todo.

Si señor- respondió ella con una sonrisa- pero aquí hay mucho. Come tu también

Esta bien

En silencio ambos empezaron a tomar su desayuno, no necesitaban palabras, pues la felicidad en esos momentos era tal que no necesitaba ser expresada.

Cuando terminaron el silencio quizá si se volvió un tanto incómodo, y Cat lo notaba porque Harry no dejaba de moverse.

¿que te pasa- le preguntó

Nada

No estas arrepentido de lo que paso anoche ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella haciendo que Harry se volviese a mirarla. Apartó al bandeja de la comida y la tomo por los hombros

Escúchame bien. Nunca...¿me oyes? Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que paso anoche, pues creo que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca- Cat sonrió levemente

¿Entonces que te preocupa?

Es que quería preguntarte una cosa y no se como hacerlo

Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, te voy a contestar con toda sinceridad- respondió Cat, sabía que había llegado el momento. Harry la miró unos instantes y dijo

¿es cierto que estuviste a punto de casarte con el rey del inframundo, ese Damon

Si, cierto, pero cuando lo conocí solo era un demonio de rango medio

¿y porque empezaste a salir con él si era un demonio?

Cuando empezamos a salir, yo no sabía que era un demonio, y el no sabía que yo era una Iluminati

¿Y porque no lo dejaste al enterarte?- Cat permaneció en silencio y bajo la cabeza. Harry la miró unos momentos- ¿Le querías?

Yo... puede que si, aunque diría que era una atracción mas física, al menos de mi parte, él me quería, hasta tal punto que llego a obsesionarse conmigo.

¿Y como te enteraste de que era un demonio?

Es una historia muy larga Harry- suspiró Cat- recostándose sobre su pecho, al tiempo que el la abrazaba

No tienes que contármelo ahora si no quieres- le susurró él dándole un beso en la frente

Gracias, pero quiero hacerlo, al menos esa parte porque se que mis dos últimos años de vida voy a tener que narrarlos ante la orden

Puedo esperar

No:

" _Conocí a Damon en Paris hace ahora casi 1 año y medio. Por aquella época yo aún era la protegida de Gabriel y estábamos allí investigando unas extrañas muertes que estaban aterrorizando la ciudad._

_Una mañana decidí salir a dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas, y llegue hasta orillas del Sena, hacía mucho viento por lo que se me voló el pañuelo con el que me cubría el cuello y salí corriendo, con tanta suerte que me tropecé con él y me habría caído al suelo de no ser porque me sostuvo entre sus brazos. _

_Al mirarlo sentí una sensación extraña, un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y ahora que lo pienso creo que fue porque en el fondo en aquel momento me acorde de ti"_ Cat miró a Harry que mantenía la miraba perdida y siguió "_Hacía mucho frío así que me invitó a tomar un café, estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando y congeniamos enseguida. Me contó que era un ingeniero de una empresa aeronáutica Italiana y que estaba en Paris por asuntos de negocios, y sin darme cuenta ya habíamos quedado para cenar esa noche. Continuamos viéndonos durante un tiempo y empezamos a salir, estaba muy a gusto con él y depues de unos meses me pidió que me casara con él._

_Yo me asuste, y mas porque no me desagradaba la idea, después de todo con él conseguí lo que no logre con nadie... no pensar en ti mientras lo besaba" _La voz de Cat flaqueo unos momentos antes de tomar aire y seguir "_y encima él estaba encantado con Lily, y ella con él, pero me dio miedo y me aleje, no supe nada durante un tiempo._

_Por aquella época los demonios empezaron a dar la cara de nuevo, prácticamente cada día teníamos una batalla, pero siempre salíamos perdiendo porque no sabíamos como luchar contra ellos. Una noche, en que la batalla era especialmente dura, me vi cara a cara con un demonio, era muy fuerte y no podía con él, así que me derribó y perdí el sombrero dejando totalmente descubierto mi rostro, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el se me quedo mirando con su espada en el aire y susurró mi verdadero nombre, yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, que aumento cuando vi como atravesaba a otro demonio con ella para salvarme, me tomaba entre sus brazos y desaparecíamos de allí. Me llevó a su piso en Italia, me sentí morir cuando lo vi transformase en humano ante mis ojos, y más cuando se derrumbo ante mi diciéndome que lo perdonara, que si me hubiese pasado algo no habría podido vivir con ello, que desde que me había conocido evitaba convertirse en un demonio porque yo lo había cambiado, pero que esa noche no tenía mas elección. Me pidió que no volviera a alejarme de él, que sin mi se sentía perdido y yo en aquel momento lo vi tan sincero que accedí a casarme con él._

_Fue pasando el tiempo, los dos estábamos genial, él empezó a enseñarme como matar demonios, empezó a entrenarme en todo tipo de lucha, según el para que no pudieran hacerme daño en las batallas, pues yo ya le había dicho que no iba a dejar de ser una Iluminati. Después de aquello pase a ser una experta en demonios. Fue en aquella época cuando conocí a Tom, el era el ayudante de Damon en la empresa y pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, era muy amable conmigo y nos hicimos muy amigos, yo nunca imagine que estaba enamorado de mi._

_Pero poco a poco las cosas cambiaron, Damon estaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa, y volvía raro y huraño, pero yo no quise escuchar las advertencias de Gabriel, Hermione y Alex que no se fiaban de él¿cómo iba a imaginarme que una sacerdotisa del inframundo estaba envenenando el alma de Damon para convertirlo en el nuevo rey, además, yo estaba muy ocupada investigando los movimientos de los demonios, que por aquel entonces se habían vuelto mas cuidadosos y era muy difícil seguirles el rastro. Pero en una de mis salidas tuve suerte, averiguamos donde iban a coronar al nuevo rey, así que lo dispuse todo para el ataque. _

_No pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo, nos estaban esperando, claro yo se lo había contado a él. _

_Esa noche murieron muchos de los nuestros, yo misma fui herida, aunque quizá lo que mas me dolió fue el darme cuenta de que Damon era el culpable de todo, y yo mas culpable si cabe por fiarme de un asqueroso demonio" _unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su rostro al recordar las muertes sucedidas esa noche, los compañeros caídos durante la batalla. Harry la estrechó mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

Puedes terminar de contármelo en otro momento- le susurró

Ahora que he empezado, es mas fácil

Como quieras- Cat tomó aire y siguió con su relato.

"_Estando yo en nuestro hospital de campaña, nos volvieron a atacar, y me secuestraron, llevándome al inframundo, donde terminaron de curarme por orden de Damon. Allí fue donde me propuso convertirme en su reina y quedarme con él para siempre. _

_No lo reconocí, era como si le hubiesen envenenado el alma, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente de la que yo había conocido y por la que quizá con el tiempo habría podido sentir algo, así se lo hice saber, y él, loco por mis palabras me dijo que tanto si quería como si no me convertiría en su reina, volvieron a dejarme inconsciente, y cuando desperté estaba en un viejo y destartalado cementerio rodeada de demonios en el centro de una pira, sus cánticos hicieron que me estremeciera parecían espectros salidos de la noche, pero allí estaba él mirándome con sus ojos de maníaco y la sacerdotisa dirigiendo la ceremonia. No podía escapar, estaba atrapada por un muro de energía antidesapariciones. _

_Fue horrible, a medida que avanzaba la ceremonia sentía que estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, sin poder moverme, era como estar soñando despierta, veía las cosas pasar ante mi pero no podía evitar que pasasen. Entonces Damon entró a la pira conmigo y... " _la voz de Cat se quebró, las lágrimas habían vuelto a su rostro, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, y por primera vez se sintió aterrado de oír lo que venía a continuación, temiendo lo peor se incorporó para tomar la cara de Cat entre sus manos.

Cat¿qué paso?- le preguntó mientras le secaba las lágrimas

Yo..., no puedo seguir, lo siento

Cat, cuéntamelo

No puedo, fue tan horrible- Harry la beso secándole las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y la volvió a abrazar fuerte contra su pecho, en el que ella continuo llorando.

Harry la rodeaba con fuerza, como para darle seguridad, se sentía impotente, creía saber lo que había seguido a continuación, y mas viendo como ella se abrazaba a él desconsoladamente. Tenía que estar seguro necesitaba saberlo:

¿te violó?- susurró Harry. Cat se limitó a asentir con la cabeza escondiéndola más en el pecho de Harry- Tranquila- le susurró el abrazándola mientras apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas "Si alguna vez me encuentro con él lo mataré" pensó el chico

Estuvieron un tiempo abrazados, poco a poco el llanto de Cat cesó, pero a Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar la primera noche que ella paso en la casa, por lo que la abrazó mas fuerte y susurró

Lo siento

Ya no tiene remedio- susurró ella

Siento lo que paso la primera noche que llegaste

Ah, eso- susurró Cat enterrando la cabeza en su pecho- no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera

Eso no lo siento, lo que siento fue lo que te dije después, tenía miedo de que te volvieras a marchar y me hicieras daño

Ahora que me lo dices entiendo tu reacción- añadió ella con una pequeña sonrisa- pero aun así me dolió porque pensé que quizá aun me querías y te podría contar lo de Lily

Nunca he dejado de quererte- le susurró él

Ni yo a ti- respondió ella. El silencio volvió a la habitación

Me duele preguntarte esto Cat...- ella apretó las manos sobre su pecho

Quieres saber como terminó todo ¿verdad?

Si- susurró Harry

"_Ya sabes lo que siguió a cuando Damon entró en la pira junto a mi, la razón es que el rey debía poseer a su reina para que el alma de Argonath fuese mas fuerte que la del cuerpo en la que habitaba. Por suerte, Damon nunca terminó, los Iluminati llegaron antes, Tom se había enterado de todo al revisar unos papeles de Damon y aviso a mis amigos. No recuerdo lo que pasó en ese momento, solo que vi a Tom convertido en semidemonio apartar a Damon de encima de mi y tomarme en brazos, luego perdí el conocimiento._

_Me desperté una semana después en una de las habitaciones blindadas de los Iluminati, tenía el alma de la reina en mi interior, pero no tenía el control sobre mi, así que Alex y Tom empezaron a entrenarme para dominarla, pasé casi dos meses allí dentro, pues no podían arriesgarse a dejarme salir y que perdiese el control, ya viste a Argonath aquel día. Fue una tortura, porque cada vez que ella venía me partía de dolor. Pero al final lo conseguí, no te puedes imaginar lo que supuso, pues sin pretenderlo Damon me había dado la llave para luchar contra demonios, seguirlos, y sobre todo destruirlos y destruirlo, pues solo la reina del inframundo tiene poder suficiente para acabar con el rey y a la inversa"_

Y entonces lo mataste?- preguntó Harry

Si, una noche en la que había una gran tormenta, tormenta creada por mi claro

¿Cómo?

Con un hechizo de mi invención muy similar a un patronus mezclado con un rayo demoníaco

Pero el ha vuelto- susurró Harry

Si, y esta vez no creo que funcione

¿por qué?

porque había algo diferente en él que no se como explicar

Encontraremos la manera juntos tranquila

Me gusta como suena eso de juntos

Y a mi- respondió Harry dándole un beso en la frente- no voy a dejar que te vuelvan ha hacer daño

Estando juntos se que no podrán hacérnoslo- Respondió Cat mirándolo fijamente, pero Harry se calló de pronto- ¿quieres saber algo mas?

Pues si

Entonces aprovecha y pregunta- respondió ella levantándole la barbilla

¿cómo encaja Tom en todo esto?

Verás, el siempre estuvo enamorado de mi en secreto, y al enterarse de que estaba secuestrada y de las intenciones de Damon mató a un demonio y absorbió sus poderes para venir a rescatarme el día de la ceremonia junto a los Iluminati. Desde aquel momento se mantuvo a mi lado enseñándome o mejor dicho aprendiendo los dos a manejar nuestros poderes. Hasta que me confesó su amor y me pidió que me uniera a él, pero yo estaba demasiado escaldada con Damon como para aceptar lo que él me ofrecía, además para mi solo era uno de mis mejores amigos. Desde aquel momento se mantuvo a mi lado ayudándome a investigar en el inframundo, fue mi ayuda mas incondicional.

Creo que le debo la vida a ese hombre por cuidar de ti por mi

Yo puedo cuidarme sola- respondió ella arrugando la nariz haciendo que Harry empezase a reírse- ¿que te hace tanta gracia?

Que hacía tiempo que no hacías ese gesto y me encanta

Tonto- respondió ella pegándole con uno de los cojines haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Harry en medio de las risas la detuvo y la atrapó bajo su cuerpo- tienes suerte de que aun este débil, porque de lo contrarío...

Entonces tendré que aprovechar- le susurró el mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello

Me haces cosquillas!

Lo se- respondió el- y me encanta

Para por favor

NO

Para, hay algo que necesito contarte

¿tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó con fastidio

Si

Esta bien- resopló el soltándola- ¿y que es?

Lily

¿qué pasa con ella?

Necesito contarte porque me marche y sobretodo porque no volví

Te escucho

Verás¿recuerdas el día de la batalla de Hogsmeade?- Harry asintió- ese día descubrí que estaba embarazada, por eso dude sobre entrar en la batalla. Hannibal lo noto de inmediato, es una cualidad que tenía, por eso me pidió que marchara

Ibas a decírmelo cuando llegue a la sala común!- exclamó Harry de pronto, a lo que Cat asintió- pero yo no te deje, te insulte

Si, y si a eso le añades que te vi con Cho...

Pero eso fue una trampa de ella!- exclamó de pronto

Lo se, Hermione me lo contó. Pero entiéndeme, en aquel entonces me había peleado con Sirius, Hannibal había muerto por protegerme, yo huí de la batalla, con lo que mis compañeros me despreciaban, me peleo contigo y encima te sorprendo con Cho. ¿cómo crees que me sentí?

Enfadada

Si, y perdida, Tenía 16 años, dos meses de embarazo, y estaba sola, fue la única salida que encontré para seguir adelante

Dos meses- susurró Harry- No puede ser!- exclamó de pronto separándose de ella

�¡Que no puede ser?

Lily no es mi hija- exclamó mirándola, a lo que ella empezó a reírse con ganas

¿Cómo que no?

Tu y yo no estuvimos juntos desde... el día de San Valentín

¿Ah no, es necesario que te recuerde las duchas del estadio de quidditch

Pero si ahí no... bueno fue una tontería

Jajajajajajaaj, una tontería que tiene casi 9 años

Pues espero tener mas tonterías como esa- respondió Harry apoyándose en la tripa de Cat haciendo que los dos empezaran a reírse- ¿puedo preguntar otra cosa?

Es evidente que lo has hecho ya, pero puedes preguntarme algo mas

Si sabías que lo de Cho era mentira¿por qué no volviste?

Porque tuve miedo

¿De mi reacción?

En parte si, pero me daba miedo lo que podía pasarle a Lily si los mortífagos averiguaban que el gran Harry Potter tenía una hija- respondió ella en un susurró mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

No te preocupes- respondió Harry- no dejaremos que le hagan daño a nuestra pequeña.- Cat asintió más tranquila- Y supongo que al llegar tampoco me lo dijiste porque yo estaba con Cho, y mas después de lo que te dije tras la primera noche

Exacto, pensé que ya no me querías y que no tenía sentido que te vieras obligado a quererla... pero aún así quise hacerlo el día que tu y Cho nos contasteis que ibais a casaros

Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo

Si, pero cuando nos disteis la noticia me sentí tan mal que perdí el control sobre Argonath

Entonces en Italia no pasaste la gripe

No, estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. El día que llegue con Lily también estuve a punto de decírtelo al ver como la abrazabas, pero tuve miedo

Recuerdo ese día- susurró Harry- recuerdo lo raro que me sentí al abrazar a la niña, y que tu ibas a decir algo pero que te arrepentiste- Cat asintió

Lo siento

No lo sientas, me porte como un estúpido

Los dos nos comportamos como estúpidos

Cierto, los adultos podemos complicar mucho las cosas

¿quién te ha dicho eso?- preguntó Cat entre risas

Lily

Bendita sea, tiene mucha razón

Cat- Harry la tomo de las manos- quiero que ahora los dos prometamos algo

Dime

Quiero que prometamos que a partir de ahora no habrá mas mentiras entre nosotros y que nos lo contaremos todo

Prometido- respondió Cat haciendo un gesto como los scouts _(creo que se escribe así)_

Es con la otra mano- respondió Harry entre risas

Ah perdón- respondió ella cambiando de manohaciendo reír a Harry- ahora tu- Harry hizo el mismo gesto que Cat- Oye, ahora me toca preguntar a mi

¿Qué quieres saber?

Que hacías tu con Cho Chang?

Uffffff, ni me la menciones

Ehhhh, que yo te lo he contado todo

Bueno, verás es que ella se paso los últimos 10 años a mi lado, digamos cuidando de mi y pasando por casa... así que al final no se como, me vi obligado a pedirle que fuera mi novia

Tonto!- exclamó Cat entre risas- Eso es justamente lo que ella quería, te lanzo el anzuelo y picaste como un tonto (_jajajajajajaja, Prueeeeee debería tomar ejemplo de Cho, respóndeme con un review jajajaajajajaja)_

Pues si, y luego me sabía mal dejarla porque se preocupaba mucho por mi, o al menos eso parecía

¿pero la querías?

Estas de coña?

No se, estuviste 5 años con ella

Mujer, estar lo que se dice estar... estuvimos a medias, y lo peor era por las noches- Harry se calló de pronto y miró a Cat que sonreía

Tranquilo, no espero que en estos últimos 10 años te hayas mantenido célibe... ¿por qué no lo has hecho no?

Pues no- respondió el avergonzado- ¿y tu?

¿tu que crees?

Que no

Pues para que preguntas... y ahora dime que pasaba por las noches

Pues que cuando estaba con ellas las llamaba por tu nombre

¿en serio?- preguntó Cat entre risas

Pues si, y también te llamaba en sueños... para de reírte

Es que es gracioso

No lo es

Si lo es, porque aunque yo no hacía esas cosas también pensaba en ti cuando estaba con otros hombres

¿De verdad?

Palabra de exploradora- respondió ella volviendo ha hacer el gesto

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto y una cabecita pelirroja en pijama se asomó, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.

Buenos días papis- saludó- creo que mejor me voy a mi cuarto que aún es pronto

Cat miró a Harry con una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo "es una vieja costumbre" le susurró "solo que ahora estaremos mas estrechos"

Lily- la llamó haciendo que la niña se diese la vuelta, entonces Cat abrió las sábanas, y Harry comprendiendo se hizo a un lado. Lily corrió saltó encima de la cama y se acostó entre los dos.

Pues vamos a estar mas estrechos- añadió Lily tras acomodarse haciendo que los dos empezaran a reírse- pero me gusta

Con una sonrisa Harry y Cat se dejaron caer junto a la niña... en unos minutos todos estaban dormidos (_creo que voy a llorar)._

* * *

Aquella mañana el ambiente en la cocina estaba algo tenso, todos en seguían con la misma cara de pesadumbre cuando entró Hermione con una sonrisa.

No os lo vais a creer- exclamó la castaña con ojos brillantes

¿Qué ha pasado?- saltó Sirius- Cat esta bien verdad?

Pues creo que si

¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Remus

Porque acabo de ver la escena mas tierna de mi vida

�¡Quieres hacer el favor de explicarte!- exclamó exasperado Gabriel

Pues resulta que al ir esta mañana al cuarto de Cat para ver como se encontraba...

�¡QUE!- gritaron los tres a la vez

Estaban Harry, Lily y ella durmiendo en la misma cama

Anda ya!- exclamó Gabriel

Que es verdad

Eso es genial- exclamó Lupin- significa que han hecho las paces

Me parece que si- añadió Hermione

Pero Harry y Cat no habrán pasado la noche juntos ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius sombrío. Por lo que todos se volvieron a mirarlo un tanto descolocados

Es posible- añadió Hermione- ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Porque mi niña... bueno, quiero decir...

Por favor Sirius- exclamó Remus entre risas- eso ya es excesivo

Mira Remus, aun es muy joven para esas cosas

Permíteme recordarte amigo, que tu hija tiene 26 años y una hija de casi 9, con lo que me parece que llegas un poco tarde para todo esto.

Es que para mi continua siendo mi niña

Buenos días- saludó Lily entrando por la cocina- no hace un día estupendo... ¿qué hay para almorzar?

Donde están Harry y Cat?- preguntó Sirius

En la ducha- respondió Lily

�¡QUE!- exclamó Sirius- en la ducha juntos?

jajajajaja, no tonto, papa ha preparando un baño a mama y la estaba esperando para ayudarla a entrar y salir porque ella aún no se mantiene en pie, y me he adelantado yo para deciros que mama esta muy bien y que bajará a desayunar... otra vez

¿otra vez?- preguntó Hermione

Si, es que resulta que esta mañana se ha despertado y tenía hambre, así que papa le ha subido un desayuno a la cama

Creo que eso lo aclara todo- exclamó Gabriel entre risas haciendo que los demás empezaran a reírse- voy a avisar a Alex

Y yo a Dumbledore- añadió Remus saliendo de la cocina con Lupin.

* * *

En el cuarto de Cat, ésta estaba sentada en la cama intentando vestirse, después de ayudarla a salir de la bañera, Harry se había marchado a su cuarto para asearse, pero le costaba terminar de subirse los pantalones porque al ponerse en pie apenas si se mantenía.

Cuando hacia el décimo intento Harry entró por la puerta.

¿aun no te has vestido?

No ves que no. Es que no me puedo subir los pantalones

Ven aquí- exclamó Harry levantándola de los brazos- venga yo te sostengo

Esto es humillante- susurró Cat abrochándose el pantalón, a lo que Harry empezó a reírse

Vamos- exclamó el moreno tomándola en brazos

Ehhhhh, quiero andar- exclamó pataleando

De eso nada, no quiero que te partas la cabeza bajando las escaleras por culpa de un arranque de independencia

Eres imposible

Lo se, pero te encanta- los dos empezaron a reírse mientras avanzaban hacia la cocina

* * *

- Entonces ya esta bien?- preguntaba Alex que había llegado hacia unos minutos

Si!- añadió Lily contenta- no se lo que papa le hizo anoche pero hoy estaba como siempre... bueno excepto por la fuerza de las piernas

Creo que será mejor que no entremos en detalles- susurró Sirius refunfuñando haciendo reírse a todos los adultos

Es una buena noticia después de todo- añadió Dumbledore entre risas

Buenos días- saludó Harry entrando con Cat en brazos que estaba roja como un tomate

�¡Cat!- exclamaron todos a la vez- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- añadió Alex avanzando hacia ella

Bien- respondió roja- estaría mejor si Harry me dejase en el suelo

No te sostienes en pie- respondió el aludido avanzando hacia una silla para dejarla sentada

Porque tu no me dejas intentarlo

Espero que no empecéis a pelearos de nuevo- añadió Dumbledore acercándose a Cat- Me alegro de verte bien

Gracias- respondió ella sonrojada ante el abrazo del profesor, al que por supuesto siguió un abrazo de cada uno- yo..., quería daros las gracias por vuestros cuidados- susurró mirándolos un poco apenada- y pediros disculpas por haber sido tan tonta

Cat- empezó Lecter- a cualquiera le puede pasar algo como lo que te ocurrió a ti, lo importante es que ya has vencido y vuelves a ser la misma- ella asintió

Gracias

No quiero volverte a oír dar las gracias, porque en cuanto te tomes esta poción que Karl ha preparado para ti vas a empezar a entrenarte

¿Una poción de fuerza?

Exacto, para que puedas mantenerte en pie, pero lamento decirte señorita que a partir de mañana vuelves a entrenar hasta que recuperes el tono muscular que tenías

Me parece bien

Mas te vale jovencita

Esa mañana y durante el desayuno todo fueron risas y felicidad como hacia tiempo que no había en la casa, y mas porque después de la poción Cat ya se podía poner en pie y caminar.

Bueno, ahora que estamos comidos- empezó Alex- Cat, quiero que me cuentes que es eso de que Argonath esta muerta

Me voy ha hacer los deberes a la biblioteca- añadió Lily ante una mirada de su madre

Pues eso mismo- respondió ella cuando la niña salió- veras es que...

Cat- intervino Dumbledore- no dudo que hoy ya habrás contado la historia una vez- añadió el director mirando a Harry- pero si no te importa me gustaría que la contaras desde el principio

Muy bien... hace dos años salía de una guardia del hospital en que trabajaba en Nueva York...

Cat volvió a contar el relato, por supuesto omitiendo ciertos detalles de la ceremonia que ninguno de los que la conocían se molesto en mencionar, pues tampoco venían al caso. Al terminar, Sirius tenía la cabeza escondida entre las manos, la cara de Remus había adquirido un tono sombrío y Dumbledore parecía consternado y a la vez sorprendido "esto es increíble, dos elegidos, dos señores oscuros" pensaba el anciano " y cada uno con cualidades para derrotar a su homologo"

¿Entonces lo de Argonath?- intervino Lecter cuando Cat terminó

Ver�, la noche de la trampa en la guarida de Voldemort, volví a perder el control sobre la reina al llegar a la casa y pelearme con Harry, pero Hermione en lugar de aturdirme como otras tantas veces, me encerró en la sala de entrenamientos. No se muy bien lo que paso allí dentro, solo se que mi alma y la de Argonath se separaron de mi cuerpo y empezaron a luchar por volver a mi parte material y obtener el control, recuerdo que Argonath me gritaba que la dejase controlarme para tener la posibilidad de vengarme de todos los que me habían hecho daño, y que estuve a punto de dejarme vencer por sus palabras, pero algo en mi me hizo volver a la realidad, sentí un calor en mi cuerpo al recordar como Harry me había besado en el bosque sin tan solo saber que era yo, y ese calor me hizo lanzarle una especie de rayo dorado. No se lo que paso a continuación, porque me desperté y vi delante de mi una esfera azul brillante y en el suelo la marca de algo que se había desintegrado. No lo pude evitar y toque la esfera... con lo que me volví a desmayar. Me desperté en mi cuarto por la tarde, pero Argonath se había ido y sin embargo yo seguía teniendo sus poderes.

Entonces- empezó Gabriel- no recuerdas nada de lo que le hiciste a Cho cuando saliste del cuarto

Pues no- respondió ella- ¿hice algo malo?

Creo que te introdujiste en su mente y la manipulaste

¿En serio, no lo recuerdo, supongo que aun estaba asimilando los poderes del demonio y por eso hice algo tan... indigno

¿Y que era ese rayo?- preguntó Hermione, pero Cat se encogió de hombros

creo que ese rayo- empezó Dumbledore- es lo mismo que hay enterrado en lo mas hondo del ministerio de magia en el departamento de misterios, vosotros ya estuvisteis delante en vuestro quinto año

¿Y que es?- preguntó Cat

El arma mas poderosa que existe, el arma que nos hará ganar esta guerra- todos permanecieron en silencio mirándolo

Esa es una gran verdad- susurró Lecter

¿Nadie nos lo va a explicar?- preguntó Harry molesto

No, eso es algo que tenéis que averiguar por vosotros mismos, pero entonces seréis invencibles- el silencio volvió a la cocina tras las palabras de Dumbledore

Creo que esto es tuyo Cat- intervino Lecter sacando los puñales de Ayla de una funda- te los hemos readaptado para que el izquierdo no se te caiga porque le sobre medio gramo de la empuñadura- añadió con sorna, a lo que todos empezaron a reírse

Gracias- añadió ella

Y quiero que traslades tus cosas a la habitación de la que nunca deberías haber salido- añadió Dumbledore- te ruego de nuevo que disculpes a este anciano

No hay nada que disculpar- respondió ella- luego trasladaré mis cosas

De eso nada- intervino Harry- tu no vas a volver a ese cuarto

¿y eso porque?- preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido

Porque se viene directamente al mío... si quieres claro- añadió al ver como Cat levantaba una ceja

Desde luego que si- respondió ella con una sonrisa- si no hay ningún inconveniente- añadió mirando a Sirius

Esto es mas de lo que un padre puede soportar- respondió saliendo de la cocina haciendo estallar a todos en carcajadas.

* * *

Y ahora las contestaciones a todos los reviews... no me lo puedo creer me faltan 2 para llegar a 100... que emocion.

**Athe**: de nada, ademas a mi me encanta contestar reviews jajajajaja. En cuanto a Cat y Harry me parece que si van a estar como antes... o mejor jajajajajajajajaaj.Ojala llegara a los 200, pero no creo que la historia de para tanto jajajajajaja, me conformo ahora con 110. Gracias y a ver si este te sigue gustando.

**Caliope Alice:** Yo tambien tenia ganas de verlos juntos, así que lo adelante, porque en teoría iban a pasar dos capitulos mas, en fin, es que los personajes me poseen y ellos querian estar juntos. Besos y a ver si te gusta

**Ellie Barnes: **gracias por tu review, yo tambien tenia ganas de que estuvieran juntos, la cancion la he puesto al principio, es que tenia tantas ganas de subirlo que se me olvido. jajajajaja. besos y a ver si este te gusta

**Algida:** Gracies pel review, pos si, ja era hora de que se reconciliaren, en fi no se quants capitols queden perque aci entre tu i jo te dire que estic bloqueja i no se com seguir... es que si no els tinc barallats no se buaaaaaaa! jajajajaajajaja. en fi ja voremcom acava tot aço. Besets

**Wiggin:** gracias por el review, y por el mensaje al correo (¿porque eres tu verdad?) lamento decir que si te ponias nervioso porque no actualizaba igual ahora te pones mas... no se como seguir la historia asi que a no ser que me visite el angel una noche... ya veremos. Muchos besos y lamento que el capitulo no tenga accion, es que tocaba un poco de romanticismo. Besos y a ver que te parece

**Mariet Malfoy**: ya se que lo de dejarse morir era exagerado, pero espero que cuando leas el capítulo veas que la pobre ha pasado por cosas muy duras y que esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Aqui entre las dos te dire que tambien me gusto como quedo el final y mucho jajajaajajajaja. bueno, espero que tambien te guste el capitulo

**Gandulfo:** Pues creo que este tampoco te va a gustar mas que el otro jajajajajajaja. en fin ya me lo diras. besos

**Avispilla- zape: **lo del angles es cachondeo?""""" jajajajajaja. moltes gracies pel teu review i espere que aquest tambe te agrade. Molts besets a pesiguets muaaaaa

**Doby Malfoy Weasley**: gracias por tu review, yo tambien me estaba impacientando por verlos juntos jajajajajaaj. En fin a veremos que hago, porque no se tenerlos llevandose bien, pero ya no los voy a separar. Muchos besos

**La pirata**: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos

**Gala Potter: **Yo tambien creia que lo de la reconciliacion seria mas adelante, pero los personajes me poseyeron y salió lo que salio, la verdad a mi tambien me apetecia que se reconciliaran. espero que te sigas distrayendo con la historia y que no vuelva a coincidir con cuanto mas trabajo tienes. Muchos besos y espero que te guste.

**SeiKa**: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que me lo dejaras porque aparte de que me animan es bueno tener opiniones nuevas, así que no te cortes en decirmelo si algo no te gusta, acepto las críticas constructivas jajajajajaajajaja ( a veces) y como puedes ver estos dos ya no van a sufrir que ya lo llevan bien ¿no?. Besos y espero que te siga gustando

**Niv Riddle**: Holaaaaa wapa. Gracias por el review. La verdad es que ahora le tocaba a Harry ir tras ella por cabezon. En fin que espero que te siga gustando el capitulo. Muchos besos

**Mandy**: Sinceramente entre tu y yo no tengo muy claro lo que va a pasar, ya veremos como acaba todo. En fin me alegro de que te gustase la reconciliacion. Muchos besos y creo que el capitulo te va gustar, o al menos eso espero.

**Josesita Black**: Muchas gracias por el review, cuando lo lei me puse roja como un tomate jajajajajaja. En fin, no se lo que va a durar, pero creo que aun queda un rato. Espero que te siga gustando. besos

**K Potter ex K will be:** Pues aqui tienes el capitulo jajajajajajajaja. Se que tardado en subirlo pero al final llegue al ultimo review, que casualmente fue el primero que recibi jajajaajajajaj. En fin que espero que te siga gustando.


	12. Recorriendo el inframundo

**Hola a todos**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que entre la falta de inspiración y las fallas (que para los que no lo sepan diré que son las fiestas típicas de valencia) que han durado 5 días y he estado otros dos de reposo absoluto pues como habéis notado no he escrito na de na.**

**En fin que dedico este capítulo a todos los que me habéis "animado" por el messenger a seguir escribiendo jajajajaja, si, si vosotros. Muchos besos para todos**

**Por cierto, siento la otra versión desastrosa de este capitulo, pero después de contestar a los reviews no pude guardar los cambios porque se bloqueo la pagina y solo pude subirla tal cual se veía sin mis apasionantes comentarios ejem ejem. Pues eso. Ahí os dejo esto... otra vez **

**

* * *

CAPITULO 12: Recorriendo el inframundo**

Harry no podía describir la felicidad que sentía cada vez que llegaba a casa y Lily corría hacía el para darle un beso saltando a su cuello, o cuando despertaba al lado de Cat cada mañana, o cuando la veía reírse jugando con su hija, y despertarse en el sofá con las dos dormidas en sus brazos era mas de lo que podía expresar.

La felicidad reinaba en la casa, a pesar de la oscuridad, del temor a que Voldemort o Damon apareciesen, por fin y después de muchos años Harry sentía que su familia estaba completa... y lo mas importante él estaba completo.

Harry regresaba de su trabajo algo cansado esperando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en la casa.

He vuelto- gritó, esperando ver a Lily correr a su encuentro.

Esperó unos minutos, pero nadie apareció por las escaleras. Muy sorprendido avanzó hacia la cocina, un sonido de golpes sordos salía del patio trasero. Dejo sus cosas sobre una de las sillas y salió al exterior.

Todos estaban allí contemplando algo que Harry no alcanzaba a ver, muy sorprendido, descubrió que Dumbledore y Alex se encontraban también. Se desplazo hacia un lado, por fin lo que todos miraban entró en su campo de visión, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Cat vestida con un pantalón de kimono y un top negro que dejaba ver su vientre estaba rodeada por cinco hombres, con kimonos blancos, de aspecto fiero, todos armados con bastones de madera, Cat con otro bastón estaba tratando de evitar sus ataques, no lo hacía mal del todo, pero era evidente a juzgar por como trataba de levantarse del suelo que el bastón no era su especialidad.

No sabía que hoy empezaba a entrenar en lucha de nuevo- les comento a Dumbledore y Lecter

Papa!- exclamó Lily saltando a sus brazos

Hola pequeña- saludó Harry dándole un beso

Pues no podíamos posponerlo mas teniendo en cuenta que ya había recuperado prácticamente toda su velocidad y fuerza- contestó Lecter con una sonrisa- aunque el bastón nunca ha sido su fuerte- comentó mientras Cat saltaba por encima de las cabezas de sus atacantes.

Harry la observó con una sonrisa, su cuerpo ya era el mismo que unos meses atrás, perfectamente modelado por el ejercicio y la dieta, y no escuálido como lo fue durante el tiempo que estuvo enferma.

Cat se paró delante de sus atacantes, los miró unos momentos y giró su mirada a Lecter, que sonrió "se ha cansado de jugar, esto acabará pronto" Harry miró al hombre y luego a su chica, que sin apartar la mirada de ellos tomó el bastón fuertemente con las dos manos y dándole un golpe seco contra una de sus rodillas lo partió por la mitad, pasando a una posición defensiva al instante.

Los hombres saltaron sobre ella, y en un visto y no visto con golpes de ambas manos los desarmó y tumbo a todos.

Lanzó los bastones al suelo y caminó hacia la casa mientras los hombres se levantaban del suelo, inclinaban la cabeza a Lecter y desaparecían.

Cat llegó hasta Harry y le dio un beso en los labios

¿qué tal el día?

Cansado- respondió el con una sonrisa tomándola de la cintura. Cat miró a Lecter

¿Y bien?

No tienes paciencia, habrías acabado con ellos fácilmente sin partir el bastón

Puede, pero estaba harta de toda la tontería- Lecter empezó a reírse con ganas

Eso demuestra que ya estas en perfecta forma de nuevo

Ya lo se

De todas formas no te hará mal ejercitarte un poco mas

Esta bien, pero quiero empezar a investigar los movimientos de los demonios de nuevo- ante esta frase Harry apretó su cintura con fuerza, no había pensado en eso.

Ten paciencia, aún no estas lista- Cat puso los ojos en blanco

Voy a darme una ducha- respondió

Voy contigo- añadió Harry

Chicos- intervino Dumbledore- antes de marcharos me gustaría pediros un favor

Usted dirá- respondió Dumbledore

Me gustaría ver que pasa si unís vuestros poderes sobre los elementos

¿esta seguro?-preguntó Cat sorprendida- no lo hemos hecho nunca

si, siento curiosidad al ver que puede pasar

Cat y Harry se miraron unos momentos y se dirigieron al centro del jardín. Una vez allí cerraron sus ojos, casi al instante, Cat se vio envuelta por una pequeña brisa que le alborotó los cabellos, y Harry estaba rodeado por un brillo anaranjado como el fuego.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos, que por supuesto eran violeta y ambar respectivamente

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Cat

Yo había pensado lanzar una ráfaga de fuego- respondió Harry

Bien, entonces yo lanzare un rayo

Te parece bien si apuntamos a aquel árbol de all�?- señaló Harry

Perfecto

Lista?- Cat asintió

Al mismo tiempo ambos lazaron un rayo aparecido desde sus manos dirigido al árbol con gran puntería. No pasaba nada, pero de pronto y ante la sorpresa de todos se unieron en el aire para formar un solo rayo, un rayo de fuego rodeado por una corriente eléctrica azul brillante que en el mismo momento en que impacto contra el árbol produjo una luz que los cegó a todos.

Cuando la luz se extinguió fueron abriendo los ojos lentamente para quedar sorprendidos mirando hacia donde antes estuviese la figura del centenario árbol, lugar donde ahora había un vacío de varios metros alrededor de donde estaba.

wow!- exclamó Lily- es genial

Y tanto- respondió Dumbledore- creo que esto también deberemos entrenarlo- añadió mirando a Lecter

Desde luego, no queremos que los lancen a la vez y nos eliminen a todos del medio

En los días sucesivos, los entrenamientos continuaron, Harry se unió a ellos para el control de los elementos, lo cierto es que cuando los lanzaban a la vez los ataques eran increíbles, si Harry lanzaba fuego y Cat creaba viento el fuego crecía espectacularmente, en cambio la tierra combinada con el viento creaba unos tornados que de dejarlos campar a sus anchas arrasarían todo sin problemas... Dumbledore estaba satisfecho, pues Harry, antes de la llegada de Cat, debía tener mucho cuidado con los poderes (suponía que Cat también) ya que perdía el control fácilmente, en cambio cuando los lanzaban juntos fácil controlarlos a cualquier intensidad, pues el cielo y la tierra son opuestos pero necesarios entre si para lograr el equilibro.

Además estaba el hecho de que Cat había empezado a adiestrar a Harry con los hechizos antidemonios a petición del muchacho, en pocos días controló los mas sencillos una vez fue capaz de canalizar su ira para crearlos, y si le sumamos que Cat era una maestra muy buena e implacable a la vez, los resultados estaban siendo muy buenos.

Una tarde en la cocina de la casa estaban todos con Dumbledore y Lecter, se encontraban algo frustrados, pues sus investigaciones no estaban dando los deseados y no lograban encontrar a Voldemort, y mucho menos a Damon.

Con esto no avanzamos nada!- exclamó Sirius- es increíble que no seamos capaces de dar con ellos

Damon sabe ocultar muy bien sus pasos- respondió Cat mirando uno delos informes

Pues estamos listos- respondió Remus- tenemos que saber que están tramando, sino podrían pillarnos de sorpresa en cualquier momento

Cat se mordió el labio inferior meditando una idea, lentamente dejó el informe sobre la mesa y los miró a todos para anunciar:

Mañana por la noche bajaré al inframundo

¿qué?- saltó Sirius- ¿tu sola?

Por supuesto, siempre he bajado sola.

¿y para que quieres bajar?- preguntó Remus

quizá encuentre alguna pista, me entere de alguna ceremonia de conversión o pueda seguir a algún demonio de rango superior.

A mi me parece bien- respondió Lecter, a lo que Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

Bien, la mañana siguiente os informare de lo que averigüe

Bajaré contigo- empezó Harry

No es necesario

Quiero hacerlo, no me he estado entrenando para nada

Esta bien-

Tended cuidado

No se preocupe Albus- añadió Harry

* * *

La noche en que Harry y Cat bajarían al inframundo llegó finalmente a Godric. La familia Weasley al completo había ido a despedir a los chicos y a darle ánimo a Harry, ya que Hermione y Gabriel se habían pasado la mañana hablándole de cómo era aquello, de los vapores que emanaba, de la sensación de asfixia... el mal saliendo de cada roca, de cada pared, de cada mota de tierra. Así que toda la familia había ido a cenar.

Harry cielo- empezó la señora Weasley- si no puedes soportarlo vuelve.

No voy a dejar a Cat sola- respondió el chico

Ella esta acostumbrada- defendió la señora Weasley

Si te encuentras mal, pídele que te de alguna de las pociones que lleva siempre encima

Si- añadió el muchacho cansado.

En ese momento, Cat entró en la cocina, iba ya vestida con su traje negro de cuero y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Harry¿puedes venir un momento?

Para que?

Para darte tu ropa

¿Qué no voy bien vestido así?- preguntó mostrando sus pantalones negros y su suéter verde oscuro

Estas muy guapo- respondió ella guiñándole un ojo- pero he pedido a los Iluminati que te hagan ropa, ya que las nuestras están echas de un tejido especial que te protegerá de algunos ataques directos

Ahhhh- Harry la miró detenidamente, su espalda y su vientre al aire- pues a ti no te tapan mucho

Por eso llevo el abrigo- respondió ella con una sonrisa- vamos

Harry se levantó y la siguió hasta su cuarto. Encima de la cama habían unos pantalones negros, que desde lejos parecían cuero. Se acercó y los tomo entre sus manos

No es cuero!- exclamó

Por supuesto que no, el cuero es poco flexible, venga vístete

¿qué es esto?

Una funda para que te ates la espada a la espalda¿no querrás llevarla en la mano todo el tiempo no?

Harry empezó a vestirse bajo la mirada atenta de Cat, los pantalones le quedaban como un guante, encima llevaba un suéter negro de un tejido similar a la lana y sobre este una especie de chaqueta un poco mas larga abrochada a la cintura. Se calzó unas botas que Cat le indicó que se las pusiera por encima del pantalón y se miró al espejo. Se sentía muy cómodo con aquella ropa, era ligera como una pluma, y al mismo tiempo era resistente.

Veo que te he acertado la talla- añadió Cat con una sonrisa

Eres muy lista- respondió Harry- ¿Te parece si bajamos a cenar?

Me parece- respondió ella poniéndose en pie.

Pero Harry tomándola de la mano la acercó hacia él para darle un tierno beso, estrechándola fuerte contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco se separaron

Sabes que te quiero¿verdad?

Lo se...pero ¿a que viene eso?

Simplemente quiero que lo sepas

Que te preocupa Harry?- le preguntó ella apoyando sus manos contra el pecho del chico

Nada

¿seguro?

Simplemente es que tengo una sensación rara

Si quieres puedo ir sola

Ni pensarlo

No tienes de que preocuparte, me conozco el inframundo como la palma de mi mano

Esta bien. ¿Vamos?

Los dos salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, donde ya estaban todos sentados esperándolos. La cena fue bastante silenciosa, de hecho la única que parecía estar tranquila era Cat.

Cuando termino, Cat y Harry fueron a por sus armas a su cuarto y volvieron a bajar, esta vez Cat con el abrigo y sus puñales atados a las piernas y Harry con la espada firmemente acoplada a su espalda. Dumbledore y Lecter los estaban aguardando en el salón.

Chicos- empezó Dumbledore- espero que tengáis mucha suerte, pero no quiero que os arriesguéis por nada del mundo, si las cosas se ponen feas volved.

No se preocupe Albus, todo saldrá bien

No lo dudo Cat

Buena suerte- respondieron todos a coro

Hermione, recuerda que en cuanto Harry y yo fluctuemos...- empezó Cat

Tengo que volver a poner los hechizos antidemonios

Exacto. Bien, mañana os informaremos de todo. ¿listo Harry?

Mama, Papa- se oyó una vocecita- tened cuidado

No te preocupes Lily- añadió Harry con una sonrisa- voy con la mejor- le dio un abrazo y un beso a la niña que le susurró

Aun así quiero que cuides de mama, Damon nunca me ha gustado

Tranquila, te aseguro que no le tocara un pelo.

Lily bajó al suelo y saltó a los brazos de Cat para darle un abrazo y un beso

¿Cuidaras de papa?- le susurró al oído

Por supuesto que si- respondió ella igualmente

Bien- Lily bajó al suelo y fue junto a Alex que inmediatamente la rodeo con uno de sus brazos.

Harry se acercó a Cat y le tomo la mano que ella le tendía. Sus cuerpos empezaron a formar líneas trasversales, y antes de que nadie parpadease... se habían ido.

Rápidamente Hermione sacó su varita y un velo negro volvió a rodear la casa.

Espero que tengan suerte- suspiró la castaña mirándolos a todos

* * *

El inframundo es un lugar sombrío dominado por los demonios, donde en cada rincón puedes encontrarte el mal mirándote a la cara, un lugar donde sus vapores penetran poco a poco en tus pulmones contaminándote con su putrefacto aire, donde la luz no ha sido capaz de iluminar sus recónditos rincones, hogar de las criaturas mas oscuras que puedan existir, de los desterrados, de los que nunca han visto la luz...

En una especie de sala circular franqueada por una enorme puerta con extraños símbolos adornándola, dos jóvenes cogidos de la mano aparecieron.

Bienvenido a la entrada del infierno- le susurró Cat a Harry

Me cuesta respirar, el aire esta viciado- respondió el muchacho apoyado sobre sus rodillas

No te preocupes, te acostumbraras, respira despacio- Harry la obedeció, y poco a poco empezó a sentirse mejor, por lo que se incorporó.

Cat estaba frente a la puerta mirando sus símbolos con aspecto sombrío, Harry se dirigió a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que ella se volviera a mirarlo.

¿sabes que dicen esos símbolos?- preguntó el muchacho, ella asintió

Dice: El mal reconoce al mal cuando te mira a la cara

¿Y eso que significa?

Significa que las puertas solo se abrirán ante una criatura con un oscuro corazón

¿Y como vamos a entrar?- preguntó Harry atónito

Sígueme

Cat camino seguida de Harry a través de las altas columnas que sostenían el techo de la sala, hasta una especie de saliente, lentamente Cat colocó uno de sus pies en el y se elevó, justo encima de ellos había una abertura imposible de ver a no ser que estuvieras justo bajo ella, apoyó sus manos y desapareció a través de él. Harry la imitó, para encontrarse con una pequeña y oscura cueva en la que apenas podían moverse a gatas.

Lumos- susurró Cat- tardaremos bastante en llegar al final, espero que no tengas claustrofobia

Hasta el momento no

Nox

Cat empezó a avanzar por la gruta manteniéndose los dos en silencio absoluto avanzando a gatas por la oscura cueva. Harry perdió la noción del tiempo, sabía que habían bajado, luego subido, girado a la derecha y... ya no sabía donde estaba. Aún sorprendido por como ella parecía desenvolverse perfectamente bien sin vacilar en los cruces, distinguió al fondo una pequeña rendija con luz que se iba agrandando a medida que se acercaban.

De pronto la gruta pareció agrandarse, sobre todo al final donde Cat le esperaba sentada mirando hacia fuera, como evaluando la situación.

Harry se acercó y miró afuera por encima de su hombro. Un vapor a huevos podridos le llegó, y sin poderlo evitar le entró tos, por suerte Cat se dio cuenta y le aplicó un hechizo insonorizador.

Cuando se le paso, él mismo se aplicó el contrahechizo

Lo siento- le murmuro al oído

No te preocupes, es normal, a mi también me paso la primera vez. Mira a ver que te parece- le indicó Cat señalando afuera

Harry miró al exterior, ahora sabía a que se debía el olor, la sala hacia la que estaban mirando tenía una hoguera en el centro, cuyo fuego parecía emanar de las profundidades de la cueva, probablemente azufre. Harry creía que debería tener mucho calor, pero al contrarío se sentía fresco "Quizá las ropas" pensó.

Continuó estudiando la sala. Alrededor de la hoguera, había unos 10 demonios que identifico como demonios guardianes, la salida de la gruta estaba oculta por una especie de escalera tallada en la piedra que les ocultaría parcialmente.

Harry se introdujo lentamente de la rendija y miró a Cat, que estaba muy cerca de él, con una mirada brillante en sus ojos.

¿qué te parece?- le preguntó al chico

que podremos bajar sin que nos vean si somos cuidadosos, pero que aun así 10 demonios no son muchos para nosotros

Bien, probemos a bajar.

Harry hizo ademán de bajar antes, pero Cat lo detuvo del brazo.

Espera, en caso de que nos vean y debamos atacarles, no uses la magia a no ser que sea necesario

¿por qué?

Porque la magia aquí abajo es muy fácil de captar para los demás demonios, ya que se trata de una energía muy pura. Si la notan inmediatamente acudirán todos

¿Y porque no te han notado cuando tu me la has aplicado?

Porque aun no hemos salido al inframundo, ahora se podría decir que estamos en un lugar a caballo entre los dos mundos

Entiendo. ¿Y entonces como los mato?

Son guardianes- empezó ella- lo mas sencillo es cortarles la cabeza de cuajo.

Eso es fácil

Me alegro

Voy delante- añadió Harry. Cat volvió a detenerlo, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le susurró "Suerte" antes de dejarlo salir.

Harry sacó primero las piernas por el agujero hasta encontrar el primer escalón de piedra. Lentamente y con el pecho pegado a la pared empezó a descender con sumo cuidado. Las risas de los demonios llegaban hasta el y el olor putrefacto del azufre que hacía arder la hoguera le llenaba todos los sentidos. Finalmente su pie llegó al suelo, quedando protegido por uno de los salientes de la escalera.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a Cat realizar la misma operación que él, aunque desde luego de manera mas ágil, como si lo llevase haciendo durante años (_obvio que lo había hecho_). Llego hasta el suelo pegándose a Harry para ocultarse en el saliente de la escalera. El chico que hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que podía avanzar sin miedo.

Cat miró ligeramente a través del saliente y con sigilo camino hasta un enorme pilar. Observó a los demonios y le indicó a Harry con un gesto que la siguiera, así lo hizo reuniéndose con ella.

Cat le señaló hacia delante, y con sigilo comenzó a avanzar seguida de el, protegidos ambos por la oscuridad que reinaba en esa zona, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta un especie de puerta y salieron, frente a ellos se materializo una escalera que parecía no tener fin.

Empezaron a avanzar en silencio, la escalera estaba tenuemente iluminada por antorchas, convirtiendo sus sombras en algo distorsionado. Harry tenía el vello de la nuca erizado, tenía la sensación de que les observaban, pero no estaba seguro si era verdad o simplemente se debía a la inquietud que creaba el lugar.

De pronto Cat se detuvo, y entonces Harry lo oyó, un ruido de pasos se acercaba hacia ellos. Estaban atrapados.

Cat tomó a Harry de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella, Harry no se había dado cuenta, pues estaba muy bien disimulado, pero en la pared había una especie de abertura, por lo que los dos quedaron muy juntos con sus cuerpos pegados.

Harry trató de concentrarse en el sonido de las voces que se acercaban, pero la suave fragancia de Cat lo estaba embriagando y solo podía pensar en lo pegada que estaba a él, notaba una de sus manos sobre su torso, una mano en tensión.

La observó unos momentos, su cara era reflejo de concentración máxima, estaba preciosa en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, y entonces Harry lo notó, su otra mano estaba en una de las empuñaduras de sus cuchillos.

Poco a poco las voces desaparecieron por la escalera, haciendo que Harry suspirase aliviado.

Menos mal que estaba aquí el falso muro- le susurró

Pues si, temía que no llegásemos antes del cambio de guardia

¿Lo tenías previsto?

Claro, esta es una de las entradas del segundo nivel

¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

No lo pensé

No pasa nada... ¿qué es eso de los niveles?

El infierno tiene nueve niveles. Ocultos y protegidos por guardianes. Los demonios que habitan en cada nivel no conocen donde esta la entrada del inmediatamente inferior.

¿por qué?

Porque no se fían los unos de los otros

Ya veo. ¿dónde te propones que vayamos?

Había pensado en bajar al noveno nivel. Allí se encuentra la sala de reuniones de los demonios. Con un poco de suerte habrá alguno allí y quizá los podremos escuchar

¿Tienen sala de reuniones?

Si, allí es donde los señores de cada nivel llegan a acuerdos para ayudarse en sus conquistas, hacen intercambios de almas... Lo normal

¿Y suelen llegar a acuerdos fácilmente?

No, pero el rey del inframundo o en su defecto la sacerdotisa vigila que los tratos sean moderadamente pacíficos

O sea, que vigilan que no se maten entre ellos

Pues si

¿y como llegan al noveno nivel si no conocen las entradas?

Porque al final de la escalera esta la entrada principal por la que solo los señores pueden entrar

¿y como entraremos nosotros?

Bajaremos hasta el séptimo nivel por la escalera y entraremos en el mundo de Óbice, desde ahí hay un pasadizo secreto hasta la sala, que esta oculto tras un tapiz de tela, desde allí podremos esperar a que llegue algún señor

¿En los demás niveles no hay pasadizos?

No, Óbice es la mano derecha del rey del inframundo, es el demonio mas anciano y sabio, por lo que muchos acuden a él para que les aconseje. El mismo Damon lo hace a menudo. De hecho el pasadizo comunica con el octavo nivel que es el que corresponde al rey

Entiendo. ¿vamos ya?

Si, antes de que bajen los demonios que estaban vigilando. Deberemos ir rápido

Vamos allá

Esta vez cuando salieron a la escalera empezaron a descender rápidamente, casi corriendo, Harry no tenia ni idea de cuantos escalones habían bajado, pero estaba seguro de que si seguían descendiendo podían llegar al centro de la tierra.

Cuando Harry ya empezaba a notar un calor asfixiante y empezaba a estar algo cansado Cat se detuvo y se volvió hacia una pared. Allí, entre dos antorchas había una pequeña ranura prácticamente imperceptible. Cat caminó hacia ella y entró en otra abertura similar a la anterior. Harry la siguió. Cat recorrió la pared con sus manos esperando encontrar algo, hasta que se detuvieron en uno de los ladrillos qua la formaban. Sopló suavemente y murmuró unas palabras que Harry no llegó a oír. Ante sus ojos el muro se convirtió en un espejo. Cat miró a Harry unos instantes y lo atravesó.

Harry, dubitativo toco primero el cristal con una de sus manos. Estaba helado, pero como no podía quedarse eternamente allí hizo lo mismo que ella. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Un frío como nunca antes había sentido, un frío que le llegaba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, como si miles de cristales lo atravesaran, se detuvo confundido, delante de él no había nada y no sabía por donde seguir. Se estaba congelando por momentos.

En ese instante notó como una mano suave pero firme se cerraba sobre su antebrazo y tiraba de él. Una oscura sala se materializó ante sus ojos, antes de caer de rodillas por el frío y la falta de aire.

Cat se arrodilló a su lado, y sacando un tubo de color violáceo lo obligó a tomárselo. Lentamente el calor fue volviendo a su cuerpo y se encontró mejor.

Óbice es el rey del frío- le susurró- le encantan las bajas temperaturas

Lo he notado. Gracias por sacarme de ahí

De nada. Vamos

Cat se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar. Sin pensárselo dos veces Harry la siguió hacia una segunda puerta.

Podría decirse que el polo norte se materializó ante ellos. Una gran cueva central con miles de pasadizos en todas direcciones se materializó ante ellos. El blanco nuclear de sus frías paredes de hielo era deslumbrante. Empezaron a avanzar por ella, y apenas salieron el frío llego a sus cuerpos.

Cat se dirigió hacia una de las entradas y avanzó por ella. Inmediatamente el camino se volvió oscuro de nuevo, pero el frío no disminuyó.

Comenzaron a descender de nuevo hasta llegar a otra cueva. Cat se detuvo en la entrada y observó el interior con cuidado. Había una especie de oso polar enorme de espaldas a ellos, limpiando una mesa que parecía de hielo. Harry observó que aquello probablemente era una biblioteca, una enorme biblioteca de hielo a juzgar por las 4 estanterías llenas de libros que había en cada una de las paredes.

Yetsani- le susurró Cat- es el criado personal de Óbice

¿cómo pasaremos sin que nos vea?- Cat se mordió el labio inferior

Hemos de llegar hasta aquella estantería y buscar un falso libro que abre la gruta hasta la sala de reuniones.

¿cómo sabes eso?

Tom me lo contó

Mira

Harry le señalo como el oso se dirigía a una puerta de espaldas a ellos y desaparecía por ella.

es ahora o nunca- susurró Cat saliendo rápidamente de su escondite

En dos zancadas llegaron hasta la otra parte de la habitación, e inmediatamente Cat se puso a recorrer con su mano los libros buscando algo que le indicara cual era el que buscaban. Mientras Harry, de espaldas a ella sacó su espada y se puso a vigilar.

Date prisa- le susurró

No es fácil

En ese instante la puerta por la que se había marchado el oso volvió a abrirse, haciendo este su aparición de nuevo. Llevaba una bandeja con varias copas de cristal que causaron un gran estrépito al estrellarse contra el suelo. Su fiera mirada se clavó en ellos, un instante después sus ojos brillaron alegres al mirar a Cat, que se había vuelto y sacado sus puñales.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí- susurró con una voz tan fría que a Harry se le pusieron los pelos de gallina- si es la pequeña Chris, y no viene sola. Mi señor Óbice se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que te he capturado. Después de todo eres nuestra reina y Damon te quiere para él.

Harry apretó con mas fuerza el mango de la espada y miró de reojo a Cat que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Nunca seré vuestra reina- respondió ella- además para entregarme a Óbice primero tendrás que capturarme

Como desees princesa...¿quién es el?

Harry Potter

Ahhhhhh, entonces mi señor se pondrá mas contento aún cuando le entregue su cuerpo sin vida. Seré bien recompensado

Lo dudo asqueroso demonio- respondió Harry

Eres muy valiente para ser un simple mago

Yo no soy un simple mago

Estoy harto de paparruchadas!. MORID!- gritó saltando sobre ellos

En un instante Cat y Harry se apartaron de su trayectoria. El suelo retumbo cuando el demonio llego al suelo. Cat le asestó un golpe con uno de sus puñales, pero el demonio lo cogió con una de sus manos y lo lanzó lejos de ella. Un instante después un puño se cerraba sobre su rostro haciéndola caer de espaldas. Harry viendo como caía, le asestó un golpe certero con su espada en la espalda del animal salpicándose de sangre. Este dio un alarido y un golpe hacia atrás que Harry tuvo que hacer maravillas para esquivar, pero que al estrellarse contra la estantería hizo caer varios de los pesados libros sobre su cabeza dejándolo algo conmocionado.

Con un rápido movimiento, el animal lo levantó agarrándolo del pelo con toda la intención de golpearlo contra la estantería. Harry estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer nada. Pero un grito desgarrador proveniente de la bestia cruzó la sala. Cat, desde el suelo había clavado su puñal en uno de los pies de Yetsani, haciendo que la sangre saliera a borbotones sobre el suelo _(hoy estoy algo sangrienta ¿no?)_. Soltó a Harry, que levantó su espada y la introdujo en el corazón del animal haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo sobre Cat, que con la rapidez de un felino lo esquivó antes de ser aplastada.

Harry se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Harry

Bien, algo aturdida por el puñetazo- Harry tomo su barbilla y la levantó para mirar el moratón que se estaba empezando a formar

Pobrecita mi niña- le susurró con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla

Creo que me duele menos, a ver prueba otra vez- Harry volvió a darle un beso- si definitivamente cada vez me duele menos- Harry empezó a reírse

No me importaría seguir con esto querida, pero creo que deberíamos movernos- Cat suspiró

Pues va a ser que si.

Se volvió hacia la estantería y siguió inspeccionándola. Harry recogió su puñal que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación.

Lo encontré- gritó contenta

Pues vamos allá- respondió Harry devolviéndole el puñal que ella volvió a colocar en su pierna.

Se volvió hacia la estantería y tomando el libro tiró de él. Casi al mismo tiempo un ruido como de vacío al llenarse se escucho ante ellos, un pequeño resplandor apareció desde los extremos de la estantería que se retiro ante sus ojos dejando ver un pasillo tenuemente iluminado por antorchas. Cat miró a Harry.

Mas pasillos- susurró Harry

Si quieres te quedas- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Ni pensarlo, no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo

Empezaron a avanzar por el oscuro pasadizo, de vez en cuando habían pequeñas aberturas en las paredes desde donde se veían lujosas habitaciones.

¿y esto?- preguntó Harry

Son los aposentos de Óbice, supongo que aquí traerá a algunas de sus amantes y las observará desde el pasillo

Joder con el viejo verde

Que tenga mas de mil años no significa que su apariencia también lo sea

¿Lo conoces?

Si, estaba en la ceremonia de conversión- susurró ella

Cat. Lo siento

No te preocupes

Siguieron avanzando. Hasta llegar a una pared sin salida. Cat se puso a explorar la pared hasta encontrar un ladrillo suelto mas o menos a la altura de los ojos. Lo extrajo y una sala se materializo ante ellos.

Cat se asomo al exterior, Harry rodeo su cintura y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de la chica para poder mirar tambien hacia la sala.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una sala con 9 demonios y una sacerdotisa, de la que provenían voces acaloradas.

Damon estaba sentado en una especie de trono, y los demás rodeándolo en sillas mas pequeñas, la sacerdotisa estaba sentada un poco mas atrás del rey

Creo que hemos tenido suerte

Eso parece Harry- le susurró antes de que ambos prestasen atencion a la conversación que se desarrollaba en la sala de reuniones.

_Pues yo creo que no deberíamos hacer pactos con ese mago_

_Puede sernos útil para tomar el control del mundo mágico. Todos los magos le temen_

_También nos temerán a nosotros cuando recuperemos a la reina, y cuando nazca al vástago será invencible_

_Calma amigos- susurró la voz de Damon haciéndolos callar- Voldemort puede sernos de utilidad, es un mago poderoso, y tiene el control sobre muchas de las critaturas oscuras que durante años hemos intentado dominar, incluidos los vampiros que ya han hecho un trato con él._

_Con todo el respeto mi señor, mientras la reina no este de vuelta no creo que le podamos derrotar_

_Eso no es problema viejo amigo, ella volverá a mi_

_¿cómo estas tan seguro, ella esta con esa orden del fénix y bajo la protección de los Iluminati. No creo que sea fácil convencerla de que vuelva a nosotros._

_¿Quién ha hablado de convencer, solo tengo que terminar lo que empecé y Argonath la dominará- respondió Damon con una cruel sonrisa- ella será mía, solo mía. Y ese Potter que quiere quitármela morirá._

Harry notó a Cat temblar en sus brazos ante las palabras de los demonios, por lo que la rodeo más fuerte por la cintura para darle seguridad, mientras los estos seguían con su conversación

_Mi señor, no entiendo su obsesión con ella. Desde luego no se puede negar que es hermosa, una mortal muy hermosa con la que creo que cualquiera de nosotros estaría encantado de gozar- los demonios empezaron a reírse con ganas- Pero estoy seguro que cualquiera de sus amantes estaría encantada de ocupar el lugar de la reina._

_No lo dudo. Pero como bien has dicho, ella es magnífica en todos los aspectos. Es hermosa, fuerte, poderosa, inteligente, desciende de las amazonas... la quiero a ella_

_¿y que pasará si se niega a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde?_

_Que morirá y su querida hija ocupará su lugar. Después de todo se parece a ella, será una buena sustituta_

_Mi señor¿por qué no tomar a la niña y educarla hasta que tenga la edad y entonces darle el alma?_

_Porque la prefiero a ella... ESTO NO ES MOTIVO DE DISCUSIÓN- bramó de pronto enfadado haciendo que todos se estremecieran- NO HE VUELTO DE LA MUERTE PARA CONFORMARME CON UNA SIMPLE NIÑA_

_Si señor- murmuraron todos la vez_

_Esto no es lo que debemos discutir- intervino la sacerdotisa- yo misma le dije que ella era perfecta para darnos un heredero, después de todo no ha habido una bruja tan poderosa desde los tiempos antiguos, y un heredero nacido de los dos reyes pero con los poderes de una bruja sería invencible_

_Como siempre su intervención es oportuna sacerdotisa- "_ese es Óbice" susurró Cat a Harry mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos que rodeaban su cintura- _de todos modos no hay que olvidar la otra posibilidad_

_¿qué otra posibilidad?- preguntó Damon- creía que eso no era discutible_

_Mi señor disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero creo que no es una mala idea en caso de que no tengamos otra opción. Si no podemos darle al heredero los poderes de la bruja, démosle los del mago tenebroso, démosle lo que quiere un cuerpo en el que reencarnarse, y entonces lo educaremos desde recién nacido. Creo que será igual de poderoso._

_Mi señor- intervino la sacerdotisa- no es una mala idea, podemos dejarlo como último recurso en caso de que ella no coopere, no el extrañe que viviendo con ese mago..._

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de golpe y dos demonios guardianes entraron interrumpiendo la discusión.

�¡QUE HACEIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ!- bramó Óbice

Mi señor, Yetsani ha muerto

¿Cómo?

Cat agarró a Harry y tiró de él para que empezara a correr por el pasillo, pero cinco demonios aparecieron ante ellos cerrándoles el paso. Casi al mismo tiempo la pared que los ocultaba saltó por los aires llenándolos a ambos de polvo, los demonios sacaron sus espadas y los obligaron a retroceder hasta la sala

Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí- susurró al voz de Damon- precisamente hablábamos de vosotros

Lo hemos oído Damon- susurró Cat

¿y que te parece querida?- le preguntó poniéndose en pie caminando hacia ella

que creo que no podremos llegar a un acuerdo

Todo es cuestión de discutirlo no crees?

No

Damon se plantó delante de ella e intentó cogerla de la cintura, pero inmediatamente Harry sacó su espada y la puso al ras de su cuello

Ni te atrevas a tocarla- le susurró con una voz cargada de ira

Vaya Harry, así que darías tu vida por ella

No lo dudes

No has tenido algo en cuanta muchacho

¿ah no?

No, ella es mía- exclamó el demonio

Eso es discutible, no voy a dejar que la toques

¿tu no vas a permitirme a mi que la toque?- una risa fría como el hielo siguió a estas palabras- esta bien- Damon se dio la vuelta- y caminó hacia sus hombres- Matadlos, le sacaremos el alma de Argonath y su hija ocupara el lugar de la madre

Inténtalo- respondió Cat mientras desenvainaba sus puñales.

En ese mismo instante todos los demonios allí presentes desenvainaron sus espadas, y ellos adoptaron una posición defensiva espalda contra espalda.

Creo que lo tenemos mal- le susurró Harry a Cat

Hemos estado peor- respondió ella sorpresivamente con una sonrisa

Tienes razón

Los demonios se acercaron a ellos, e inmediatamente comenzó la batalla.

Harry empezó a defenderse con la espada de los ataques de sus oponentes, eran buenos, pero el también lo era. La levantó sobre su cabeza y con un fuerte golpe desarmo a uno de los demonios de rango superior. Se volvió hacia su derecha y lanzó un hechizo desintegrador contra otro logrando que se deshiciera en medio de una nube de polvo.

Al mismo tiempo Cat rodaba por el suelo y se ponía en pie mientras esquivaba los golpes y las flechas lanzadas por los demonios guardianes. Lanzó una bola de energía que fue a estrellarse contra uno de los arqueros haciéndolo desaparecer del mapa. Inmediatamente con giro hábil sobre si misma le cortó la cabeza a uno de los señores haciéndolo cenizas al instante.

vaya, pero mira a estos magos. Tratan de plantarnos cara- exclamó la voz de Damon en medio de la batalla.

Harry sentía hervir la sangre cuando mediante un rayo de fuego hacía desaparecer a otro demonio, sus ojos amarillos refulgían de ira al pensar en el cerdo que le había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a Cat. Corrió hacia él levantando su espada, cuando de pronto un frío terrible recorrió su cuerpo. Había sido inmovilizado por un rayo de hielo lanzado por Óbice.

HARRY NO!- gritó Cat asustada mientras lanzaba un rayo a un demonio dejándolo inconsciente, para luego correr hacia él.

Una mano desde el suelo la detuvo haciéndola tropezar y caer. Ella levantó la cabeza, y sin mirar a su oponente le propinó un fuerte puntapié logrando soltarse.

Harry se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, notaba el fuego saliendo de dentro de él y como poco a poco el hielo iba deshaciéndose, pero una nueva ráfaga de aire frío volvió a inmovilizarlo.

Cat se levantó de suelo y empezó a defenderse de los demonios intentando abrirse paso hasta Harry, pero cada vez eran mas delante de ella. De pronto todos se detuvieron a una señal de Damon. Cat bajó los puñales y lo miró.

Bien querida. Tenemos a tu amado. Que decides ¿te quedas con nosotros como nuestra reina a cambio de su vida o lo matamos?

No me voy a quedar con vosotros, y desde luego no lo vais a matar

¿y puedes decirme como lo vas a evitar, porque para liberarlo tienes que usar los poderes de Argonath, y usándolos aquí abajo perderás el control sobre ella- Cat se mordió el labio inferior sopesando sus posibilidades- venga querida debes decídete, el frío esta destruyendo su cuerpo.

Creo que tienes razón- Cat había cerrado los ojos

¿En que querida?

En que solo puedo salir de aquí usando los poderes de Argonath

Sabía que acabarías cediendo

Solo hay un pequeño problema- respondió ella sin abrir los ojos mientras una imperceptible bola de energía comenzaba a formarse en su mano derecha.

¿cuál querida?- Cat abrió los ojos de pronto, que se habían vuelto de un negro verdoso intenso, mientras una media luna aparecía a modo de corona en su frente- �¡QUE ES ESO!

Eso es querido- empezó ella- que ya no hay reina del inframundo

Sin que nadie se lo esperara la bola de energía salió de su mano en dirección a Damon, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pero no era una bola normal y corriente, pues había adoptado la forma de una pantera negra de un amarillo brillante que se lanzó sobre su presa estrellándose contra su pecho.

OTRA VEZ NO!- gritó el demonio antes de que la luz los cegara a todos.

* * *

Jajajajaajajaj. Lo se, soy muy mala por acabar aquí, pero tenía que dejaros con ganas de mas ¿no?. En fin voy a contestar a los reviews, que son muchos y espero no dejarme a nadie...�¡que emocionada que estoy!

**Myca**: Muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad es que nunca espere pasar de los 100 reviews, pero ya ves LO HE LOGRADO jajajajajajajaaj, pero sin vosotros no soy nada, así que muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Caliope Alice**: Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Julio**: Nunca os olvidaría, pero tuve algunos problemas de inspiración, que le vamos ha hacer. No te preocupes porque voy a terminar la historia seguro. Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando.

**Mandy**: Pues no sabía lo del libertador de México, siempre es interesante saber esas cosas. Muchas gracias por el review y si, la felicidad va a durar, al menos para ellos. En fin que sigo esperando ansiosa tu opinión. Besos

**Pepe**: YA TIENES EL CAPITULO GUAPO. Desde luego por un perro que mate mataperros me llamaron. Para una vez que no actualizo pronto, no se tu, pero yo para escribir algo que no me gusta por obligación prefiero no escribirlo, en fin que como ya se seguir creo que no tardare tanto en actualizar, ya veremos. Ah y gracias por el review, después de todo me cuenta como uno mas. Muchos besos.

**Mysato Black**: Muchas gracias por tu review y tus amables palabras, me puse roja yo sola conmigo misma jejejejejeejeje. Espero que este capitulo también te guste y que me des tu opinión

**Prue Potter**: TUUUUUU PERRAKA DEL INFIRNO! Como se te ocurre poner el nombre del hombre X por internet, eres de lo que no hay jajajajaajajajja. Y todo porque se me olvido una coma. En fin. Contesto a tu review. Con lo bonito que me habia quedado lo de que Cat se levantara hambrienta y a ti solo se te ocurre que es por el sexo joder nena... pero si probablemente quedase agotadísima con Harry jajajajajajaja. Y en cuanto a lo de la conversación de los dos sobre sus relaciones sexuales, la verdad es que me parecía absurdo dejarlos castos a los dos, después de todo estan en una edad como dice mi profe de actividad sexual y estoy de acuerdo en que algunas protagonistas si parecen las vírgenes suicidas. Ya te dije que lo "pero te encanta" fue un poco una mezcla entre Rett Butler y Han Solo... no lo puedo evitar me dan morbo los caraduras y Harry con ese toque me parece irresistible. En fin que muchas gracias por todo, en especial en ese capitulo que tanto os gusta a ti y a Netzach, ya que sin vosotras no habría quedado tan bien. Besos y espero que me dejes otro de estos largos reviews que me encanta jajajajaajjaa.

**MayeEvans: **Hola, a mi también me encanta que estén juntos los tres... espero que te siga gustando muchos besos y espero tu opinión.

**Seika**: Muchas gracias por el review. Es justamente de los que te suben el animo para seguir escribiendo. Muchos besos

**Gala Potter**: muchas gracias por el review, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre unas cosas y otras... bueno, que espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos

**Álgida**: Tranquila que no es tornaran a barallar, ja ho tenen be els pobres. Supose que aquest capitol te haura agradat, pero crec que ara en ve un altre tranquilet al menys per a les xiques jejejejejejeje. Molts petons.

**La Pirata**: Pues muchas gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos

**Ellie Benet**: Pues en fin, después de hablar contigo no podía dejar de escribir y aun lo he subido hoy, ya ves. Bueno que gracias por los ánimos y espero que te siga gustando.

**Mariet Malfoy**: Pues si, ya se sabe toda la verdad, y no creo que hayan mas secretos, a no ser que se me crucen los cables y hagan cortocircuito jajajajajaja, si te sirve de consuelo no creo que lo hagan, en la ultima reparación me los dejaron bastante sanitos jejejejejejejeje. Muchos besos wapa.

**Athe**: jajajajajaja, pues si, la verdad es que ya no podía posponer más la historia de Cat, hasta a mi me apetecía escribirla jajajajajaajja. Tranquila, mi muso ha vuelto pero ni el lo sabe. Muchos besos

**Niv Riddle**: gracias por el review, la verdad es que la idea de Sirius haciendo esos comentarios me resultaba hasta a mi graciosa porque quizá no parece el tipo de persona que los haría, pero en fin, veo que os gustaron. Muchos besos y espero tu opinión

**Josesita Black**: Holaaaaaa, la verdad es que si necesita una mujer, todo es cuestión de proponérselo a ver que dice jajajajajajaja. Y si, te aseguro que tendrán mas tonterías y no serán los únicos. Besos

**Sakumino:** muchas gracias por el review. Espero que te siga gustando y que me dejes tu opinión otra vez. Besos

Bueno, pues me quedo esperando muy nerviosa vuestros reviews, o en su defecto los vociferadores, porque con ese final de capitulo lo entendería. besos


	13. Noticias inesperadas

Hola a todos, después de la resaca pascuera os dejo un nuevo capitulo, que le voy a dedicar a Wiggin por contarme chistes malos jajajajajaja y por ser el review numero 100.

Besos a todos

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12+1: NOTICIAS INESPERADAS**

Una oscura casa, acogedora pero oscura, pues todas sus ventanas están cerradas a la luna, solo se ven pequeños rayos de luz proyectados por los coches al pasar que logran filtrarse débilmente.

En un salón cubierto por el polvo, con varios muebles cubiertos por sábanas, una chimenea sin señales de haber sido usada durante mucho tiempo... pero la casa no esta abandonada, pero hay que decir que es una suerte que lo parezca, pues de lo contrario si algún muggle curioso se hubiese asomado a alguna de las ventanas del salón habría visto una curiosa escena.

Una chica de oscuros y rizados cabellos vestida de negro había aparecido como por arte de magia al lado de la chimenea, una chimenea que se encendió sola, o al menos es parecía. Aunque quizá lo mas desconcertante era que la chica llevaba a un chico que deposito en el suelo con claros signos de hipotermia a juzgar por sus labios violáceos y los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

Dos gruesas mantas que antes no estuvieran allí aparecieron ante la chica, basta decir que después de estos alardes de magia la chica era un bruja, era Cat Black y el chico que temblaba de frío mirándola con ojos brillantes encendidos por la fiebre era Harry Potter.

¿cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó ella preocupada

...ffffffffffrfrf ... friío- logró articular el muchacho en medio del castañeo de sus dientes

No me queda poción de pimienta- susurró ella- tendré que darte calor a la antigua usanza.- el chico se limito a asentir mientras se cerraban sus ojos, pero algo golpeando contra su fría mejilla lo hizo reaccionar- ni se te ocurra dormirte!- le gritó desesperada

La chica le desabrochó la chaqueta negra mojada que llevaba encima y la arrojó a lo lejos. Luego le quitó el suéter por encima de la cabeza dejando su pecho descubierto. Le quitó las botas de un tirón y finalmente consiguió deshacerse de los pantalones.

Ella misma se deshizo de toda su ropa quedándose solo con la ropa interior. Rápidamente se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y colocó al chico sobre su torso rodeándolo fuertemente con sus piernas y brazos. A un movimiento de su mano las dos pesadas mantas cayeron sobre ellos.

Harry pensó que si pudiese quedarse para siempre conforme lo tenía ella sería feliz el resto de sus días, allí, protegido por sus brazos y sus piernas que se cerraban sobre el sintiendo la calidez de su piel contra la suya propia, estaba muy cansado y buscando la paz se le cerraron los ojos¿qué sentido tiene que siga despierto con lo cansado que estoy? Pensó el muchacho mientras era abrazado por el sueño de morfeo, aunque de pronto una desagradable sensación como si estuvieran arrancándole la piel lo hizo regresar

¡que haces?- gritó enfadado

tu que crees?- respondió Cat frotando todo su cuerpo con sus suaves manos con gran vigor- te he dicho que no voy a dejarte dormir así que me da igual lo que me digas

¿por qué no me puedo dormir?

Porque no te volverás a despertar- respondió ella ácidamente- así que puedes patalear, gritar o intentar arrancarme la cabeza, pero no te voy a dejar que te vayas. Me has oido?

Casi una hora permanecieron en esa posición, una hora en la que Cat no paró de frotar el cuerpo de muchacho, a pesar del dolor que tenía en los brazos y de sus manos adormecidas, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo dormirse por nada del mundo, no ahora que el había vuelto a su vida, no podría soportar el perderlo de nuevo, había estado mucho tiempo sin él y su vida fue un infierno.

Cuando le pareció notar que el cuerpo del chico había subido ligeramente su temperatura lo libero de su abrazó y se puso en pie, sabía que arriba ya estaba preparado un baño de agua templada, ella misma lo había hecho aparecer.

Tomó a Harry por las axilas y lo ayudó a levantarse, el chico, medio inconsciente apoyó todo su peso sobre ella, que inmediatamente lo rodeo con las mantas y lo llevó a rastras por las escaleras hasta el baño, donde lo ayudó a acostarse en la bañera.

Ella se sentó detrás de él, introduciendo sus piernas en el agua, entre ellas Harry reposó su cabeza tranquilamente, mientras Cat con una esponja empezó a dejarle caer el agua por sus hombros, por el pelo, por la cara... con mucha suavidad.

Harry cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar por la dulce sensación de las manos de ella y el agua acariciando su piel, un agua mágica que iba subiendo su temperatura controladamente según la del muchacho iba subiendo.

Harry no fue consciente de en que momento se quedó dormido, pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontraba mucho mejor, aunque no era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado después de que Óbice lo hubiera congelado.

Se movió un poco, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y estaba dentro del agua. Algo desconcertado se sentó en la bañera para poder observar mejor donde se encontraba. No conocía aquel baño, y desde luego la habitación que veía a través de la puerta menos. Se levantó para salir de la bañera cuando vio a Cat sentada donde él tenía la cabeza anteriormente dormida con todo su cuerpo reposado sobre la pared, las piernas dentro del agua y una esponja en su mano. Entonces los recuerdos empezaron a agolparse en su cabeza, recordó la brillante luz amarilla, y como Cat lo había tomado fuertemente para llevárselo del inframundo, para luego aparecer en un salón en el que ella le había desnudado para darle calor de su propio cuerpo.

Terminó de la salir de la bañera, estaba algo débil, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder cargar a Cat en brazos hasta la cama.

Tomando sus piernas de dentro de la bañera y rodeándola por los hombros la levantó como si de una pluma se tratase, y salió al cuarto.

Una bonita y gran cama de sábanas blancas estaba en el centro de la habitación, una habitación cálida y acogedora. La tumbó sobre las sábanas, quizá mas bruscamente de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Sobresaltada Cat abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para ver a Harry sentado a su lado en la cama, se incorporó inmediatamente y se lanzó a sus brazos

No vuelvas a darme otro susto como ese- exclamó con los ojos en lágrimas mientras Harry respondía a su abrazo.

No te preocupes, ya estoy bien

No soportaría perderte de nuevo- susurró ella mientras escondía la cabeza en su cuello, mientras unas saladas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Cat y se perdían por el torso desnudo de Harry

Lentamente Harry subió las manos por la espalda de la chica hasta sus mejillas para separarla suavemente de él y mirarla a sus profundos ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que le volvían loco y que tan presentes estaban en sus sueños, le limpió dulcemente las lágrimas que seguían resbalando por su cara con sus pulgares

No me perderás- le susurró con voz ronca antes de besarla suavemente.

Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, hasta que el cuerpo de Cat quedó aprisionado bajo el de Harry, muy suavemente fueron desprendiéndose de la poca ropa que les quedaba a ambos para darse otra clase de calor, para volver a unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, para confesarse sin palabras todo el amor que se tenían, hasta que alcanzaron el cielo y se durmieron abrazados en la gran cama de suaves sábanas blancas.

El sol salió con todo su esplendor aquella mañana, filtrándose a través de las cortinas de la casa, iluminando el cuarto hasta que uno de sus rayos fue a posarse en los ojos de una mujer que dormía de lado rodeada fuertemente por los brazos de un chico.

Cat arrugó las cejas y lentamente abrió los ojos, inmediatamente una sonrisa llegó a sus labios al notar los brazos de Harry sobre los de ella, pero no pudo ignorar el rugido de su estómago unos instantes después. Así que pesadamente se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y se dirigió al armario del cuarto.

Lo abrió y sacó unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. Menos mal que cuando se marcho a Londres de nuevo había dejado algunas cosas allí, porque de lo contrarío hubiese tenido que ir a comprar comida con su ropa de cazar demonios.

Tras darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, salió con el pelo suelto y mojado del cuarto, no sin antes bajar las persianas para que la luz no despertase a Harry.

Una tranquila mañana de otoño reinaba en Florencia, las calles medio dormidas daban un aire romántico al ambiente, las gentes caminaban tranquilamente por sus aceras, y algún despistado grupo de turistas corría detrás de su guía.

Pero ella sabía donde debía ir para lograr su desayuno, se había criado en aquella ciudad y conocía los mejores lugares para comprar los ingredientes mas selectos para preparar una comida digna de un rey.

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que desapareció cuando busco con su mano a Cat por la cama sin encontrarla.

Por segunda vez se incorporó algo desconcertado, estaba en la misma habitación de la noche anterior, pero ni rastro de Cat. Se levantó y fue a abrir las ventanas del cuarto, una ciudad desconocida para él apareció ante sus ojos.

Al volverse, vio sobre la cama unos pantalones, una camisa, zapatos y ropa interior nueva, así que tras darse otra ducha (_no digáis que no son aseados_) se vistió.

Al sentarse en la cama para ponerse los pantalones, vio sobre la mesita dos portafotos. La primera foto era de él y Sirius "�¡La foto que le regalé a Cat en nuestro sexto curso!" pensó sorprendido, junto a esta había otra fotografía de una niña pelirroja que no tendría mas de 3 años con un gracioso bikini y un sombrero, Harry no pudo menos que reprimir una sonrisa, ahora creía saber donde estaba, pues esa era la casa que Cat había heredado de Lecter en Florencia.

Un suave aroma llegó hasta su olfato, muy hambriento y curioso por saber quien estaba cocinando, termino de vestirse y salió del cuarto siguiendo primero su olfato y luego a los ruidos procedentes de una habitación del piso de abajo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a una Cat en vaqueros cocinando con un secamanos atado al bolsillo de su pantalón, y vaya que tenía destreza para hacerlo, porque estaba partiendo los huevos con una sola mano, mientras con la otra manejaba los fuegos de la encimera.

No sabía que supieras cocinar- dijo Harry apoyado desde la puerta de la cocina haciendo a Cat sobresaltarse.

Que susto!- exclamó- pues ya ves que si

Bueno- añadió el muchacho avanzando hacia ella y mirando lo que había preparado, que aunque tenia una cara envidiable dijo- esperemos que se pueda comer

Oye!- exclamó ella golpeándolo con el trapo que tenía en el pantalón- para tu información se me da bastante bien

Lo comprobaremos en nada- respondió Harry con una sonrisa- aunque lo dudo

Esta última frase conllevó una lluvia de harina sobre la cara del muchacho.

Te vas a enterar- exclamó Harry en medio de las risas cogiendo un montón de clara de huevo al punto que fue a parar a la cara de Cat que inmediatamente fue rodeada por los brazos de Harry

No te atrevas- le susurró de espaldas a él inmovilizada por sus brazos

A que!- respondió el muchacho juguetón

A lo que estas pensando... Nooooo!- empezó a gritar- no me hagas cosquillas por favor jajajajajjaja, Para Harry jajajajajaja.

Cat se sacudió violentamente cayendo los dos al suelo, pero ahora ella sobre él, que rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas y aprisionó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza

Te tengo- le susurró traviesa

Venga suéltame Cat

Prometes no volver ha hacerme cosquillas?

Prometido

No me lo creo

Venga Cat, has empezado tu

Bueno, te dejo levantarte porque tengo hambre que si no te ibas a enterar

Te quiero

Lo se- respondió ella poniéndose en pie no sin antes aprovechar para darle un beso.

El desayuno en la ahora sucia cocina de la casa de Cat fue muy agradable para los dos, trataron de alargar aquel momento de paz el mayor tiempo posible, pero sabían que los de la orden estarían preocupados por ellos al no haber dado señales de vida en lo que iba de mañana.

Así que tras arreglar el estropicio que habían provocado con su pequeña pelea y el cuarto en el que habían "dormido" se dispusieron a utilizar la chimenea para volver al valle de Godric.

* * *

El salón de la casa estaba en completo silencio, de no ser por las dos personas abrazadas en el salón cualquiera que hubiese llegado habría pensado que el lugar estaba abandonado.

El hombre de oscuros cabellos hasta los hombros separó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos de su cuerpo, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios

Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, casi no puedo creerlo- le susurró a Hermione besándole las manos

Ni yo- respondió ella sonriente- pero es verdad

Te quiero- le susurró abrazándola fuertemente

Y yo a ti

Ejem. Ejem- tosió una vocecita detrás de ellos haciendo que se separasen al instante

¿No es lo mas tierno que has visto en tu vida?- preguntó Cat con una sonrisa

Desde luego- añadió Harry riéndose a su vez

Harry, Cat!- exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia ellos y tomando las manos de Cat- es fantástico, lo he sabido esta mañana, lo hemos hablado y ... oh!- exclamó de pronto mientras su semblante se volvía serio- ¿cómo os fue en el inframundo?

Eso os lo contaremos luego- respondió Harry con una sonrisa

Si, ahora contadnos a que se debe tanta felicidad

Pues vereis...- empezó Hermione

�¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!- exclamó Van Helsing de pronto haciendo que Cat y Harry se quedasen de piedra

¿En serio?- preguntó Cat, y cuando Hermione asintió le dio un fuerte abrazo- �¡Enhorabuena, es genial!

Enhorabuena amigo- añadió Harry dándole feliz la mano a Gabriel

Gracias

No puedo creerlo- exclamó Cat- es fantástico- se lanzó a los brazos de Gabriel para darle un beso

Ya lo creo

Hermione, enhorabuena- exclamó Harry feliz abrazando a su amiga- me alegro por vosotros.

Terminadas las felicitaciones y las risas Hermione y Gabriel se miraron unos momentos y se volvieron hacia sus amigos.

Queríamos pediros algo- empezó la castaña

Sabemos que es pronto porque Herms aún esta de dos meses

Pero es que nos haría mucha ilusión

�¡queréis hablar ya!- exclamó Cat

Bueno, nos preguntábamos si querríais ser los padrinos del bebe

�¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Harry feliz mientras Cat asentía

Estaremos encantados de ser padrinos de la niña- añadió Cat

Niño- la corrigió Gabriel

Será niña- respondió Hermione

Que sea lo que quiera- añadió Gabriel sonriente- Lily esta fuera con Sirius

Genial- exclamaron los dos saliendo por la puerta

Cruzaron la cocina hasta el patio trasero, pero la escena que iban a ver no la hubiesen esperado nunca. Lily corriendo detrás de Sirius, que a su vez estaba en su forma animaga, hasta que lo alcanzó y los dos rodaron por el suelo.

te tengo!- gritó la niña emocionada- ehhhh! Eso no vale

Sirius había vuelto a su forma humana y había atrapado a Lily

¿Cómo que no?

Abuelito no puedes volver a tu forma humana, no es justo

¿quién ha estipulado esa regla?- preguntó Sirius

Yo, ahora- respondió al niña arrugando la nariz

Lo que pasa es que no te gusta perder

Y a ti tampoco

Vamos a comer algo

Me parece bien

Sirius se levantó del suelo, Lily saltó a su espalda y se subió a su caballito.

mama, papa!- gritó emocionada al verlos riéndose con ganas en la entrada de la cocina.

Hola princesa- saludó Harry

Lily bajó de detrás de Sirius y corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

Estaba jugando a pillar con el abuelito- les explicó la niña

¿No hay beso?- preguntó Harry decepcionado, a lo que Lily le estampo un sonoro beso en la mejilla y luego a Cat

¿y para mi no hay beso?- preguntó Sirius decepcionado- He estado toda la mañana corriendo de arriba a abajo y creo que me lo he ganado

Ayyyyyy, mi abuelito!- exclamó Lily saltando a sus brazos- muaaaaaaa!- le dio un sonoro beso- y ahora al otro lado para que no vayas cojo- añadió besándolo en la otra mejilla. Luego saltó al suelo y entró en la cocina dejando a Sirius con una sonrisa satisfecha

Ten- le dijo Cat tendiéndole un pañuelo

Para que me das esto?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido

Para que te limpies la baba abuelito- respondió Cat haciendo estallar a todos en risas.

Por la tarde, Dumbledore y Lecter llegaron a la casa para escuchar la información de Harry y Cat. La indignación no se hizo esperar:

ESE MALDITO DEMONIO ESTA OBSESIONADO CONTIGO- bramó Sirius

Lo ha estado desde que se conocieron- añadió Hermione

Pues mas le vale no acercarse a ti- intervino Remus apretando fuertemente los puños- o a Lily- añadió en un susurro

Que se atreva- dijo Sirius en una especie de ladrido

¿queréis calmaros?

¿Como quieres que nos calmemos después de lo que acabáis de contarnos Cat?- preguntó Sirius

Porque no sacamos nada enfadándonos

Cat tiene razón, hemos de pensar las cosas con calma

No se como puedes estar tan tranquilo Harry- exclamó Remus- ese rey de pacotilla quiere a Cat o a tu hija a toda costa

Bueno, creo que Cat le dio una lección allí abajo

Fue lo justo para sacarte de allí, pero no creo que ese hechizo acabe de nuevo con su vida¿me equivoco?- preguntó Lecter mirando a Cat

Pues no, se habrá debilitado, pero volverá con todas sus energías renovadas, pues al usarlo una vez contra él estará ya inmunizado, además no se lo lance con la potencia de la última vez

¿quieres decir que no lo mataste?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Pues lo dudo- Harry apretó fuertemente la mano de Cat

Y lo peor de todo es que sabe que el alma de la reina a sido destruida- añadió Dumbledore- ahora la perspectiva cambia

¿Quiere decir con eso que como ya no necesita a Cat porque ya no tiene su alma vendrá a por Lily?- preguntó Harry preocupado

Es una posibilidad- susurró Cat- Lily es joven, le pueden dar los poderes de cualquier otro demonio y educarla como tal. La otra ya la sabemos

¿Quieres decir dejarte embarazada y darle los poderes de Voldemort al niño?

Si, de ese modo tendría los poderes de la reina, al heredarlos de mi, mi magia y la de Voldemort unidas, sería invencible

Pues estamos bien!- exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie para caminar por el salón- cualquiera de las opciones supone perderos a una o a ambas.

Harry- Cat se levantó para detener su marcha y le tomo de la mano- para eso Damon ha de venir a por mi, y aun no ha nacido demonio capaz de derrotarme. Y que intente llevarse a Lily- añadió con peligro en su mirada.

Eso no me tranquiliza- respondió el muchacho- si os pierdo moriré- Cat sonrió

No nos perderás

No dejaremos que se haga con ellas Harry- intervino Sirius posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de los jóvenes

Ahora siéntate y sigamos con lo que nos interesa- le susurró Cat con una sonrisa.

Ambos volvieron a ocupar sus asientos en el salón.

Entonces por lo que habéis contado- empezó Dumbledore- los demonios están tratando con Voldemort para hacerse con el control de las criaturas que están bajo las ordenes de Tom.

Eso parece- intervino Cat

Entonces eso puede ser una ventaja, porque si no consiguen sus propósitos quizá cancelen sus negociaciones y nos resultaría mas fácil derrotarlo sin su protección

Damon sabrá mantener las cosas hasta lograr sus propósitos, es muy paciente- apuntó Cat

Cat, me duele mucho pedirte esto, pero creo que no debes bajar al inframundo de nuevo, no podemos permitir que los demonios o los mortífagos te capturen

Pero Albus, es la única manera de lograr información

En este momento lo que mas me preocupa es manteneros a salvo a ti y a Lily

Proteja a Lily, pero no me pida que me quede sin hacer nada

No te estoy pidiendo que no intervengas en la lucha, solo te pido que te mantengas alejada de los demonios durante un tiempo.

Pero...

Cat- intervino Harry tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos- por una vez en tu vida haz caso a Dumbledore, no bajes mas al inframundo, ya encontraremos la manera de enterarnos de las cosas- Cat le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes

Esta bien, no bajare a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Me alegra oír eso- intervino Lecter- ahora debemos ponerle hechizos de protección a Lily

Yo me encargare de eso- intervino Gabriel

* * *

DOS MESES DEPUES

En el salón de la casa de valle de Godric unos cuantos elegidos se preparaban para el rescate de uno de los miembros de la orden.

Nympadora Tonks había sido secuestrada en una de sus misiones por los mortífagos hacia unos días, por suerte, consiguieron capturar a Nott que tras toda una noche de "interrogatorio" con Cat y Lecter les había dicho lo que necesitaban saber para rescatarla, como no hacerlo si habían convertido su mente en un lugar tan aterrador que cualquier hombre habría terminado por volverse loco de haber durado unas horas mas.

Lupin caminaba por todo el salón dando grandes pasos muy nervioso, mientras Sirius lo observaba sentado en el sofá.

¿quieres quedarte tranquilo, la traeremos de vuelta

No puedo- respondió- no entiendo como Cat pudo hacerme esto

Pues estoy de acuerdo con ella, no debes venir con nosotros

Por supuesto que debo ir, Tonks va a convertirse en mi esposa

Por eso mismo no vienes- añadió Harry entrando por la puerta vestido como el día que bajaron al inframundo- te implica demasiado y no pensarías con claridad

Harry, soy un auror perfectamente capacitado, puedo controlar mis sentimientos

Aun así es mejor no correr riesgos- intervino Gabriel de pie ante la chimenea

Tranquilo Remus, la traeremos de vuelta- añadió Neville poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su antiguo profesor, a lo que el licántropo se limito a asentir

Hermione cruzó la puerta del salón con una bandeja llena de bocadillos que poso sobre una de las mesitas e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su esposo para hablar con él, una tripita incipiente era mas que apreciable bajo el vestido holgado que llevaba.

Harry la contempló unos momentos, el embarazo le estaba sentando de lo mejor, estaba resplandeciente e iba viento en popa como les aseguró Cat, puesto que era la que la estaba controlando, y una vez terminaron las nauseas del primer trimestre estaba más feliz que nunca, aunque aquella noche no llevaba demasiado bien eso de quedarse en casa. Otra orden de Cat, que aceptó sin rechistar.

Albus Dumbledore y Alexander Lecter entraron por las puertas del salón, y comenzaron a hablar en susurros mientras por la chimenea aparecían Kingsley, Arabella y Hestia.

¿ya estamos todos?- preguntó el profesor recorriendo el salón con la mirada

¿Dónde esta Cat?- preguntó Alex

Ha ido al baño- intervino Hermione- tenía nauseas

¿esta indispuesta?- preguntó Lecter

Lleva varios días con el estómago revuelto- añadió Harry- pero cree que es algo que ha comido

Quizá debería quedarse

Ya se lo he dicho yo Dumbledore, pero no entra en razón- añadió Harry

Eso es porque no hay nada que razonar- exclamó la susodicha entrando por la puerta- estoy perfectamente. ¿ya estamos todos?

Dumbledore asintió. Harry la contemplo por unos instantes, estaba más pálida de lo normal, lo cual ya es mucho decir, pero no parecía realmente enferma, puesto que tenía más vitalidad de la normal, y sus ojos parecían llenos de vida, la preocupación se aligeró un poco del pecho de Harry, la verdad es que a pesar de su preocupación, nada podía estar mal si estaba tan llena de vida.

Será mejor que nos marchemos¿todos recordamos lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó mirando a los miembros allí presentes que asintieron

Traedla de vuelta- susurró Lupin

No te preocupes amigo- le dijo Sirius apretando su hombro- ahora que te has decidido a declararte no vamos a perder la oportunidad de ver como te lanzan el lazo al cuello- añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione- intervino Cat- recuerda volver a poner los hechizos

No te preocupes

Y cuida de Lily ¿quieres?

Tranquila- Hermione se volvió hacia Gabriel y le dio un suave beso en los labios- recuerda que Anna esta impaciente por conocerte

Y yo a ella. Volveré

En medio del salón las diez personas desaparecieron dejando a Hermione y Remus sumidos en la preocupación.

A la sombra de un bosque aparecieron 10 figuras, que inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia un claro desde donde se apreciaba un viejo y alto molino cuyas rotas y raídas aspas cortaban un aire sucio e impío que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

Inmediatamente 8 de las figuras se alejaron de otras dos, hacía la puerta principal del molino, su paso se vio oculto por una niebla espesa, y la luna desaparecía del cielo cubierta por unas espesas y oscuras nubes. Cualquiera pensaría que aquello era un simple capricho de los cielos, pero los ojos violetas de Cat demostraban lo contrarío, o quizá el cielo hablaba a través de ella.

El sonido de los primeros hechizos sobre los mortífagos era la señal, un pequeño terremoto acompaño a la niebla, creando el desconcierto entre los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del molino, y de todos sus habitantes que inmediatamente corrieron hacia la puerta dejándolo desprevenidos, pero no ayudaba en nada el que no fueran capaces de ver de donde provenían los hechizos dirigidos a ellos.

Inmediatamente un muchacho de ojos ámbar y su acompañante desaparecieron dando paso a un enorme león y una pantera negra. Que corrieron rápidamente a la parte trasera del molino, donde volvieron a la normalidad. Harry abrió mediante un sencillo encantamiento una brecha en la estructura de la pared posterior, por la que los dos entraron fácilmente.

Allí dentro la oscuridad era mas acentuada, pero Harry veía perfectamente en una transformación incompleta, y Cat... Cat desde que se convirtió en demonio se movía mas feliz por la oscuridad.

Escrutaron la zona donde estaban, las suposiciones de Cat de momento eran acertadas, la parte de atrás pertenecía al almacén de grano, donde sacos rotos esparcidos por todas partes dificultaban su camino hasta la siguiente puerta.

Salieron al centro del molino, una escalera de caracol subía hasta el nivel superior, pero al fondo, oculto por unas cajas se veía una puerta en el suelo. Miraron a la puerta exterior, el plan estaba funcionando, todos los guardianes del molino habían corrido para atacar a su enemigo invisible, que los mantenía distraídos.

Harry y Cat avanzaron hasta allí, y tras levantar las cajas y abrir la puerta una oscura y destartalada escalera apareció ante ellos, escalera que crujió bajo sus pies nada mas ponerlos encima. Con mucho cuidado de no hacer mas ruido del necesario bajaron, para llegar finalmente a una gran sala donde los engranajes del molino se movían sin cesar en una funesta melodía.

Un grito ahogado hizo a Harry volverse, para descubrir que Cat estaba inmovilizada por el cuello por lo que sin lugar a dudas era un vampiro.

Suelta la varita y la espada- le susurró.

Harry dirigió una mirada a Cat, que permanecía tranquila con sus brazos sujetando el del vampiro, en un gesto imperceptible le indicó que obedeciera. Harry desenvaino su espada y la dejo en el suelo para luego darle una patada. El vampiro sonrió satisfecho

Los humanos sois unos estúpidos. Sabía que harías cualquier cosa para protegerla- Harry lo miró desafiante mientras el vampiro ladeaba el cuello de Cat totalmente descubierto por la falta del abrigo que solía llevar, mientras sus incisivos crecían

¿y que te hace pensar que necesito protección?

Doblando con fuerza los dedos del vampiro que gimió de dolor, Cat se libró de su potente abrazo, giró sobre si misma y sacando uno de los puñales con la otra mano cortó la cabeza del vampiro, que inmediatamente se volatilizó.

Unos gemidos les llegaron desde el final de la oscura sala, inmediatamente los dos corrieron hacia el sonido, mientras la espada surcaba veloz el aire hasta las manos de Harry que la envainó de inmediato.

Allí, al fondo, en medio de la oscuridad dentro de una pequeña jaula estaba Tonks semiinconsciente que parecía haber despertado por los ruidos.

Tonks- susurró Cat llegando hasta la jaula

¿Cat, Harry?- preguntó aún aturdida- ¿dónde esta Remus?

Él esta bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí- respondió Harry. Con un sencillo hechizo la cerradura de la jaula saltó por los aires.

Harry tomó a Tonks en brazos mientras Cat iniciaba la marcha delante de ellos. Volvieron a subir las escaleras, la batalla seguía con todo su apogeo fuera. Se dirigieron al lugar por donde habían entrado y salieron al exterior. Inmediatamente Cat sacó un viejo calcetín de uno de los bolsillos traseros, y se lo dio a Tonks que desapreció hacia el cuartel.

Los chicos corrieron hacia el bosque de nuevo, para como habían convenido, mandar unas chispas que les indicasen a sus compañeros que la misión estaba cumplida y que desaparecieran hacia el punto de reunión antes de volver a la casa. Las chispas rojas surcaron el cielo, esperaron unos minutos, pero nadie apareció

¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry

Vamos- exclamó Cat corriendo hacia el molino de nuevo.

Para su desgracia la niebla había desaparecido, y lo peor es que sus compañeros estaban luchando contra los mortífagos, varios vampiros y demonios que les triplicaban en número.

Sin dudar, Harry y Cat sacaron sus armas y se dirigieron hacia la batalla, "demasiado fácil" pensaba Cat "sabía que era una trampa", mientras lanzaba una daga de plata al corazón de un vampiro, que inmediatamente volvió a sus manos. Se volvió de espaldas y vio como un demonio estaba a punto de atacar a Dumbledore por la espalda, por lo que le lanzó una bola de energía. El anciano la miró con una sonrisa y continuó con su duelo con Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry por su parte estaba luchando con fiereza con uno de los demonios que habían aparecido, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar que Sirius iba a ser atacado por un vampiro, así que dando una vuelta sobre si mismo para esquivar la espada del demonio, lanzó a su vez un hechizo de luz solar, para con un rápido movimiento clavar su espada en el pecho del demonio.

Cat sintió como algo pesado caía sobre su cabeza quedando de rodillas en el suelo totalmente aturdida, una risa fría llego hasta ella, sabía a quien pertenecía, estaba segura de que no se había ido, y aquello no hacía mas que confirmarlo. No levantó la cabeza, menos, cuando un par de botas negras se posaron delante de ella, sentía nauseas, y algo correr libremente por su cuello, probablemente sangre. Notó como el dolor de cabeza se acrecentaba cuando la cogieron del pelo para levantarla, pero ella no movió su mirada.

¿Creías que me habías matado?- preguntó Damon

Suponía que no sería tan fácil- respondió ella sin mirarle

Muy lista, pero ¿sabes, me harte de todo esto, por tu culpa estuve a punto de morir de nuevo, sentí demasiado dolor como para correr riesgos, así que he cambiado de idea respecto a ti. Después de todo si has destruido a Argonath ya no me eres útil

No sabes cuanto lo siento- respondió sarcástica

Vas a morir pequeña- le susurró dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el molino.

Cat continuaba de espaldas al demonio mirando como Damon se alejaba de ella, sintió como a su espalda algo se elevaba, y cuando cayó lo evitó con un rápido movimiento tomándolo con ambas manos que inmediatamente se llenaron de sangre, le dio una patada al demonio en la entrepierna, que gimió de dolor, tomo la espada por la empuñadura y lo degolló.

Su gritó hizo volverse a Damon, con una patada a los puñales perdidos en el suelo los recuperó para empezar a defenderse de los demonios que habían aparecido. Damon fijó sus ojos sobre ella, y en aquel instante sus miradas se cruzaron... el rey abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Harry acababa de dejar aturdido a Lucius Malfoy cuando un grito surcó el aire. Se volvió en aquella dirección para ver a Cat recuperar sus puñales del suelo, pero inmediatamente la rodearon otros 5 demonios y empezó a luchar contra ellos, pero su agilidad parecía algo mermada. Harry sintió como su corazón se detenía al verla caer al suelo de espaldas. Rápidamente cruzó la batalla a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas, Cat estaba a la merced de aquellos demonios. El mas alto de ellos levantó su espada dispuesto a clavarla en su pecho. Harry intentó correr mas, pero algo inesperado pasó.

Cat vio como aquel demonio levantaba su espada, iba a morir y lo sabía, estaba demasiado aturdida por el golpe en la cabeza, se sentía débil por la perdida de sangre. Imágenes de Lily, Harry, Sirius... todos pasaron por su cabeza, cuando la espada caía sobre ella, el grito del demonio la hizo reaccionar, se levantó en un último esfuerzo y se volvió para ver como una espada atravesaba su pecho.

Los demás demonios miraban con temor reverencial al que había matado a su compañero, que quedó a la vista de Cat cuando el cuerpo sin vida llego al suelo.

Allí estaba él, con su imponente figura y su porte majestuoso mirándola con ojos escrutadores (_esta frase se la dedico a Prue y Netzach, y me queda añadir "por encima del borde de la pluma" jajajajaja)_, recorriendo su cuerpo con sorpresa, para acabar fijándose en sus ojos, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse,

Vaya, vaya- susurró Damon- quien lo iba a decir, después de todo si vas a serme útil.

Cat miró a Damon levantando las cejas, sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban, y justo antes de caer inconsciente vio como Harry lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego sobre el demonio y al mismo tiempo la verdad cayó sobre ella por su propio peso... luego todo fue oscuridad.

Damon lanzó un agudo grito al sentir como su cuerpo se abrasaba por el fuego, cayó de rodillas e inmediatamente sus hombres lo rodearon, antes de desaparecer le susurró a Harry.

Cuídala ahora que puedes, porque los dos serán míos.

Harry miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros estaban bastante bien, excepto Hestia que parecía tener una pierna rota, pero nada que no pudiera resolverse con magia. Con paso tembloroso y aturdido por las últimas palabras de Damon, Harry se dirigió a Cat con miedo en su cuerpo, pero a pesar de lo pálida que estaba su corazón aún latía, rápido pero sin pausa.

La tomó en brazos y entonces notó como la mano que rodeaba su cuello se humedecía, se la miró con cuidado y la vio manchada por un líquido rojo espeso.

Harry que... Dios mío- susurró Sirius al llegar- Llévatela al cuartel rápido

Sin decir nada Harry desapareció con Cat en brazos.

En el cuartel de la orden del fénix, Remus abrazaba a una Tonks totalmente restablecida por los cuidados inmediatos aplicados por Ginny y Hermione, pero aún algo temblorosa y asustada.

Ron, que era presa de una fuerte gripe por lo que no los acompaño aquella noche estaba allí junto con Luna y Malfoy que acudieron a prestar su apoyo, aunque estaban algo preocupados porque sus amigos ya deberían estar de regreso. Un crujido como de alguien al aparecerse se oyó sobre sus cabezas, seguido de un potente grito.

Ginny, Malfoy! SUBID A MI CUARTO

Inmediatamente todos los presentes acudieron rápidos al final del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y se tapo la boca con las manos.

Un Harry con la camisa cubierta de sangre tomaba la mano de Cat desesperadamente.

Ayudadla!- pidió entre sollozos

Mama!- exclamó Lily con los ojos en lágrimas corriendo hacia ella.

Inmediatamente Hermione caminó hacia la niña y Harry y los obligó a salir de la habitación y bajar al salón.

Quiero estar con ella- protestaba Harry

Y yo- gritaba Lily

Ellos son medimagos, dejadlos trabajar tranquilos- respondió con voz segura, aunque por dentro los nervios la consumían.

Llegaron al salón, donde Remus y Tonks seguían, el resto de miembros de la orden ya habían llegado, inmediatamente Hermione corrió a abrazar a Gabriel.

¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Sirius con rostro sombrío

Malfoy y Ginny están con ella- respondió Harry tomando a Lily que lloraba silenciosamente entre sus brazos.

La espera fue mas larga de lo que nadie habría imaginado, oían pasos en el piso superior, y de pronto alguien bajando las escaleras. Harry se puso inmediatamente en pie para ver como Malfoy entraba por la puerta.

Ella esta bien- empezó- ha perdido sangre pero hemos podido cerrar bien la herida, lo malo es que va a tener que estar de reposo un tiempo hasta que recupere la sangre perdida

¿Por qué no le habéis dado una poción sanguínea?- preguntó Harry atónito

Lo hemos intentado, pero se ha negado a tomársela

¿por qué?- saltó Sirius

No lo ha dicho

Quiere hablar contigo a solas Harry- dijo Ginny entrando por la puerta

Rápidamente Harry salió del salón rumbo a su cuarto.

Cat estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza recostada en cojines y los ojos cerrados, ojos que se abrieron en cuanto notó como se sentaban en la cama, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver a Harry con ella.

Que susto me has dado- exclamó Harry abrazándola

Tenemos que hablar- susurró ella separándose de él

¿que pasa?- preguntó Harry mirándola, los verdes ojos de Cat parecían preocupados

Dime una cosa. ¿te ha dicho algo Damon cuando me he desmayado?

Si, me ha dicho que te cuidara porque los dos seríais suyos. Pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere con eso- Cat suspiró

Se refiere a que vuelvo a serle útil

¿Cómo?

Los poderes de Argonath no están perdidos del todo, alguien mas los tendr�, y temo que el quiera a esa persona

¿qué persona?

Una que vendrá- susurró ella bajando la mirada

Cat!- exclamó Harry- quieres hacer el favor de explicarte

¿Sabes porque ha impedido que me mataran esta noche?

Porque esta enamorado de ti- apuntó Harry sabiendo que esa no era la respuesta

Porque quiere algo que ahora solo yo le puedo dar

Lo se, un heredero- ella negó con la cabeza

Temo que el heredero no sea el que el quiere, pero seguramente le servirá igualmente

Explícate¿qué has descubierto esta noche que los demás ignoramos?- Cat miró a Harry unos momentos, y suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios

Que estoy embarazada

�¡QUE!

* * *

Jejejeejjejee. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y ahora las contestaciones a los reviews

**Misato Black**: gracias por el review, Pues a ver que te parece este.

**Sakumino**: pues creo que a partir de ahora van a ser mas extraños todavía jejejejeje. Gracias por el review.

**Mariet Malfoy**: gracias por el review. La verdad es que cuando me puse a describir el inframundo no tenía ninguna idea preconcebida, solo la imagen de las minas de Moria del señor de los anillos, pensaba que era una buena inspiración. La verdad es que las ideas vienen solas, no se de donde, quizá se deba a haber visto demasiadas pelis en esta vida no se. Jajajaajaj tendré en cuenta tu intervención en el capitulo para la próxima vez que los ataquen. Me temo que Damon no dejara tranquila a la pobre de momento. Besos, ahhhhh, estas añadida a mi mesenger, la de la cerveza y el cigarro soy yo, veras un elenaparraga7 en mi correo.

**Álgida**: Pos crec que al final molt tranquil no m'ha quedat, perque jo portava una idea i al final ha acavat en una cosa totalment diferent. Jo es que a Hugh Jackman li tinc molt de amor desde els X-men, pero estic d'acort amb tu que el cura esta molt be, pero sempre que vaja de Faramir i no posse cara de lerdo com en la peli de Van Helsing jejejeejeje.

**Gandulfo:** gracias por el review, hacia un montón de tiempo que no me decías nada. Besines.

**Mandy**: Pues va ser que Damon aún va a dar la lata un poco mas, Bueno, creo que tus dudas están resueltas con el capitulo, y Hermione tendrá a su Baby en nueve meses como esta mandado jajaajajajja. La verdad es que estoy planteando poner una novia para Sirius, ya veremos.

**Julio**: tu tranquilo que yo actualizo, lo que pasa es que ando liado con las clases, los examenes y los trabajos, parece que a todos les ha venido la prisa a la vez. Lo de la caza de brujas me parece bien, me pondré algún hechizo y así no me quemare jejejejejejeje. Besos

**Wiggin**: Pues aquí tienes el capitulo. Espero que te guste, al final no le puse un nombre raro a la hija de Hermione jejejejejeje, es que me sabía mal por la pobre criatura. Bueno, pues a ver que te parece este capitulo.

**Ellie Bennet**: Pues creo que Damon no murió, pero lo hará tarde o temprano. Gracias por el review.

**Athe**: pues va a ser que de momento Damon esta vivito. Me alegro que te gustase el inframundo, cuando lo escribí tenía en mente las minas de Moria de ESDLA (o algo así se abrevia), pero creo que al final no se parecía mucho. Besos pa ti también

**Niv Riddle**: Pues creo que las preguntas quedan contestadas no, Espero que te haya gustado. Muchos besos

**Josesita**: pues espero que este también te deje loca. Besos y gracias por el review.

Es curioso, que este capitulo sea el 13 y tenga justamente ese número de paginas, va ser el destino.

Pues nada que besos a todos y recordad

REVIEWS... muchos reviews jajajajaajaja


	14. la boda

**Hola a todos. **

**En primer lugar quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no he tenido tiempo para nada en este ultimo mes porque he estado muy liada con las clases y los examenes finales.**

**Se que este capítulo es corto, y lo siento, pero al principio iba a tener tres partes y se ha quedado en dos, la tercera parte será el siguiente capitulo, capítulo que no se cuando podre subir, así que un poquito de paciencia por favor.**

**He de decir que otro de los motivos por los que he tardado tanto en actualizar es que me ha costado un monton de escribir... y aun así no es uno de los que mas me gustan, pero que le vamos ha hacer.**

**Besos a todos y espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: La boda**

Harry abrió mucho los ojos mirando a Cat, que no podía evitar sonreír feliz.

¿cómo¿cuándo?- preguntó Harry mientras la sonrisa de Cat se ensanchaba aún más

El como creo que no hace falta que te lo explique, el cuando creo que fue en Florencia

¿pero es cierto, no me estas tomando el pelo?

Es verdad

¡Eso es fantástico!

¿Te alegras?

Pues claro que si- exclamó Harry abrazándola con fuerza- ¿tu no?

Claro que si- susurró ella entre sus brazos- solo me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle al bebe ahora que Damon lo sabe

No te preocupes- Harry la abrazó mas fuerte- no dejaremos que le haga nada- ella asintió mas tranquila- entonces¿estas de dos meses?- preguntó Harry

De 9 semanas- Harry arrugó las cejas mirándola

Que son...

Dos meses y una semana, lo siento pero las ginecólogas contamos los embarazos por semanas y no por meses

¿y eso porque?

Pues no tengo ni idea!- exclamó ella con risas

Harry se puso inmediatamente de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿dónde vas?

A decir a todos que voy a ser padre... otra vez

¿no crees que se lo deberíamos decir primero a Lily?- Harry la miró unos momentos

Si, tienes razón... DOBY!- llamó Harry, inmediatamente con un Plof! El elfo apareció.

Diga Harry Potter señor

¿Podrías decirle a Lily que suba?

Por supuesto- el elfo volvió a desaparecer

Harry se sentó junto a Cat en la cama y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, el otro instintivamente fue a descansar sobre su vientre, haciendo que una sonrisa asomase a los labios de Cat que de inmediato puso una de sus manos sobre la de él.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una melena pelirroja, que entró tímidamente en la habitación mirando a sus padres.

¿cómo estas mama?- preguntó acercándose a la cama

Muy bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- ven aquí con nosotros que te queremos contar algo

La niña se acercó a la cama e inmediatamente Harry la tomó en brazos para sentarla entre los dos, la niña se acurrucó contra su madre que la rodeo con sus brazos ya que había empezado a llorar.

Tranquila Lily- susurró Cat dándole un beso en la frente- estoy bien

Lo se, pero me he asustado mucho

Lo entiendo, pero ya estoy bien- la niña asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para mirarlos a los dos

¿qué queríais decirme?

Verás...- empezó Harry- Tu madre y yo..., lo que pasa...

¿qué te parecería tener un hermanito?- intervino Cat con una sonrisa ante las dudas de Harry, la cara de Lily se iluminó mirándolos unos momentos

¿tiene que ser hermanito?- preguntó la niña

Bueno- añadió Harry- es una posibilidad. ¿te molestaría que fuera un chico?

En realidad no- añadió la niña pensándoselo bien- sería genial!- exclamó de pronto incorporándose para mirar a su madre- ¿voy a tener un hermanito?

Si- añadió Cat asintiendo- o hermanita, aún es pronto para saberlo

¡Genial, un hermano para que me haga la cama, me arregle el cuarto y poder pegarle cuando me de la gana- Los dos la miraron unos momentos con las cejas levantadas- ¡era broma!- exclamó en medio de las risas abrazándolos a los dos que estallaron en carcajadas- Voy a ser la mejor hermana mayor que nadie haya visto- se puso de pie en la cama mirándolos- le enseñare a escupir bien lejos, a hacer rebotar las piedras en el lago, a subirse a árboles, le enseñare a gastar bromas sin que nadie sepa que ha sido él, a tirar con arco, a pedirle cosas a tío Alex de forma que no se pueda negar...

LILY!- exclamó Cat mientras Harry se reía

Que!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Tendrá morro la tía y encima lo dice como si nada- añadió Cat con una sonrisa mirando a Harry

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y la cabeza de Sirius se asomó por ella.

Hola- saludó Cat con una sonrisa

Creía que os habíais olvidado de mi- añadió serio- yo también estaba muy preocupado

Entonces ven y dame un abrazo- respondió Cat

Sirius avanzó hacia ella y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba "que susto me has dado", ella sonrió.

Sirius la liberó del abrazo y los miró unos momentos

¿por qué estáis tan contentos?- Harry, Cat y Lily se miraron unos momentos cómplices

Porque vas a ser abuelo- respondió Cat con una sonrisa que hizo que Sirius la mirase como si estuviera loca

Ya soy abuelo cariño- añadió condescendiente

No lo has entendido – intervino Harry- Vas a ser abuelo... otra vez

La cara de Sirius pasó de su color normal a un blanco céreo en cuestión de segundos..., de pronto soltó un gritó de júbilo y empezó a dar saltos por la habitación

¿cómo no me lo habíais dicho?- exclamó- es fantástico, ohhhhh, espero que sea chico... aunque me da igual en el fondo... le enseñare a subir a los árboles, a lanzar piedras, a burlarse de los Slyterins... será genial

Eso es trabajo mío- exclamó Lily con las cejas arrugadas- seré su hermana mayor

Pero necesitara le experiencia de todo un merodeador como yo para hacerlo...

Sirius y Lily empezaron a discutir sobre cual de los dos era el que debía encargarse de enseñar al bebe, Cat miró a Harry y puso los ojos en blanco:

¿No te da la sensación de que a veces estas tratando con dos niños?

Si, solo que uno esta demasiado grande- contestó él abrazándola

¡Queréis parar de discutir!- exclamó mirándolos a los dos

Pero Cat...- empezó Sirius

Podéis enseñar al niño entre los dos- añadió Harry con una sonrisa. Ambos parecieron meditarlo unos momentos

Tiene razón abuelito

Vaya que si- Sirius tomó a la niña en brazos y le dio un beso- lo convertiremos en tu sucesor en Hogwarts, jajajajajaja haréis historia pequeña- Lily empezó a reír

Sois increíbles- refunfuño Cat.

Sirius los miró un momento a ambos en silencio, con un semblante serio, como meditando algo muy importante:

¿Y cuando pensáis casaros?- preguntó de pronto haciendo que los dos dejaran de reír

Ehhhh...- empezó Cat- lo cierto es que no hemos hablado nada de eso ¿verdad Harry?- preguntó Cat, pero Harry la estaba mirando como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de algo.

¿Nos podéis dejar solos?- preguntó Harry, logrando que Cat lo mirase con los ojos abiertos.

Por supuesto

Sirius y Lily salieron por la puerta del cuarto. Harry se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a Cat, mientras caminaba hacia el tocador que había pertenecido a su madre rebuscando algo.

¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó Cat sorprendida

¿por qué aún no nos hemos casado?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que Cat levantara una ceja

¿para que nos íbamos a casar?

Para que seas mía- respondió él en un susurró

Ya soy tuya Harry¿necesitas un papel que lo diga?

No- se sentó frente a ella y le tomó una de sus manos- necesito saber que pase lo que pase, tu serás mía, no porque lo diga un papel, sino porque habrá miles de personas que lo sepan, que nos hayan oído jurarnos amor. Quiero que todos los días te levantes junto a mi, que vuelvas a casa del trabajo...no solo porque me quieres, sino porque nos pertenecemos, porque hemos decidido unir nuestras vidas para siempre... y quiero que Lily sea Lily Potter, y el bebe que venga también...- Cat puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar

Si querías todo eso...¿Por qué no me lo has pedido desde que estoy aquí?

No sabía si te gustaría la idea

Prueba- Harry la miró unos momentos, con la otra mano le colocó un bonito anillo de oro blanco con brillantes rodeándolo

Este anillo ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace cientos de años y se lo regaló mi padre a mi madre hace muchos años, y creo que no hay nadie mejor que tu para llevarlo, lo he estado guardando y creo que ha llegado el momento de que la mujer que amo lo lleve. Cat¿te casas conmigo?- ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza- Me tomo eso como un si¿no?

Si, claro que si. Te quiero- susurró ella escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Harry que sonrió contento.

Se separaron unos momentos, sus miradas se fundieron al igual que sus labios, pero de pronto se escucharon gritos al otro lado de la puerta y los dos se separaron mirando hacia allí, la puerta se abrió de pronto y dentro cayeron Dumbledore, Lecter, Sirius, Ron y Draco, mientras Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Lily, Gabriel, Ginny y Luna los miraban divertidos.

Ya os dije que no os apoyarais en la puerta- exclamó Hermione entre risas

No oíamos nada- añadió Sirius intentando levantarse- ¡Tenemos que preparar esa boda ya!

¿estabais escuchando?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Por supuesto- exclamó Ron sin ninguna vergüenza- con lo que nos habéis costado de juntar esto es un notición.

Todos empezaron a reír con ganas, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban muy contentos y felices, a pesar del mal, a pesar de que la oscuridad acechaba al otro lado de los muros de la mansion, no había nada que pudiese deslucir aquel momento, por lo que la fiesta se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la habitación de Harry y Cat.

Dos meses después la casa mas grande del valle de Godric estaba engalanada para una ocasión muy especial, el patio trasero se había cubierto con miles de flores blancas, unas 50 sillas estaban dispuestas frente a un pequeño y sobrio altar de madera blanca cuyos 4 pilares estaban adornados con verdes enredaderas.

Cualquiera habría pensado que allí se iba a celebrar una boda normal y corriente, pero la gente que entraba y salía de la casa era un tanto extraña, ya que sus vestidos no eran demasiado normales, pues llevaban largas y elegantes túnicas de colores muy diversos, aunque quizá lo mas extraño era ver las bandejas llenas de comida volando solas entre los invitados.

Y es que aquello no era una boda normal, era una boda mágica, los invitados eran magos, y se casaba nada mas y nada menos que el-niño-que-vivió, pero lejos de ser una boda sonada, solo habían sido invitados los amigos mas íntimos, y miembros de la orden del fénix.

El novio caminaba a lo largo de su cuarto, vestido con elegante pantalón negro, una camisa blanca que quedaba perfecta sobre sus hombros y una pequeña corbata negra. Los nervios, hacia escasos momentos que habían aparecido, nervios para los cuales no tenia motivos, pues estaba seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto como el, pero a partir de ahora podía decirse que su relación daba un paso mas, ahora ella iba a ser tan suya como el lo era de ella.

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dando paso a su padrino, que ya iba vestido con una elegante túnica negra. Estaba tan nervioso como él, y no era para menos, iba a llevar a su niña al altar, y precisamente a casarse con el hijo de su mejor amigo, de echo estaba tan feliz desde que se enteró que aseguraba haber engordado 5 quilos de felicidad.

Aún estas así?- preguntó alterado

Solo falta que me ponga la túnica- respondió Harry caminando hacia allí.

Rápidamente Sirius la tomó entre sus manos y le ayudó a oponérsela.

Estas muy guapo, voy a ver como esta Cat- exclamó saliendo por la puerta rápidamente

Cuidado abuelo!- exclamó una vocecilla afectada- Papa, ya están llegando los invitados¿vamos?

¿Tu madre ya esta lista?

Esta terminando de peinarse- respondió la niña con una sonrisa

Harry la observó durante unos momentos, la niña llevaba un bonito vestido del mismo tono verde que sus ojos, el rizado y rebelde cabello le caía por la espalda tan rojo como el fuego, sabía que aquel momento no lo olvidaría nunca, la sensación de ternura que tenía en el pecho y sobretodo, la preciosa sonrisa de la niña que era exactamente igual a la de su madre.

Tomando la mano de Lily que le aguardaba en la puerta se dirigió al engalanado salón de su propia casa, donde cientos de elegantes túnicas de colores iban de un lado a otro.

En un instante Harry se vio rodeado de caras amigas y conocidos que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de felicitarlo, notándose algo nervioso apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lily, que consciente de su nerviosismo no se apartó de el en ningún momento.

Harry, amigo!- exclamó un pelirrojo corriendo a abrazarlo

Hola Ron

Se te ve feliz

Aun lo estaré mas después de que esto acabe- respondió con una sonrisa

Harry, enhorabuena- exclamó Van Helsing

Muchas gracias Gabriel

Será posible!- exclamó Sirius acercándose

¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ron ante su cara de enfado

No me han dejado entrar al cuarto de Cat- exclamó furioso

¿quiénes?- pregunto Remus acercándose

La manada de fieras- respondió de mal humor- Luna y Ginny casi me han echado a patadas... y encima no he podido ver a Cat- Todos empezaron a reírse

Las chicas, todas vestidas con elegantes trajes combinados en amarillo y verde bajaron rápidamente las escaleras.

Por favor!- exclamó Hermione desde lo alto- esto va a empezar, todos a sentarse- la gente comenzó a caminar hacia el patio trasero acondicionado con una gran carpa para la celebración.

Enhorabuena Potter- se acercó Malfoy acompañado de Ginny a felicitarlo

Gracias- respondió el con una sonrisa

¿has pensado que vas a hacer?- volvió a preguntar Malfoy con una sonrisa maligna como en sus viejos tiempos de Hogwarts

¿qué voy a hacer de que?

Que vas ha hacer si ella en el último momento dice que no o peor aun, si en el ultimo momento no dice nada y se va corriendo.

¡Ella no va a decir que no!- exclamó Ginny indignada- vamos- añadió llevándoselo hacia la carpa mientras el semblante de Harry se tornaba preocupado

No te preocupes amigo, ella no va a decir que no- añadió Ron con una sonrisa ante la cara de su amigo

Eso espero, no podría soportar estar sin ella

Harry avanzó junto con Ron, su padrino, por el pasillo de sillas hasta el pequeño altar creado mágicamente para la ocasión, donde el profesor Dumbledore con una elegante túnica azul marino lo estaba esperando. Al llegar junto a el, este le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

En ese momento una música empezó a sonar y todos se pusieron en pie. Harry se volvió hacia la entrada para ver a Hermione, Luna y Ginny entrar por el pasillo, detrás iba Lily sonriente, que llego hasta su altura y se puso junto a él.

La música cambió de pronto, y Harry supo en aquel instante, en el momento en que la vio que su vida estaba completa y que mientras estuviera con ella nada podría salir mal.

Cat parecía un ángel con su vestido de un blanco roto sobre su delicada figura aun conservada a pesar del embarazo.

Sus verdes miradas se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos perdió el contacto visual durante el camino de la novia al altar, que tenía seguridad y determinación, como si toda su vida se hubiera estado preparando para ese momento.

Al fin llego junto a él, Sirius le alargo orgulloso la mano de su niña. Temeroso Harry la tomo entre sus dedos y ambos sonrieron antes de mirar al profesor Dumbledore que les sonrió feliz antes de iniciar la ceremonia que uniría sus destinos y su vida mas si cabe.

Harry no sabía en que momento había perdido a su esposa de vista tras el banquete, solo era consciente de que todo el mundo quería felicitarlo, y suponía que a Cat le pasaría otro tanto, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de verla y sobre todo tener un momento solo con ella. Por suerte una manita delicada tomo la suya y con una sonrisa traviesa que no daba pie a que nadie replicara, se lo llevó entre los invitados hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Me debes un baile papa- le dijo Lily mirándolo con ojitos tiernos, pero la sonrisa traviesa volvió a sus labios- y como me parecías bastante agobiado este me ha parecido un buen momento.

Cualquier momento es bueno para baliar contigo- le respondió Harry tomándola al brazo para iniciar el baile.

Mama también estaba bastante agobiada- le susurró- todas las chicas querían hablar con ella

¿La has visto?

Si, esta junto a la piscina con la tía Hermione, ella me ha enviado a salvarte.

¡No me digas!- respondió Harry entre risas

Sin dejar de bailar con su niña, Harry dirigió su vista hasta donde Lily le había indicado. Allí estaba ella, rodeada de prácticamente todas las mujeres que no estaban bailando, y aunque parecía algo cansada, sonreía a todo el mundo con una amabilidad pasmosa, al contrarío que Hermione que parecía fastidiada con la conversación.

Vio como Gabriel se acercaba hasta ella y con una sonrisa se la llevaba de allí, pero a Cat le fue imposible llevársela, aunque su mirada pedía lo contrarío.

Menudas vacas estúpidas- susurró Hermione al llegar a su lado- no se como no las ha mandado a todas a la porra.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry algo preocupado sin dejar de mirar hacia allí. Hermione miró recelosa a Lily que captó la indirecta y saltó de sus brazos para correr al lado de Billy, le dijo algo e inmediatamente desaparecieron entre los arbustos.

Ven- Hermione tomó a los dos hombres del brazo y los alejó de la pista de baile hasta un lugar menos concurrido

¿Qué le están diciendo Hermione?

Pues que ha sido una brillante idea quedarse de nuevo embarazada de ti para echarte el lazo...¡Son increíbles!- bufó molesta

¿En serio?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Pues si, no directamente, pero ya sabes que Parvati y Lavander se han hecho muy amigas de Cho en estos años, y la verdad es que la están avasallando

Muy decidido salió de donde estaba para ir con Cat, que permanecía con su actitud impasible de siempre pero con una mirada que hubiese asustado al mas pintado de los demonios, pero no a Parvati y Lavender, las reporteras mas cotillas del mundo mágico.

Ohhh, Harry, el feliz novio- susurró Parvati poniéndolo al lado de Cat, él inmediatamente la tomó de la mano apretándosela con fuerza.

Dinos Harry¿qué se siente al ser un feliz hombre casado?- preguntó Lavender con malicia

Pues eso- empezó el arisco- mucha felicidad y si me disculpáis me llevo a la mujer de mi vida para bailar con ella- Cat les sonrió satisfecha y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile con una mirada triunfal en sus ojos.

Gracias, no sabía como marcharme de ahí sin resultar grosera

Ahora el que ha quedado como un grosero soy yo- le respondió con una sonrisa

Si, pero un grosero encantador

Dos gritos histéricos hicieron que todo el mundo se volviera hacia la piscina. Parvati y Lavender estaban cubiertas de una sustancia viscosa y amarillenta

Pus de bubotuberculo- susurró Harry al oído de Cat que inmediatamente busco con la mirada a Lily, que estaba junto a Billy cerca de ellas con mirada inocente, demasiado inocente al parecer de Cat

Ha sido cosa de Lily- le susurró

Posiblemente¿te importa?

En realidad no- respondió Cat con una sonrisa- y no envidio las ampollas que les estarán saliendo- comentó mientras observaba como las dos arpías salían veloces de la casa.

Harry volvió a tomarla de la cintura y siguieron con su baile bajó la mirada de todos los presentes.

* * *

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado

**Dobby Malfoy Weasley**: pues la verdad es que las cosas interesantes aun tardaran, ahora viene un periodo de tranquilidad, al menos un capitulo mas de tranquilidad. Para algunos claro. Espero que te guste

**Wiggin**: Pues creo que este capitulo no es de los que te gustan, pero aun asi espero tu opinion. Y la verdad es que los dos son muy mal ejemplo para la juventud con eso de no tomar precauciones jejejejejeje. Bueno, ya me diras que te parece. Besos. Ah, no me atrevería a ponerte sin admision en el messenger, en todo caso igual me pones tu ¿no?.

**Myca:** gracias por el review. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualilzar. Espero que te guste.

**Josesita**: No me ha pasado nada, no estoy en el hospital... jajajaajaja solamente tenía mucho trabajo con las clases y no he podido escribir. Y hoy al ver tus reviews me he sentido tan mal que he decidido subir lo que tenia escrito y dejar el resto para el siguiente capitulo, así que todos deben agracerte el que haya actualizado. Muchos besos y espero que te guste.

**Julio**: supongo que debes tener la leña preparada para hacerme arder en la hogera jejejejeje. Lo siento no he podido escribir nada. Besos.

**Niv Riddle:** Bueno, en principio si tienen dos meses de diferencia, pero nunca se sabe que puede pasar ¿no?. espero que el capitulo te guste.

**Mariet Malfoy**: gracias por el review, pues si desgraciadamente cuando Damon recibe un hechizo luego es inmune a el ¡MAS DIFICIL TODAVIA! jejejejeje. Pues si se vienen momentos de ajetreo en la casa y seran incluso antes de que nazcan los niños. Besos

**Elementh**: Pues si, tienes razón, a veces Cat parece mucho mas poderosa que Harry, pero es que hasta ahora me había centrado en la lucha contra los demonios y en ese aspecto ella es la experta y por eso lleva a los demas un poco a rastras. De todas formas, Harry aun no ha demostrado de lo que es capaz. Gracias por el review.

**Rebelleback**: Pues aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, corto, pero nuevo. besos

**Athe**: Lo siento, os dejo esto, tomadlo como un pequeño aperitivo de lo que vendra.

**Algida**: perdo, perdo, perdo... no he pogut escriure res desde fa un mes, casi em maten a la universitat en treballs, clases, practiques, examens... un estrés, el problema es que ara que he acavat les clases tinc tots el examens... ¿saps, men queden 3 i si els aprove sere ja oficialment diplomada en podologia ejejejejejejje. besets

**Sakuraalfesibea: **gracias por el review. Pues tras mucho tiempo os dejo un nuevo capitulo. besos

Bueno, ahora si he acabado. Me despido por un tiempo que espero que sea corto, no puedo decir cuando pero si todo va bien tendre todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir y acabar con la historia, pero de momento no puedo pensar en como seguirla porque primero son los examenes.

Besos a todos y dejadme reviws aunque sean tomatazos, lo entendere.


	15. Peleas

**HOLA A TODOS:**

se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido bastante trabajo, bueno, pues aqui os dejo otro capítulo que espero que os guste, no es de los mejores, pero en fin... va a ser el penultimo seguramente chan chan!.

No contesto a los reviews porque no tengo tiempo (se que soy una desagradecida), pero muchas gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y este capítulo va dedicado para todos los que me habeís dejado algún review alguna vez.

Besos

**CAPÍTULO 15: PELEAS**

_Miles de rayos surcaban el oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes, mientras el viento azotaba cada uno de los árboles del bosque en un tenebrosa danza... una danza de muerte._

_Con los pies descalzos una joven de oscuros cabellos caminaba entre las ramas de los árboles cortándose los pies y las piernas, su camisón blanco empapado le dificultaba la marcha, pero debía llegar hasta el sitio indicado, debía ayudarles y no podía quedarse en casa esperando a que volvieran, era primordial acabar con todo aquello en ese instante, y sin ella, el no lo podría conseguir._

_Avanzaba lentamente, demasiado lento para su gusto, pero por desgracia su cuerpo parecía pesar mas de lo acostumbrado y se estaba demorando demasiado, solo esperaba no llegar tarde._

_En un claro del bosque cubierto por unas extrañas y ancestrales piedras miles de magos luchaban encarnizadamente, unos encapuchados, otros con su rostro descubierto, los guerreros del bien estaban librando su última batalla y ella debía ayudarles._

_De pronto un resplandor iluminó el cielo, todo quedó en silencio, incluso la lluvia pareció detenerse unos instantes, todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella luz que corría veloz hacia uno de los magos..._

_¡HARRY!- gritó la mujer desesperada- ¿Lo harías por él, por todos, por los que vendrán?- resonó una voz en su cabeza._

Sobresaltada y sobre una gran cama Cat abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor asustada para reconocer la oscura habitación, la ventana abierta le hizo llegar una fría brisa típica de principios de otoño que la hizo estremecerse. Lentamente busco por encima de la cama algo que le pudiese dar un poquito de calor, buscaba a Harry, a su esposo desde hacia unos meses. Pero el no estaba... las 5 de la mañana y el no había llegado. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, se dejó caer sobre la cama con las manos sobre el vientre que empezaba a crecer, sin prisa pero sin pausa, 5 meses de embarazo eran mas que evidentes,

¡Por Merlín!- exclamó sentándose sobre la cama- oh!- gimió llevando sus manos a otra zona de su tripa mientras una amarga sonrisa aparecía en sus labios- tu padre acaba de perderse tus primeras patadas pequeño.

Una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños estaba recostada en el salón, apenas si podía moverse, pues una enorme panza era señal de lo avanzado de su embarazo.

Con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados y las manos apoyadas en su vientre intentaba huir del frío que uno de los inviernos mas atroces azotaba sobre Inglaterra.

Donde esta mi chocolate caliente!- grito de pronto abriendo los ojos

Ahora va- respondió una voz de hombre desde la cocina

Me muero de calor, procura que este bien caliente!

No te preocupes cielo

Una chica de oscuros cabellos entró y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Hermione.

¡Que sean dos vasos de Chocolate, y el mío con nata!- gritó Cat de pronto

Ya va, tened paciencia!- respondió la voz de Harry desde la cocina

Cat cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos sobre un vientre mas pequeño que el de Hermione, donde una criaturita de casi 7 meses acababa de desarrollarse.

En medio del silencio, Hermione soltó un gruñido, haciendo que Cat levantase la mirada preocupada.

¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Y tu me lo preguntas?- respondió la castaña molesta- no se supone que me has estado revisando durante todo mi embarazo?

Se que estas bien!- añadió Cat molesta- Ha sido por inercia

No te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que hace tanto frío!- suspiró Hermione

Lo se- respondió Cat sentándose bien para poner las piernas en alto.

Se me hinchan los tobillos- murmuró Hermione

Tranquila, es normal, llegará un momento en que ni tan solo te podrás poner los zapatos

Ya ha llegado ese momento- exclamó la castaña molesta- A que mala hora dejé que ese cerdo baboso me hiciese esto

Venga Hermione, que para "esto" como tu dices hacen falta dos

Lo se...es que estoy tan cansada

Te estas volviendo gruñona

Es el embarazo- respondió esta con una media sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento, Harry y Gabriel hicieron su entrada en el comedor, el primero cargado con una bandeja con sendos vasos de zumo y los pusieron sobre la mesita donde Cat tenía los pies.

Aquí tienes el chocolate cielo- dijo Gabriel sentándose junto a Hermione ofreciéndoselo

Gracias- respondió ella cogiendolo con las manos para bebérselo de un trago- tenía mucho frío- añadió devolviéndoselo recostarse sobre su pecho.

¿quieres algo mas cielo?

No, así estoy bien- respondió ella cerrando los ojos

Cat, que había permanecido observándolos mientras Gabriel le ofrecía el chocolate caliente a Hermione se volvió a mirar a Harry que se había sentado en uno de los sillones y había cerrado los ojos, para luego soltar un bufido, coger el vaso por si misma y tomar un pequeño sorbo antes de volver a recostarse en el sofá con los ojos cerrados con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

¿estas segura de que no necesitas nada mas?- volvió a preguntar Gabriel.

En realidad- empezó Hermione- ahora que veo a Cat, me gustaría un poquito de nata

Ahora te la traigo- respondió Gabriel poniéndose en pie- ¿tu quieres algo Cat?

Esta abrió los ojos para mirarlo, mirar a Harry que seguía con los ojos cerrados y soltar un gruñido. Gabriel desapareció rumbo a la cocina dejándolos solos en el salón.

¿qué tal ha ido el trabajo Harry¿- preguntó Hermione

Agotador- respondió el muchacho- ha habido un montón de escaramuzas con los mortífagos y varios demonios en todo el mundo mágico, nos hemos pasado toda la noche de un sitio a otro.

¿Habéis capturado a alguno?

Hemos podido neutralizar a algún demonio, pero nada de mortífagos, por suerte no ha habido heridos

Toda una suerte- añadió Cat con sarcasmo

¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó Harry

Nada, a mi nunca me pasa nada

Ya veo que estas hoy de mal humor

En realidad estoy de mal humor varios días, lo habrías notado si hubieras estado en casa

Siento no haber estado aquí, pero es mi trabajo

Y yo soy tu esposa.

Lo se- añadió el con una tierna sonrisa mirándola- por eso mi esposa esta noche ha de acompañarme a una cena en el Ministerio

¡QUE?- exclamó Cat sentándose en el sofá

El Ministro ha decido dar una cena de gala para la conmemoración de su año en el gobierno.

¿Y tengo que ir?

Por supuesto, eres mi esposa- añadió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio

Pues podrías habérmelo dicho con tiempo

Lo siento, se me ha olvidado

Si, como todo últimamente

¿Qué quieres decir?

Nada

No, ahora no te calles, dime que te pasa

Como ya he dicho- empezó Cat poniéndose en pie con los ojos brillando peligrosamente- a mi nunca me pasa nada- añadió dando un manotazo al vaso de chocolate que inmediatamente se esparció por la mesa antes de salir del salón.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Gabriel que tuvo que apartarse para dejar paso a Cat

No lo se- añadió Harry sorprendido

Ayer teníais cita con el ginecólogo, estuvo esperándote casi dos horas

¡Es verdad, iba a darnos un video con el bebe

Y la semana pasada era el aniversario de vuestra boda, te preparó una cena sorpresa y no apareciste. Y la semana anterior tenias que ir con ella a comprar las cosas para el bebe, por no mencionar que quedaste en que irías con ella y con Lily a comer al lago.

Creo que deberías subir a hablar con ella- añadió Gabriel

Harry salió rumbo a su habitación, la verdad es que los últimos meses había estado muy ocupado con todo lo relacionado con el Ministerio, los mortífagos estaban cada vez más activos y se rumoreaba que tenían un nuevo plan para ensalzar a Voldemort como el mayor líder de todos los tiempos, con la ayuda de Damon... "_pero eso no es excusa Harry"_ le recriminó una vocecita desde dentro de su cabeza "_ella está embarazada y deberías estar apoyándola" "Lo se, pero no quiero que el bebe corra peligro alguno cuando nazca" "espero que seas consciente de lo que te estas perdiendo" _le volvió a susurrar la voz.

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba ante su cuarto, podía sentir el enfado de Cat incluso antes de entrar, y para que vamos a negarlo, con el embarazo sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, hasta el punto de que muchas noches desde hacia unos meses se despertaba sobresaltada empapada en sudor, luego se abrazaba a él echa un ovillo y volvía a dormirse sin contarle que era lo que había soñado diciendo que no lo recordaba, pero la forma en que se abrazaba a él le hacia pensar lo contrarío.

Sentada como los indios sobre la cama estaba Cat abrazada un cojín llorando amargamente:

Cat- susurró Harry avanzando hacia ella para rodearla con un brazo que ella rehuyó

Déjame sola- suplicó entre lágrimas

No lo voy ha hacer, hasta que no me disculpe contigo

No tienes de que disculparte- exclamó ella- estas muy ocupado y lo entiendo

Aún así se que he olvidado cosas muy importantes cuando dije que estaría contigo durante todo el embarazo.

No tiene importancia- le respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir

Si la tiene, y encima no te he preguntado como va todo

Todo va muy bien- respondió el ella- Jonh está perfectamente

¿Jonh?- preguntó Harry atónito- ¿quién es Jonh?

Nuestro hijo- respondió Cat tan tranquila y sin llorar

¿Es un niño?- volvió a preguntar Harry atónito

Si

¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho¿desde cuando lo sabes?- preguntó enfadado

No te lo había dicho porque no me lo preguntaste cuando fui al ginecólogo y pensé que preferías que fuera una sorpresa- respondió ella igual de enfadada- así que no la pagues conmigo que no tengo porque saber que es lo que quieres en cada momento si no eres ni para venir a una cita con el médico.

Ya te he dicho que lo siento

Pues estas perdonado, ya puedes marcharte

¡Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir!- exclamó Harry mas alto de lo que pretendía

¿Y ahora porque me gritas?- preguntó Cat empezando a llorar de nuevo- ¿ yo no he hecho nada malo?

Lo se- susurró el corriendo a abrazarla, esta vez ella no se apartó- es que estoy un poco nervioso, no puedo evitarlo cuando no me dices las cosas

Pues perdona

Creo que los dos estamos algo ariscos últimamente

Me parece que si- susurró ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa entre las lágrimas- es que te echo tanto de menos

Y yo a vosotros, pero no quiero que... Jonh corra peligro cuando nazca y acabar con el mayor número de mortífagos y demonios antes de que nazca es una buena forma de mantenerlo a salvo

Oh Harry!- exclamó Cat llorando de nuevo- siento tanto ser tan egoísta, pero me da tanto miedo cuando me despierto por las noches y no estas a mi lado

No me va a pasar nada

No quiero perderte

No me perderás tranquila

Cat asintió con la cabeza y ambos se recostaron sobre la cama abrazados:

¿Cuándo decidiste llamarlo Jonh?- preguntó Harry

El día que me entere que era un niño, en mi cuarto mes

Hace tanto!- exclamó Harry

¿Por qué¿no te gusta el nombre?- Harry pareció meditarlo unos momentos

Jonh Potter... suena bien, sus enemigos temblaran de miedo cuando lo oigan. Son Jonh, Jonh Potter y vosotros estáis acabados- dijo Harry poniendo una voz grave mientras Cat reprimía una sonrisa

¿Entonces te gusta?

Mucho, pero preguntémosle a él- Harry se incorporó y apoyó las manos sobre el vientre de Cat, se lo pensó unos momentos para levantarle el grueso jersey de lana y dejar su panza al descubierto- Hola pequeño, soy tu papa- susurró al vientre de Cat que reía radiante- hemos decidido... bueno, en realidad tu mama que es la mas inteligente y guapa del mundo ha decidido llamarte Jonh... ¿qué te parece?...¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Harry de pronto- Me ha dado una patada

Eso será que le gusta el nombre- susurró Cat con una sonrisa

Harry volvió a colocar sus manos sobre el vientre, pero la patada no se volvió a repetir y la miró decepcionado, ella intuyendo lo que le pasaba le dijo

A veces cuando me quedo mucho rato quieta vuelve a dar patadas- no le gusta que esté todo el día acostada

Entiendo- respondió Harry apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de Cat con sumo cuidado- pues entonces nos estaremos muy quietos para que se enfade con nosotros

Estupendo- respondió ella con una sonrisa- y esperemos que no me salga un moretón, porque tiene mucha fuerza.

La tarde pasó tranquila para algunos en el valle de Godric, pero en la habitación de Harry y Cat todo era puro alboroto.

¿Has visto mis pendientes nuevos?- preguntó Cat saliendo de baño envuelta en una toalla.

¡AÚN ESTAS ASÍ!- bramó Harry- vamos a llegar tarde

Ya estaría lista si no te hubieras pasado media tarde acostado sobre mi tripa

Bueno, date prisa quieres

Voooyy!- respondió ella entrando al baño

Te espero en el salón

Bien!

Harry bajó las escaleras algo nervioso, no quería llegar tarde al ministerio por nada del mundo, en especial porque los jefes de todos los departamentos estarían allí y él quería causar buena impresión, ya que se rumoreaba que el jefe del departamento de aurores se iba a jubilar, y por supuesto él tenía muchas posibilidades de acceder al cargo, y más con todas las detenciones que estaba haciendo últimamente, a esto había que sumar, que como jefe del departamento, su trabajo sería en su mayor parte de oficina, con lo cual pasaría mas tiempo con su familia.

Gabriel y Hermione seguían sentados en el sofá, o más bien Hermione era la que seguía sentada en el sofá, porque Gabriel le estaba dando un masaje relajante en los tobillos con una crema recetada por Cat para evitar que se le hinchasen:

Creía que ya os habíais ido- le dijo Gabriel al entrar

Pues no, Cat aún se está arreglando

¿Al final vais a ir a la cena?- preguntó Hermione sin abrir los ojos

Si- respondió escuetamente Harry

Pues te acompaño en el sentimiento

¿por qué?

Porque cuando una mujer se está arreglando es imposible llegar a la hora...¡AUCH!- bramó Gabriel, tras la patada que le había dado Hermione tras su comentario

¿perdona?- preguntó ella retirando sus pies de entre sus manos

Herms cielo, sabes que es verdad

Si ya!- exclamó ella poniéndose en pie para cruzar el salón veloz.

¡Herms!- gritó Van Helsing

¡Déjame en paz!

Voy a disculparme- le susurró a Harry al salir del salón

Será lo mejor- respondió el con una sonrisa.

Harry miró a su alrededor, el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea marcaba las 21:40 minutos, iban a llegar muy tarde como Cat no se diera prisa. Volvió a subir las escaleras veloz, al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Gabriel y Hermione se oyeron algunos gritos y no pudo evitar el sonreír. Llegó hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Cat aún con la toalla revolviendo el armario.

¡AUN ESTAS ASÍ!

¡NO ME GRITES, me estaba maquillando

¡Para que!

¿Cómo que para que?- preguntó ella furiosa- vamos a una fiesta, no puedes pretender que vaya sin maquillar

No puedo creer que necesites tanto para arreglarte

Pues ya ves que si

Para ponerse un vestido no es necesario tanto tiempo

Claro, como tu solo te tienes que poner una túnica...

Eso son excusas- Cat miró a Harry y empezó a llorar- quieres para de una vez

No quiero que te enfades conmigo

No estoy enfadado- respondió el resoplando

Si lo estas- contestó ella sentándose de espaldas a él- y yo solo quería verme bien

Pero si tu te ves bien con cualquier cosa que te pongas

No es verdad, parezco una ballena

¿qué pareces una ballena, sabes que eso no es cierto- le susurró Harry haciendo que lo mirase al ponerse de rodillas ante ella que lo miraba con ojos llorosos.- eres la criatura más preciosa que he visto nunca.

No lo soy, estoy gorda como una ballena, y el Ministerio estará lleno de mujeres deslumbrantes y yo parezco Mobby Dick, Mobby Dick vestida con una carpa de circo.

Cat, eres preciosa, y ahora que llevas a nuestro hijo en tu interior más todavía de lo que ya lo eras- ella lo miró unos momentos con una media sonrisa

¿En serio crees que soy bonita?

Siempre lo has sido, ninguna mujer se puede igualar a ti

¿Aunque este gorda?

Estas preciosa- ella le sonrió abiertamente

En 5 minutos estoy lista

¿aun 5 minutos¿por qué no usas magia?

Míralo el que listo...porque no puedo, cada vez que intentó hacer algún conjuro mi magia se descontrola, ya me pasaba con Lily

¿Cómo que tu magia se descontrola?

Pues si, intentó hacer hechizos pero parece que él bebe hace las suyas y los invierte o vete a saber tu que le da por hacer

Eso es preocupante, cualquiera podría atacarte y no te podrías defender

¿Por qué crees que solo salgo de casa para ir al médico, es mas ¿por qué crees que insisto en que me acompañes?

Bueno, ya solucionaremos eso, ahora tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.- Cat se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Las puertas del ministerio se abrieron, dejando paso al deslumbrante Hall de la entrada ornado para la ocasión. La fuente que hiciese tantos años acabó echa añicos brillaba en el centro de la estancia con su nueva imagen, una imagen desde luego mucho mas real que la que hubiese antaño.

La mano de Harry se cerró fuertemente entre la de Cat para guiarla al interior del salón.

Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola por favor- le susurró mientras las cientos de personas congregadas allí se volvían a mirarlos.

Prometido

Harry, Cat que alegría veros- el profesor Dumbledore avanzó hacia ellos entre la multitud.

No esperaba verlo aquí Albus- saludó Cat con una sonrisa

Yo tampoco, pero una buena cena no se puede perder por nada del mundo

Le entiendo perfectamente- respondió Cat

¿Y como va el embarazo, te veo resplandeciente

Va bien, gracias. Aunque desearía que no se me hincharan tanto los tobillos

Oh cielo, eso también me gustaría a mi algunas veces cuando llega la noche

Venga Albus...

Perdon que interrumpa- intervino Harry- Profesor, Cat me ha dicho que su magia no funciona desde el embarazo.

¿En serio pequeña?

Pues si, ya me paso con Lily

No tenéis de que preocuparos chicos, es normal cuando nacen descendientes de padres tan poderosos. Es una buena señal, ya que significa que vuestros descendientes serán terriblemente mágicos. Realmente es una gran noticia, esto no se había dado desde hacia siglos.

Pero si alguien ataca a Cat no podrá defenderse- intervino Harry algo preocupado

Pues entonces mejor no dejarla sola a no ser que este en casa- añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, aunque Harry solo pudo bajar la cabeza y asentir.

La cena transcurrió sin grandes incidentes, la conversación estuvo muy agradable en la mesa, pero desde luego, y como suele pasar en estos casos la cosa se torció un poquito...

Señor Potter, Señor Director, el Ministro y el jefe de aurores requieren su presencia en la sala de reuniones- intervino un muchacho joven de rubios cabellos

¿Qué pasa Mattew?- preguntó Albus

Parece ser que los aurores que estaban en Italia han descubierto algo importante, y quieren que ustedes oigan la información de primera mano. Como la reunión se alargará hasta tarde el Ministro ha puesto un coche a cargo de la señora Potter

¿Perdon?- intervino Cat resoplando- ¿cómo que terminará tarde?

Es muy posible que tengan que hacer una redada, pero no puedo desvelar nada más

Entiendo- Cat arrugó los labios en una mueca y se cruzó de brazos algo molesta- quizá el Ministro lo que desea es que Potter y Dumbledore tomen una decisión por el ya que es muy posible que los acontecimientos le estén desbordando

Tengo que ir- le susurró Harry al oído- es mi trabajo, por favor no montes un espectáculo

Yo no monto ningún espectáculo, solo digo lo que opino

Por favor Cat

De acuerdo... ve si eso te hace feliz

Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero

Lo que quieras

Hablaremos cuando vuelva- respondió Harry poniéndose en pie algo molesto y por que no, enfadado

Harry cruzó el salón con el profesor Dumbledore sin mirar atrás, algo molesto, y quizá por eso no vio como una lechuza cruzaba veloz el salón depositando una carta en el regazo de Cat, como la leía, y salía veloz del salón rumbo a la calle.

Deberías tener un poco de paciencia con ella- le susurró Dumbledore al oído- ya es bastante molesto para una mujer estar embarazada y para una como Cat el no poder intervenir en todo lo que está pasando la irrita mas.

Lo se, pero es que es tan tozuda y se enfada por cosas que no son mi culpa

Así son las mujeres Harry, no puedes vivir sin ellas y tampoco matarlas.

Ambos entraron a la sala de reuniones que contaba de una gran mesa circular rodeada por doce sillas. Al centro de esta se encontraba la majestuosa figura del primer Ministro Michael Winthers, miembro de la orden del fénix desde hacia algunos años y reciente Ministro de magia.

Por favor tomad asiento- les indicó con semblante serio

¿qué sucede Michael?- Preguntó Dumbledore tomando asiento al lado de Harry

Resulta que nuestros aurores en Italia trabajando con varios de los Iluminati han descubierto el nuevo plan de Voldemort y Damon, aunque aún no tenemos una fecha concreta.

¿y en que consiste?- preguntó Harry interesado

Resulta que Voldemort se encuentra muy debilitado y no pueden esperar a que nazca el hijo de Cat para que recupere todos sus poderes y por con siguiente herede los poderes demoníacos de ella

No estarán pensando en secuestrarla y provocarle el embarazo!- intervino Harry sobresaltado

No, algo peor, hemos averiguado que Damon va a ser el cuerpo en el que Voldemort deposite su alma con lo cual...

Los superpoderes demoníacos de un rey y los mágicos se fusionaran en un solo cuerpo...- terminó Dumbledore- tiene lógica, de ese modo podrían destruir al hijo de Cat y Harry antes de que se haga demasiado poderoso como para derrotarles, en caso de que fracasaran en su primer plan- el silencio se cernió sobre todos los presentes de la sala, aunque quizá el rostro mas sombrío era el de Harry

Hemos de impedir que eso pase- intervino el susodicho

Desde luego, pero para ellos hemos de averiguar el día y la hora en que se llevará a cabo la ceremonia. Añadió Dumbledore

Hannibal, ya se ha puesto a trabajar en ello- dijo el Ministro

Bien, pero aún así es necesario tramar un plan de ataque y estar listos para cuando llegue el momento

Pero sobretodo- intervino Harry- es necesario que ese mismo día acabemos con todo esto de una vez

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Harry

Pues profesor, pongámonos manos a la obra.

* * *

La noche se convirtió en madrugada, y la madrugada en un amanecer frío y oscuro, en el que las estrellas parecían haberse apagado. Harry por fin llegó a casa cansado esperando acostarse en la cama y descansar durante horas antes de hablar con Cat sobre lo sucedido aquella noche antes de que él se marchara de la reunión.

Subió las escaleras que conducían su cuarto, la casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Con mucho cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y avanzó hasta la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y se quitó los zapatos... pero de pronto se puso en pie y encendió la luz para descubrir con horror que la cama estaba perfectamente echa y que Cat no estaba en ella.

Se levantó de un salto mientras con un nudo en el estomago compuesto de terror, corrió hacia la cocina donde muchas veces antes ella se había quedado dormida esperándolo, para su horror ella no estaba allí, solo había un vaso roto y un montón de agua por el suelo, agua de una consistencia extraña, y entonces fue cuando se fijó en el pasillo antes oscuro un rastro de sangre cubría el suelo hacia el salón.

Con el terror como su mejor aliado caminó hacia allí y descubrió una mancha de sangre en el sofá junto con varías toallas empapadas en el líquido rojo brillante. Sintió correr una bilis amarga desde su estomago hasta la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Como un rayo subió las escalas hacia el desván, donde Lily debía de estar ya acostada cruzó rápidamente la puerta y encendió la luz. La cama estaba revuelta y el viento helado cruzaba la habitación de parte a parte, parecía como si alguien se hubiese llevado a la niña rápidamente.

Presa del pánico Harry bajó las escaleras y corrió hacia el cuarto de Gabriel y Hermione, pero tampoco se encontraban allí y su cuarto tenía el mismo aspecto que el de Lily, pero con la diferencia de que había más sábanas ensangrentadas en el suelo.

Desesperado Harry bajó rápidamente al salón rumbo a la chimenea para hablar con Dumbledore, y ahora que lo pensaba era consciente de que al entrar no había retirado los conjuros que protegían la casa, porque no estaban puestos. Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y los lanzó a la chimenea antes de gritar: "Hogwarts, despacho del director"

¡Harry!- gritó sobresaltado Albus- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Cat no esta en casa, ni Hermione, ni Gabriel, ni Lily... y hay sangre por todas partes!

¿Cómo?- rápidamente el profesor se puso en pie y tras una orden a Fawkes el fénix desapareció

¿Cree que habrán sido los mortífagos?

Hemos de esperar Harry

Si les ha pasado algo no me lo perdonaré

No ha sido culpa tuya Harry

Debí haber estado con ellos

Unos instantes después Fawkes reapareció en el salón de Harry junto con Albus que traía una sonrisa en sus labios:

¿por qué sonrie profesor?

No pasa nada Harry

¡COMO QUE NO PASA NADA, LA CASA ESTA LLENA DE SANGRE!

Hermione se ha puesto de parto y Cat esta en el hospital con ella. Lily esta con la señora Weasley durmiendo tranquilamente

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá abatido y aliviado al mismo tiempo, por eso la sangre y el agua por todas partes, Hermione había roto aguas y Cat la estaba atendiendo en el parto.

Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital¿no crees Harry?- el muchacho asintió y con un movimiento de capa ambos desaparecieron.

Los quirófanos del hospital eran puro bullicio, la doctora Potter había llegado frenética vestida de baile y se había puesto a organizarlo todo para el parto de su extraña amiga, al parecer se le había desprendido la placenta antes de tiempo y había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que era necesario hacerle una cesárea.

Harry llegó hasta los quirófanos para ver a un Gabriel muy abatido junto con Ron esperando impacientemente:

¿cómo va todo?- preguntó rápidamente

La niña ya ha nacido- respondió Gabriel como un autómata- esta perfectamente

¡ENHORABUENA!- exclamó Harry

Pero casi pierdo a Hermione- susurró sollozando, la risa en la cara de Harry se desvaneció

Que ha pasado?- preguntó el Dumbledore mientras Harry posaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Gabriel

Cat ha salido a contármelo hace unos momentos, el útero de Hermione ha quedado muy dañado por el desprendimiento de la placenta, no paraba de sangrar y Cat ha tenido que extirpárselo para salvarle la vida. Casi la pierdo para siempre- sollozó abatido

¿pero ella ya esta bien?- preguntó Harry

Si, están terminando de coserla, en unas horas la subirán a la habitación. Cat también estaba desecha, no ha querido extirparle el útero hasta el último momento, ha hecho todo lo posible, pero ha sido inevitable

Pero la niña esta perfectamente

Si- Gabriel levanto la mirada esperanzado- es preciosa, tiene los ojos de su madre, castaños como el ámbar, gracias a dios se parece a ella, es muy guapa

Pues eso es lo que importa, que Hermione y la niña están bien

Lo se

En ese momento las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y una Cat vestida de verde salió a su encuentro, Gabriel tenía razón, no solo parecía agotada sino que tenía una triste mirada en sus ojos.

Subirán a Hermione a su cuarto en dos horas, Anna ya debe estar allí, si quieres puedes esperar allí con ella, Hermione se alegrará de verla.

Gracias Cat- susurró Gabriel abrazándola

No me las des, casi la pierdo- susurró ella entre lágrimas

Pero la has salvado, y te estoy muy agradecido- Cat asintió lentamente y lo miró

Ve con Anna

Subirás luego?

Si, quiero hablar con Herms

Gabriel se marcho de allí con Ron y Dumbledore dejando a Harry y Cat solos. Harry rápidamente corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza:

Siento lo que ha pasado

Y yo, casi la pierdo Harry- susurró volviendo a llorar- estaba perdiendo tanta sangre que he tenido que extirparle el útero. No podrá tener mas hijos.

Pero le has salvado la vida Cat...¿Cat?

La oscuridad la envolvía, estaba corriendo desesperada para alcanzar algo, y entonces una voz volvió a atronar en su cabeza:_ ¿Lo harías por él, por todos, por los que son, han sido y los que seran?_

_

* * *

Pues aquí nos quedamos... pero solo de momento._

Besos a todos y dejadme algun review si?


	16. La gran reunion

Hola a todos los que seguis leyendo esta historia, si es que queda alguien jeje, porque comprendería que despues de lo que tardo en actualizar ya os hubierais cansado de mi.

Bueno, antes que nada se que dije que este capítulo era el último... pues va a ser que no, el último sera el 17 jejejeejejejje, teneis un capítulo de mas.

Se que que no tengo excusa para no actualizar, solo puedo decir que he estado muy ocupada y la verdad es que me faltan horas a lo largo del día para hacerlo todo.

Bueno, como se que estareis impacientes aquí os dejo el PENULTIMO capitulo, un capitulo que me gusta a trozos y que odio a otros, pero un capítulo al fin y al cabo.

Besos y decir que esto va dedicado a todos los que alguna vez me han leído.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: La gran reunión**

Los días pasaban de manera inexorable en el valle de Godric, la casa se movía a un ritmo frenético, pues las investigaciones para tratar de averiguar cuando se celebraría el ritual del traspaso de almas los tenía a todos trastornados. Era crucial averiguar cuando sería, y sobretodo donde iba a realizar si el mundo mágico deseaba volver a la paz y la calma, pues un Voldemort en plenas facultades y con los poderes de un demonio... era invencible.

Pero si había alguien que no disfrutaba en absoluto de ese ritmo frenético, era Cat, le faltaban 2 semanas para cumplir los 9 meses de embarazo y su cuerpo se había vuelto más pesado si es que eso era posible, y para su desgracia Harry estaba de muy mal humor porque no lo habían ascendido a jefe de aurores, con lo cual seguía pasando el mismo tiempo que antes fuera de casa, y el poco tiempo que pasaba allí no contribuía a mejorar el ánimo de ninguno de los dos.

Cat aún era capaz de recordar con pesar el día en que Harry le "comunicó" que no iba a ser jefe de aurores. Aquella noche, llego casi a las 5 de la mañana a casa con aspecto cansado, con la túnica desaliñada y un genio de mil demonios . Cruzó su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo que sobresalto a Cat que lo esperaba despierta comiendo fresas en la cama:

Buenas noches- saludó sin moverse a su esposo

¿y que tienen de buenas?- respondió sentándose en la cama de espaldas a ella para empezar a quitarse los zapatos.

¿qué te pasa?

Nada!

Harry!

Me acaban de comunicar que no voy a ser jefe de aurores

Ah, eso!

Si, eso. Ya veo que te alegras

No me alegro de que no te hayan dado el puesto- ella se desplazo de rodillas hasta donde el estaba y lo rodeo por detrás, pero el esquivo sus brazos y se levanto para ir hacia la ventana- es simplemente que quizá ahora podrías plantearte seriamente el ofrecimiento del profesor Dumbledore...

¿Para dar clases en Hogwarts?- la interrumpió el mirándola peligrosamente

Si, sería estupendo- Harry se limitó a gruñir- ¿por qué estas tan enfadado conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa.

No estoy enfadado contigo- paso por delante de ella y fue hacia el baño.

Permíteme dudarlo- Harry volvió a salir y la miró

Pues mira, en parte si es culpa tuya que no me hayan dado el puesto

¿pero porque?- exclamó sorprendida

Primero porque te marchaste de la cena de malas maneras, y la esposa de un jefe debe saber comportarse en todo momento

¡Tenia que atender a Hermione, no puedo creerme que me estés diciendo eso, es mi trabajo

No te culpo de eso. Lo entiendo perfectamente, el otro problema es tu trabajo

¿qué pasa con el?

Resulta que un jefe de aurores tampoco puede estar casado un una bruja que ha renegado de su magia

¡yo no he renegado de mi magia!

Lo se, pero al estar trabajando como médico en un hospital muggle la gente no te tiene un muy buena consideración, varios miembros del Winzegamont han votado en mi contra aduciendo que mi esposa reniega de su condición de bruja por trabajar con muggles.

Eso es absurdo!

Lo mismo dijo el profesor Dumbledore- susurró Harry sentándose en la cama

Supongo que tu les dirías lo mismo- replicó ella levantado las cejas, Harry se limitó a dejarse caer en la cama y volverse de espaldas a ella- No lo hiciste ¿verdad?- la voz de Cat sonó terriblemente defraudada- o sea que no te dan el puesto alegando que yo no soy digna de ser tu esposa y tu no dices nada

Harry contéstame

No tengo ganas de discutir contigo

Creía que estábamos hablando- Harry se levantó de pronto para enfrentarla

Te dije que aquella cena era muy importante para mi, y tu te limitaste a insultar al Ministro y a todo el mundo- Cat abrió la boca para replicar algo- ahora hablo yo. No me has apoyado en nada, desde que empezaron las redadas has estado huraña conmigo, sabías que volvía cansado y que estaba haciéndolo para que ni tu ni los niños corrierais peligro y aún así has seguido siempre con lo mismo...

Eso es muy injusto Harry, lo que pasa es que no me gustaba que pasaras tanto tiempo fuera de casa

Es mi trabajo

Y ser medico el mío

Pues quizá deberías plantearte el dejarlo y elegir uno dentro del mundo mágico

No puedes estar hablando enserio, me gusta mi trabajo

Pues tu deberías pensar en lo que es mejor para todos

Querrás decir en lo que es mejor para tus intereses

Ahora la culpa es mía, sabía que lo volverías contra mi

Perdona, pero eres tu el que se ha empeñado en ser el jefe de los aurores

Y tu la que no quiere ayudarme a serlo

¿sabes que?- Cat se levantó de la cama todo lo rápido que su cuerpo le permitía- creo que estas enfadado y lo estas pagando conmigo- se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió

¿Te vas?

A dormir a otro cuarto

Con eso solo me estas dando la razón- Cat miró unos momentos a Harry que había cruzado los brazos y se había vuelto de espaldas a ella. Una pequeña lagrima asomó a su rostro

No se que es lo que nos esta pasando, pero ya empiezo a cansarme de todo esto- susurró

¿Es eso una amenaza?- preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente

No, es un comentario

Tu no quieres renunciar a tu trabajo por mi, y yo no puedo ser jefe de aurores así. Creo que no podemos arreglarlo

Me parece que no- susurró ella desde la puerta- lo que no entiendo es la manía que te ha dado con ser jefe de aurores, te matas a trabajar, ya no pasas tiempo con tu familia... es como si no fuéramos suficiente para ti

Eso es absurdo, solo quiero lo mejor para vosotros

Pues créeme, lo mejor para nosotros es tenerte en casa todos los días, no un superpuesto en el Ministerio- dicho esto Cat cerró la puerta y dejó a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Aquella noche Harry no pudo dormir nada, sabía que en parte había sido muy injusto con Cat al pretender que ella dejase su trabajo por él. Pero para Harry ser jefe era la máxima aspiración después de todos los esfuerzos que había echo.

Tras aquello Harry y Cat se distanciaron un poco, aunque Harry acepto el trabajo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts para el próximo curso, seguía metido en su trabajo como auror y seguía pasando mucho tiempo fuera de casa

Al menos la llegada de Hermione alegró un poco a Cat pues le hacía compañía todos los días, ya que debía guardar reposo debido a la dura operación a la que había tenido que someterse, y aunque al principio estuvo bastante deprimida porque no podría volver a tener más hijos, el tener a la pequeña Anna entre sus brazos hacía que sus ojos brillasen de felicidad.

Anna era la dulzura personificada, de avispados ojos castaños idénticos a los de su madre y enmarañado pelo negro tenía a todas las féminas de la casa con el instinto maternal por las nubes. Incluso Lily no se separaba ni un instante de la niña y la cuidaba y vigilaba como si de un nuevo juguete se tratase. La señora Weasley, como improvisada abuela se había mudado a la mansión para atender a ambas mujeres y las cuidaba y malcriaba como si de dos niñas pequeñas se tratase. Ginny pasaba todos los días por la casa, y quizá era a la que más instinto maternal se le había despertado ya que todas sus amigas eran ya madres.

Mira Draco- le dijo una tarde en la que habían ido a verlas- ¿no es encantadora?- le preguntó mientras Anna se observaba atenta las manos y deditos

Mucho- respondió este sin ningún interés mirando por la ventana

¿Cuándo tendremos uno?- Draco dio un respingo y se volvió para mirar a su esposa

¡QUE!- Cat y Hermione se rieron por lo bajo, era sabido por todas la poca afición que Draco Malfoy les tenía a los niños

Es cierto Draco- intervino la señora Weasley- lleváis 3 años de casados y aun no habéis tenido hijos, creo que es ya un buen momento- Draco miró a la señora Weasley con ojos entrecerrados reprimiendo una buena contestación- a veces pienso que alguno de los dos podría tener problemas, y no creo que sea mi pequeña Ginny porque esta a la vista que en nuestra familia eso no pasa. Quizá deberías hacerte algunas pruebas para ver si...

¿Para ver exactamente que?- preguntó arisco

¡Draco!- exclamó Ginny

Para ver tus soldaditos en acción!- exclamó Cat a lo que siguieron las risas de las féminas de la casa y un bufido del rubio.

Mis soldaditos están perfectamente gracias

En ese instante, la chimenea del salón empezó a emanar un fuego verdoso y la silueta de Alex cruzó el salón en medio del hollín haciendo toser a Cat que era la que mas cerca estaba de la chimenea.

¿Qué pasa Alex?- preguntó Malfoy de pronto

Sabemos donde se va a llevar a cabo la ceremonia de transferencia de almas. Hemos de reunir a la orden ya.

Rápidamente Malfoy salió de la habitación y Alex se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Cat que la rodeo con su brazo:

¿cuándo lo has sabido?- le preguntó Cat mirándolo directamente

hace apenas unos minutos me llegó la información

¿Y cuando será?- preguntó Hermione acunando a Anna que intentaba tirar de la túnica de Lecter

en dos semana

¡Tan pronto!- exclamó Cat- Jonh aun no habrá nacido y no podré ir

Lo se, y es algo que me preocupa, porque esta batalla va a ser definitiva, por no decir la final.

No puede ser la final, creía que Harry y yo debíamos estar juntos

Cierto, pero la ceremonia de las almas es un momento en el que ambos estarán débiles, y quizá podamos asestarles el golpe de gracia.

Entiendo, me fastidia no poder ir.

Tienes que cuidarte pequeña, por nada del mundo le puede pasar algo a ese niño.

Lo se, pero se esta haciendo tan largo.

¿Dónde será la ceremonia?- preguntó Hermione

En el cementerio que hay a las afueras de Roma- susurró Lecter mirando a Cat que inmediatamente se estremeció en sus brazos

Hermione miró preocupada a Cat, recordando al igual que ella los acontecimientos que se dieron años atrás cuando ella recibió el alma de la reina del inframundo.

Tres días mas tarde, muchos de los miembros de la orden llegaron pasadas las 4 de la tarde, no podían permitirse faltar a sus trabajos, o de lo contrarío los partidarios del mal infiltrados en sus filas notarían que algo pasaba. La casa se estaba acondicionando para la ocasión, todos los líderes de la orden capitaneada por Dumbledore, que eran al menos 25 estaban allí, incluidos los amigos más íntimos. Además había que sumarle a los descendientes de los 12 clanes mágicos, con sus respectivos asistentes que formaban parte de los Iluminati, de los que Alex (del clan de los sabios), Cat (de las amazonas) y Gabriel (de los corsos) eran los máximos líderes. Por tanto en la casa se reunieron casi 50 personas para discutir el futuro del mundo, para preparar la batalla final, la que debía traer la paz a la tierra.

Para la ocasión, se habilito con magia el patio de atrás, Hermione se encargo de ello, con un poco de la ayuda de Cat que consiguió hacer algún hechizo a derechas. Había creado un enorme salón adosado a la casa, el techo era transparente, por lo que se podía ver el hermosos y frío cielo azul del invierno, con miles de velas iluminando la estancia en homenaje a lo que antiguamente fuera su colegio. En el centro se encontraba una enorme mesa en forma de semicírculo, para cada uno de los líderes, y frente a ella un atrio que ocuparían el resto de asistentes.

Haciendo homenaje a cada uno de los clanes allí presentes, Cat logró colocar estandartes con los emblemas de cada uno de ellos, y en el centro más grande y majestuoso que el resto un estandarte de un intenso rojo con un fénix dorado en el centro hacía honor al clan de los honorables o a la orden del fénix según se viese.

La sala tenía un aspecto majestuoso, por lo que el profesor Dumbledore no pudo menos que felicitar a ambas chicas, y es que hacía siglos que todos los jefes de los clanes no estaban juntos. Iba a ser un acontecimiento por todo lo grande.

Harry entro a su cuarto para ponerse una de sus mejores túnicas, avanzó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta, aunque algo lo hizo detenerse, se escuchaban voces dentro de su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y dentro se encontró con Cat y Alex.

¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

Este es mi cuarto- respondió Cat algo huraña

Lo se- respondió Harry- es solo que me ha sorprendido

Es comprensible- respondió Lecter tratando de apaciguar lo ánimos- en realidad, estoy aquí para darte la túnica que me gustaría que llevaras hoy

¿una túnica?

Por supuesto, eres un guerrero furiano Harry, y al mismo tiempo uno de los líderes e la orden del fénix, como tal vas a estar en la mesa del consejo al lado de Dumbledore. Todos quieren oír lo que tengas que decir

¿a mi?- preguntó Harry sorprendido

Por supuesto, tu y Cat sois dos líderes, y ya va siendo hora de que os comportéis como tal

Intentaremos estar a la altura de las circunstancias- respondió Cat intentando sentarse en la cama

Me alegra saberlo- añadió Lecter con una sonrisa tensa- por eso me gustaría pediros una cosa

Usted dirá

Verás Harry, se que últimamente los dos tenéis algunas diferencias, dejadme terminar- añadió al ver que Harry y Cat abrían la boca- son evidentes para todos, así que no tratéis en disimilar. Solo quiero que hoy os comportéis como se espera de vosotros y sobre todo que no convirtáis la reunión en una de vuestras peleas para lograr la razón

Nunca haríamos eso!- exclamó Cat enfadada

Eso espero- terminó Lecter- y ahora me marcho. Debéis vestiros, los invitados están a punto de llegar y yo también debo prepararme

Hasta luego- despidieron los muchachos

En un silencio incómodo ambos empezaron a vestirse, Harry abrió el papel que envolvía su túnica, desde luego era la túnica mas elegante que hubiese visto nunca, habían bordado en ella los símbolos pertenecientes a sus dos órdenes en su espalda, un gran sol con y fénix de alas abiertas todo en hilo de oro sobre un fondo verde oscuro que haría resaltar sus ojos. Contemplo su figura en el espejo, realmente era una túnica fantástica y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Se volvió para que Cat le diera su opnión, lo que vio le dejo sin habla. Cat estaba frente a él vestida con una túnica ... maravillosa no había otro nombre para ello, de suave seda plateada le caía hasta los pies. Se ceñía debajo de su pecho y luego se ensanchaba con mucho vuelo. Toda la túnica estaba decorada con brillantes cristales, magas ceñidas hasta los puños terminadas en un bonito bordado. Con mucho cuidado, Cat se colocó encima una sobretúnica de terciopelo igualmente larga hasta los pies pero con una pequeña cola de color rojo oscuro en su espalda se encontraban una media luna y un fénix bordados. Y en su frente una pequeña diadema de plata con una media luna central...

Pareces una gran reina- susurró Harry mirándola casi de forma reverencial y un tanto intimidado

Tu también estas muy guapo- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Cat, esta reunión es muy importante

Lo se- respondió ella un tanto sorprendida

Bien, me alegro que lo tengas en cuenta

Si quieres decirme algo, no creo que debas ir dándole rodeos- le aclaró ella con el ceño fruncido

Verás, es que espero que cuando exponga el plan de ataque no me contradigas

¿Por qué habría de contradecirte?- preguntó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

Porque no te dejamos intervenir en su elaboración

Lo se- añadió ella molesta- debo reposar- Harry asintió satisfecho- aún así- empezó haciendo que Harry se pusiera en alerta- si veo algún fallo o no estoy de acuerdo en algún aspecto creo que es mi deber decirlo

El plan no tiene fallos- Cat puso los brazos en jarras

No lo se, no me habéis dejado verlo a pesar de que conozco el cementerio mucho mejor que vosotros

Gabriel, Hermione y Alex lo conocían también y han ayudado a elaborarlo- adujo Harry molesto

Aún así si no estoy conforme en algo pienso decirlo, no esperes que todos los miembros de los clanes estén de acuerdo en ello

Solo quiero que mi esposa me apoye

Tienes todo mi apoyo pero no puedo permitir que si existe algún fallo lo pasemos por alto- Harry bufó visiblemente molesto

Eres insoportable, estoy muy harto de todo esto- se dirigió hacia la puerta

¿qué tu estas harto?- preguntó ella

Muy harto, y..., bueno,...- hizo ademán de abrir la puerta

¿Bueno que, venga dímelo

Cuando... cuando...- Harry tomó aire y soltó de pronto- cuando todo esto acabe voy a pedir el divorcio

¿qué?- susurró Cat- soy muy consciente de que tenemos problemas, pero esto me parece excesivo

Cat- suspiró exasperado Harry sin mirarla- no podemos estar juntos, casi no nos soportamos, llevas varias semanas durmiendo en otra habitación

Pero eso es porque no puedo dormir y no quiero molestarte- exclamó ella tratando de contener las lágrimas

Lo que quieras- suspiró Harry- pero ya he tomado mi decisión, lo he pensado detenidamente y creo que es lo mejor para todos, Lily se afecta mucho cada vez que nos peleamos y creo que si no estamos juntos le evitaremos todo esto.

¿y como crees que se sentirá cuando nos divorciemos?

Se lo explicaremos los dos

No voy a darte el divorcio, te quiero

Harry se volvió hacia ella y la miró sorprendido, para luego abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación. Se apoyó en el marco, oía a Cat sollozar dentro "yo también te quiero, pero no podemos convivir juntos". Lentamente se encaminó hacia las escaleras de la casa y descendió para llegar al salón, basta decir que el trabajo de las chicas, especialmente el de Hermione había sido soberbio.

Se dirigió hacia el rincón en el que se hallaban Sirius y Remus hablando bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, como siempre un tanto incómodo. Después de tantos años... todo seguía igual.

Vaya cara traes!- exclamó Sirius al verlo

No es nada

¿Te has vuelto a pelear con Cat?- preguntó de pronto Remus, a lo que Harry tan solo bajó la cabeza avergonzado, realmente era una situación incómoda, el padre y el padrino de Cat...contra su padrino y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre... estaba claro de parte de quien se pondrían...

¿Hasta cuando vais a seguir con eso?- preguntó Sirius- os hacéis daño con vuestras peleas

No me gusta pelear con ella- susurró Harry- es simplemente que no lo puedo evitar

Pues deberíais poner algo de vuestra parte si queréis que esto funcione- Harry lo miró- si Harry, los dos¿o es que esperabas que nos pusiéramos de parte de Cat, ella tiene tanto que ver en esto como tu- Remus asintió- Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero..."Harry".

La voz de Albus Dumbledore le hizo volverse, venía acompañado de un hombre de aspecto venerable, alto y mas musculoso que Harry, vestía una túnica muy elegante con un bordado en forma de sol, Harry creía saber quien era y se puso algo nervioso:

Harry permíteme presentarte a Thommas Furius- Harry que no sabía muy bien que hacer inclinó levemente la cabeza- es el rey del clan de los Furianos

Es un placer conocerle señor- añadió Harry

No Harry, el placer ha sido mío...

Una Cat más recuperada bajó las escaleras rumbo al salón, había un gran bullicio y no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa, con gran aplomo se irguió con alta era y recordando las clases de Lecter levantó su mandíbula, lo que le daba un aire majestuoso y al mismo tiempo desafiante.

Cat- la llamaron justo al momento de entrar

Oh, Karl, que alegría verte- el pequeño monje hizo una inclinación de cabeza

Me gustaría presentarte a alguien- un hombre apareció entre las sombras, todo vestido de negro, Cat sintió como se le ponían los pelos de gallina- este es Sean Malcovich, el jefe de mi clan

Es un placer conocerle señor Malcovich.

No querida Cat, el placer el mío- rápidamente el hombre tomó a Cat del codo y la invitó a pasear- puedes retirarte Karl- el monje hizo una reverencia y se marcho- tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, el pequeñín me ha hablado mucho de ti

Puede que sea pequeñín en tamaño, pero es grande en sabiduría- el hombre la miró unos momentos y estalló en carcajadas

Cielos, es verdad, eres tan franca y directa como Karl me ha había dicho- Cat no pudo menos que sonreír

¿Y dime como va el embarazo?

Muy bien- respondió ella- apenas falta una semana para que nazca el niño. Estoy impaciente de tenerlo entre mis brazos

No lo dudo- respondió el hombre en voz baja- lo cual significa que no vas a ir a la batalla

Pues no- bufó Cat fastidiada- yo quería que me adelantaran el parto, pero tendré que quedarme en casa, solo espero que esa noche no empiece la cosa, puesto que estaré sola en casa.- el hombre sonrió

Puedes estar tranquila, esa noche nadie vendrá por aquí- Cat sintió como de nuevo la piel se le ponía de gallina- y ahora si me disculpas. Debo ir a ocupar mi lugar.

Cat lo vio alejarse, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, aunque ella sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, aunque claro, el tener todas las noches una voz en la cabeza que...

¿Señora Potter?- Cat se volvió hacia una mujer, una mujer casi tan alta como ella y de aspecto fiero

Si, soy yo

Su majestad Silvana desea hablar con usted

¿Silvana?- preguntó Cat

Nuestra reina, la reina de las amazonas

Oh, claro, será todo un honor

Cat siguió a aquella imponente mujer entre los asistentes, a lo lejos pudo ver a Hermione y Gabriel mirándola y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios. La mujer se detuvo en la mesa presidencial y Cat se hubiera chocado con ella de no ser pos sus reflejos, quizá pesaba más pero seguía teniendo reflejos felinos. Dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa, era muy anciana ya, pero se intuía que antaño había tenido gran fuerza y vigor, sus ojos azules era sumamente avispados, y a pesar de su frágil complexión se notaba que aún era capaz de blandir una espada durante una lucha, sus cabellos blanquecinos estaban elegantemente recogidos en un moño a la altura de la nuca y en la frente una hermosa diadema "_parece una gran reina_" pensó Cat con envidia "_ojalá pudiera un día parecerme a ella_". No sabiendo muy bien como actuar, Cat le hizo una pequeña reverencia y la miró a los ojos. Aquella mujer la estaba observando con una agradable sonrisa, casi podía sentir que la traspasaba con su penetrante mirada:

Eres una gran guerrera Catherine, también hay sabiduría y juventud en tus ojos

Gracias mi señora, aunque creo que aún me queda mucho camino por recorrer

Cierto, pero ya estas en ese camina, y eso es mas del lo que algunos lograran nunca- la mujer le volvió a sonreír amable y Cat hizo lo mismo- estaba deseando conocer a la mujer que luchará y vencerá contra el mal

Bueno majestad, temo que eso no vaya a ser posible, según lo que he oído la última batalla será en una semana y creo que en mi estado no voy a presenciarla

Los caminos de la magia, a veces nos llevan a las situaciones mas inesperadas

Cierto, pero creo que esta última batalla no es mi destino

Supongo que estarás preguntándote porque te he hecho venir a mi presencia, me hubiese gustado presentarme yo misma Catherine..

Cat

¿perdón?- Cat se sonrojó

Es que todo el mundo me llama Cat- la mujer la miró con ojos escrutadores

Comprendo porque- añadió con una sonrisa- y creo que es un nombre muy adecuado... Cat. Como te iba diciendo quería hacerte un ofrecimiento. Quizá pienses que soy un poco engreída al proponértelo, pero te he estado observando desde que has entrado, y desde hace bastante tiempo también.

¿y eso mi señora?

Porque desgraciadamente mi final esta cerca- la mujer sonrió ante la mirada de Cat- y necesito una heredera para que dirija a las amazonas, y había pensado en ti

Oh!- Cat se puso bastante nerviosa- yo... pensaba que a la reina de las amazonas se la elegía de manera democrática

Cierto, pero no hay nada que impida que la reina proponga una candidata

Me siento honrada mi señora, pero temo que no este capacitada para llevar a cabo semejante misión

Pues yo creo que estas perfectamente capacitada

Le agradezco su confianza, pero tengo una hija, un hijo en camino, un marido- a Cat le flaqueo un momento la voz- y una familia de la que no me gustaría separarme

Lo entiendo- respondió la mujer- solo quería que lo supieras, y que si llegado el momento decides ser mi candidata, puedes venir a nuestra isla para convivir con nosotras y conocer nuestras costumbres hasta que llegue el momento de la votación.

Lo tendré en cuenta. Se lo agradezco enormemente- la mujer asintió

El silenció empezó a reinar en la sala, y poco a poco todos los miembros del consejo empezaron a ocupar sus lugares "_Será mejor que te des prisa Cat", "Si, ha sido un placer hablar con usted_". Cat se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa, junto a Lecter, Harry ya estaba sentado junto a Dumbledore revisando los papeles de su exposición, pero el ni tan solo la miró cuando pasó por delante, algo se oprimió en el corazón de Cat.

Albus Dumbledore y Alexander Lecter entraron en la sala. El primero quedó en pie mientras el segundo procedía a sentarse. Poco a poco todos los presentes fueron quedándose callados.

"_Buenas tardes a todos. Me siento muy orgulloso de presidir junto mi amigo Alexander esta reunión, una reunión que no se daba en cientos de años, pero ha llegado el momento de que todos nosotros unamos nuestras fuerzas de nuevo para la última batalla de nuestro tiempo. Porque estoy seguro de que la unión hace la fuerza, y solo permaneciendo unidos lograremos vencer al mal que desde hace décadas ha barrido el mundo con la oscuridad._

_Es para mi un placer también, el presentaros a los dos elegidos, a los descendientes de Heldar y Ayla, los que nos llevaran a la victoria, aquí se encuentran Harry y Catherine Potter, que fueron alumnos míos en el colegio, por lo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que son dos de los mejores magos que ha habido en mucho tiempo. Y ahora y sin más dilación os dejo a Harry, que se encargará de explicar el plan que la orden del fénix ha trazado para lograr nuestro propósito...la paz"_

Harry se levantó un poco nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público, pero desde luego no delante de gente tan importante como lo eran los líderes del mundo mágico. Sin necesidad de varita hizo aparecer en la pared el plano del cementerio. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó:

"_Buenas tardes a todos. Bien, antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de formar parte de este gran proyecto, el proyecto de traer el bien de nuevo al mundo, y creo que hablo por Ca... por mi esposa también al decir que haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para impedir que Vodemort y Damon lleguen a su plenitud de fuerzas_." Harry se volvió hacia el plano y empezó con su explicación: "_este es el cementerio, se encuentra a las afueras de Roma, al oeste de la ciudad. En el se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de conversión. No puede llevarse a cabo en otro sitio ya que su situación bajo la estela del Hades es la que domina el poder de los demonios y debe llevarse a cabo el próximo viernes porque como sabéis es la entrada del equinoccio de invierno, que coincide con el primer nacimiento del rey de los demonios_." Harry cambió la proyección a una con mas detalle del centro del cementerio "_el cementerio tiene una disposición circular, todas sus calles confluyen hasta un punto central, la historia muggle dice que allí se llevaban a cabo antiguamente quemas de brujas, pero la historia es bien distinta, el altar que esta en el centro del cementerio fue donde por primera vez un hombre hizo un pacto con el espíritu del mal naciendo el primer demonio, y de él vinieron los siguientes. Bien, justo en esta pira es donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia, sabemos que hay un momento en el que los Lores Oscuros serán mas débiles, con lo cual nos será mas fácil vencerlos. Este momento coincide con cuando sus almas salen de su cuerpo para fusionarse en una sola, y es ese momento en el que debemos atacar._

_Hay doce caminos que llegan hasta el lugar, por ello hemos dispuesto que cada clan entrará por una de las diferentes entradas con el propósito de no dejar ninguna sin protección para que nadie escape. El cementerio esta protegido contra fluctuaciones y desapariciones, con lo cual deberemos aparecer en las puertas con el tiempo justo para llegar a nuestros lugares. No podemos hacerlo antes o nos arriesgaríamos a ser detectados. Una vez dentro del cementerio si que nos podremos mover mediante la desaparición, pero nunca para salir de él, aunque esa no es una opción ya que podríamos ser detectados, es muy importante que hasta que no empiece la batalla nadie desaparezca por muy poca energía que emita._

_La idea es que cuando estemos todos en nuestras posiciones, contaremos con el factor sorpresa... _Harry siguió exponiendo su plan a los presentes, muchos de ellos asentían con la cabeza, desde luego el plan estaba bien urdido, pero todos eran conscientes de que los hechos debían llevarse a cabo con una sincronización exhaustiva y dentro del tiempo que durase la ceremonia... de lo contrarío no tendrían otra opción.

Cat se encontraba sentada al lado de Lecter con las cejas arrugadas en señal de máxima concentración. Estaba revisando cada punto del plan... cada detalle, revisando en su memoria los recuerdos que tenía del cementerio, buscando los puntos débiles del plan de Harry... y desde luego debía estar orgullosa de él, lo había tenido todo prácticamente en cuenta, los detalles de las carpetas que los líderes tenían en su mesa recogían con precisión la hora y el lugar que cada clan debía ocupar... lo tenía todo pensado aunque había algo que la inquietaba y no sabía decir el que...

Harry terminó con su explicación, y empezó a resolver las dudas de los presentes, aunque en general todos se mostraban conformes, una mano se alzó en el aire:

¿si?- preguntó Harry

Bien hijo- susurró una mujer ve viejos y astutos ojos, Cat levantó la mirada de pronto... era le reina de las amazonas la que estaba hablando, aquello no le gustaba nada- has expuesto muy bien el plan, me atrevo a decir que has contado con todos los factores con la maestría digna de un líder...

Gracias- respondió Harry orgulloso

Aún así- siguió la mujer- me gustaría oír la opinión de la señora Potter, puesto que es la elegida de las amazonas- Harry se volvió a mirar a Cat con la boca apretada, no quería que le restara credibilidad delante de todos. Algo inquieta Cat devolvió la mirada a Harry, pudo notar como Lecter y Dumbledore se habían erguido algo nerviosos...

Después de escuchar- empezó Cat bajo la mirada nerviosa de algunos- y leer el plan de ataque... debo decir que nadie lo podría haber echo mejor- Lecter y Dumbledore suspiraron complacidos- todos los puntos de ataque están cubiertos, todos los cabos perfectamente atados... si el plan se ejecuta con precisión creo que la victoria es nuestra...-

Gracias Cat- dijo Harry con una sonrisa disponiéndose a hablar, pero fue interrumpido

Sin embargo...- Harry se volvió a mirarla entrecerrando los ojos, ella no se amilanó- no deja de preocuparme que los demonios hayan previsto el que vayamos a asistir, desde luego lo habrán llevado con el máximo secretismo, pero no son tan tontos como para no saber que tenemos espías entre sus filas y que probablemente vayamos a atacar...

¿y que sugiere?- exclamó Thomas... líder de los furianos

Que un grupo de magos espere en un punto estratégico para atacar en caso de que la cosa se complique, si la cosa se pusiera fea durante la batalla o apareciera algún imprevisto, ellos estarían lo suficientemente frescos y descansados como para entrar a la batalla a socorrer al resto- el silencio reino en la sala, todos lo estaban meditando. Harry miró algo furibundo a Cat que mantenía la vista fija en el rey de los furianos

Eso no podemos hacerlo- exclamó Furius- necesitaremos todos los hombres disponibles para el ataque principal, perder efectivos en un grupo rezagado restaría fuerza a nuestro ataque

Lo se- respondió Cat- pero si queremos tenerlo todo cubierto es necesario arriesgar...

Arriesgar inútilmente, el plan es perfecto- saltó de nuevo el rey.

Se ha pedido mi opinión y yo me he limitado a darla, desde luego no es una decisión solo mía

¿y porque eso no es tuvo en cuenta en el plan principal?- preguntó el líder de los Piratas... los miembros de la orden y Harry quedaron en silencio- ¿por qué no lo dijiste cuando lo estabais preparando?

Porque no me dejaron participar en los preparativos- respondió Cat cruzándose de brazos algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Harry

Pues deberían haber contado contigo..- exclamó la reina de las amazonas- después de todo eres la elegida

Uno de los elegidos- intervino Dumbledore.

¡Un momento!- intervino Cat de nuevo al ver que el plan de Harry se iba al traste- Si yo no participe al trazar el plan fue porque en mi estado no debía alterarme, de echo estuve guardando reposo las últimas semanas. No los culpen a ellos, después de todo el plan es muy bueno, y yo me he limitado a lanzar una baza al aire con lo del grupo de refresco, porque quiero que todo este perfectamente encauzado, y se que aunque no se tenga en cuenta mi proposición, el plan bien ejecutado nos puede llevar a la victoria

El silencio volvió a todos los presentes meditando las últimas palabras de Cat, tras deliberarlo, se aprobó el primer plan de Harry y los presentes fueron saliendo de la carpa para volver a sus sedes y empezar a prepararlo todo.

Harry recogió sus cosas aún molesto, su perfecto plan, el trabajo de toda una noche casi se había ido al traste por culpa de Cat y sus brillantes ideas de última hora.

Harry- Dumbledore se había acercado para hablar con él- has estado muy bien. Me siento orgulloso de ti

Gracias profesor- respondió en un tono un tanto arisco

¿qué pasa, deberías estar contento

Pasa que Cat casi lo manda todo al traste

Ella se ha limitado a expresar un temor, no lo ha hecho con mala intención, y al final... ha reconocido que sus dudas eran infundadas

Es que siempre hace lo mismo

No se lo tengas en cuanta Harry, ella ha hecho lo que creía que era mejor para todos

Lo se- refunfuño Harry- pero es que... yo creía que mi plan era perfecto

¿perfecto, mi querido Harry, eres aún muy joven, pero llegará el día en que te darás cuenta de que nada es perfecto.

Albus Dumbledore salió de la carpa rumbo al colegio, Harry se quedó meditando unos momentos antes de partir hacia la casa. Necesitaba llegar a su cuarto para descansar un poco... le dolía la cabeza. Pero para su disgusto, Cat le estaba esperando allí sentada en la cama. Cuando la vio la ignoró y se marcho al baño

Harry- exclamó Cat haciéndolo detenerse- Siento lo que ha pasado en la reunión, no era mi intención criticar tu plan

Tu intención nunca es criticar- respondió el de mala forma sin mirarla

Lo siento- repitió- pero al final lo he arreglado

Eso no es lo importante

¡a no?

NO, CON TU AFAN DE PROTAGONISMO CASI DESTRUYES MI TRABAJO Y EL DEL RESTO DE MIEMBROS DE LA ORDEN

TE OLVIDAS QUE YO TAMBIEN FORMO PARTE DE LA ORDEN

Y COMO TAL DEBERÍAS APOYARNOS EN NUESTRAS DECISIONES

SI ME HUBIERAIS DEJADO PARTICIPAR, ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO- exclamó Cat sentándose en la cama

SI NO FUERAS TAN SABELOTODO ESTO NO HABRÍA PASADO, SI DE VERDAD TE COMPORTARAS COMO MI MUJER Y MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN APOYARÍAS LO QUE HACEMOS EN LUGAR DE HUMILLARNOS A TODOS CON TUS SALIDAS DE TONO

Yo no quiero humillaros- susurró ella con ojos vidriosos

Pues lo haces, nada te parece bien si no lo haces tu personalmente, le encuentras pegas a todo...

Solo quiero ayudar

Pues a veces estorbas mas de lo que ayudas

¡HARRY!- exclamó Cat horrorizada

Lo siento, pero no tengo mas ganas de discutir, cada vez estoy mas convencido de que mi decisión es la mas acertada

El divorcio- susurró Cat

Exacto, pero tu y los niños podéis quedaros a vivir en la casa si así lo queréis

¿no hay ninguna forma de que cambies de opinión?

No- los ojos de Cat le miraron encendidos en llamas, fríos como un témpano de hielo, poniéndose de pronto en pie

Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres... adios- exclamó cerrando la puerta de golpe para salir de cuarto.

Un fuerte viento abrió la ventana del cuarto de Harry, un viento frío que le caló hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, que inmediatamente descendió la temperatura de su cuerpo unos cuantos grados... grados que a pesar de la ducha caliente y de las mantas que usó para dormir no logró sacarse de encima.

* * *

¡y hasta aquí lo dejo, por cierto¿he comentado que **el siguiente capítulo ya esta terminado**? jejejeejejeje, pues si, justo lo he terminado esta mañana, bueno, en realidad me falta el toque maestro (baja modesto que sube billiwig), pero eso no es nada comparado con todo lo demas, la batalla final, en la que solo habrá un vencedor, que significan los sueños de Cat, si ellos terminaran bien o mal, si habra algun **mu** coff! **er** coff! **to/a** cof cof, porque algunos ya sabeis que esa era una opcion jejejeejejejje.

Si lo se, soy mala, mala malota, pero dire mas, tendreis que portaros bien con los **reviews** (no hace falta que sean todos buenos, podeis lanzarme tomatazos, amenazas... lo que querais), sobre todo si quereis **un epilogo... ¿he oido epilogo?** jejejeejejejje, si hay un epilogo... que por cierto **tambien esta terminado**... así que... igual y si soy feliz... muy muy muy feliz dentro de nada (1 semana quizás?) tendreis la **historia acabada**.

Recordad**: Los reviews nos hacen felices... y si son largos mejor**

**Besos y gracias por leer la historia.**


	17. El retorno de la luz

Hola, pues por si alguno tenía dudas de ello aquí traigo el último capitulo... cosa que demuestra que decía la verdad, ya lo tenía escrito jejeje (igual que el epilogo, pero si quereis lo tendreis que pedir, y esta vez no me voy a conformar con 9 reviews, o igual si jejej).

Bueno, pues que puedo decir, que muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado un review a lo largo de las dos historias, y en especial a los que lo han echo en el capitulo anterior: **Mariet Malfoy Sanpe, Emma feltom, Garumo, locaremate, algida, xX asley xX, Nachita, clawy y stiby, espero que tambien os guste este capitulo** (ya veremos cuando llegueis al final).

_Quiero hacer una mencion especial a Netzach y PruePotter por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de toda la historia, los consejos, las ideas... y quiero dedicarles este capitulo, porque despues de todo es el único del que no sabían nada hasta ayer por la noche (con lo callado que me lo tenía y lo que puede hacer el Ron...). Pues va por vosotras, y ahora si que quiero review. besos._

Bueno lo voy a decir por última vez: Los personajes (a excepcion de uno) no me pertenecen son propiedad de alguien a quien prefiero no nombrar y de Warner.

Espero que os guste mucho, y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, por cierto le he subido el rating a la historia, no es que la batalla sea precisamente sangrienta, pero bueno, igual lo que pasa despues de la batalla es un poco explicito (y no es lemmon) así que si alguno no lo quiere leer se lo puede saltar... Besos

y ahora...

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 17: EL RETORNO DE LA LUZ **

Era una noche oscura, sin luna, cubierta por unas nubes grises y amenazantes. Un viento frío propio del invierno mas duro azotaba los centenarios árboles del valle de Godric y en la mansión de los Potter una visión que no se daba en años.

Mas de 500 magos uniformados según el clan al que pertenecían estaban reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa esperando para desplazarse a una gran batalla, la batalla definitiva, la que devolvería la esperanza al mundo, la última batalla.

Todos estaban ansiosos, deseando que les dieran la orden para partir, pero alguien no participaba de ese momento, Cat estaba sentada en la cama de su cuarto viendo como Harry se ponía la túnica roja con los emblemas de la orden del fénix y los furianos. Un silencio incómodo se había formado entre los dos, un silencio que últimamente era demasiado habitual.

Harry terminó de acomodarse la túnica y la miró un tanto apenado:

Antes de irnos Dumbledore pondrá los hechizos a la casa- comentó algo incómodo- quédate en el cuarto, lo hemos preparado para que nadie pueda entrar o salir

Lo se- respondió ella sin mirarlo con algo de fastidio- esperaré vuestro regreso y prometo portarme bien

Siento que no puedas venir con nosotros, pero en tu estado es demasiado arriesgado

Ya lo se. Solo espero que vuelvas para conocer a...- la cara de Cat y toda ella se arrugó en una muestra de dolor

¿estas bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado

Si, solo ha sido una contracción- respondió ella- no te preocupes, es normal, sabes que estoy a punto de salir de cuentas

¿por qué no vas a casa con la señora Weasley y los niños, me quedaría mucho mas tranquilo

Porque no es necesario- respondió ella- esto es totalmente normal

Pero si te pones de parto...

Si me pongo de parto, me las podré apañar sola

Solo estoy preocupado por ti

¿por mi o por el niño?

Por los dos- a esta afirmación siguió un chasqueo de la lengua de Cat- ¡estoy preocupado por los dos¿por qué no puedes creerme?

¿tu que crees?

Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado

No hemos hablado nada, tu has sido el que ha decidido separarte de mi cuando esto acabe

Pero los niños y tu seguiréis viviendo aquí conmigo

Si, claro. Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo. Lo que pasa es que temes que si me vuelvo a marchar me lleve a los niños conmigo

No quiero discutir contigo Cat, esta noche no- Cat bajó la mirada con los ojos medio bañados en lágrimas.

Con un suspiro y unas terribles ganas de besarla Harry se dirigió a la puerta, pero algo le hizo detenerse, una mano aferrándose fuertemente a la de él. Cat lo había detenido, y sin darle otra opción lo había arrinconado contra la puerta...le había besado.

Muy sorprendido al principio, Harry no se movió, pero a la ternura que Cat le estaba transmitiendo en ese momento no se pudo resistir "_el último beso"_ atronó en su mente mientras la rodeaba a través de su abultado vientre y respondía con la misma intensidad que la chica. Un baile de lenguas perfectamente acompasado se dio inicio, un baile tierno, de amor, uno de esos pegados en el que puedes sentir el corazón del otro y el tuyo mismo siguiendo el compás de la música, a momentos intenso y apasionado, otros con ternura y suavidad... un baile perfecto como pocos... Cat muy sonrojada apoyó la frente en la barbilla de Harry, el aún no la había soltado: _"Cat"_ susurró. Ella levantó la cabeza y le puso un dedo sobre los labios:

Shh, el último beso- las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- un beso de buena suerte, un hasta luego

Por supuesto- respondió él separándola por los hombros.

La miró un instante y cruzó la puerta rumbo al patio trasero, debían ponerse en marcha, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar, debían apresurarse. Y con el último recuerdo de su esposa Harry se dirigió hacia su destino.

Doce pinos adornaban la entrada al recinto del cementerio, doce pinos enormes y centenarios como doce guardianes, justo delante de ellos los tétricos ojos de unos ángeles blancos les devolvían la mirada, Harry y los miembros de la orden avanzaban a través de ellos, simplemente acompañados por el suave murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el viento, de vez en cuando el faro de algún coche iluminaba momentáneamente la escena dándoles a aquellas figuras de piedra, vida. Harry sintió como el pelo de la nuca se le ponía de punta cuando un viento frío le recorrió el cuerpo, un viento que le cortaba la cara como cuchillos ensangrentados.

Debemos darnos prisa- susurró la voz de Dumbledore- el resto de miembros ya estarán situados en sus puestos. Tenemos 10 minutos para llegar hasta nuestro lugar.

El paso empezó ha hacerse más rápido, los miembros de la orden con Harry y Albus a la cabeza avanzaban con paso seguro, con la determinación de que de una vez por todas aquella guerra iba a terminar y mañana sería otro día, un día iluminado por la esperanza, un día en que toda la comunidad tanto mágica con muggle iniciaría una nueva andanza cual fénix renacido de sus cenizas.

Llegaron detrás de un panteón, un enorme panteón de piedra grisácea, pero tan oscuro como los corazones de los demonios y mortífagos allí presentes, los centenarios robles mecidos por el viento ocultaban la poco luz que la luna les mandaba a través de la nubes, y el ambiente viciado por años de muerte les rodeaba a todos, sumiéndolos en un irreal sueño.

En el centro de donde ellos se encontraban había una pequeña explanada, una fuente seca a un lado y en el centro... una pira, la pira que Harry dedujo era donde le habían dado a Cat el alma de Argonath, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente al pensar en ella, sus manos casi sangraron por la fuerza que le producía la impotencia. Era el momento de hacerles pagar...

Los demonios ya se encontraban reunidos formando un círculo alrededor de la pira, iluminados por una gran hoguera de danzantes llamas anaranjadas, pero de un humo tan negro como el infierno, acompañado por los vapores del azufre y la muerte.

Los mortífagos, se encontraban alrededor de los demonios formando un círculo mucho más grande que el anterior, algunos de ellos se movían inquietos esperando el momento en que comenzase la ceremonia en que el alma de su señor pasaría a ocupar el cuerpo del rey de los demonios, y solo en ese momento sus almas, si es que los demonios las tenían, se fusionarían en una sola para dar lugar al ser mas temible de todos los tiempos.

Una mujer de oscuros cabellos recogidos en un tirante moño hizo su aparición en el centro del círculo, o fluctuación, ya que como Harry observó tenía dos pequeños cuernos en su frente arrugada por los años. Lentamente y al mismo tiempo que un tenebroso cántico se iniciaba ella avanzó hacia la pira, Harry no lo había notado, pero dos cuerpos se encontraban allí, tan solo cubiertos por una diminuta faldita.

Sus peores enemigos estaban listos. Harry los estudio detenidamente, Damon con su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, sus grandes piernas y brazos, con el aspecto de un gran rey, un rey para ser venerado y admirado, un rey que trato de poseer por la fuerza a la mujer que amaba... la imagen de Cat antes de partir siguió a una sensación antes desconocida para Harry. Fue creciendo en él un calor que recorría su cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido, o quizá si, pero no se trataba de odio, ni rencor, ni ansias de venganza, era un calor agradable y hermoso, un calor que le llenaba de esperanza... Harry no lo supo en ese momento, de echo no lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde... el calor del amor había empezado a recorrerlo.

Lentamente, aquella mujer, la hechicera, avanzó hacia los cuerpos y les hizo un signo en la frente a cada uno con mucho cuidado, Voldemort parecía mas que nunca un cadáver, blanco y demacrado tan delgado y escurridizo como una serpiente. La mujer pasó a dibujarles otros símbolos en el pecho mientras su voz pronunciaba unas palabras inteligibles para los magos allí presentes, pero no por ello menos aterradoras.

Se acercaba el momento, el momento definitivo, con mucha calma Harry cerró sus ojos para empezar a acumular su magia, muy despacio, de forma que nadie pudiera sentirla para lanzarla contra sus enemigos en el momento apropiado, pillándoles por sorpresa...

La mujer se retiró lentamente y empezó a cantar, una extraña luz envolvió ambos cuerpos, un aura verdosa, verdosa y oscura al mismo tiempo.

Se acerca el momento- susurró Dumbledore

Harry pudo sentir como Ron a su lado sacaba la varita, al igual que Hermione, Gabriel y el resto de miembros de la orden, la magia poco a poco iba apoderándose de Harry mientras el calor que sentía en su interior le hacía quemarse por dentro.

Un rayo verdoso salió de los cuerpos de Voldemort y Damon, recto hacia el cielo, atravesando las nubes... ESE ERA EL MOMENTO..., Harry abrió los ojos que se habían vuelto ámbar y conjuro el terremoto más grandioso nunca visto pero justo en el territorio del cementerio, perfectamente delimitado donde se estaba produciendo la ceremonia.

Los magos y demonios allí presentes se tambalearon y acabaron en el suelo... en ese mismo momento, un rayo surcó el cielo, una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos empapándolos hasta los huesos...

Un rayo surcó el cielo, la mujer dormida arrugó las cejas, se revolvió en la cama, con el sudor empapando su frente y sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las sábanas cerrándose dolorosamente sobre sus palmas pero no se despertó, estaba atrapada en un sueño, un terrible sueño de muerte, sangre y fracaso mientras una voz de mujer atronaba en su cabeza completando una terrible frase: "_¿Lo harías por él, por ellos, por los que han sido, los que son y los que serán¿sacrificarías una vida a cambio de la de todos los demás¿o te quedarás acostada viendo como son arrastrados a un mundo de tinieblas?"_. En ese momento, Cat se vio a si misma en el conocido cementerio, un reflejo la hizo volverse para ver una terrible espada directa al corazón de Harry. Sus amigos inferiores en número y con las fuerzas mermadas iban cayendo lentamente, uno detrás de otro, empapando el suelo de rojo, Cat intentó avanzar hacia Harry, pero no podía moverse, sus piernas estaban enterradas en el suelo hasta las rodillas, haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano, una risa estridente le hizo abandonar la lucha para mirar a su esposo, en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, vacíos, un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca y de su corazón a borbotones siguiendo el grotesco ritmo de sus último s latidos... estaba muerto.

¡NOOOO¡¡¡HARRY!- Cat quedó sobre la cama con los ojos en lágrimas mirando a la vacía y oscura habitación.- tengo que ir a ayudarles, aunque me cueste la vida.-Pero Cat en ese momento no era consciente de que otra vida estaba en peligro, estaba tan cegada que no notó el agua que mojaba sus piernas, ni tan solo la corona que se dibujaba en su frente delatando aquellos poderes que no le gustaba para nada mostrar.

Se levantó de la cama rumbo al armario y sacó sus puñales, vestida con su túnica blanca abrió la puerta del cuarto, los hechizos de protección no estaban presentes, ni tan solo necesito salir de la casa para fluctuar, porque ahora era mitad demonio mitad bruja, pero era una reina en todos los aspectos... una reina que había roto aguas dirigiéndose a la batalla.

Los superaban en número, pero el factor sorpresa les había dado una poderosa ventaja, al mismo tiempo que intentaban levantarse del suelo, miles de hechizos antidemonio, y aturdidores salieron en todas direcciones hacia todos los allí presentes dejando al mayor número de ellos tendidos en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, los demonios cerraron filas haciendo el círculo mucho más pequeño de forma que su sacerdotisa pudiese terminar la ceremonia. Harry sacó su espada y corrió delante de los miembros de la orden hacia su destino, un alud de túnicas de diferentes colores y símbolos entró en escena, ejecutando un plan perfectamente trazado, el plan que les llevaría hacia la victoria.

Harry avanzó entre hechizos y maldiciones, esquivando algunos, creando muros protectores para otros, pero siempre sin detenerse en la lucha, porque el debía llegar a la pira para matar a los dos hombres allí presentes, mientras sus almas permanecían fuera de sus cuerpos, los demás mantenían entretenidos a los mortífagos y demonios con el único propósito de abrirle camino.

Pero había algo con lo que no contaban, algo que ninguno de los presentes, o la que no estaba presente había tenido en cuenta... el oscuro cielo se llenó de extrañas criaturas, con sombras que les daban el aspecto de monstruos, los vampiros, los olvidados en esa guerra hicieron su aparición desde los cielos, desde luego, sus enemigos sabían que ellos iban, por supuesto, y los vampiros estaban en los árboles cercanos esperando para ser sus verdugos.

En medio del fuego cruzado, Harry pudo observar como varios de sus compañeros eran levantados por los aires, hasta una altura infinita y dejados caer a su suerte. Debatiéndose entre continuar adelante y ayudarlos, no vio, ni percibió como un crucio iba directo hacia él, impactándose en su espalda para caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, un dolor conocido, un dolor que le traspasaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma, no fue consciente del momento en que lanzó un hechizo a su atacante, solo percibió que el dolor fue menguado poco a poco, por lo que empezó a ponerse en pie para observar el rostro de Bellatrix cegado por la ira y su brazo ensangrentado a causa del hechizo.

Harry no se lo pensó un momento y volviendo sus ojos del ámbar se dirigió hacia ella espada en mano para clavársela en el fondo de su corazón, Bellatrix ni se movió sorprendida por la rapidez para recuperase de su atacante y la velocidad a la que iba hacia ella, solo cuando Harry sacó su espada y vio la sangre manchando su cuerpo fue consciente de que la muerte se la llevaba de la mano.

La batalla pareció endurecerse, casi al mismo tiempo que la tormenta, con la llegada de los vampiros, por suerte el clan al que pertenecía Gabriel era un experto en el tema y se estaban haciendo cargo de ellos lanzando brillantes hechizos que los pulverizaban hacia los cielos oscuros.

Varios de los demonios que cerraban filas, tuvieron que abandonarlas para impedir que los magos siguieran avanzando en su misión, interrumpir la ceremonia e impedir la llegada del nuevo señor oscuro, pero por suerte, en las últimas semanas los magos del bien habían sido adiestrados lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a raya, aunque las amazonas, estaban haciendo el trabajo prácticamente solas con su reina a la cabeza.

Harry tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un hechizo aturdidor, rodó por el suelo para esquivar el siguiente y entonces se puso de pie. Una lengua de tierra atrapó a los mortífagos encapuchados impidiéndoles moverse, Harry se detuvo unos momentos para verlos forcejear sin posibilidad alguna de escapar, tenía que llegar hasta la pira para impedir la ceremonia, y entonces lo vio... una pequeña abertura en las filas de los demonios y en el centro la sacerdotisa con una gran vara llevando a cabo la ceremonia. Tenía que llegar, y tenia que hacerlo ya...

Cat apareció en la entrada del cementerio, se estremeció nada mas verlo recordándole parte de una historia que creía ya olvidada, su cuerpo empapado por la lluvia se encogió de frío...¿o quizá era dolor, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello o llegaría tarde, se veían miles de luces y hechizos disparados al cielo justo en el centro del cementerio, debía llegar cuanto antes, armándose de valor avanzó por las puertas del cementerio, rumbo a la muerte, su muerte, estaba determinada a morir si con ello conseguía salvar a Harry.

Harry avanzó derribando a varios demonios en su camino, tenía que llegar hasta la abertura y como fuera al centro de la pira, el aura verde que envolvía a sus enemigos se había fusionado en una sola, debía darse prisa o de lo contrarío seria demasiado tarde.

Un rayo a sus espaldas derribó a dos de los demonios que habían cerrado filas de nuevo cayendo al suelo, pensando en dales mas tarde las gracias a Hermione y Gabriel avanzó hacia el hueco, los demonios se estaban dispersando impidiéndole avanzar se iban contra él tratando de detenerlo, estaba unos escasos metros, pero no podía llegar a la pira.

Harry blandió su espada y cortó la cabeza de un demonio de rango superior, siguiendo el movimiento ejecutado con el brazo dio una vuelta sobre si mismo partiendo por la mitad el cuerpo de otro demonio, la sangre oscuro y de sabor amargo le empapó el rostro. Levantó su mano y lanzando un rayo dorado derribo a varios de los mortífagos que estaban acorralando a Ron y Luna.

Siguió avanzando, veía a la sacerdotisa hacer unos movimientos más enérgicos, mató a otro demonio con un hechizo de energía, el último demonio antes de su fin había caído ante él. Y en ese momento ocurrió...un grito procedente de la garganta de Voldemort cortó el cielo, y una esfera azulada salió de su boca mientras el exhalaba el último suspiro de vida. Casi al mismo tiempo, Harry empujó a la sacerdotisa, subió a la pira y clavó la pesada espada en el corazón de Voldemort.

NOOOOO!- el grito de la sacerdotisa hizo que la batalla se detuviera unos momentos, todos, absolutamente todos se volvieron para ver lo sucedido.

Miles de rayos surcaban el oscuro cielo cubierto de nubes, mientras el viento azotaba cada uno de los árboles del cementerio en un tenebrosa danza... una danza de muerte.

Con los pies descalzos una joven de oscuros y revueltos cabellos caminaba entre las ramas de los árboles cortándose los pies y las piernas, su camisón blanco empapado le dificultaba la marcha, pero debía llegar hasta el sitio indicado, debía ayudarles, no podía quedarse en casa esperando a que volvieran, era primordial acabar con todo aquello en ese instante, y sin ella, él no lo podría conseguir.

Avanzaba lentamente, demasiado lento para su gusto, pero por desgracia su cuerpo parecía pesar mas de lo acostumbrado y se estaba demorando demasiado, solo esperaba no llegar tarde...

Harry extrajo la espada del cuerpo de Voldemort, estaba muerto. Pasó por encima de su cuerpo uno de sus pies, dispuesto a repetir la misma maniobra en Damon que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, levantó su espada... la risa malvada de la sacerdotisa le hizo volverse y entonces una luz lo cegó, los cegó a todos, Harry cayó de la pira de espaldas impulsado por una extraña energía mientras una risa atronadora llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Cuando la potente luz se extinguió Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, frente a él una poderosísima figura hizo su aparición junto con el sentimiento de impotencia anidado en el pecho de Harry... habían fracasado. Tanto esfuerzo, tantos planes para al final tener al señor frente a él.

Damon lo miró desafiante, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos con una rejilla negra... exactamente igual que los de una serpiente, su nariz, se había achatado, y su piel se había vuelto un poco más verdosa... su porte, musculatura y fuerza continuaban allí, lo mejor de dos mundos fusionados en una sola persona. Los vítores de los demonios y mortífagos se alzaron en la interrumpida batalla.

Hola Potter- susurró el demonio- nos volvemos a encontrar.

Muy lentamente Harry se puso en pie, sin perder de vista a su enemigo:

Eso parece- respondió- espero que sea por última vez. "_ Esto es un contratiempo, desde luego, pero no puedo dejarme vencer, tengo que acabar con toda esta situación de una vez, quiero vivir en paz, con mis hijos y con Cat... Cat, no puedo perderla, hablaré con ella en cuanto vuelva"._ El calor sentido antes por Harry se hizo más intenso.

Que Potter¿meditando acerca de tu muerte?- se burló Damon, desde la altura que le proporcionaba la pira

Yo no voy a morir hoy- respondió levantando la barbilla desafiante... se le había pegado de Cat.

Lo veremos

Damon hizo aparecer una espada y saltó contra Harry, la batalla se reinició mas fieramente que antes, los demonios y mortífagos, alentados por su victoria pasaron a ser mucho más crueles, los guerreros del bien tuvieron que usar sus mejores recursos, pero eran buenos, condenadamente buenos.

Harry detuvo el golpe de Damon, sus espadas entrechocaron en el aire produciendo un sonido metálico. Se mantuvieron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, midiendo su fuerza... Damon sonrió"_será un placer matarte, adoro un buen combate, cuando mueras Cat será solo mía"_. Harry sintió como el calor se concentraba en su mano, la que tenía libre y entonces le lanzó a Damon un rayo de fuego que el demonio esquivo, aunque le dio ligeramente en el brazo. Acto seguido, de la mano de Damon salieron unos rayos violeta, Harry colocó su mano abierta y el rayo se impacto en ella, fue como si lo hubiera absorbido (NA: p_equeño homenaje a Star Wars y a Yoda la rana saltarina)_. Ambos se movían en círculos, esperando el momento justo, Damon volvió a repetir con el rayo, y de nuevo fue absorbido por la mano de Harry, pero no le dio tiempo de ver como Damon desaparecía y volvía a aparecer justo detrás de él. El ojiverde tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse, pero la espada de su enemigo impacto en su hombro produciéndole un corte profundo. Harry se agachó, giró sobre si mismo dando una patada baja, Damon saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla. Harry se puso en pie, y aprovechando el impulso de su vuelta, saltó sobre su enemigo lanzándole antes de llegar hasta el un hechizo inmovilizador. Damon esquivó el hechizo con agilidad y saltó sobre Harry para responder a su ataque.

Justo en el centro, los dos enemigos se encontraron para empezar la lucha de las espadas, resultando prácticamente imposible ver sus brazos a raíz de la velocidad y la fuerza que habían impreso al ataque, siendo únicamente perceptibles pequeñas ráfagas de luz del acero.

Harry estaba luchando con mucho valor, empleándose a fondo, pero era consciente de su agotamiento, de que cada vez sus brazos eran más lentos y más pesados, debía acabar con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo si quería vencer, estaba seguro que con los hechizos tendría mas posibilidades... además un sentimiento de desasosiego vino a él, era una sensación extraña, esa sensación que tienes de que algo va a pasar pero no sabes muy bien el que...

Haciendo el último acopio de fuerzas, y un pequeño hueco que Damon le había dejado al atacarle, hizo girar su espada con rapidez, tanta rapidez que al impactar sobre la de Damon ambas espadas salieron despedidas por los aires para quedar clavadas sobre un árbol.

Los dos cruzaron las miradas y dando un salto hacia atrás se dispusieron para el ataque.

Inmediatamente, Damón le lanzó a Harry un hechizo aturdidor, que el moreno desvió con otro hechizo, para inmediatamente contraatacar con un lengua de fuego, directa al corazón de Damon. El demonio tuvo que hacer surgir una ráfaga de agua para apagar la llama que inmediatamente se apagó en medio de un humo blanco, pero el demonio apenas pudo esquivar el magma procedente del suelo que Harry había convocado dando un gran salto. Harry saltó a su vez para empezar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Una patada directa al pecho de Harry que el ojiverde no vio llegar lo lanzó contra el suelo con dureza dejando un gran boquete.

Lentamente y con el cuerpo dolorido, Harry fue poniéndose en pie. Casi al mismo instante, un crucio procedente de su enemigo impactó en la espalda volviendo a caer al suelo.

El dolor era intenso, muy intenso, y cuanto más intentaba resistirse Harry más dolor le producía, la risa de Damon llegaba hasta sus oídos en medio de sus gemidos de dolor.

No se como ella pudo preferirte a ti antes que a mi- susurró el demonio malignamente- pero cuando estés muerto ella volverá a ser mía

Ella no te quiere!- exclamó Harry notando como en su pecho se abría una herida... era la maldición cruciatus mas poderosa que le habían lanzado nunca

Acabará queriéndome, cuando hayas muerto ella vendrá a mi

Nunca!- gritó Harry desesperado- ella nunca será tuya

Ella será mía por las buenas o por las malas. Me da igual si tengo que forzarla para que me quiera, casi lo logré una vez... ahora que soy mas poderoso de lo que nunca fui... ella no se resistirá... ahora... debes morir- exclamó Damon- Avada Kedabra!

NOOOO!- El calor que se había adueñado del cuerpo de Harry se hizo muy intenso en ese momento... y al mismo tiempo que gritaba un rayo dorado salió de su pecho impactando contra el mortífero maleficio de Damon.

Harry sintió como el dolor se detenía poco a poco y se puso en pie. Su rayo dorado impactaba contra la maldición asesina tratando de detenerla, aunque esta le ganaba camino lentamente. Harry intentó mantenerla, pensó en Cat, en los niños, en Sirius... el rayo se hizo más dorado y logró frenar la maldición que casi había llegado hasta él.

¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que ella te ama?- le preguntó el demonio tratando de desconcentrarlo

Porque lo se

Ohh, eso lo dices porque no la oíste gemir entre mis brazos- el rayo de Harry se hizo más débil- porque sabes que ella fue mía durante un tiempo ¿verdad?- la maldición asesina avanzó unos metros mas- era tan delicioso cuando ella se entregaba a mi sin condiciones, amándome, dándome su cuerpo, toda ella- definitivamente el rayo de Harry casi se deshizo en el aire, el cálido sentimiento que había en su cuerpo se había convertido en una ácido que le quemaba por dentro... el demonio de los celos hicieron su aparición y Harry en el último momento tuvo que esquivar el mortífero rayo verde.

Damon inmediatamente volvió al ataque, y Harry furioso empezó a responder, pero parecía haber perdido fuerza, sus movimientos eran menos precisos que antes, sus golpes menos letales, menos certeros, por lo que Damon consiguió golpearlo en múltiples ocasiones, cada vez más y más rápido, mas y más fuerte, hasta que Harry cayó de rodillas... herido, impotente, débil...perdido.

Miró a su alrededor, la batalla continuaba, sus amigos estaban luchando fieramente, logrando ganar terreno poco a poco venciendo a muchos demonios, quedando muchos de ellos por el camino, pero tenían un ideal, una ilusión, algo por lo que luchar... pero él, se sentía perdido, las palabras de Damon habían conseguido calar mas hondo de lo que nadie pudiera imaginarse, el fantasma de los celos se cernía sobre él, a pesar de saber que Cat le amaba... ¿o era quizá que se sentía unida a él por culpa de los dos niños y de su destino, quizá nunca le había amado, sino desde que se casaron las cosas hubieran ido bien, mejor que nunca y al revés de lo previsto, no habían echo otra cosa que empeorar. Harry sacudió la cabeza impotente, no conseguía librarse de la desesperación en su pecho, todo de pronto se había vuelto más oscuro, no había esperanza, estaban perdidos sin remedio y él... solo deseaba morir.

Como si sus deseos se hubieran hecho realidad, Damon se puso en pie delante de él. Y le tomó del pelo obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Damon levantó su espada en el aire dispuesto a dar el golpe definitivo...y lo hizo...

En el centro del cementerio rodeado por unas extrañas y ancestrales piedras cientos de magos luchaban encarnizadamente, unos encapuchados, otros con su rostro descubierto, junto con demonios y vampiros, los guerreros del bien estaban librando su última batalla y ella debía ayudarles.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y rezando por que su magia funcionase esta vez, los ojos de Cat se volvieron violeta eléctrico, miles de rayos volvieron a surcar el cielo, pero esta vez uno de ellos descendió veloz. Damon sintiendo el peligro inminente tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar hacia atrás, quedando el impacto del rayo a unos escasos centímetros de las rodillas de Harry.

Damon miró a todos lados, era imposible, por no decir improbable que un rayo hubiese caído sobre el y con tanta puntería, Cat tenía que encontrarse allí.

Harry miró hacia el suelo negro, y lentamente fue levantando la cabeza, sabía que ella estaba allí "_¿cómo se había atrevido en su estado?"_

Harry- oyó a sus espaldas

Cat- susurró Damon mirándolos sin dar crédito a sus ojos

¿qué haces aquí?- saltó Harry de pronto tremendamente asustado, lo cierto es que la visión de Cat mojada, con las piernas llenas de cortes y su avanzado estado no presagiaban nada bueno en aquella batalla

He venido a cumplir con mi destino- respondió ella mirando a Damon

Harry sintió como a sus espaldas algo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos, una luz roja lo deslumbro por el rabillo del ojo. Cat lo apartó y creó un potente muro protector para ambos que recibió todo el impacto de la maldición y se desintegró al instante

Me lo has puesto muy fácil cariño- exclamó Damon- cuando haya matado a tu querido marido serás toda mía.

¿sabes cual es tu problema Damon?- El demonio levantó una ceja- que eres incapaz de ver que amo a Harry más de lo que he amado a ningún hombre en toda mi vida... tanto si tengo que morir para que él viva- Cat sacó sus puñales haciendo caso omiso del dolor que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda- que sea así- Cat adoptó al pose defensiva

Harry sintió que su ira y su desesperanza volaban lejos para recuperar el sentimiento que tanto lo había ayudado antes, el calor volvió a extenderse por su cuerpo. Cat lo amaba, lo había amado siempre y estaba dispuesta a morir por el al igual que el moriría por ella y los suyos... ahora tenía el verdadero motivo para vivir, y estaba dispuesto a proteger a Cat y a su hijo a toda costa... aunque le costara la vida.

Damon había palidecido ante las palabras de Cat, sus ojos estaban ardiendo en llamas, todo el lo estaba haciendo, la ira, la furia, el mal en estado puro corrían por sus venas envenenando hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, que llegó a su punto máximo cuando Harry tomó a Cat de la mano para ocultarla detrás de su espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Totalmente ciego por los hechos, Damon fue concentrando una poderosa bola de energía, un viento salvaje azotó a todos los presentes, magos, demonios, vampiros lanzándolos por los aires lejos, bien lejos, Cat tomó al mano de Harry para evitar volarse, cada vez el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era mas intenso y seguido, pero ninguno de los dos podía moverse.

Estamos perdidos, no tendrías que haber venido- gritó Harry a Cat

No es cierto- respondió ella- el ha olvidado algo importante- Harry la miró interrogante- ahora, él es mortal, tiene el alma de un mortal en su interior.

Cat- gritó Harry- desaparece, yo me encargaré de él.

No puedo, el viento me lo impide

Damon lanzó contra ellos su poderoso hechizo, Harry de espaldas no lo vio, pero en la cabeza de Cat resonaron unas palabras "_Lo harías por él, por ellos, por los que han sido, los que son y los que serán¿sacrificarías una vida a cambio de la de todos los demás¿o te quedarás acostada viendo como son arrastrados a un mundo de tinieblas"_ y entonces lo vio claro, era su momento, había llegado, debía morir si quería salvarlo... a todos, su cuerpo debía recibir todo el impacto, de lo contrarío si se estrellaba en otro sitio todos morirían, cientos de personas en varios kilómetros a la redonda, luego, el demonio quedaría tan debilitado que Harry podría vencerlo con facilidad.

Empujó fuertemente a su marido apartándolo del camino del rayo y abrió los brazos para absorber la mayor cantidad posible, la risa de Damon le traspasaba los oídos, pero ella no se aparto, miró a Harry levantarse del suelo aturdido y le gritó:

Te quiero Harry- el calor inundaba el cuerpo de Cat

Harry se levantó del suelo rápidamente, corrió hacia ella, el calor recorría su cuerpo y no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en protegerla, casi al mismo tiempo en que el rayo impactaba contra Cat Harry la abrazó con fuerza...una cegadora luz dorada creció de los cuerpos de ambos, absorbió el rayo demoníaco y corrió veloz hacia él. Damon sorprendido y aturdido se volvió para salir corriendo, pero el rayo lo absorbió y continuó avanzando a lo largo de todo el cementerio, muchos demonios y vampiros, todos los que no pudieron huir quedaron en su interior sintiendo un fuego abrasador, notando como se iban quemando lenta, dolorosamente... los magos de bien, al contrarío notaban un agradable calor que se extendía desde su pecho hasta el último lugar de sus cuerpos, una energía positiva, una alegría desmesurada... el amor en estado puro.

Y tan pronto como había venido el rayo desapareció, incluso la tormenta escampó dando lugar a un hermoso amanecer con el sol despuntando al alba, calentando sus cuerpos, llenándolos de esperanza, miles de risas, de gritos de júbilo, de fuegos artificiales lanzados al cielo los rodearon... la luz había vuelto.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, notaba el sol sobre sus mejillas y un peso muy agradable sobre él, miró a Cat sobre su pecho todavía inconsciente, con el cabello totalmente pegado a su cara y su cuerpo... y de pronto sintió autentico terror, algo no marchaba bien.

CAT- gritó Harry levantándola por los hombros acunándola para despertarla.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarlo y susurro "_estoy viva!"_, Harry le sonrió unos instantes, pero el desasosiego de su cuerpo no desaparecía. La cara de Cat se congestionó en medio del dolor y empezó a respirar rápidamente. Harry la recorrió con la mirada, sus piernas estaban empapadas de sangre...

QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE- gritó desesperado abrazándola con fuerza

Harry... lo siento, era mi destino

¿qué dices?- preguntó quitándole las lágrimas de los ojos

La voz me decía que debería sacrificar una vida para salvar las de todos los demás

¿qué voz?

La de Ayla, en mis sueños, la que no me dejaba dormir

¿Ayla dijo que debías morir?

No así, dijo que tendría que estar dispuesta a sacrificar una vida para salvar la de todos- Harry miró su cara blanquecina, para ir bajado hasta sus piernas ensangrentadas

Así que Ayla te dice que debes sacrificar una vida¿y tu piensas que es la tuya?

¿la de quien sino?- el silencio aplastante cayó sobre Cat como una fría losa, fue bajando hasta sus piernas y ahogó un grito de autentico miedo- Noooo!- sollozó

Solo espero que tu imprudencia no le cueste la vida a nuestro hijo, nunca te lo perdonaré

No, por favor, llévame a mi te lo ruego, Merlín, llévame a mi- las lágrimas bañaban los ojos de Cat- yo moriré pero que no le pase nada a mi hijo por favor.

¿Qué pasa? Hary, Cat- Albus Dumbledore llegó hasta ellos alertado por el grito y los sollozos de la chica- ¡Dios mío! Cat

Albus- Lecter llegó inmediatamente después junto con Hermione, Gabriel, Remus, Sirius, y Ron, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados- No puede ser...

Cat!- gritó Sirius- hemos de llevarla a un hospital

No hay tiempo- susurró la voz de Ginny llegando con Malfoy- ha perdido demasiada sangre... el niño estará..

Nooooo, el esta vivo. Matadme a mi, pero salvadlo a él por favor- Harry continuaba sosteniendo a Cat, pero una mala sensación se había anidado en su pecho.

Dejadme pasar, soy médico también- Sean Malcovich hizo su aparición

Dime Cat, desde cuando no tienes dolores

No lo recuerdo, se que me dolía cuando he salido de casa, pero... no recuerdo mas... ¡He roto aguas al salir de casa!- exclamó de pronto- hace ya tres horas...¡noooo!- hágame una cesárea, me da igual desangrarme pero sáquelo, haga algo.

Por favor dejadnos sitio... Karl

Aquí estoy señor

¡ Sáquemelo!

Quieres calmarte Cat!- exclamó el hombre- no puedo hacerte una cesárea aquí.

Coja uno de mis puñales, le diré como ha de hacerlo

¿No te das cuenta de que si no mueres desangrada morías de dolor?

ME DA IGUAL, SALVE A MI HIJO, YO NO IMPORT... ¡AGGG!

¡CAT!- exclamó Harry asustado- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó a Sean

Una contracción!- exclamó Cat

Dejadme ver- Malchovich se puso delante de ella separándole las piernas, para extenderle encima una túnica.

Con mucho cuidado se arrodilló tras frotarse las manos, retiró la ropa interior de Cat apartándola lejos. Con mucho cuidado introdujo dos de sus dedos para explorar el territorio, la dilatación, arrugó un poco la frente mientras Cat contenía otro grito, apretó fuertemente la mano que Harry le daba, el chico apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. El hombre notó como todos los músculos de la vagina se contraían fuertemente sobre sus dedos, y entonces lo notó.

La cabeza esta aquí- clamó con fuerza

Se retiró hacia atrás, cabe decir que de los pocos que quedaban presenciando el momento, solo Ron había perdido el conocimiento.

Esta coronando- exclamó- la dilatación es suficiente, Cat prepárate para empujar. Dadme un cuchillo, algo.- Sirius le pasó una pequeña daga que el tomó entre sus manos para hacer un pequeño corte y evitar que Cat se desgarrara. Sean tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre hasta casi los codos, con cada contracción un poco de sangre era escupida del interior de Cat empapando la túnica de Sean

Bien- dijo cuando notó como llegaba otra contracción con una mano sobre el vientre y la otra preparada para recibir una nueva vida, - ¡EMPUJA!

Ahhh!- gritó Cat con su cara congestionada de dolor, mientras miles de gotas perlaban su frente, Harry a su lado inconscientemente empuja fuerte como ella "vamos pequeña" le susurraba al oido.

Malcovich vio como Cat evacuaba en ese momento al hacer fuerza, pero no le dio la mas mínima importancia, "siempre pasa" pensó con una sonrisa. "Ha salido la cabeza" exclamó, nadie podía ver que estaba pasando, su capa sobre las piernas de Cat se lo impedia

Empuja!- volvió a gritar- esta saliendo el primer hombro

La cara de Cat se volvió a contraer de dolor mientras empujaba con fuerza,

No puedo mas

Venga Cat, no te rindas- susurró Harry en su oído

Venga, el último...¡EMPUJA!

Con un último esfuerzo, antes de caer rendida sobre el pecho de Harry, Cat dio a luz a su hijo. En el suelo, en medio de la hierba, entre suciedad y sangre se llevó a cabo el milagro de la vida, en un lugar en que las almas de los muertos paseaban libremente entre los hombres.

Todos estaban llorando, viendo como Malcovich volvía a manejar su cuchillo para cortar el cordón umbilical, su rostro se había tornado serio en medio de los sollozos de Cat...

Quiero verlo- exclamó de pronto alargando los brazos entre sus piernas abiertas hacia el hombre.

Este miró a Dumbledore y Lecter con gesto sombrío. Tomó la capa que Karl le tendía y envolvió algo que ninguno de ellos alcanzo a ver¿o era una pelusilla morena lo que se veía en la capa?. Karl se levantó y corrió lejos de allí

- ¿qué hace?- preguntó- Dumbledore, la mirada en el rostro de Sean le hizo suponer lo peor, a todos

Deme a mi hijo- gimió Cat extendiendo los brazos

Cat- susurró el hombre dulcemente- eso no va a ser posible...

Nooo!- ella empezó a llorar de nuevo- el esta vivo, lo se... quiere quitármelo.. démelo

Cat, vuestro hijo a muerto, estaba..., habías perdido mucha sangre, el ya se había desprendido de la placenta, ha tragado demasiada porquería, no tenía oxígeno... compréndelo Cat

NOOOO, quiere quitármelo- Se agarró fuertemente a la túnica de Harry- Harry el esta vivo, lo se, lo siento, dile que me lo de...

Harry la miró unos momentos, miró a Sean que asintió y muy lentamente se fue levantando para dejar sin apoyo a Cat, todos lloraban, y en un último esfuerzo, Cat intentó levantarse para ser sostenida fuertemente por Gabriel:

AHH!- volvió a gritar Cat, el dolor no había terminado

¿qué pasa ahora?- preguntó Lecter

la placenta!- jadeó Cat

Todos pudieron ver como algo de color gris mate ensangrentado y con múltiples venas caía entre las piernas de Cat acompañado de sangre y fluidos. Con mucha maestría, Hermione la recogió guardándola en una bolsa. Cat volvió ha hacer fuerza para intentar librarse del amarre de Gabriel, notó como este apoyaba una mano en su cabeza... y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Sean se levantó del suelo limpiándose las manos y brazos con la túnica sucia:

Deberíais llevarla aun hospital para que la suturen y revisen si la plancenta estaba completa- Gabriel la tomo en brazos para llevarla a San Mungo. Miró a Harry- lo siento Harry, el niño ya había muerto y no quería que ella lo viera... estaba en demasiado mal estado como para ello

Gracias por lo que ha hecho

Ojala hubiera podido hacer más

No ha sido su culpa- Harry bajó la mirada y el hombre disculpándose por tener cosas que hacer desapareció- ha sido culpa de ella, nunca tendría que haber venido a la batalla

¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione- no te atrevas a decir eso nunca, ella... ella... ha hecho lo que debía para salvarnos a todos, ha sido muy valiente

Ella debería haberse quedado en casa, como habíamos planeado

En la guerra siempre hay muertos Harry-añadió Hermione llorosa

Si, pero en la guerra no mueren seres que aun no han nacido. Y mi hijo no va a poder vivir por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de su madre- Harry sintió como la mejilla le ardía. Hermione le había abofeteado

¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿sabes como se sentirá ahora ella con todo esto, en lugar de admirarla por arriesgar tanto para salvarnos a todos, para que podamos vivir en paz, tu en lugar de apoyarla y ayudarla, le das la espalda... la vas a volver a matar¿qué habrías echo tu en su lugar, quedarte en casa a pesar de saber que tus amigos iban a morir o acudir en su ayuda?

Muy aturdido, Harry miró a Hermione con una mirada fría como el hielo, sin responderle se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Harry!- gritó Hermione, pero Dumbledore la detuvo

Déjalo Hermione, Harry esta tan dolido como vaya a estarlo Cat y necesita meditar sobre lo ocurrido. Es decisión suya el ir a su lado o no

¡usted también culpa a Cat de lo sucedido!

NO, en realidad ella actúo pensando que era lo mejor para todos, solo que no tuvo en cuenta todos los factores. Pero su ayuda nos salvo, aunque no fuera consciente de que quizá podría haber esperado para la próxima batalla.

Hermione se soltó de el y lo miró horrorizada

No quiero que ninguno de vosotros, si eso es lo que pensáis de ella vayáis al hospital a verla. No quiero que la hundáis mas en su desesperación...- y dándose la vuelta despareció

Yo también voy al hospital- susurró Sirius

Te acompaño amigo- Remus le puso una mano sobre su hombro- necesitará todo el apoyo del mundo ahora que ha perdido a su hijo y a Harry

Lo se, no voy a dejar que desaparezca otra vez- miró a Dumbledore- no creo que ninguno de nosotros sea quien para juzgarla por sus actos, yo por mi parte prefiero una hija viva y feliz que una hija y un nieto muertos- ambos desparecieron en el acto.

Dumbledore miró a Lecter "No era eso lo que quería decir" susurró el viejo "siento lo que le ha pasado a Cat y Harry, y voy a ir a hablar con ella en cuanto pueda, para darle mi cariño más sincero y apoyarla"

Lo se amigo- respondió Lecter- los dos iremos a verla, aunque quizá debamos hablar con Harry también, no puede dejarla sola con todo esto

¡Harry, no entiendo lo que ha pasado, ellos estaban tan felices juntos, y se aman tanto a pesar de todo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte es como si todo les saliera mal, como si no pudieran ser felices juntos

Lo se, y eso es lo que mas me preocupa. Ellos a pesar de quererse tanto ya se habían distanciado, quizá esta vez si sea definitivo

Creo que deberemos dejar pasar el tiempo para que las heridas sanen.. y entonces veremos que pasa

Harry apareció en la mansión de Godric, cruzó el patio hasta la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, se detuvo unos momentos, los hechizos no estaban puestos, había entrado como si nada, el desasosiego volvió a su pecho al ver marcas de pisadas en el suelo... era como si alguien hubiese entrado, o quizá no, la tierra estaba blanda y cualquiera de los magos que estaban en el patio las podía haber dejado al entrar esa noche.

Subió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta, un olor penetrante le llegó, observó el lugar para ver la cama desecha, en el suelo había una mancha de algo que se había secado, avanzó hacia la cama y pudo ver lo mismo en las sábanas y el colchón. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y en un arranque de furia se quitó al túnica quedando con el pecho descubierto, hizo aparecer un cubo con agua y un cepillo. Se arrodillo y empezó a limpiar con furia los rastros que Cat había dejado en el suelo mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos.

Cuando acabó cogió todas las sábanas, la colcha e hizo levitar el colchón para llevarlo todo hasta el patio, ni tan solo notó el frío golpear sobre su desnudo pecho, lo amontonó todo y lanzó una brutal llamarada... todo ardió en llamas... Jonh, Cat, sus sueños juntos, su vida... porque ya no le quedaba nada, ni tan solo el calor de la hoguera lo hizo volver a la realidad, seguía notándose frío por dentro.

Cat fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, notaba su cuerpo dolorido, las lágrimas llegaron rápidamente a sus ojos cuando notó su vientre de tamaño normal, la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella como una losa. Su deseado hijo había muerto, un lamento escapó de sus labios. Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre las suyas y abrió los ojos esperando ver a la única persona que en ese momento podía reconfortarla... Hermione le devolvió una triste mirada. Cat empezó a llorar más fuerte y se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, unos que ella no deseaba... los de Gabriel. Cuando el llanto ceso, se retiró hacia atrás para enfrentarlos

Hubiera preferido morir yo- susurró

No digas eso Cat- exclamó Hermione tomándole las manos- tomaste una decisión y nosotros te apoyaremos siempre.

Gracias... ¿dónde... esta Harry?

Se marcho del cementerio después de que te trajimos a San Mungo hace dos días... nadie lo ha vuelto a ver

¿aun no ha venido ...

No Cat- añadió Gabriel tristemente, mientras las manos de ella se cerraban fuertemente entre las sábanas- estaba desecho cuando se marcho... has de comprenderlo

Le comprendo, me culpa de lo sucedido y con razón. Entiendo que no quiera verme...

¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó tímidamente Hermione

Para empezar... voy a buscar a Jonh

¡QUE!- exclamaron los dos a la vez- Cat... Jonh ha muerto

No ha muerto, no te atrevas a decir eso nunca Hermione, Jonh esta vivo en alguna parte, me lo dice el corazón, mi corazón de madre sabe que el esta vivo- Hermione fue a replicar, pero una mano sobre su hombro la hizo retractarse.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y una melena pelirroja saltó encima de la cama de Cat dándole un fuerte abrazo, Gabriel y Hermione se marcharon para dejarlas solas, las dos estaban llorando.

Harry estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa, vestido exactamente igual que cuando había vuelto de la batalla, no había visto a nadie, y no se había movido de allí en dos días. No le quedaban fuerzas, ahora que por fin podían ser felices, que habían acabado con el señor oscuro, el había perdido todo... a su esposa, a la que en ese mismo momento no podía perdonar por la muerte de su hijo... y sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero es que no podía verla, no ahora, en ese momento cuando todo el dolor estaba a flor de piel, no, debía dejar que las heridas sanasen y entonces iría a verla.

Pensó en Lily en esos momentos, la niña había sido la única que había subido a verlo...¡que lista, todos buscándolo y ella había dado con él. Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar como lo había abrazado y juntos habían llorado la muerte de su hermano, cuanta paz había sentido en ese momento, aunque no había conseguido calmarse del todo, no era ella con quien debía llorar la perdida de su hijo, pero por ahora no tenía fuerzas.

Lily

Dime Papa

¿has visto a tu madre?

Si, pero ella aún esta inconsciente, cada vez que se despierta solo habla incoherencias y la vuelven a dormir- Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos- ¿por qué no vas a verla?

Porque en este momento no puedo, necesito ser fuerte... necesito tiempo

¿vas a marcharte?

Voy a irme al colegio, en unos meses empiezan las clases y quiero prepararlo todo bien. Necesito alejarme de la casa por un tiempo- Lily solo asintió

Entonces nos veremos cuando empiece el colegio¿te parece?

Me parece estupendo- respondió Harry sonriendo poniéndose en pie- ¿cuidaras de tu madre por mi?

Sabes que si, pero...

Lo se, pero dame tiempo, te prometo que hablare con ella

Dándole un último abrazo, Lily bajó del tejado dejando allí a Harry meditando sobre todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Cat y Lily estaban abrazadas en la cama, llorando las dos, una aliviando a la otra, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, aunque poco a poco las lágrimas fueron cesando. Lily se separo de su madre, pero ella bajó la cabeza

Mama- susurró Lily

Lo siento pequeña, siento todo lo que ha pasado ¿me perdonas?- preguntó con ojos llorosos.

Mama!- exclamó Lily en un susurró ahogado- no tengo nada que perdonarte, no has hecho nada malo

Por favor- Lily lo pensó unos momentos

Te perdono- Cat volvió a abrazarla, aliviando en parte su carga- Bueno, ya esta bien de llorar- exclamó la pequeña

Tienes razón, ahora tengo que ponerme bien pronto

Desde luego, has de volver a casa- la cara de Cat se ensombreció- no me mires así el abuelo, Remus y los demás están deseando verte...

¿y tu padre?- Lily hizo una mueca- ¿qué pasa?

Se ha marchado al colegio esta mañana- Cat se mordió el labio inferior

No quiere verme- susurró

Quiere verte, pero necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha pasado

Lily, hay algo que tengo que contarte- la niña la miró curiosa- verás, es que no estoy segura de que tu hermano este muerto

¿Lo dices en serio?

Totalmente, algo dentro de mi me dice que tu hermano sigue con vida en algún lugar... quiero investigar, buscarlo... ¿crees que me he vuelto loca?

No, creo que si tu corazón te dice que Jonh esta vivo es por algo...- pareció meditar unos instantes- Me iré contigo

No, debes permanecer junto a tu padre, cuidar de él, yo estaré bien

Vamos ha hacer un trato, el colegio empieza dentro de unos meses, me marcharé contigo y cuando llegue el momento de ir al cole acudiré, pero durante las vacaciones iré donde tu estés... quiero ayudar.

Esta bien, te vendrás conmigo.

El tiempo pasó poco a poco, Harry no volvió del colegio durante el tiempo que Cat estuvo esperándolo en casa, así que un día decidió partir para investigar la muerte de su hijo. Fueron muchos los que trataron de hacerla reaccionar, de hacerle ver que era una búsqueda inútil, pero ella tenía tal convicción en sus creencias que ninguno pudo hacerla recapacitar, la decisión estaba tomada, así que un día de febrero, justo cuando Lily cumplía 11 años... ambas se marcharon de casa.

Por su parte, Harry pasó la mayor parte de este tiempo en el colegio, preparando las clases (iban a ser geniales), curando poco a poco sus heridas, iniciando una nueva vida... volvió a Godric en marzo para descubrir que Cat y Lily ya se habían marchado, sintió una gran frustración dentro de sí, había llegado tarde y Cat se había cansado de esperarle... aunque quizá lo que mas le choco fue saber el motivo de la partida de Cat, y es que dentro de su ser, el se había dado cuenta de que compartía una sensación con ella, una sensación fuerte, una sensación de esperanza...

**F I N**

* * *

Lo se, lo se, no es el final que esperabais... pero podeis consolaros pensando que hay un epilogo...¡EPILOGO, EPILOGO, EPILOGO! jejejejeje.

Podeis lanzarme todos los tomatazos que querais... pero con un review, me gustaria tener opiniones sinceras... besos.


	18. EPILOGO

_**Pues bueno, como lo prometido es deuda... aquí esta el epilogo.**_

**_Bueno, tambien dar las gracias de nuevo a todos los que me han dejado revew en el capitulo anterior, a los que lo han echo en algun capítulo a lo largo de las dos historias y a los que leen y no dejan revew... muchas gracias a todos, porque habéis sido vosotros con vuestras palabras los que me habeis echo llegar al final de la historia...besos para todos y ahi queda esto dedicado para todos vosotros._**

**_ahh, al final de la historia voy a contestar los reviews del capitulo anterior jejejeje, no puedo resistirme a ello y ya que es el último no creo que sean tan malotes como para borrarme la historia, tambien os dejare una pequeña explicacion... besos._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**EPILOGO:**_

Vamos Lily, date prisa- gritaba la voz de un chico pelirrojo desde la entrada al comedor

Ya voy!- exclamó una pelirroja saltando los tres últimos escalones de las escaleras de Hall.

Lily Potter era una jovencita de 15 años con una abundante mata de pelo rojo que caía como una cascada hasta el final de su espalda, sus rizos perfectamente desordenados causaban autentico furor entre los chicos de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería mas famoso de todos los tiempos, pero lo que sin duda marcaba a la pequeña Lily, aparte de sus ojos verde-amarillentos que recordaban a los de un gato, es que su padre era _el-niño-que-vivió (ahora no tan niño)_, aquel que derrotó a Lord Voldemort, y actual director del colegio, lo que conllevaba una presión bastante grande, ya que debía demostrar a todos que tenía el suficiente talento como para estar allí, y de ese modo que nadie pudiera decir que ella era la enchufada de los profesores.

Lejos de notar esa presión sobre los hombros, era la mejor estudiante del colegio, casi tan buena como Hermione Granger, su querida tía, en eso se le parecía desde luego, en el gusto por el quidditch no, desde luego, ella era la buscadora y capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, en eso y al respeto por las reglas, o a la falta de él... en eso había salido a su padre... y quizá a su madre.

Rápidamente cruzó el comedor acompañada por su mejor amigo Bill Weasley rumbo a su mesa para almorzar antes de las clases. Unas clases que quizá dentro de poco tendrían que suspenderse, pues después de 5 años de paz un nuevo señor oscuro se había levantado tomando bajo sus riendas a un nuevo ejercito de magos y demonios sembrando una nueva era de terror en el mundo mágico.

Lily sabía que ella era uno de los objetivos de aquel ser que se hacía llamar el Lord oscuro, pero estaba bien protegida en el colegio bajo el amparo de su padre, uno de los magos mas poderosos de todos los tiempos, y cuando no estaba en el colegio estaba con su madre, otra gran bruja, pero quizá era allí donde estaba mas segura pues vivía... mejor no pensarlo, era un secreto que ni su padre conocía, pues ella se había marchado cuando Lord Voldemort y Damon fueron derrotados, y en los últimos años no se habían vuelto a ver, aunque Lily sospechaba que se echaban de menos por la forma en que le preguntaban sobre el otro cada vez que volvía a verlos.

Lily tomó asiento al lado de Bill en la mesa de Gryffindor, no sin antes observar que su padre aun no había bajado para el desayuno, preocupada se revolvió en la silla.

¿Habéis oído lo que paso anoche?- preguntó Michel Weasley, otro de sus mejores amigos y primo de Bill, que era un año mas pequeño que ellos

Si- respondió Lily retirándose un mechón rebelde de su cara- Los demonios atacaron el callejón Diagon, por suerte la orden llegó a tiempo de evitar que las muertes fueran numerosas

Aún así mataron a 5 magos- añadió Bill- como me gustaría saber lo que en verdad esta pasando, me muero por entrar en la lucha

Y Yo- añadió Michel, ambos chicos entusiasmados se volvieron a mirar a Lily que estaba desayunando en silencio- ¿tu no Lily?

Eh¿perdón?

Decíamos que si no te gustaría formar parte de la lucha- repitió Michel

No- respondió ella sin mirarlos

¿no?- preguntó Bill

no- volvió a afirmar ella levantándose de la mesa- me voy a clase

Lily salió del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos rumbo a las mazmorras donde el profesor Snape les impartía la primera lección de la mañana. Lentamente bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la fría clase, algo de pronto la hizo volverse, y con la rapidez característica de un felino esquivo 5 dagas lanzados contra ella, se volvió hacía el lugar de donde procedían con tiempo suficiente para atrapar uno con su delicada mano, junto a las escaleras varita en mano estaba el profesor Snape mirándola con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios

¡Se ha vuelto loco!- exclamó Lily indignada

No, solo comprobaba algo- añadió el profesor caminando hacia ella- y acabo de confirmarlo

¿y se puede saber que es?- le reclamó la pequeña poniendo los brazos en jarras

Que anoche estabas en el callejón Diagon luchando al lado de tu madre y sus amigas, que por cierto te han enseñado perfectamente

Esta loco, yo anoche estaba en mi cama esperando noticias del ataque, y no tengo ni idea de donde estaba mi madre.

No, tu anoche conseguiste salir del colegio para ir con ellas, aunque supongo que a tu madre no le haría ninguna gracia verte allí. No es necesario que lo niegues,- añadió al ver que ella abría la boca para replicar- vuestro secreto esta a salvo conmigo, tu madre es mucho mas competente de lo que será el estúpido de Potter, y pensar que Dumbledore le dejó la dirección de la orden. Hace meses que sospecho

¡como lo averiguó?

Te vi la noche que te atacaron los dementores, cuando caíste de la escoba te mantuviste en el aire... podías volar, además les lanzaste el patronus mas poderoso que he visto en mi vida, y sin varita, al igual que vi como te defendías usando las artes de lucha antiguas que tu madre y "sus hermanas" controlan perfectamente. No se en que momento ella decidió unirse a las amazonas, pero anoche os pude observar y ha dado unos frutos maravillosos en ambas.

Es mas que eso- susurró Lily mirando a su profesor

¿qué quieres decir?

Nada, lo averiguara todo en su momento

Entonces eso significa que al final tu madre ha decidido venir a ayudarnos

No voy a decir nada mas, no tengo el conocimiento de todo, lo que si se es que tío Alex y Gabriel han estado tratando de convencerla para que venga

Espero que lo haga, la necesitamos de vuelta

Lily entró a clase seguida del profesor Snape, ella fue hasta su pupitre para sentarse mientras el resto de sus compañeros llegaban, la clase empezó bastante tranquila, teniendo en cuanta que Snape les quitó 10 puntos nada mas empezar.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula blanca como una pared:

¿qué sucede Minerva?- preguntó Snape

Hemos de llevar a los niños a los terrenos

¿por qué?

Van a atacar el colegio, en 10 minutos, nos ha llegado un chivatazo

Rápidamente y procurando que no cundiera el pánico, Severus Snape guió a sus escasos alumnos de 5 curso hasta la salida donde ya estaba el resto del claustro de profesores preparando trasladores para llevarlos a salvo.

Lily- la chica se volvió entre la multitud para ver al profesor Dumbledore correr hacia ella – debes esperar aquí, he recibido una nota diciendo que vendrán a por ti personalmente

Bien- respondió la niña avanzando hasta el hall de la entrada donde se encontraban Harry y Sirius hablando

Hemos de proteger el colegio- Harry puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la niña

No te preocupes, esos demonios no atravesaran estas puertas

¿cuántos niños falta por trasladar?

El último traslador ha salido hace unos minutos- respondió la profesora Mcgonagall entrando por las puertas junto con 50 aurores y los miembros de la orden del Fénix- el resto de profesores se ha marchado con los niños

Bien. ¿y porque no se ha ido Lily con ellos?

Hemos recibido una lechuza diciendo que vendrían personalmente a por ella

¿y cuando piensan venir?- preguntó Harry preocupado

En ese momento una explosión azotó la explanada de la entrada y el ser mas horrendo que habían visto en su vida apareció por las puertas del comedor. El cruce de hechizos no se hizo esperar, inmediatamente Lily se vio arrastrada contra su voluntad por Sirius detrás de las escaleras: "quédate aquí" le susurró mientras iba directo hacia la batalla.

Harry se vio envuelto por una extraña aura mientras que sus ojos se volvían tan amarillos como el ámbar, inmediatamente varios de los demonios que lo rodeaban cayeron al suelo a causa de un pequeño temblor de tierra, mientras una lengua de fuego se tragaba a varios demonios voladores.

Por su parte Remus y Sirius luchaban contra el demonio que había aparecido en el comedor, estaban consiguiendo mantenerlo a raya, aunque no tenían la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo.

Dumbledore luchaba con 5 mortífagos, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un viejo decrepito, pero no, seguía manteniéndose en la misma forma de siempre, siendo uno de los mejores guerreros de la orden.

Una explosión hizo volverse a Lily, el enorme demonio que luchaba contra su abuelo y Lupin los había derribado, y en ese mismo instante estaba conjurando una poderosa bola de energía, se la lanzó.

Un impenetrable muro de energía se interpuso entre ellos y el demonio. Lily Potter estaba en pie delante de ellos vestida de cuero negro con un top de verde y plata, sus ojos estaban encendidos en llamas, ella había conjurado el hechizo protector, una de sus especialidades, con una mano lo pudo mantener el tiempo suficiente como para lanzar con la otra la maldición que hizo volar por los aires al demonio gigante.

Lentamente se volvió hacia Sirius y Remus y con un "mama me lo enseño" saco dos puñales replicas exactas a los que su madre usaba y atacó a dos mortífagos que se abalanzaban contra ellos. Aún con la sorpresa en el cuerpo Sirius y Remus consiguieron levantarse para continuar con la batalla.

Harry por su parte había visto como su hija conjuraba el muro protector mas potente que la imaginación de cualquier mago puede tan solo pensar, hizo aparecer su espada y cortó la cabeza de un demonio que se desintegró al instante, con el tiempo justo de esquivar un hechizo que consiguió darle en la espalda y derribarlo, el dolor empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, hacía años que un Crucio no lo golpeaba tan fuerte, se revolcó en el suelo de dolor, mientras sus ojos volvían al verde esmeralda, no podía moverse.

Papa!- exclamó Lily llegando a su lado lanzando a su agresor un hechizo inmovilizador, sin varita, claro. Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Lily tenia los ojos tan anaranjados que parecían hechos de fuego- ahora no- Añadió la niña poniéndose en pie para mirar a su adversario.

Harry se puso en pie con ella apoyándose en su hombro y miró la batalla, les superaban en número, pero aunque eran poderosos y estaban luchando con valor no era suficiente para ganar... estaban perdidos, tenía que buscar la manera de sacar a Lily de allí ¿y que hacía Lily vestida de cuero negro? Pensó de pronto mirando a su hija, haciendo que le doliera el pecho al ver lo parecida que era a su madre, la única mujer que había amado y perdido de una manera estúpida. Pero la visión apenas se mantuvo unos momentos, una muro de energía creado por Lily retuvo el hechizo que les habían lanzado. Harry pudo observar por unos momentos a su rival, llevaba una larga capa negra hasta los pies, y cubría su rostro con una capucha, a través de la cual solo eran visibles sus ojos tan rojos como los de un demonio.

Harry volvió sus ojos ámbar de nuevo y lanzó a través del muro de Lily una lengua de fuego hacía el demonio, pero este simplemente levantó su mano para absorberla toda. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba sonriendo, miró a su alrededor, vio caer a Sirius y Remus, Tonks hacía rato que estaba inconsciente, al igual que varios miembros de la orden. Estaban perdidos.

Un nuevo ataque cayó sobre ellos, Harry abrazó a su hija para protegerla con su cuerpo, ambos cerraron los ojos, pero el impacto del golpe no llego. Una luz cegadora los envolvió a todos. Lentamente Harry fue abriendo los ojos, pudo distinguir en el suelo las manchas de los demonios que habían sido exterminados con aquel poderoso hechizo, solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de crear un hechizo tan poderoso, y entonces la vio: con su melena negra y rizada ondeando al viento, vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro, botas altas, y un top rojo y dorado dejando su vientre descubierto, sin verle la cara ya sabía quien era, ella había vuelto. "Cat" susurró Harry, ella no se volvió, un poderoso muro de energía los protegía a los tres del ataque, varias mujeres vestidas como Cat y Lily pero totalmente de negro se encontraban en la batalla, entre ellos Hermione Granger, Van Helsing y Alex Lecter, los demonios al verse sorprendidos empezaron a huir, podían ser poderosos, pero eran unos cobardes. Inmediatamente, sus amigos y las mujeres cerraron filas alrededor de ellos tres.

Cat deshizo el muro de energía que les protegía, levantando su brazo lanzó al encapuchado un rayo violeta procedente de su mano que ante la sorpresa le dio de lleno, el demonio se tambaleo y su capucha cayó descubriendo su rostro, al mismo instante en que Cat desenvainaba los puñales y se lanzaba sobre él.

La criatura los miró, pero para aquella visión ninguno de los allí presentes estaba preparado. La viva imagen de un Harry Potter adolescente les devolvió la mirada, a excepción de los ojos que eran azules como los de... Sirius (_creo que Sirius los tiene negros... no estoy segura pero para el caso.._.). Cat dejó caer los puñales sorprendida:

Jonh?- preguntó temerosa, mientras el muchacho les devolvía una mirada furiosa

Tengo muchos nombres- respondió con una voz profunda- ese es mi nombre muggle, normalmente mis sirvientes y esclavos me llaman señor.

El sonido de los puñales de Cat al caer contra el suelo rompieron el silencio, todos miraban a aquel joven de mirada fría como un témpano de hielo.

Volveremos a vernos- susurró Jonh justo antes de fluctuar y desaparecer de su vista.

Cat cayó de rodillas al suelo, Harry avanzó hacia ella pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos por dos lanzas, dos de aquellas mujeres le impedían acercarse. Lily avanzó hacia su madre, a ella si le permitieron pasar, e inmediatamente cerraron filas de nuevo. Harry las observó durante un momento, todas ellas eran muy altas, casi tanto como Cat, esbeltas y atléticas, todas vestidas de cuero negro oscuro les miraban desafiantes, eran amazonas, sin duda alguna.

Lentamente Cat se puso en pie y se volvió hacia ellos permitiendo a Harry observarla detenidamente, en realidad no había cambiado mucho en esos años, seguía siendo alta y con un cuerpo perfectamente modelado, pero mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes, se apreciaba a simple vista el abdomen plano y duro y los brazos y piernas contorneados. Unas palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

Majestad- empezó una de ellas, que llevaba unos galones dorados sobre los hombros- ¿qué debemos hacer con los heridos?

El silencio los rodeo a todos, nadie sabía exactamente a quien se dirigía aquella mujer: "¿Majestad?" volvió a repetir "¿qué...?

Ya te he oído Sam

La voz de Cat resonó entre las paredes de la entrada del castillo mientras todos los presentes la miraban sorprendidos, rodeó a Lily con uno de sus brazos e hizo un ademán para que las dos guardianas se retiraran, inmediatamente todas las mujeres se hincaron una de sus rodillas en el suelo. Harry no salía de su asombro, y desde luego todos lo estaban, claro, todos excepto Hermione, Gabriel y Alex (para variar):

Llevad a los heridos a la enfermería del colegio, los más graves serán trasladados a San Mungo. Avisad a las sanadoras para que vengan a ayudar a Madam Pomfrey, recoged los cadáveres de los magos caídos, el cementerio de Hogwarts será un buen lugar para darles digna sepultura. ¿cuántas bajas tenemos?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la tal Sam

Una mi señora- respondió inclinando la cabeza

Que dos de tus guerreras la lleven a Themchyscra y la preparen, mañana le daremos sepultura. Podéis retiraros.

Si majestad- todas las mujeres se levantaron y empezaron a obedecer las ordenes de Cat.

¿qué significa esto?- saltó Harry de pronto mirándola sorprendido- ¿por qué te llaman majestad?

Porque soy la reina de las amazonas- respondió Cat mirándolo desafiante

¿la reina de las amazonas?- susurró Harry atónito- Por cierto- saltó de pronto- ¿no pensaras que ese monstruo es nuestro hijo?

Cat lo miró unos instantes y entorno los ojos peligrosamente haciendo que a Harry se le erizase el pelo de la nuca, nunca la había visto mirar a nadie de una forma tan intensa.

Ya te dije que nuestro hijo no había muerto

¡Otra vez con esto!- bufó Harry molesto- es absurdo lo que estas diciendo, además ahora nuestro Jonh tendría 5 años no 15- Cat bajó la mirada

Lo has visto, es tu vivo retrato- susurró

Es una coincidencia

¿qué te dice el corazón?- preguntó Cat mirándolo de nuevo, Harry la miró unos momentos y bajó la mirada aturdido- te dice lo mismo que a mi ¿verdad?

Eso no es posible- susurró Harry con una mano en el pecho

En realidad- intervino Lecter de pronto haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo- si que es posible

¿CÓMO!- exclamó Harry furioso

Será mejor que todos nos acomodemos un poco y lo hablemos durante la comida- respondió Lecter- solo os diré de momento que en nuestras filas había un traidor

Mi hijo vivo- susurró Harry con ojos en lágrimas

Lo sabía- susurró Cat poniéndole una mano sobre los hombros del chico, que hizo que Harry se volviera a mirarla mientras una descarga eléctrica como hacia años que no sentía le recorría la espalda

Será mejor que nos acomodemos y nos preparemos para comer, allí hablaremos de todo- intervino Sirius- ¿Harry?

Ah, si- exclamó el muchacho aturdido- prepararé la torre norte para ti y tus... ¿hermanas?- Cat asintió .

Todos fueron retirándose hacia las habitaciones, Lily con escolta incluida, dejaron a Harry y Cat solos en el Hall de la entrada.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre los dos como era tan habitual en tiempos pasados, Cat fue la primera en romper el silencio:

Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo de llevarme a Lily de aquí- Harry la miró molesto y arrugó los ojos

Debería haberla llevado con un traslador bien lejos

Donde la hubiese llevado habría estado mas segura de lo que tu la podrías haber puesto

Pues entonces deberías haber llegado a tiempo

No ha sido mi culpa, el portal ha tardado mas de lo normal en abrirse

¿portal¿qué portal?

No te lo puedo decir

Pues has sido una irresponsable por dejar que la niña corra peligro

La niña esta perfectamente capacitada para una batalla como esta

¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Harry

¿Qué crees que hace en verano¿tomar el sol?- preguntó Cat empezando a subir las escaleras rumbo a la torre norte, por lo que Harry tuvo que seguirla

¿Quieres decir que en verano le has estado enseñando a luchar?

Por supuesto, esta teniendo las mejores maestras

¿Maestras?

Por supuesto, donde vivimos solo hay mujeres

¿y porque has tomado esa decisión sin contar conmigo?

Porque ella quería aprender y como comprenderás lo que ella quiere es mas importante que lo que quieres tu

Soy su padre

Y yo su madre, y ella es una princesa, por lo tanto como una princesa amazona recibe el mismo entrenamiento que cualquiera de nosotras

¿cualquiera de vosotras?

Mis hermanas la han estado entrenando, al igual que al resto de nuestras niñas

¿y tu eres su reina?

Si, fue elegida mediante una votación cuando su antigua reina murió, ella no tenía descendencia y me convirtió en su discípula.

¿y hasta cuando serás su reina?- preguntó Harry un tanto triste al darse cuenta de que si ella vivía en una isla en la que solo habían mujeres no podría volver con el

Hasta que yo decida retirarme o muera, en ese caso Lily ocuparía mi lugar. Pero si mis hermanas no están de acuerdo con mi gobierno pueden convocar elecciones para elegir a una nueva reina.

Entiendo

¿en serio?

¿y te gusta ser la reina de las Amazonas?

No esta mal, me paso la mayor parte del día dando ordenes, aunque también es una gran responsabilidad porque tengo que tomar decisiones que pueden afectar a todas mis hermanas y por supuesto siempre pensando en lo mejor para ellas

¿ y lo decides tu sola?

¿cuándo tu tomas una decisión para el colegio o para la orden lo haces solo?

No lo consulto con el resto de profesores o con los demás jefes de la orden

Yo lo hablo con mi senado elegido de entre todos los gremios que lo conforman, entre todas decidimos, aunque no lo parezca somos una sociedad democrática. Por ejemplo la mujer que has visto antes, la de los galones dorados...

Sam

Si, Sam es mi senadora de Guerra, ella se encarga de nuestro ejercito, las escoltas, la seguridad de la isla. Chris por ejemplo es mi senadora de la salud, ella se encarga de dirigir el hospital y de los cuidados necesarios para evitar la transmisión de enfermedades..

Entiendo

Sois una sociedad con vuestras reglas y vuestro propio gobierno

Eso es

¿y no preferirías estar en el mundo real?

¿y que es real?- le preguntó ella deteniéndose para mirarlo directamente

Nuestro mundo, el mundo de la magia, Sirius, Remus, la orden...Yo soy real Cat, podrías haberte quedado conmigo- susurró el muchacho mirándola con intensidad

Harry sabes perfectamente que desde la desaparición de Jonh e incluso mucho antes ya habíamos empezado a distanciarnos- Cat siguió andando- no fue idea mía lo del divorcio

¿Cómo permitimos que pasara?- susurró Harry siguiéndola

Como tu dijiste, quizá nuestro destino es no estar juntos- susurró Cat mientras su voz se quebraba peligrosamente, se detuvo delante de una gran puerta- hemos llegado, te veré en la comida- Harry asintió tristemente

Te quiero- susurró antes de que ella entrara.

Cat cerró la puerta, pero escucho al muchacho perfectamente, se recostó en la puerta mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas antes de susurrar "y yo a ti".

* * *

Aún aturdido por todo lo que le había contado Cat sobre las amazonas Harry se dirigió a sus aposentos a prepararse para comida, no podía creer que su hijo estuviese vivo, pero si era verdad había una esperanza, ellos debían luchar contra él y su nuevo ejercito, aunque lo que de verdad le gustaría a Harry es que su niño volviera a la normalidad.

Lentamente se cambio de ropa y se colocó una túnica elegante para la comida, al fin y al cabo iba a comer con una reina, su esposa, pero una reina después de todo. Y él era el director del colegio de magia, y líder de la orden del fénix, era una comida más solemne de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Se colocó una túnica de un profundo verde botella decorada en motivos de un verde mucho más oscuro y se dispuso a salir de su despacho, donde los demás directores se dedicaron a interrogarlo acerca de lo que había pasado, sabía que debía informar al Ministerio de la clausura de las clases, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber que había pasado con su hijo y si había alguna manera de recuperarlo: _"recuerda que el amor es todopoderoso"_ le susurró una voz de mujer conocida pero que no podía identificar, sacudió la cabeza para serenarse un poco y dirigió sus pasos hacia un comedor más pequeño donde se iba a llevar a cabo la comida.

Cruzó sus puertas, el profesor Dumbledore ya estaba allí hablando con Alex, Sirius y Remus que ya estaban totalmente recuperados. En ese momento las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Lily cruzó la estancia seguida de su escolta, que con un movimiento de su cabeza hizo que la dejasen sola en la habitación. Los hombres allí presentes la observaron unos momentos, era terriblemente parecida a Cat en su porte y forma de moverse, además llevaba una túnica verde pistacho de seda salvaje con adornos plateados y su cabello perfectamente recogido dejando caer sus rizos a lo largo de su espalda y en la frente una pequeña diadema de plata, parecía una princesa, _"y desde luego lo es"_ pensó Harry con el corazón entre orgulloso por lo hermosa y poderosa que era su hija y desilusionado por lo que ello implicaba. Con unos pasos elegantes y majestuosos avanzó hacia ellos:

Hola- saludó algo formal

Con que una princesa- le dijo Sirius algo molesto- Cat debería habérnoslo dicho

No te enfades abuelo, mama tomó la decisión porque yo deseaba mas que nada aprender a luchar

Si, tu madre siempre ha tenido tendencia ha hacer lo que le viene en gana sin contar con nadie

¿Basta Sirius!- intervino Harry- además lo que Lily ha aprendido estos años difícilmente lo habría aprendido en el colegio, las amazonas la han enseñado bien

Pero es peligroso- intervino el animago

Más peligroso es tener un gran poder que no eres capaz de controlar- intervino Dumbledore- además todos sabíamos que Harry y Cat estaban destinados a grandes cosas, y por extensión todos sus hijos

Pero...

Sirius no tiene sentido seguir con esto- intervino Remus- hemos de tratar temas mas importantes durante esta comida

Por supuesto, hablaremos cuando la reina venga- respondió Sirius con rintintín- No entiendo porque tarda tanto

Seguramente estará organizando a sus hermanas y sobre todo estará revisando que lo que ha ordenado se este llevando a cabo correctamente, tiene demasiadas responsabilidades y no le gusta delegar- añadió Hermione entrando junto con Gabriel por la puerta

Como siempre- añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Hola amigos- intervino el cazador de vampiros

Hola- saludaron todos- es bueno teneros aquí de nuevo- añadió Harry- ¿cómo esta mi aijada?

Perfectamente- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa- es una niña muy despierta e inteligente

Claro- añadió Remus con una sonrisa- no podía ser de otro modo.

Lentamente los hombres fueron ocupando sus puestos en la mesa a la espera de que llegara Cat, un silencio tensó recorrió el ambiente, cuando ya estaban todos algo nerviosos las puertas del comedor se abrieron, inmediatamente Alex, Dumbledore y Gabriel se pusieron en pie, por lo que todos los hombres de la mesa les imitaron. Con aire majestuoso digno de una gran reina Cat entró en el comedor.

Iba vestida con elegante vestido rojo Burdeos que se ceñía elegantemente a su pequeña cintura, tenía el cuello redondeado y escotado, y una gran falda con mucho vuelo, encima llevaba una sobretúnica larga, negra que se ceñía a su cintura abrochada con un elegante pasador, ella también llevaba una pequeña diadema sobre su alto recogido, Harry nunca la había visto tan solemne y a la vez tan encantadora.

Lamento haberos echo esperar- empezó con una triste sonrisa sentándose a la mesa

No te preocupes- intervino Dumbledore

La comida empezó a aparecer en sus platos, todos empezaron a comer en silencio, aunque Harry y Cat comían bastante poco, y se limitaban a lanzarse miraditas nerviosas cargadas de un significado que solo dos personas que han compartido todo juntos son capaces de entender. La comida terminó entre ruidos de cubiertos y cuando todos la finalizaron Lecter se dispuso ha hablar:

Bueno creo que es el momento de que os lo explique todo

Estoy impaciente Alex- intervino Cat cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

Veréis pensamos que el demonio que hemos visto es vuestro hijo, por la sencilla razón de que cuando nació y nos dijeron que había muerto ninguno de nosotros vio el cadáver del bebe- Los ojos de Cat se volvieron vidriosos.

Pero el ahora tendría 5 años- intervino Harry con ojos brillantes

Cierto, pero desgraciadamente hemos descubierto hace poco que había un traidor en nuestras filas...

¿quién era?- interrumpió Cat

Karl- añadió Lecter avergonzado

Karl, el nunca nos habría traicionado- añadió Cat incrédula

Desgraciadamente no supimos ver que su corazón había sido corrompido por el ambicioso Malcovich y cuando nació vuestro hijo estaba todo dispuesto para que el niño fuera secuestrado, hemos averiguado que su primer plan era asaltar la casa mientras estábamos en la batalla. Pero la partida de Cat hizo que tuvieran que cambiar los planes precipitadamente, por lo que Sean, como improvisado médico salvador apareció en el momento justo y de ese modo hacernos creer que había muerto, el niño fue entregado a una familia de demonios de rango superior que lo educaron y le dieron pócimas para que alcanzara más rápido su edad adulta.

Pero aun no lo ha hecho- intervino Sirius- era un adolescente

Porque él es humano, con poderes de demonio pero humano al fin y al cabo- añadió Cat con los ojos en lágrimas- por lo que las pociones no son todo lo rápidas que cabría esperar, gracias a Merlín

Cierto, si el hubiese crecido como pretendían los demonios nos estaríamos enfrentando a todo un rey en plenas facultades- intervino Dumbledore

Pero el es todavía humano ¿verdad, aún hay esperanza

¿Esperanza de que Harry?- quiso saber Lecter

De que vuelva con nosotros- añadió Cat que había leído el pensamiento de Harry

Cat, el ya no es vuestro hijo perdido, es un ser malvado que hará cualquier cosa para ganar poder- intervino Lecter- debes asumir que tu hijo murió cuando nació

No puedo aceptarlo, mi hijo no esta muerto, y no voy a luchar contra él

Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Cat- intervino Harry mirándola intensamente- no pienso luchar contra mi propio hijo, ha de haber algo que podamos hacer para que vuelva con nosotros

Desgraciadamente no hay nada que se pueda hacer, el prácticamente ya no es humano

Por supuesto que lo es- intervino Cat de pronto poniéndose en pie- y si alguno de ustedes trata de hacerle daño les juro que me lo pagaran

Cat no estas siendo razonable- intervino Sirius

¿No estoy siendo razonable?- intervino mirándolo furiosa- mi hijo perdido esta de vuelta y vosotros me decís que tengo que luchar para matarlo. ¡PUES NO QUIERO SER RAZONABLE, ESTOY MUY HARTA DE TODO ESTO!- Rápidamente se levantó y cruzo la sala con grandes pasos dando un portazo para salir, necesitaba aire.

Harry se levantó par seguirla no sin antes lanzarles una mirada de profundo odio:

Harry debes hacerla entrar en razón- añadió Lecter- ese no es el niño que vosotros concebisteis, es un ser criado por y para el mal

Ese ser como usted lo llama es nuestro hijo, y tengan muy en cuenta lo que les acaba de decir Cat, si tratan de hacerle daño nos las pagaran, saben de lo que somos capaces, así que no nos provoquen

¡HARRY!- exclamó Sirius sorprendido- ¿como te atreves a hablar a tus mayores en ese tono, de Cat se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero de ti no

Será que me he juntado demasiado tiempo con ella- respondió Harry peligroso- estoy harto de todos ustedes, nunca nos dicen la verdad, nos mienten y tratan de usarnos para sus propios propósitos

Eso es muy injusto Harry- intervino Remus

¿injusto, lo que es verdaderamente injusto es que nos pidais sin mas que matemos a nuestro hijo- exclamó haciendo temblar el suelo del salón mientras azotaba la puerta para salir.

Todos los presentes se lanzaron tensas miradas, todas excepto Hermione y Gabriel que parecían furiosos con todo lo que se había dicho en el salón.

No han sido demasiado razonables- dijo Lecter mirando a Dumbledore con ojos complacidos, a lo que el anciano se limitó a asentir.

Por supuesto que si- añadió de pronto Lily que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora- ha sido una reacciona perfectamente normal

Lily esta conversación...- empezó Lecter

No se atreva a decirme que me calle porque no lo haré, he visto mas cosas a mi edad que muchos de los que están aquí, pero por suerte he aprendido que siempre hay una esperanza y que si se lucha por ella se puede conseguir lo imposible

Lily, en este caso no se puede hacer nada- intervino Sirius

¿qué no se puede hacer nada?- los ojos de Lily brillaron peligrosamente casi anaranjados- Durante toda mi vida he tenido que ver como mis padres les sacaban las castañas del fuego, mi madre ha llorado lágrimas de sangre desde que recuerdo, yo apenas tenía unos meses de vida y ella ya estaba triste, cuando se convirtió en demonio sufrió lo impensable para controlarlo, los mortífagos la torturaron durante casi dos meses para no delatarles, mató a la reina del inframundo y casi le costo la vida, fue repudiada por la orden y a pesar de eso siguió luchando por todos ustedes, ha renacido de las cenizas cientos de veces, la he visto luchar contra viento y marea para defender aquello en lo que cree, la he visto morir de dolor y como mi padre la levantaba de nuevo, estuvo a punto de caer otra vez cuando creímos que Jonh había muerto, ambos lo estuvieron, se separaron y nadie hizo nada por ayudarles a pesar de que todos sabían que ellos se amaban pero no conseguían encontrarse de nuevo, han estado estos últimos años consumiendo sus almas en medio del dolor por lo que paso aquel día en la ultima batalla y ahora que mi hermano vuelve a nosotros, que ellos tienen de nuevo esperanza, que pueden volver a estar juntos, que podemos ser una familia otra vez la única opción que ustedes les dan es matar a la sangre de su sangre—Lily se levantó de la mesa mirándoles desafiantes, Dumbledore y Lecter no se perdían nada de lo que decía la niña, estaban realmente fascinados- Me parece que los únicos aquí que no están siendo razonables son ustedes, están avisados, no se atrevan a tratar de impedirles que recuperen a Jonh, o de lo contrarío se las tendrán que ver conmigo, y no crean que por mi corta edad no soy capaz de hacer y deshacer a mi antojo

¡Lily!- exclamó Sirius- Eso es una insolencia de tu parte

Mi querido abuelo, soy una princesa amazona, solo tengo que dar una simple orden y os arrepentiréis de haber nacido- respondió la niña dándose la vuelta mirándoles con un profundo desprecio, para luego desaparecer por la entrada del salón

Cielos que carácter!- exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa- es igualita que Cat

Han sido unas sabias palabras- susurró Hermione poniéndose en pie- por mi parte y creo que la de Gabriel también, Cat Harry y Lily cuentan con nuestro apoyo

Por supuesto- añadió Van Helsing- si estuviera en su situación haría lo mismo

Sentaos los dos- añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa

¿de que se ríe?- exclamó Hermione

De que ninguno os habéis dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo- añadió Lecter

Harry y Cat- empezó Dumbledore- tienen la costumbre de unirse cuando todo se pone difícil, y eso hemos hecho, darles una causa "imposible" por la que luchar

La verdad es que los dos trabajan mejor bajo presión- siguió Lecter

¿quiere decir que esto no era más que comedia?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

Por supuesto Herms- añadió Sirius

¿Todos lo sabíais?- intervino Van Helsing, por lo que los presentes asintieron

Cuando Cat llegó- explicó Dumbledore- Harry y ella se enfrentaron a muchos problemas y eso les unió terriblemente hasta que ella se marcho, luego todos las dificultades con los demonios los volvieron a unir, y los necesitamos mas juntos que nunca para esta última batalla, la definitiva...

Por eso- siguió Lecter- les hemos dejado convertidos en unos incomprendidos, eso les unirá mas que nunca

Y si no nos equivocamos- dijo Dumbledore- en este mismo momento deben estar haciendo las paces...

* * *

Harry salió por las puertas del colegio rumbo al lago, sabía claramente donde tenía que ir sentía a Cat en medio de su dolor, ella no le había cerrado su mente como otras tantas veces, sabía que quería hablar con él.

Allí junto al lago estaba ella con su rostro bañado por las lágrimas, se había quitado el elaborado peinado que sostenía su diadema (que estaba en el suelo) y se había quitado el abrigo negro, quedándose tan solo con la túnica roja, ahí estaba la autentica Cat, no la reina, ni la semidemonio, ni tan solo la doctora Black, ni la cazadora de demonios o la guerrera amazona, no allí estaba ella, la mujer que él amaba con todas sus fuerzas, su esposa, Cat en estado puro, su Cat.

Hasta el cielo parecía acompañar su estado de ánimo, pues grises nubarrones cerraban el paso a la cálida luz del sol.

Cat- susurró Harry, y una voz atronó en su cabeza, la voz de la mujer _"el amor lo puede todo"_

Te esperaba- respondió ella mirándole, los ojos de ambos eran puro dolor

¿qué vamos ha hacer?

¿Con que?

Con... nuestro hijo- Cat abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras lo miraba

No puedo perderlo de nuevo Harry- susurró ella mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo

No llores- Harry tomó uno de sus brazos para atraerla hacía el y la rodeo por la cintura-, por favor, me partes el alma- le susurró mientras con una de sus manos limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro- no te preocupes, le recuperaremos, Jonh volverá con nosotros y junto con Lily seremos una familia

¿Pero como lo haremos?

Nos queremos ¿verdad?- ella asintió- eso será suficiente, nuestro amor es tan fuerte que superaremos todas la barreras y se que finalmente seremos felices.

Yo...- susurró Cat

Shhh¿sabes?- empezó el ojiverde- te quiero

Y yo a ti

No soportaría perderte de nuevo

Oh Harry, te he echado tanto de menos- ella se escondió entre su pecho abrazándolo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento mientras sus lágrimas bañaban el pecho el chico

Lentamente Harry levanto la barbilla de Cat, volvió a acariciarla mientras los dos se miraban intensamente, poco a poco el espacio entre sus rostros se hizo mínimo, hasta que sus labios contactaron y después de mucho tiempo volvieron a ser uno solo, y en ese mismo momento el sol salió entre las nubes fuerte y poderoso, un sol que traía la esperanza, un sol que les ampararía en la última batalla.

_

* * *

Con que el amor lo puede todo- susurró un hermoso hombre a una mujer que estaba de espaldas a él mientras la rodeaba por los hombros_

_Tenía que darles alguna pista- susurró una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos mirando hacia algún lugar entre las nubes en las que estaban posados- Y me sorprende que seas tu precisamente quien me diga eso- ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos eran azules como el mar_

_Aún no puedo creer que hace 5 años les separaras con lo que se quieren¿me escuchas Ayla?_

_Claro que te oigo Heldar, no soy sorda ¿sabes, además si los separé es porque era preciso, ellos debían mejorar aún mas para poder afrontar este momento, y juntos habrían terminado por acomodarse en lo que ya tenían, eran grandes guerreros, pero debían serlo mas, debían convertirse en los grandes líderes y magos que ahora son._

_Lo se, pero quizá no era necesario separarlos, han sufrido mucho_

_El sufrimiento forma parte de la vida, necesitamos sufrir para superarnos y lograr ser felices, ambos sentimientos van de la mano_

_¿Crees que lo conseguirán?_

_¿el que?- preguntó ella contemplando a la hermosa pareja junto al lago que se expresaba su amor con hechos._

_Recuperar a su hijo, vencer a sus enemigos y ser una familia feliz_

_Por supuesto_

_¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?_

_Porque lo se, lo he visto, y tu también lo sabes, puesto que conocemos lo que es, lo que ha sido y lo que será- Heldar sonrió_

_Solo quería saber si tu lo sabías_

_Eres imposible- dijo ella seriamente, y de pronto sonrió- por eso te quiero tanto_

_Yo también te quiero Ayla_

_Sabes que debemos irnos- le susurró ella- nos están esperando_

_Mira- Heldar señaló hacia donde ella estaba mirando anteriormente_

* * *

Harry y Cat estaban tan absortos en su beso que no notaron la presencia que se acercaba a ellos: "ejem, ejem" dijo la figurita con una tos terriblemente similar a la de cierta profesora a la que no voy a nombrar. Harry y Cat se separaron rápidamente algo sonrojados:

Espero no interrumpir nada

No¿qué querías Lily?- preguntó Cat

He venido a traeros vuestras cosas- respondió la niña lanzándoles una mochila a cada uno

¿Nuestras cosas?- preguntó Harry aún aturdido

Por supuesto, tenéis que ir a por mi hermano- respondió la niña como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, por lo que los dos la miraron muy sorprendidos

Lily, no podemos irnos, no es tan sencillo, tenemos muchas responsabilidades- dijo Cat apenada

Esta todo resuelto- respondió la niña

¿cómo que esta todo resuelto?- respondió Harry

El profesor Dumbledore asumirá la dirección del colegio hasta que volváis

¿eso lo sabe el?- interrumpió Harry haciendo que la niña lo mirase mal al verse interrumpida

No, pero aceptará en cuanto hable con él, no dudes que lo hará si sabe lo que conviene

Pero hay mas cosas- añadió Cat- las amazonas...

Yo asumiré el gobierno de Themcyscra hasta que vuelvas

¿tu?- preguntó Cat

Ya he hablado con mis hermanas y están de acuerdo- Cat la miró sorprendida- ¿acaso creías que iba a las reuniones del senado solo porque me gustaban, me estaba preparando para este momento, sabía que llegaría

¿Lo sabias?- preguntó Harry

Por supuesto...estoy muy en contacto con mi ojo interior- añadió imitando la voz de la profesora Trelawney que provocó al risa de sus padres- y ahora ¡largo! Y no se os ocurra volver a menos que sea con mi hermano

Lily- susurró Cat avanzando rápidamente hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza- no tienes ni idea de lo que te queremos- dijo Harry rodeando a ambas mujeres con sus brazos

Lo se- respondió la niña mirándoles con una sonrisa- y por eso tenéis que volver con Jonh, para que de una vez podamos ser una familia feliz.

_Esa niña es increíble- susurró Heldar- debemos esperar grandes cosas de ella, es grandiosa_

_Lo se, pero al igual que el destino de sus padres... esa es otra historia, una historia que cada uno deberá escribir, deberán elegir el final quieren, al igual que Harry y Cat han decidido ya su camino, han decidido entre lo que es fácil y lo que deben hacer sin importarles arriesgar sus vidas en ello, simplemente porque creen que está bien, porque es lo que desean, porque se quieren sobre todas las cosas y porque ese amor les llevara a... la victoria..._

**FIN**

* * *

**Y ahora definitivamente esto si que es un final... y antes de que nadie pregunte nada... no, no va ha haber una tercera parte, la historia se acaba aqui, el motivo, simplemente que... no podía acabarlo de manera definitiva, porque no queria que se acabe ejjeejejejejje, lo se no me habeis pillado nada, yo me aclaro.**

**xX Ashley Xx:** muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado, me alegro de que te haya gustado y de incluso haber llegado a emocionarte. Espero que el epilogo tb te guste.

**algida**¿Com pots tan sols pensar que la historia acabaría així, es cert que tampoc l'he acabat molt esta vegada, pero al menys ja estan junts i aquesta vega per a sempre. Espere que el gust de boca siga ara mes dolç, ja m'ho diras.

**Clawy**: jajajajaj, no llores que ya ves que acaba mas o menos bien, si cabó con Damon la luz del amor... jo, no se porque quiero dejar a Harry un poco como víctima y siempre acaba siendo el cabron (con cariño) de la historia, pero es que estaba muy dolido y lo que le dice Damon era por darle un golpe bajo a harry, yo creo que no lo creyó, pero lo desanimó lo suficiente. espero que te haya gustado.

**Emma Felton**: yo ya sabía que no te gustaría el final... espero que este te guste un poquito más. es normal que te apene que acabe la historia, a mi me pasa siempre con las historias que sigo, pero cuando algo acaba otra cosa empieza ¿no? muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que nos veamos mas por el messenger. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Karoo**¡¡ya tienes el epilogo, espero que te guste! y que no vengas a molerme a palos. Besos

**Amny-Saga ex Ignis:** pues yo tambien creia que se iba a alargar, pero ya no sabía como y no quería hacerme la pesada dandole vueltas a la cosa. me alegro de que te haya gustado. besos.

**Garumo:** me alegro de que te haya gustado el final, y espero que esto te deje 1 poco mas conforme, y si tengo consideracion de que pasaras 28 horas leyendo mi fic, me siento honrada, así que muchas gracias¿me diras que te parece el epilogo?. besos

**Mariet Malfoy Snape**: no lo puedo evitar, me gusta hacer sufrir a Cat jajaajaja, es que si todo fuera de color de rosa no habría historia no crees? Yo tambien adoro a Cat, por eso deseche la primera opcion final... matarla, sencillamente no podía, así que el final degeneró en esto jejejeje ¿que te parece ahora Lily, me alegro de que te gustase la batalla, la verdad es qeu esas cosas no son mi fuerte. Besos y gracias por el revew.

**Nenita**: jejejjejje, me encantan las amenazas jejejeje, a mi tambien me gusta mas esta historia que la primera... para que luego digan que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas jejejeje( que modesta soy a veces). Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto la historia. A ver que te parece este final... Besos y gracias.

**Ellie Bennet:** ya ves, soy una chica con sopresas jeje, en realidad es que estos tres ultimos capitulos los escribi a la vez así que por eso he podido subirlos rápido. Pues al final si acaban juntos¡como has podidopensar que despues de todo los iba a volver a separar,lo de Jonh creo que ha quedado bastante claro, si esta vivito y coleando. En realidad yo no quiero a harry cabron, pero no se que pasa que cuando intento ponerlo un poco de victima me sale cabron, aunque yo esperaba que entendierais si postura, sabía que siendo Cat la mama del niño en general todos nos sentiriamos identificados con ella (creo que debería decir todas), así que... Cat no puede enfadarse con el porque le quiere, al igual que el con ella. ¿no sabes quien es Ayla, te remito a HP y la hija del traidor a los sangre pura al capitulo llamado el furiano y la amazona, ahí tienes las respuestas. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Niv Riddle:** Pues no , no va ha ahber tercera parte, creo que con el epilogo os podeis imaginar como acaba todo, no voy a seguir con esta historia... la necesito abierta y asi se va a quedar. Siento que te lo tomes así con Harry, es que quiero dejarlo alguna vez como víctima y siempre termina siendo el cabron de la historia...NO te preocupes por no dejarme review, los ordenadores son un asco, se rompen cuando menos lo esperamos...o cuando mas lo necestiamos. Besos, gracias y espero que te haya gustado.

**Nachita:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este epilogo tambien te guste. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. besos

Bueno, me gustaria dar un discurso... era broma jejeje, Pues nada daros a todos las gracias de nuevo y decir que aunque sea el ultimo capitulo me gustaria que me dejarais reviews, por aquello de que me haría ilusion llegar a los 200 o incluso pasarlos y a parte claro, saber que os ha parecido este final...

Muchos besos y hasta luego.

ELENA P.


End file.
